Mère, Père, je suis gay !
by Arcklance
Summary: Afin d'échapper à un mariage arrangé, Tom Riddle fait croire à ses parents qu'il est gay. Et pour donner foi à son mensonge, il oblige Harry Potter, un jeune homme endetté, à jouer le rôle de son petit ami. Personnages OOC et UA. (Nouvelle mise à jour 30/01/17 : Bonus : Il faut sauver notre fils de la perdition !)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR** !

 **Je tiens à remercier berkano pour la correction de la fic.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Tom Riddle était le PDG de la Riddle compagny, une grande chaîne de marques de voiture de luxe, de bijoux et de vêtements de marque. Il était aussi d'une très grande beauté et il le savait. C'était également un dragueur et un coureur de jupons sans foi ni loi. Il venait d'une famille extrêmement riche et ancienne qui tenait absolument à ce que l'homme de trente-trois ans se marie le plus rapidement possible afin de donner un héritier à la famille Riddle.

Dans le but de caser ce célibataire libertin son père, l'ancien PDG de la Riddle compagnie, avait organisé pour lui une rencontre avec la fille d'un de ses collaborateurs en affaire. La rencontre devait avoir lieu dans un grand restaurant de renommée mondiale. Afin que leur fils ne puisse pas trouver une raison de se dérober, son père et sa mère avaient décidé de ne pas lui dire les véritables raisons de l'invitation qu'ils lui avaient fait parvenir. C'était donc en toute sérénité que Riddle deuxième du nom avait répondu positivement à l'invitation de ses parents.

 **!MPJSG!**

Harry Potter était un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans qui croulait sous les dettes que ses défunts parents lui avaient légué à leur mort. Il était devenu orphelin à ses quinze ans, suite à un accident de voiture qui avait tué son père et sa mère. Comme son père n'avait plus aucune famille et que la sœur de sa mère avait refusé catégoriquement de le prendre à sa charge, il avait été placé dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Pendant les années qu'il avait vécu dans cet établissement, il avait réussi à se trouver un petit job de serveur.

Il travaillait les week-ends, les vacances et les jours fériés. Grâce à cela il était parvenu à se louer un petit appartement dans un quartier modeste de Londres, quand l'orphelinat l'avait mis à la porte à sa majorité. Avec le reste de l'argent qu'il avait économisé et une bourse partielle il s'était inscrit dans une école de commerce. Il avait montré une très grande facilité dans ce domaine durant ses différents stages en entreprises dont un dans la Riddle compagnie.

C'était à son vingtième anniversaire que deux hommes s'étaient présentés à sa porte pour lui apprendre qu'avant de mourir son père avait contracté auprès d'une banque une dette d'un montant de trente mille livres sterling. Il avait promit un remboursement dans les trois ans suivants la signature cet l'emprunt. La période s'étant écoulée et son père ne s'étant pas présenté, la banque avait fait une enquête sur les Potter et avait appris la mort du père d'Harry. Mais le temps que la Banque retrouve Harry, il avait fêté ses vingt ans.

C'était donc naturellement que la dette du père était revenue au fils. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait du se retirer de son école de commerce à la fin de sa deuxième année. Il avait été obligé de se trouver deux emplois supplémentaires pour payer les mensualités à la banque. Avec un travail acharné, il était parvenu à payer la moitié de la somme. Il ne lui restait plus que quinze mille livres à donner à la banque et il serait enfin débarrassé de sa dette.

 **!MPJSG!**

Le soir de la rencontre entre Tom Riddle et ses parents était enfin arrivé. Le jeune trentenaire, habillé comme un mannequin de grande marque, s'était présenté avec une demi-heure de retard au rendez-vous. En s'approchant de la table où ses parents l'attendaient, il s'était aperçu de la présence d'une troisième personne. Il s'agissait d'une ravissante jeune femme ayant de beaux cheveux bruns épais et des yeux verts.

Elle portait une robe courte de cocktail rouge en tulle à bustier avec une ceinture en argent à la taille qui soulignait sa taille de guêpe. Il l'avait trouvée magnifique et s'était fait la réflexion qu'il la mettrait bien dans un son lit pour une partie de jambes en l'air sans lendemain. Il avait pris place sur la chaise en face de la jeune femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine. Il avait remarqué suspicieusement les regards complices que s'échangeaient ses géniteurs. Il avait feint de ne rien voir et avait demandé le nom de la jeune femme.

_Tom, je te présente mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger, la fille de l'un de nos plus ancien collaborateur.

_Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Granger. Avait dit Tom en lui prenant la main pour lui faire un baisemain.

La demoiselle était devenue aussitôt rouge comme une écrevisse. Elle avait étiré ses délicates lèvres roses sur ses magnifiques dents blanches trop grandes et trop longues de lapin. Tom avait failli s'étouffer avec la gorgée de vin qu'il venait de se servir. Il avait ouvert la bouche en recrachant le peu de liquide qu'il avait ingurgité avant la vision du beau sourire de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'était dépêchée de faire disparaître ses dents, le rouge aux joues en constatant la réaction de Tom.

Riddle Junior avait lancé un regard perçant à son père qui se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire de la situation. Sa mère avait porté sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire évident. Le dîner s'était poursuivi dans un silence religieux. La mère de Tom avait maintes fois essayé de rompre le silence, sans succès. La fin du repas s'était déroulée dans une ambiance tendue pour le jeune trentenaire et de peur quand il avait fini par comprendre le véritable but de la rencontre.

Alors, qu'il se préparait à prendre congé de ses parents son père l'avait arrêté en lui demandant de les accompagner à la maison pour discuter. Il avait du accepter à contrecœur. Il avait suivi la limousine de ses géniteurs avec sa décapotable noire jusqu'au manoir Riddle. C'était une grande propriété qui était située dans le Surrey, comté du sud de Londres. La demeure était logée dans un espace de plus de 23 hectares et comprenait pas moins de soixante pièces. Elle possédait sa propre salle de bowling, un cinéma et un héliport. Elle était faite de marbre blanc. C'était plus un château qu'un manoir. On pouvait également y trouver cinq piscines à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

Tom et ses parents s'étaient rendus dans l'un des nombreux salons de la demeure pour leur conversation. C'était un salon au design classique et chic en noir et blanc, composé de deux confortables canapés avec des coussins variant entre l'ivoire et l'ébène. Il y avait trois petits fauteuils, une petite table basse, des tableaux de grands peintres, un écran géant, une petite bibliothèque accolée à une chaîne hi-fi et une grande cheminée. Tom avait pris place sur l'un des fauteuils pendant que ses parents s'étaient installés sur l'un des canapés.

_Fils, avait commencé son père. Je dois te parler d'une chose importante.

_Je vous écoute père.

_Comme vous le savez nous sommes issus d'une famille très ancienne qui porte une grande importance à sa descendance.

_Je le sais parfaitement père. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

_Avec votre mère nous avons décidés qu'il était grand temps pour vous de prendre une épouse et de produire un héritier à la famille. Dans le but de parvenir à nos fins nous vous avons choisi une fiancée.

_Attendez ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre décision ! Je ne désire nullement me marier, je suis trop jeune pour cela.

_Vous avez déjà trente-trois ans mon fils ! Vous êtes largement en âge de prendre une femme. Avait rétorqué son père calmement. À votre âge j'étais marié et votre mère vous avait mis au monde quatre ans plus tôt.

_Je ne suis pas vous et nous ne sommes pas à la même époque.

_Certes, mais cela n'empêche pas que vous devez donner un héritier à la famille ! C'est votre devoir de fils et de descendant de Riddle de préserver le nom de la famille. Alors, que vous le vouliez ou non le mariage avec la fille Granger sera célébré dans huit mois.

_Je refuse de me marier à une femme avec si peu de charme, car je deviendrai assurément la risée de mes amis.

_Que dites-vous donc ! Miss Granger est une très charmante jeune femme.

_Hein ! Je ne le crois pas ! Avez-vous vu ses dents ?

_Ce n'est rien qu'un bon chirurgien-dentiste ne puisse réparer ! Avait rétorqué son père calme. Elle vient d'une très bonne et ancienne famille. Je suis persuadé qu'elle fera une parfaite épouse pour vous et si je me souviens bien, c'est une jeune femme convenablement bien élevée et intelligente.

_Je refuse de l'épouser !

_Vous le ferez mon fils, ou je vous déshériterai !

Cet ultimatum avait mis Tom dans un grand état de colère et l'avait conforté dans son désir de ne pas céder à son père. Il était resté silencieux un certain temps. Ensuite il avait relevé la tête avec une lueur mauvaise et calculatrice au fond de ses yeux noirs charbon aux reflets rouge sang.

_Je ne peux pas l'épouser père, car il me sera impossible de lui faire un enfant.

Cette réplique avait intrigué ses parents et inquiété en même temps. Sa mère avait alors pris la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

_Et bien quoi ! Êtes-vous malade ?

_Cela dépend de comment les gens le prennent. Certains disent que c'est une maladie, une abomination ou un sacrilège et d'autres pensent que c'est normal

_Que voulez-vous dire mon fils ? Avait interrogé son père avec une certaine peur dans la voix. Il faut savoir que même s'il menaçait de le déshériter, il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas renier son fils. Il aimait son enfant plus que tout au monde. Il l'aimait bien plus que sa propre femme, mais avec lui il fallait toujours en arriver aux menaces pour qu'il accepte les choses.

_Je suis gay et je n'éprouve aucune attirance pour les femmes. Il avait dit ces mots avec une telle conviction que personne ne pouvait le contredire. Mais, ne vous fiez pas à sa déclaration, car comme je le disais plus haut, Tom était un coureur de jupons et non de pantalons. Il n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour son problème actuel et il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à sa proclamation.

_Vous mentez ! S'était écriée sa mère avec colère en se redressant de sa place. Retirez ce que vous venez de dire, car je n'ai pas élevé un tel monstre dans ma maison ! Les mots avaient été dits avec une telle véhémence que Tom s'était reculé dans son siège. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que sa mère était homophobe car le meilleur ami de la famille était Severus Rogue. Celui-ci était gay et c'était aussi son parrain. Les propos de sa mère l'avaient mis dans une telle rage qu'il avait dit et redit à sa mère avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'il était effectivement gay. Son père n'avait absolument rien dit.

_Dans ce cas, si vous êtes vraiment ce que vous prétendez être, pourquoi y a-t-il autant de rumeurs sur vos frasques avec les femmes dans les magazines peoples ?

_Je ne faisais que jouer au Don Juan pour que la vérité ne se sache pas voilà tout. Avait-il répondu du tac au tac.

_C'est impossible ! Je ne vous crois pas !

 **_** Vous pouvez ne pas me croire, mais sachez que cela n'enlèvera rien au fait que je suis gay.

 **_** Je veux une preuve de ce que vous avancez, car je crois que vous ne faites cela que pour échapper à un mariage.

_Pour qui me prenez-vous mère ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'irai inventer une telle histoire dans le seul but d'éviter un mariage ? Si, c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de votre fils, je peux vous dire que je suis extrêmement déçu par vous. Et pour votre gouverne, ma chère, apprenez que j'ai un compagnon qui partage ma vie depuis plus de deux ans maintenant et il est beau et intelligent. Ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

_Je ne vous crois pas ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges !

_Je vous assure que ce n'est que la stricte vérité pourtant, qu'il ne vous en déplaise. Avait-il dit avec arrogance. Je suis gay et je vis et dors avec un homme et nous ne faisons pas que dormir pour tout vous dire.

_Non je…

_Il suffit ma chère ! Si, notre fils dit qu'il est gay, je veux bien le croire sur parole. Et s'il vous faut une preuve de ce qu'il dit, il nous suffit de les inviter lui et son compagnon à venir passer quelques jours au manoir avec nous. A ce moment là nous verrons bien s'il nous a menti ou non. Et s'il s'avère qu'il s'est joué de nous, il n'aura d'autres choix que d'épouser miss Granger. Avait déclaré le père de Tom avec la même lueur calculatrice dans les yeux que son fils un peu plus tôt. Tom avait avalé sa salive et avait dit après avoir bu un verre de vin :

_Il n'y a aucun problème père. Je viendrai la semaine prochaine avec mon compagnon. Avait-il déclaré avec son assurance habituelle et un air hautain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Un grand merci à ** **berkano** ** pour la correction

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Tom Riddle Junior était dans une merde noire. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait personne à qui faire porter le chapeau à sa place. Enfant, à l'école maternelle quand il avait découpé en petits morceaux le livre préféré de sa maîtresse parce qu'elle avait refusé de le lui donner quand il en avait fait la demande, il avait fait croire à toute la classe que c'était son camarade de classe et ami, Lucius Malefoy, qui en était responsable. Malgré les protestations de ce dernier, personne n'avait cru à son innocence.

Il avait été puni de récréation pendant deux mois, car il avait refusé d'avouer sa faute. Ses camarades de classe l'avaient rejeté parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas jouer avec un méchant petit garçon doublé d'un menteur. Son amitié avec le fils Malefoy n'avait pas survécu à cette histoire et une haine profonde en était ressortie. L'héritier Malefoy était une personne très rancunière qui avait dés lors, commencé une vendetta envers le descendant des Riddle.

Il avait fait en sorte de toujours se mettre sur son chemin : que cela soit en amour ou au travail. C'était à cause de cette haine que Lucius Malefoy avait volé la fiancée de Tom. Cela s'était produit un jour avant que celui-ci ne fasse sa demande en mariage. Lucius avait fait pression sur son père pour que celui-ci contracte un contrat de mariage avec Narcissa Black, l'amour de jeunesse de Riddle Junior.

Durant un stage en entreprise, il avait malencontreusement fait échouer la signature d'un gros contrat en insultant au téléphone le PDG de la compagnie aérienne en affaire avec l'entreprise où il avait effectué son stage. Il était parvenu à mettre sa bourde sur le dos du chef du projet avec lequel il avait été placé. Celui-ci avait été licencié le jour même et des excuses avaient été faites à Tom par le directeur de l'entreprise. Celui-ci, qui était un des partenaires en affaires de son père, avait eu honte que son ex-employé ait rejeté la faute de son incompétence sur Tom.

L'ex employé avait crié qu'il n'avait jamais été en contact avec le PDG ce jour-là, mais personne ne l'avait cru. De petits incidents de ce genre étaient arrivés un nombre incalculable de fois et il était toujours parvenu à s'en sortir grâce à des mensonges et un sourire charmeur. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie il n'y avait personne sur qui mettre son mensonge sur le dos. En résumé : Tom était foutu. Il avait tendu le pieu à son père et à sa mère pour qu'ils puissent bien lui enfoncer dans le cœur avec cette histoire d'être gay.

Le Casanova des temps modernes était à cet instant en train de faire les cent pas dans son immense appartement. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre jours avant qu'il ne doive présenter son fictif compagnon à ses parents et pour tout vous dire, il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution à son problème. Depuis son retour du manoir Riddle il faisait des cauchemars où une lapine en robe de mariée rouge le poursuivait en courant les bras ouverts. Il se réveillait alors, en sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. En cherchant une solution à son problème il était devenu insomniaque et irritable, enfin, encore plus irritable qu'avant.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé à faire appel à une agence d'escortes, mais il avait renoncé à l'idée en se rendant compte que son fourbe de père allait se renseigner auprès de toutes les agences de ce genre se situant à Londres, pour s'assurer que son fils ne lui présenterait pas un gigolo. Il avait pensé faire appel à un ami, mais il avait mis l'idée de côté aussi car aucun de ses amis ne serait prêt à lui venir en aide de cette façon. Ces profiteurs allaient à coup sûr lui demander un lourde tribu pour le service et il n'était pas garanti qu'ils ne le vendraient pas à ses parents ensuite.

Ses amis n'étaient que des exploiteurs avides et qui n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à le poignarder dans le dos. Ils ne les blâmaient pas car il était pareil à eux. Il avait pensé se rendre dans un club gay pour draguer un homme, mais la seule idée de se trouver dans un tel endroit lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Il se trouvait maintenant à court d'idées. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre jours avant son enchaînement à la lapine en robe rouge. Il était foutu, foutu, foutu…et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Mais, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, avait-il dit ça ?!

!MPJSG!

Harry Potter venait de prendre un nouveau travail dans un club à la mode à Mayfair, un quartier chic de Londres, comme voiturier. Il avait réussi à avoir cette place par le biais de son ami Blaise Zabini. Il était de service de vingt et une heures à trois heures du matin. Ce soir-là, il était un peu endormi car cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne dormait que deux heures à quatre heures par jour, et cela uniquement quand il en avait le temps En jonglant entre ses quatre petits boulots il n'avait plus une minute à lui. C'était sans aucun doute le manque de sommeil qui avait changé de façon aussi radicale la vie du jeune homme.

C'était par un vendredi soir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal que le cours de la vie du jeune Potter avait dévié de sa trajectoire. Tout avait commencé avec l'arrivée d'un groupe d'hommes d'affaires qui souhaitaient se détendre après une journée ardue. Harry avait garé les voitures du groupe d'amis et était reparti attendre les prochains clients. L'incident était survenu avec les premiers coups de minuit, comme dans le conte de cendrillon. Seulement les coups de cloche de cette nuit-là, au contraire de ceux du conte, n'annonçaient pas la fin de la magie, mais le début des malheurs de ce pauvre petit ange de Potter, avec lequel le destin avait apparemment décidé de jouer.

Quand la première cloche d'une lointaine église avait retenti, le bruit fracassant de deux voitures entrant en collision ensemble, des freins sous pression, et le son de deux klaxons avaient résonné devant l'entrée du parking auparavant silencieux du club où travaillait Harry. Une paix religieuse avait suivi le fracas soudain. Puis, le son d'une portière de voiture qu'on ouvrait avec colère avait brisé la vague de sérénité. Des pas rageurs avaient retenti. Le grincement d'une portière qu'on étirait avec violence s'était fait entendre.

_ Non mais, vous êtes complètement débile ou quoi ?! Si vous tenez autant à mourir, allez le faire ailleurs ! Et de préférence sans m'entraîner avec vous car, contrairement à vous, moi, je tiens à la vie, même si elle est pourrie et difficile ! Elle est à moi et je suis le seul à décider quoi en faire. Saloperie de fils à papa ! Comment je vais expliquer ça, moi, maintenant, hein !? Le claquement d'une portière qu'on ferme avec rage avait retenti et avait été suivi de près par des bruits de pas coléreux qui s'éloignaient.

 **!MPJSG!**

Tom Riddle Junior était dans une merde noire, cela nous l'avions compris je pense. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une nuit avant de devoir répondre à l'invitation de ses parents. Une malheureuse nuit avant de devoir aller passer le début du week-end, c'est-à-dire le lendemain midi, au manoir avec son présumé compagnon. Une seule et unique nuit pour qu'il trouve une solution, ou il allait devoir indiscutablement épouser la lapine en robe de mariée rouge. Il avait des frissons rien qu'en y pensant. Il ne voulait pas se marier !

Il était trop jeune et il y avait trop de belles femmes dans ce monde pour aller s'enchaîner à une seule. Il était sur le point de perdre la tête tant il était angoissé. Des cernes aussi grosses que des limaces étaient apparues sous ses beaux yeux noirs aux reflets rouges, lui ôtant sa légendaire belle apparence qu'il affectionnait tant. Ses amis, ayant remarqués l'état dépressif de Tom, avaient décidé de le traîner avec eux dans un club pour lui changer les idées. Vous ne devinerez jamais où se situait ce club ! Il était exactement au même endroit que celui où travaillait Harry.

Tom avait bu plus que de raison et avait commencé à parler à ses amis des invités à son futur mariage avec une lapine en robe de mariée rouge. Ses copains de beuveries s'étaient demandés s'il ne perdait pas la tête en l'écoutant détailler les apparences des connaissances qui allaient être conviées à la cérémonie : il avait parlé de belettes et de fouines. Son ami Regulus Black, le cousin de son amour de jeunesse, lui avait proposé de le ramener chez lui, mais il avait refusé catégoriquement son offre et était parti en titubant.

En ne trouvant pas le voiturier il s'était dirigé vers le parking en cherchant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste le double de sa clé de berline qu'il avait pris l'habitude de garder là. L'idée lui était venue après qu'il ait perdu son dixième jeu de clés. En marchant et au contact de l'air un peu froid du parking, il avait légèrement commencé à dessoûler, mais vraiment très, très, très légèrement! Il était finalement monté dans sa voiture après avoir mis un quart d'heure à la chercher dans le grand stationnement.

Il s'était endormi une demi-heure sur le volant. Le son de la sonnerie de son portable l'avait sorti de sa petite sieste. Il avait machinalement sorti le téléphone de la poche de sa veste et avait répondu d'une voix pâteuse et colérique.

_Quoi ?!

_Tom, voyons ! C'est de cette façon que vous répondez à votre mère !

_Oh, c'est vous mère ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Que me voulez-vous ?

_C'est une manière absolument inqualifiable de répondre au téléphone, que vous connaissiez ou non votre interlocuteur. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais m'entretenir avec vous.

_De quoi s'agit-il dans ce cas ?

_Je voulais vous demander si vous étiez revenu à la raison et aviez cessé de prétendre être gay. Votre père et moi-même sommes prêts à vous pardonner votre petit mensonge, à la seule condition que vous nous l'avouiez.

_Je vous ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois que je ne joue pas et que ce n'est pas une mascarade. JE SUIS GAY ! Il va falloir l'accepter un jour ou l'autre mère ! Je. Suis. Gay. Et comme convenu, je vais venir avec mon compagnon pour vous le présenter. Je suis fatigué de me répéter, je raccroche. Bonne nuit mère, et à demain.

_Tom, ne vous avisez pas d…biiiip

Tom avait laissé sa tête choir sur le volant en frappant le tableau de bord avec désespoir.

_Stupide, stupide, stupide… Je suis stupide et mort ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas saisit la chance qu'elle m'offrait ! Ah ! Je suis foutu, foutu, foutu, foutu…

Quand il avait eu fini de se plaindre, il s'était décidé à se rendre dans un club gay pour se chercher un compagnon fictif. Il avait des frissons de dégoût et d'horreur rien qu'en imaginant la scène, mais il était hors de question pour lui de perdre la face devant ses parents. Ces traîtres avaient osé le qualifier de menteur. Il était leur fils et c'était leur devoir de le croire quand il affirmait être gay. Il avait mis le contact et, sans prendre le temps de regarder derrière lui, avait commencé à sortir de sa place de parking. C'était à cet instant que le premier coup de minuit avait sonné. Au même moment, une voiture avait émergé de nul part et était entrée en collision avec la berline de Tom.

Quelques secondes après l'impact, un jeune homme de taille moyenne, portant d'affreuses lunettes rondes, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens et le regard le plus vert et le plus brillant de colère que Tom n'avait jamais vu, avait arraché sa portière. Il lui avait hurlé dessus comme jamais personne dans sa vie, ses parents inclus, ne l'avait fait. Tom avait été stupéfié par l'effronterie dont faisait preuve ce simple employé, vu l'uniforme violet que portait le jeune impertinent. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire une remarque, l'insolent avait claqué sa portière et était parti.

Riddle Junior, avait mis deux minutes avant de réellement se dire que non il ne rêvait pas, on venait bel et bien de lui crier dessus, et que c'était bien un vulgaire voiturier qui en était le responsable. Cette information intégrée, il était sorti de sa voiture rouge de colère. Personne, personne, n'avait le droit de s'adresser à lui de cette façon. Il allait faire regretter à cette saleté de vermine les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas eu à aller bien loin pour le trouver car le jeune homme était accroupi devant le feu avant fracassé d'une décapotable grise. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante des mots que je ne préfère pas vous dire. Tom s'approcha du petit impudent.

_Hé, Hé, vous, là-bas ! Rien. Le jeune homme faisait comme s'il n'était pas là et continuait de pester contre les fils à papa trop gâtés et pourris qui n'avaient aucun sens des responsabilités et qui ne respectaient pas la vie des autres. Tom, furieux qu'on l'ignore de la sorte, s'était approché un peu plus du voiturier et avait tendu la main vers l'épaule du jeune homme en se baissant. De son côté, l'employé avait amorcé un mouvement pour se relever.

Le cri de douleur qu'avait poussé Riddle quand le sommet de la tête de l'agent du club était entré en contact avec son menton ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'une femme qui accouchait. Il s'était tenu la mâchoire des deux mains et avait commencé à sautiller sur place, poussant des gémissements de douleur.

_ Encore vous ! Non mais, c'est quoi votre problème mec ! Ça vous arrive des fois de réfléchir avant d'agir ! Vous êtes stupide ou quoi de vous approcher comme ça des gens sans vous annoncer ! S'était exclamé le jeune voiturier. Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous cogne pas après ce que vous venez de faire ! Par votre faute je vais sûrement me faire virer !

_Petit insolent ! Je vais vous faire payer pour ça ! S'était exclamé Tom avec colère en crachant du sang.

_Pardon ?! Je rêve ou merde ?! C'est à moi de payer alors que c'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans ! Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous refasse le portrait ! Déjà que vous n'êtes pas beau à voir au naturel, ce serait vous rendre service que d'arranger votre gueule pourrie de fils à papa.

Tom, avait failli s'étouffer avec sa salive suite à la réplique du jeune homme. Il s'était élancé vers lui le poing prêt à l'action. Alors, qu'il balançait une droite vers le voiturier, celui-ci s'était baissé et lui avait envoyé un superbe crochet gauche à son menton, déjà éprouvé par le coup de tête précédent. La force de l'impact avait envoyé l'homme d'affaires à une certaine distance de son agresseur.

_Vous voulez mourir, hein ?!

Tom s'était relevé avec difficulté et, comme un taureau devant un drapeau rouge, il avait chargé le jeune homme. Mais, comme la première fois, il avait fait un vol plané et était tombé sur le sol du parking en se cognant la tête. Il était resté allongé à terre et n'avait plus fait aucun mouvement. Le jeune homme l'avait insulté en ricanant mais, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'homme, il s'était approché doucement de la grande forme allongée au sol. Il l'avait appelé puis il avait tendu son pied pour le secouer, mais Tom n'avait montré aucun signe de vie. Il s'était accroupi au-dessus de lui et lui avait pris le pouls. Un soupir de soulagement lui avait alors échappé.

_Hé, hé, vous ! Réveillez-vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas dormir ici. Il l'avait secoué comme un prunier sans parvenir à le sortir de l'inconscience.

_Harry, mon pote, je crois que tu as été un peu trop fort avec lui. S'était dit à lui-même le jeune Potter.

_Mais il l'a bien mérité, cette espèce de connard de mes deux. Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?! Je ne peux pas le laisser là. Et pourquoi pas ?! Je ne le connais pas ce mec et en plus c'est de sa faute s'il se trouve dans cet état. Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Par sa faute je vais certainement me faire virer et je vais devoir me trouver un nouvel emploi.

_Et si je me souviens bien, comme stipulé dans le contrat d'embauche, je vais devoir payer les réparations de la voiture qu'il vient de percuter… Attend voir, pourquoi cela serait à moi de payer les dégâts qu'il a causé ! C'est lui le fautif dans cette histoire, pas moi ! Sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher, il avait balancé son pied dans les côtes de Tom qui avait lâché un gémissement de douleur, sans pour autant se réveiller.

Harry avait fait les cent pas dans le parking en jetant de temps à autre des regards assassins et méfiants vers Tom. Et puis, il s'était soudainement arrêté dans ses allées et venues en étirant ses lèvres pleines en un sourire calculateur et malicieux. Il était revenu vers Tom et il l'avait soulevé avec peine, car l'homme était plus grand et plus musclé que lui ; il pesait donc son poids. Il l'avait installé dans la berline et avait appelé Blaise pour le prévenir du problème avec la voiture. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait partie pour une urgence. Il avait pris place au volant de la voiture de Tom et était sorti du parking. Il avait jeté un regard mauvais à Riddle Jr et avait marmonné :

_Il est hors de question que je paye pour vos conneries. Foi de Potter vous allez cracher le prix des réparations. Il était parti dans un rire de grand méchant comme dans les films.


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore une fois, je remercie berkano pour la correction du chapitre.**

NDA: je cherche une ou un bêta pour cette fic. Si cela vous intéresse MP moi. Merci.

Noooo Aime  
Coucou ! Contente que tu aies aimé ce passage. Je me souviens vaguement du film, je devrais peut-être le revoir pour voir la scène.  
Je suis trop fière que tu suives aussi cette fic , cela me fait croire que ce que j'écris est intéressant. Merci pour le com et bonne lecture.

Lyxie: salut merci pour le com et voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !

hakuronchu: salut merci pour le com et oui, le pauvre Harry à la fâcheuse habitude de s'attirer les problèmes.

Lilireyna: Merci pour le com

Choupi: coucou ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise, car c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris plais même quand c'est bourré de fautes en tous genre. Merci donc pour ton com. Pour la fréquence de publication, je ne peux pas te donnais de date fixe, car je jongle avec mes 4 autres fics, donc je poste quand je finis d'écrire un chapitre.

kimykymi : salut ! Merci pour le com et voici la suite.

kimika su : coucou ! Je trouve aussi qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Harry Potter venait de garer la voiture de son invité surprise devant l'entrée d'un vieil immeuble presque insalubre de South Peckham, l'un des quartiers les plus dangereux de Londres. Il était sorti du véhicule et avait fait le tour de celui-ci pour extraire le grand corps musclé de Tom de la berline. Avec un effort monstre, il avait entrepris de le tirer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Puis, il avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte de la bâtisse à l'aide de son pied, sans y parvenir : elle était trop lourde pour son pauvre pied.

L'énergie qu'il mettait dans cette tentative ne faisait que l'épuiser inutilement. Finalement agacé par ces vains essais, il avait par inadvertance lâché prise sur son paquet encombrant qui avait alors fait une chute sur le sol crasseux devant la porte. Une petite plainte de douleur était montée de la forme étendue au sol. Au lieu de se précipiter pour remettre sur pied son otage, (Oh, pardonnez-moi ! Je voulais, cela va de soi, dire son invité.) il avait préféré ouvrir la porte avant de ramasser le tas de muscles sans cervelle, selon lui, qui gisait sur le palier.

Il était entré avec sa charge dans le hall d'entrée, sombre car il n'y avait plus d'ampoule dans celui-ci depuis aussi longtemps qu'Harry pouvait s'en souvenir. Heureusement pour lui, il vivait au premier étage, car avec ces kilos qui pesaient sur son épaule, il ne serait jamais parvenu à monter Tom à son appartement. Il avait une fois de plus lâché sans ménagement le pauvre homme qui n'avait rien demandé devant le seuil de son logement. Il avait pris les clés dans la poche de sa veste et il avait ouvert la porte.

Il avait pesté contre les saletés de fils de riches qui obligeaient les pauvres gens sans le sou à les porter alors qu'ils avaient des pieds tout à fait capables de le faire. Il avait soulevé son pied droit dans l'intention de refiler un coup bien placé dans les côtes de son invité surprise, mais heureusement pour le malchanceux Riddle Junior, il avait changé d'avis à la dernière minute. Il avait relevé l'infortuné PDG et avait pénétré avec lui dans sa petite habitation.

Ce n'était pas une grande pièce, mais c'était au moins propre et bien entretenu. L'appartement était en fait un ridicule studio de quatorze mètre carré. Il avait un minuscule séjour avec deux fenêtres donnant directement sur la surface d'un autre immeuble. Il y avait un petit espace cuisine avec trois rangements, une salle de bains exiguë avec douche, lavabo et WC et une chambre à coucher, dont la dimension n'avait permis d'installer qu'un très, très petit lit à une place. Harry avait pour la première fois de sa vie trouvé avantage à sa petite taille en aménageant là-bas.

Il avait balancé avec négligence le PDG sur le petit canapé. Il s'était ensuite laissé glisser au pied du même meuble avec soulagement. Il était allé se faire une tasse de thé. Après l'avoir englouti il était allé dormir dans sa chambre. Le cri, semblable à celui d'une chèvre qu'on égorge, l'avait sorti de son sommeil réparateur. Il avait bondi de son lit et avait couru vers l'origine du son. Dans son séjour, un homme grand, musclé et à la beauté incertaine (sans aucun doute dûe à tous les bleus qu'il avait au visage) et aux yeux noirs lançant des éclairs de rage, était en train de beugler à tue-tête.

Dans un premier temps, Harry n'avait absolument rien compris de ce qu'il disait, tant ses hurlements étaient forts et incompréhensibles. Il s'était par la suite interrogé sur la présence de l'énergumène dans son logement. Il allait le mettre dehors quand il lui était revenu en tête les événements de la nuit précédente. Une colère légitime lui était alors venue et il avait hurlé à son tour sur son indésirable invité.

_ Vous allez vous taire, nom de dieu ! Vous êtes aussi insupportable bourré qu'éveillé, ma parole ! Fermez là, avant que je ne vous assomme une nouvelle fois.

Tom Riddle Junior, actuel PDG de la Riddle compagnie, était dans un état lamentable. Il sentait mauvais et avait des douleurs un peu partout dans le corps. Il avait émergé d'un sommeil agité où la lapine en robe de mariée rouge était accompagnée d'un loup aux yeux verts à lunettes qui lui courrait après et voulait lui mordre les fesses,. En sortant de son cauchemar, il était tombé par terre dans un bruit sourd. Il avait pesté contre l'idiot qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de placer une table basse devant un canapé, non mais quel crétin celui-là !

Il s'était redressé sur ses genoux en s'appuyant sur la table en question. Il avait jeté un regard vague sur son environnement. Il s'était fait la réflexion que son appartement avait énormément changé en une seule nuit. Il avait trouvé celui-ci beaucoup plus petit que dans ses souvenirs de la veille, et la décoration absolument affreuse. Il s'était promis de virer le responsable de ce gâchis esthétique le jour même.

Il s'était mis debout en se tenant la tête qui le lançait un peu. Il avait fait le tour de l'endroit pour enfin se rendre compte que non, il n'était pas dans son appartement de luxe, mais dans une cellule de prison insalubre et de mauvais goût. Il avait été pris de panique et avait commencé à se faire des films sur ce qui lui était arrivé la veille au soir. Est-ce qu'il s'était fait kidnapper par des mafieux en quête d'une rançon ? Est-ce qu'une femme folle dingue avait été envoûtée par son charme et l'avait enlevé pour en faire son esclave sexuel ? Des idées aussi farfelues les unes que les autres avaient suivi les deux premières. Il s'était finalement souvenu de l'accident de voiture avec l'insolent employé du club et de la petite rixe qui en avait suivi.

Il s'était mis en colère et avait commencé à hurler des phrases sans queue ni tête en augmentant le volume de sa voix à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. C'était à cet instant que la cible de ses malédictions avait fait son apparition, à moitié nu. Il lui avait une nouvelle fois crié dessus et l'avait menacé de violence. Le choc de le voir apparaître devant lui avait fait taire Tom. Il avait été intrigué par sa présence et s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait sauté sur lui les poings fermés. Il avait atterri les pieds en l'air sur le carrelage abîmé du séjour. Harry, le poing droit en avant, soufflait comme bœuf, les yeux froids et rageurs.

_C'est une manie chez vous décidément, de vous attaquer aux gens sans raison valable. La prochaine fois que vous faites cela je vous promets de ne pas me retenir et de vous donner la leçon que vous méritez.

Tom s'était relevé avec un petit vertige et une douleur lancinante à la tête. Il avait rampé jusqu'au canapé et s'était assis dessus en lançant des regards meurtriers au jeune homme. Il avait pris le temps de réfléchir sur sa situation. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait avec cet abruti de voiturier et comment il était arrivé jusque-là. Il avait pris la parole en essayant de rester poli pour ne pas énerver le fou furieux plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne comprenait pas comment un si petit et mince corps pouvait envoyer des droites aussi douloureuses. Sans parler du fait qu'il disait y avoir été gentiment dans son coup. Il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce que cela faisait quand il y allait de bon cœur.

_Où je suis et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

_ Vous vous êtes évanoui comme une gonzesse après que je vous aie chatouillé un peu avec mon poing. Vraiment, on aurait pensé qu'avec un corps aussi énorme vous sauriez encaisser les coups, mais non ! Je vous ai mis au tapis en un rien de temps. Comme quoi ce n'est pas les muscles qui comptent, mais comment on les utilise. Ha ha !

Tom avait serré les doigts et avait dit à l'insolent qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se vanter, car il était soûl quand c'était arrivé et que n'importe qui aurait été capable de faire la même chose.

_Si cela peut vous rassurer je ne vais pas vous contredire. Mauviette !

_Que venez-vous de dire ?

_Moi ! Rien, absolument rien ! Avait dit Harry en sifflotant innocemment et en se rendant dans la petite cuisine pour se faire du thé. Ce n'était pas tout, mais il devrait partir au travail dans une heure.

Tom avait grincé des dents et avait pris une grande inspiration en essayant par tous les moyens de se calmer. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'une personne arrivait à le mettre dans cet état et à le ridiculiser aussi impunément. Il se devait de prendre sa revanche.

Il avait fini par se plonger dans ses pensées avec une telle concentration qu'il n'avait pas entendu Harry lui demander s'il voulait une tasse de thé. Ne recevant aucune réponse de sa part, le jeune homme avait haussé les épaules en maudissant les fils à papa qui se prenaient pour des gens au-dessus des autres et qui refusaient de boire une tasse de thé venant d'une personne pauvre. Enfin, ça ne faisait rien, il allait en avoir plus pour lui-même.

Il était retourné dans le séjour et avait poussé Tom pour s'asseoir et déguster sa boisson chaude et réconfortante. L'odeur du breuvage avait tiré ce dernier de ses pensées. Il avait regardé Harry avec incrédulité et envie. Il se demandait quand le jeune homme allait lui proposer à boire, mais ce dernier faisait comme s'il était seul dans la pièce. Il avait fermé les yeux en buvant sa tasse et il poussait des petits gémissements de plaisir à chaque gorgée.

Tom était devenu rouge d'embarras devant l'expression presque jouissive du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas que boire du thé donnait autant de plaisir. Il devait revoir ses convictions en la matière. Il devait savoir si tous les thés avaient cet effet où si ce n'était que le thé du jeune homme qui avait cette propriété. Dans tous les cas, il lui en fallait un, car il ressentait des bouffées incompréhensibles de chaleur dans tout le corps en voyant l'expression d'extase de cet abruti de voiturier.

_Vous ne me proposez pas une tasse de thé ? Comme Harry hochait la tête positivement pour confirmer qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui en offrir, Tom lui dit :

_Vous êtes incroyablement mal élevé jeune homme. Cela ne se fait pas de boire seul quand on a un invité chez soi.

_Fallait me répondre quand je vous ai demandé si vous en vouliez alors.

_Je ne vous avais pas entendu. Maintenant, allez-vous m'en offrir une ?

_Vous savez où est la cuisine. Les tasses se trouvent dans le premier rangement sur votre droite.

_Pardon ?! C'est à moi d'aller la chercher ! Vous vous moquez de moi !

_Sûrement pas ! Je n'oserais pas! Vraiment, croyez-moi !

_J'attends ! J'ai horriblement soif. Allez me préparer ma tasse de thé !

_Vous pouvez toujours attendre !

Voyant que son hôte ne faisait pas mine de se lever pour aller lui chercher la boisson, Tom s'était résigné à le faire lui-même. Il était entré dans le petit espace de cuisine, sans oublier de se cogner la tête contre un des rangements. Il avait pris un récipient avant de se verser une généreuse portion du nectar. Il n'avait pas attendu pour porter le liquide à ses lèvres. Une seconde, une minute, cinq minutes. Rien. Il ne se passait absolument rien. Où était passée l'extase que le voiturier avait montré ? Il finit son breuvage en boudant. Il se promit de faire venir le meilleur connaisseur dans la matière pour l'interroger sur la question, car il se refusait à demander au voiturier le secret de son thé.

Enfin, cette histoire mise de côté, le PDG s'était mis en tête de trouver un moyen de se venger de l'impolitesse et des coups que le jeune insolent avait eu à son encontre. En réfléchissant intensément, il était parvenu à une idée machiavélique. Comme il connaissait personnellement le propriétaire du club où travaillait l'insupportable jeune homme et que celui-ci lui devait un service, il allait se servir de lui pour parvenir à ses fins. Il était persuadé qu'il n'allait avoir aucune difficulté à rendre responsable le voiturier de l'accident de voiture.

Et s'il ajoutait à cela coups et blessures et kidnapping sur sa personne, il était pour ainsi dire assuré de parvenir à l'envoyer en prison pour quelques mois. Un petit rire inquiétant au fond de la gorge, Tom était retourné sur le canapé avec l'intention de mettre au courant le jeune homme de ses projets afin de pouvoir savourer la défaite que ses nouvelles allaient engendrer chez son hôte.

De son côté, après avoir fini sa tasse de thé, Harry s'était décidé à confondre le fils à papa et à l'obliger à prendre ses responsabilités sur ce qui était arrivé hier soir. Le gosse de riche, défiguré par les hématomes qui recouvraient son visage ainsi que par un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, était allé prendre place à côté d'Harry. Le jeune Potter avait eu de la peine à retenir son rire devant les lèvres un peu gonflées par le coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Il avait retenu le rire qui lui montait à la bouche et s'était raclé le gosier, avant de prendre la parole en même temps que Tom.

_Je vais vous attaquer en justice pour destruction de biens matériels, coups et blessures et kidnapping !

_Je vais vous obliger à prendre la responsabilité de vos actes de cette nuit, même si pour cela je dois vous battre comme plâtre pour y parvenir !

Les mots que chacun avait proféré avaient eu un impact saisissant sur les deux hommes. Une dispute s'était déclenchée entre les deux et ils étaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains quand le portable de Tom avait retenti. Tom, trop pris dans son conflit, avait pris quelques secondes avant de répondre sans avoir auparavant regardé le nom de son interlocuteur. Il avait, comme à son habitude, aboyé sur la personne.

_Qui que vous soyez, vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'interrompre, ou vous allez le regretter amèrement.

_C'est une manière déplorable de vous adresser à votre père, mon fils !

_Pardonnez-moi père, je n'avais pas vu que c'était vous. Dit Tom sur un ton d'excuse.

_Ne me dites pas que c'est de cette manière que vous accueillez tous ceux qui ont le malheur de vous joindre au téléphone ?

_Non père ! C'est seulement que votre appel arrive à un très mauvais moment voilà tout. Dit-il rapidement.

_Hé! Le demeuré, nous n'en n'avons pas encore fini ensemble, alors posez- moi ce mobile et ramenez vos jolies fesses ici avant que je ne vienne les chercher moi-même !

_Qui est-ce mon fils ? Avez-vous des ennuis ?

_Non père, ce n'est rien. C'est seulement un petit chaton qui cherche à se faire les griffes sur la mauvaise personne, mais ne vous en souciez pas, car je vais lui apprendre qui est le maître.

_Je préfère ne pas savoir dans ce cas. Oh! Mais dites-moi. Ce chaton en question, ne serait-il pas par hasard votre compagnon, fils ?

Tom avait dégluti à ces mots qui lui avaient rappelé qu'il avait rendez-vous chez ses parents le jour même et qu'il devait leur amener son compagnon afin qu'ils fassent sa connaissance. Il s'était alors souvenu des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'enivrer la nuit dernière. Il avait commencé à paniquer en se maudissant pour la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve devant ses parents. Dans sa tête, une marche nuptiale se jouait pendant qu'une lapine en robe de mariée rouge marchait lentement vers lui. Il avait été pris de tremblements de dégoût à cette vision.

_Vous êtes toujours là, fils?

_Ou...oui père. Je suis là et je vous écoute. Avait-il répondu d'une voix tremblante.

_Vous allez bien, Tom ? Avait redemandé son père avec inquiétude. Vous avez encore le temps d'avouer votre mensonge, vous savez ! La fille Granger peut encore se libérer pour une rencontre officielle.

_Non père! Elle n'a pas à le faire. Je vous ai promis de venir avec mon compagnon aujourd'hui et c'est ce que je vais faire. Nous serons au manoir vers dix-huit heures.

_ Je pensais que vous alliez venir à midi.

_Nous avons un petit problème de dernière minute que nous devons régler avant de nous mettre en chemin.

_Ce n'est pas grave, au moins ?

_Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Je vous laisse et vous dit à tout à l'heure, père. Il avait raccroché avant que son père ne puisse dire autre chose.

Il avait posé son portable sur la table basse et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains en se lamentant encore et encore sur sa langue trop agile à dire des mensonges et sur sa stupidité. Comment allait-il s'en sortir à présent qu'il venait de rejeter la perche tendue par son père ? Il était mort de chez mort, et il n'avait plus qu'à se passer la corde qui allait l'étrangler autour du cou et à se jeter dans le vide.

_Je suis foutu, foutu, foutu... ne cessait-il de dire dans une litanie sans fin.

Harry, intrigué par ce revirement de situation chez son invité surprise qui, une minute était en train de l'injurier et celle d'après était en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort, s'était approché de lui lentement comme un dresseur de bêtes sauvages l'aurait fait avec un tigre. Il avait pris place à ses côtés sur le canapé, et avait demandé d'une petite voix, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, ce qui n'allait pas.

Tom l'avait ignoré et avait continué à répéter qu'il était mort. Harry était un être humain avec un cœur et une conscience. Il n'avait donc pas pu se résoudre à le laisser dans cet état et avait tenté une nouvelle fois de lui faire dire ce qui lui arrivait. Devant le mutisme de Tom, et comme aucune de ses gentilles approches ne donnait de résultat, il avait empoigné le fouteur de trouble par les épaules et il l'avait secoué comme un prunier.

_Vous allez cracher le morceau, bon Dieu de merde, ou pas ! Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, dégager de mon appartement, car je dois me préparer pour mon boulot. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vous ramener chez moi ! J'aurais du vous laisser pourrir dans ce foutu parking ! Fichez le camp de chez-moi, saleté de fils à papa !

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, bon sang ?! Lâchez-moi immédiatement, ou je vous fais enfermer sur-le-champ !

_J'aimerais bien voir ça, petit merdeux. Tirez-vous de ma piaule, dégénéré sans cervelle, et allez-vous lamenter ailleurs !

_Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte, petit insolent ! Je vais vous mettre sous les verrous, cela vous apprendra peut-être à savoir où se trouve votre place !

_Non, sérieusement, vous menacez toujours ceux qui ne vous baisent pas les pieds, ou c'est juste moi que vous n'appréciez pas ! Et ma place, je sais exactement où elle est ! Elle se trouve à vingt mètres au-dessus de vous, pourriture de riche de mes fesses.

_ C'est vous que je ne supporte pas, parce que vous êtes d'une impolitesse déplorable ! Et votre place, pour votre gouverne, elle se trouve sous la semelle de ma chaussure, rappelez-vous en à l'avenir !

_À qui la faute, si je suis aussi en rogne et impoli, hein ?! Vous n'avez à vous en prendre qu'à vous-même pour mon comportement, car je me mets au même niveau que vous pour vous répondre, et le jour où je serai sous la semelle de votre chaussure n'arrivera jamais. Partez, et n'oubliez pas de payer pour les réparations de la voiture que vous avez bousillé hier ! Harry avait commencé à pousser l'indésirable vers la porte d'entrée.

Tom avait utilisé ses muscles pour stopper les poussées du jeune homme vers la porte. Une idée génialissime lui venait en tête à l'instant. Il s'était retourné sur lui-même, et avait fait face à Harry. Il l'avait détaillé de la tête aux pieds et avait eu un sourire prédateur aux lèvres. Harry de son côté en voyant le changement progressif de son indésirable invité surprise, et en notant la manière qu'il avait de le dévisager avec une expression prédatrice au visage, l'avait lâché en vitesse et fait trois pas en arrière.

_Est-ce que cela vous dit de devenir mon petit ami ? Vous êtes vraiment pas mal pour un homme et vous semblez être doué d'un peu d'intelligence.

_Hein ?! Vous êtes fou ma parole ! Il est hors de question que je devienne quoique ce soit pour vous. Et pour information, je ne suis pas gay et j'ai une petite amie. Et dans le cas improbable où j'aurais été gay, je ne vous aurais jamais choisi comme possible petit ami. Vous êtes trop laid pour cela et mes exigences en la matière sont trop élevées pour vous ! Avait dit Harry, hautain.


	4. Chapter 4

**je remercie berkano pour la correction du chapitre**

Noooo Aime:

Merci pour ton com. Tom est légèrement narcissique donc le fait de le rendre un peu laid, lui apprendra peut-être à être un peu plus humble. Voilà la suite avec les réponses à tes interrogations.

Nekochan Miharu:  
Merci pour le com. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise.

Guest: Si, si! Le vouvoiement est encore utilisé dans certaines familles. Il y a même un mouvement qui milite pour que cela ne se perde pas.

hakuronchu: merci à toi pour de me lire et de prendre le temps de laisser des coms.

Guest: merci pour le com et Tom à des encore des cartes dans sa manche.

CeriseRoyal: merci pour le com et voilà la suite.

kimykymi: merci pour le com.

Vicky: merci pour les conseils. Comme tu as surement pu le voir, je suis en recherche de bêta pour cette fic. Je vais essayer de faire attention sur ce que tu m'as dit pour la suite.

Vos avis sont les biens venus.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

_Osez redire ce que vous venez d'insinuer, pour voir !

_Redire quoi ?! Que vous êtes laid ou que vous n'êtes pas mon type ?

Tom en avait avalé sa salive de travers. Comment ce microbe sans argent osait critiquer son physique !? Il avait été élu ces six dernières années l'homme le plus séduisant et sexy d'Angleterre par un magazine féminin. Alors, comment osait-il le qualifier lui, Tom Riddle Junior, un sex-symbol pour femmes mûres et midinettes, de laid ? Il allait lui faire avaler ses mots d'une façon très douloureuse.

_Si j'étais vous, je m'abstiendrais de faire ce que vous vous apprêtez à accomplir. Avait dit Harry, l'air de rien.

_De quoi parlez-vous ?!

_De vos idées de vengeance. Je vous préviens que, cette fois, je ne vous ferai pas de cadeau. Il avait fini sa phrase en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Tom avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais le souvenir des coups qu'il avait reçu depuis sa rencontre maudite avec le jeune homme l'en avait empêché. Il s'était contenté de le fusiller du regard. Il avait révélé à la place son statut de sex-symbol. Harry en avait ri et lui avait répondu sur un ton condescendant :

_Ceux qui ont voté pour vous ont surement été grassement payés, ou alors ils avaient de la merde dans les yeux quand ils vous ont vu !

Tom était devenu rouge de honte. On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles tant il était rouge . Il s'était rappelé qu'il ne devait pas céder à la violence pour son propre bien être. Il avait pris le temps de se calmer avant de revenir au cœur du sujet. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il devait convaincre cet imbécile de le suivre chez ses parents.

Il avait appris de sa carrière d'homme d'affaires que parfois, des mots dits gentiment suffisaient pour convaincre le plus endurci des adversaires. Il s'était approché doucement du jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos. Il avait toussé pour attirer son attention sur lui. Harry avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur lui avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Tom avait posé la main sur son épaule pour le retenir. Harry avait virevolté sur lui-même et avait donné un petit coup sur la main. Tom avait grincé des dents en la retirant. Le jeune Potter avait poursuivi son chemin vers la petite salle d'eau. Riddle l'avait suivi naturellement dans la minuscule pièce.

_Comment arrivez-vous à vous tenir dans un si petit espace ? Avait-il demandé en se massant le sommet de son crâne qui venait faire connaissance avec l'encadrement de la porte.

_C'est vous qui êtes inutilement trop grand. Avait répondu Harry avec hargne, en commençant à se dévêtir.

_Hé, mais que faites-vous ?

_Il est vrai que cela doit être difficile, pour vous, de vous rappeler que les gens normaux retirent leurs habits avant de prendre une douche.

_Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Je voulais seulement...

_Ce n'est pas vrai ?! Vous prenez réellement vos douches en étant habillé ! Les riches sont des gens étranges…

_Mais...mais non ! Écoutez les gens, avant de dire des bêtises de ce genre ! Remettez votre caleçon idiot !

_Et pourquoi je vous prie ? Je vous signale que je m'apprête à me doucher et que, pour le faire, je dois être nu.

_Nous discutons, et je suis là ! N'avez-vous donc aucune pudeur ?!

_Non, aucune. Quand on vit dans un dortoir et qu'on partage des douches publiques avec plusieurs garçons, on apprend à mettre sa pudeur dans un placard. Et puis, vous devriez être content de pouvoir vous rincer l'œil gratuitement.

_Quoi ?! Que voulez-vous dire par là, petit impertinent ?

_C'est vous qui venez de me proposer, et de façon très médiocre, de sortir avec vous. Cela doit être parce que je vous plais, alors vous devez être ravi de me voir nu. Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour perdre votre virginité, avec une telle technique de drague. À moins que vous ne soyez toujours puceau à votre âge… C'est navrant pour vous et je compatis !

_Nom de Dieu ! Il vous arrive de penser aux idioties que vous débitez, avant de les dire ! Je ne suis plus puceau depuis mes treize ans. Et ma technique de drague marche parfaitement. Et enfin, je ne suis pas gay !

_Bien sûr que si, vous l'êtes ! Ce n'est pas une solution de prétendre le contraire car, un jour ou l'autre, la vérité finira par éclater au grand jour. Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, alors vous n'avez pas à prétendre le contraire. Il avait dit cela en entrant sous le jet d'eau.

Tom avait soupiré et quitté la salle de bain. Il se disait qu'il aurait plus de chances de convaincre l'idiot après sa douche. En passant devant le petit lavabo, il avait vu l'état de son beau, son magnifique, son splendide visage. Un cri horrible était sorti de sa bouche. Harry était arrivé en un rien de temps. Il avait demandé ce qui se passait, mais Tom était trop horrifié par l'image que lui envoyait le miroir pour répondre.

Il avait les lèvres gonflées et son menton était recouvert par une énorme ecchymose qui avait commencé à noircir. Il avait de grosses poches noires sous les yeux, et ceux-ci étaient injectés de sang. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas beau à voir. Comment son si beau visage était-il devenu cette chose affreuse ? Il commençait à comprendre ce que les gens laids devaient ressentir en étant obligé de voir la laideur de leur physique

_Je vous avais bien dit que vous étiez laid ! Avait enfoncé le clou Harry en comprenant la raison du cri.

_Vous, taisez-vous !

_Je voulais simplement rendre service, moi ! Avait-il répondu d'un ton boudeur avant de retourner sous la douche.

Tom avait contemplé son visage en se demandant comment il allait faire pour retrouver figure humaine. Il était hors de question pour lui de se présenter devant ses parents dans un tel état. Il avait passé rapidement un appel à son amie Bellatrix Lestrange, une jeune femme riche et qui était une de ses groupies, mais aussi une maquilleuse professionnelle, pour prendre rendez-vous avec elle dans la journée.

Durant la conversation de Tom et de Bellatrix, Harry avait eu le temps de finir sa douche et de s'habiller. Il avait pris son sac et son trousseau de clés. Il s'était dirigé vers la porte avec l'intention de partir. Il ne voulait pas arriver en retard à son boulot. Il venait de perdre un de ses quatre jobs et il n'était pas question d'en perdre un autre.

La main de Tom sur son épaule l'avait fait se retourner vers l'insupportable fils à papa.

_Quoi, je suis pressé là ! Contrairement à certaines personnes, moi, je ne suis pas né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche. Je dois bosser pour vivre. Si vous n'avez rien d'intéressant à dire, lâchez moi !

L'insolence de cette personne n'avait aucune limite s'était dit Tom. Il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds et faire un massacre. Il avait retiré sa main de l'épaule de son hôte et avait pris la parole.

_Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de sortir avec moi pendant quelques jours ?

_Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressé !

_Prenez le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

_Après réflexion, ma réponse est toujours non. Avait dit Harry en fermant sa porte de son appartement derrière lui.

_Pourquoi ?

_Voyons voir. Avant tout, je ne suis pas gay. Ensuite je ne vous aime pas.

_Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'aimer pour jouer le rôle de mon petit ami.

Harry avait fait un arrêt avant de franchir la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Il avait fait volteface et demandé ce qu'il voulait dire par jouer un rôle.

_Je ne suis pas gay, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt.

_Alors quoi ?

_Je cherche une personne pour jouer mon compagnon auprès de mes parents.

_Pourquoi, si vous ne l'êtes pas ?

_Ce n'est pas important de savoir le pourquoi !

_Dans ce cas, au revoir. Avait dit Harry en sortant du bâtiment.

Tom l'avait suivi dans la rue.

_Attendez ! Je vais vous dire pourquoi.

Harry avait caché son sourire triomphant et revêtu un visage neutre avant de faire face à son interlocuteur. Il avait demandé d'un ton semblant complètement désintéressé :

_Si vous tenez tant à me le dire, je vous écoute.

_J'ai fait croire à mes parents que je l'étais.

_Mais pourquoi diable avez-vous fait ça ?

_C'est de leur faute ! Ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas insister sur leur idée saugrenue de vouloir me marier à cette lapine en robe de mariée rouge aussi !

_Vos parents sont adeptes de la zoophilie ! S'était exclamé Harry, horrifié.

_Pardon ? Vous avez un esprit mal placé ! Et non, ils ne le sont pas.

_C'est quoi cette histoire avec une lapine alors ? Et mon esprit est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ce sont vos dires qui sont étranges.

_Ce n'est rien. C'est juste un rêve que je fais ces derniers temps. Vraiment rien d'important. Mes mots, quant à eux, sont parfaitement normaux, c'est vous qui les interprétez bizarrement.

Ils s'étaient chamaillés sur le sujet, avant de se rendre compte du ridicule de la chose. Tom avait repris la discussion sur la participation d'Harry dans son plan foireux. Harry avait refusé de participer à une telle mascarade quand il avait appris le fin mot de l'histoire. Il lui avait dit que c'était honteux de se jouer de ses parents. Tom avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que c'était ses géniteurs qui étaient en tort et pas lui.

Il avait dit à Harry que c'était lui qui était à plaindre car ce n'était pas eux qui allaient se coltiner une mocheté le restant de leur vie. Harry avait été choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu et s'était éloigné de lui. En passant devant un groupe de jeunes, ceux-ci l'avaient interpellé.

_Harry, viens voir ce que le bon Dieu nous a envoyés cette nuit ! Avait crié un des jeunes.

Potter avait traversé la rue pour se rendre auprès de ses amis. Tom était toujours sur ses talons. En franchissant le barrage que ses amis avaient fait entre eux et le cadeau de Dieu en question, Harry avait eu des sueurs froides. Devant ses yeux se tenaient les restes de la superbe berline noire de Tom. Ses amis avaient démonté la voiture entière. Il ne restait de cette dernière que le toit.

Les pneus, les feux, les rétroviseurs, les portes, les essuies-glace, les sièges, le moteur, enfin, vous l'aurez compris : ils avaient tout pris.

_Non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ne me dites pas que c'est ma merveilleuse voiture, cette chose ! Avait dit Tom d'une voix tremblante en voyant la plaque de la voiture jetée avec négligence sur le sol crasseux. Ses mots avaient eu pour effet de disperser le groupe de jeunes comme des poules à la vue d'un loup.

Tom avait saisi Harry par les épaules et l'avait secoué en lui demandant de confirmer ou d'infirmer ses soupçons. D'une petite voix, Harry avait confirmé les doutes de Tom. L'homme avait donné un coup de pied rageur sur les restes de sa voiture. Il avait menacé Harry, une fois de plus, de prison. En catimini, le jeune homme avait décampé pendant que Tom ne le regardait pas.

Quand celui-ci s'était aperçu du départ de ce dernier, il avait pesté entre ses dents serrées. Il avait demandé son chemin à une vieille dame qui passait par là car aucun taxi n'avait voulu venir le chercher. Ils avaient peur de pénétrer dans ce quartier de mauvaise réputation. Ils craignaient de tomber dans un guet-apens.

Tom avait pris une heure pour parvenir à un endroit où un taxi avait accepté de venir le prendre. Durant le trajet, il avait pris contact avec son ami Walden Macnair, le gérant du club où il avait rencontré Harry. Il avait demandé des renseignements sur ce dernier. Son ami lui avait donné sans demander pourquoi il les voulait. Il avait ainsi appris le nom d'Harry. Il avait parlé de l'accident de voiture en lui demandant de lui donner les coordonnées du propriétaire de l'autre véhicule.

Il avait appelé son secrétaire particulier et lui avait demandé de faire des recherches sur Harry. Il avait précisé qu'il voulait des résultats avant midi. Après un passage rapide chez lui, il était allé dans le salon privé de Bellatrix. Cette dernière avait été indignée par l'état de Tom. Elle avait demandé le nom du responsable de ce gâchis. Elle avait soif de vengeance envers celui qui avait défiguré son idole. Elle lui avait donné des produits et montré comment cacher ses blessures seul.

Harry venait de finir son travail de magasiner. Il était exténué et fourbu après avoir eu à déplacer des cartons trop lourds. Il avait une heure devant lui avant de devoir se rendre dans le restaurant où il était plongeur de quatorze heures à dix-huit heures. Ensuite, il devrait courir pour arriver à temps pour prendre son service dans une salle de sport. Elle ne se situait pas très loin de là. Il y faisait le ménage de dix-huit heures trente à vingt heures trente.

Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour payer ses mensualités ce mois-ci, avec la perte de son quatrième emploi. Il était sur le chemin pour prendre le bus afin de se rendre au restaurant où il travaillait, quand une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Il avait eu comme une impression de déjà-vu. Il s'était tourné vers le propriétaire de la main en craignant de connaître déjà son identité. Il devait suffisamment d'argent comme ça.

Ses amis l'avaient mis dans une position inconfortable en dépouillant la bagnole de l'autre taré. Il craignait qu'avec le tempérament pourri de l'autre fils à papa, celui-ci ne vient exiger un remboursement. Il n'avait aucun moyen de payer car il était fauché comme le blé. Il reconnaissait que ce n'avait pas été une solution de fuir, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et puis, pourquoi cela devrait être à lui de payer pour les conneries de ses amis.

C'était décidé, il n'allait pas donner un seul penny à cet individu. Alors qu'il prenait cette résolution, Tom, à qui la main appartenait, l'avait entrainé avec lui. Il l'avait fait monter dans une décapotable noire et avait démarré en trombe. Harry avait été tellement déconcerté par la rapidité des gestes qu'il n'avait rien fait pour se soustraire à lui. À un moment, il avait demandé à Tom ce qu'il avait fait à son visage. Tom lui avait grogné de se taire et que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Harry lui avait tiré la langue et n'avait plus rien dit.

Ils avaient ensuite roulé une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne proteste, en vain. Tom avait fait la sourde oreille. Il l'avait alors menacé de le battre s'il ne s'arrêtait pas, mais Riddle l'avait ignoré et mis de la musique. Ils étaient entrés dans les quartiers chics de Londres. Tom s'était garé devant un grand immeuble luxueux, était descendu, et avait profité de l'air ébahi d'Harry pour l'emporter avec lui dans le bâtiment. C'était un hôtel de luxe qui faisait appartement pour les gens avec des moyens.

Le hall d'entrée avait des plafonds d'à peu près 9 mètres de haut avec une chute d'eau de deux étages et des chandeliers de cristal. Il y avait un espace immense et enchanteur de détente. Un grand dôme de verre, d'où était suspendu un gigantesque lustre de cristal, éclairait le hall. De superbes mosaïques embellissaient les sols.

Ils avaient traversé le hall avec hâte. Un groom avait retenu l'ascenseur qui allait se fermer. Tom ne s'était pas donné la peine de lui dire merci et avait poussé Harry à l'intérieur. Deux hommes et une femme s'y trouvaient déjà. La femme avait lancé un regard dédaigneux à Harry et un grand sourire aguicheur à Tom.

Riddle avait fait comme s'il ne la voyait pas. L'ascenseur s'était arrêté trois fois avant de les laisser au quarantième étage. Ils étaient entrés dans un grand salon lumineux, à la décoration simple mais élégante. Trois larges canapés étaient dispersés de façon harmonieuse dans la pièce. Un bar était collé à l'un des murs. Des tableaux de grandes valeurs étaient posés ici et là. Un coin cinéma était installé de façon ce que la lumière du jour ne vienne pas éclairer l'écran.

Tom avait poussé un Potter émerveillé sur l'un des canapés et avait pris place auprès de lui. Il avait pris un dossier de taille moyenne sur la petite table basse et l'avait mis dans les mains d'Harry.

_C'est quoi ? Avait demandé le jeune homme.

_C'est un dossier sur toi.

_Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? C'est un crime, vous savez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire des recherches sur moi ! Je vais porter plainte contre vous pour violation de vie privée.

_Je vous conseille de lire le dossier avant de mettre vos menaces à exécution.

Harry avait parcouru le dossier en le survolant. Les premières pages parlaient de sa vie après la mort de ses parents. De son séjour à l'orphelinat à son parcours scolaire. Il y avait une liste avec les adresses de tous ses petits jobs et sa reconnaissance de dette à la banque. La suite du dossier était constituée d'un document avec pour titre « ÉLÉMENTS DE POURSUITE EN JUSTICE CONTRE HARRY POTTER ».

_Hein, c'est quoi ces conneries ?! Pourquoi vous me poursuivez en justice ? Je ne vous ai rien fait !

_Continuez votre lecture, monsieur Potter.

La suite du dossier était composée de photos de vidéo de surveillance du parking du club où on le voyait assommer Tom, passer un coup de fil et l'embarquer dans sa voiture. D'autres photos du visage tuméfié de Tom étaient jointes au dossier. Il y avait aussi des photos de la carcasse de la voiture de Tom devant son immeuble.

Des lettres de témoins, dont certains de ses amis, qui juraient avoir été engagés par lui pour détruire le véhicule. Une lettre relatait avec des détails précis comment l'idée de kidnapper et de demander une rançon sur la personne de Tom Riddle avait été suggérée par Harry. Il y avait tant d'éléments à charge sur lui qu'il était convaincu de finir sa vie en prison, avec ou sans avocat pour le défendre.

_Que voulez-vous de moi ? Avait-il demandé, hargneux.

_Mais pas grand-chose. Je souhaite seulement que vous veniez avec moi chez mes parents pour quelques jours. Et, si vous arrivez à les convaincre de mon homosexualité, je m'engage à payer la totalité de vos dettes et à ne pas porter plainte contre vous.

_Je ne suis pas à vendre ! Je ne veux pas de votre argent !

_C'est vous qui voyez, mais l'offre tient toujours. Voyez ça comme une rétribution au service que vous allez me rendre. Et si vous devez jouer mon petit ami, vous ne pourrez pas vous rendre à vos différents emplois. C'est une offre très généreuse que je vous fais là, Potter. Réfléchissez bien avant de me répondre. Pensez, que grâce à mon aide, vous pourriez reprendre vos études plus vite, et vous sortir de votre actuelle vie misérable.

Harry avait pris le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Il avait finalement décidé d'accepter ce que Tom lui offrait. Il n'avait pas le choix, et cela allait tout de même lui rapporter de quoi éponger ses dettes. Tom l'avait emmené faire les boutiques pour lui créer une garde-robe complète pour le temps du séjour chez ses parents.

À dix-sept heures, ils s'étaient mis en route pour le manoir Riddle.


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la correction.

Merci pour les coms, ils font plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Tom avait roulé en silence en se félicitant de sa bonne fortune. Il était d'excellente humeur : il avait désormais un compagnon fiable et beau à présenter à ses traîtres de parents qui l'avaient accusé de mentir sur son orientation sexuelle sans preuve. Ah, ils allaient voir s'il était un menteur ! Non mais, depuis quand des parents refusaient de simplement croire ce que disait leur unique fils, hein ! Il allait leur faire regretter, c'était certain. Tout en conduisant, il sifflotait un air de victoire.

Harry, de son côté fulminait de rage : il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se venger de cet imbécile imbu de lui-même. Il était à la recherche d'un moyen de représailles qui ne lui coûterait rien, et qui ne l'incriminerait pas. Il faut savoir qu'Harry était une personne très rancunière et vindicative.

C'était vrai qu'il était dans l'obligation de jouer le jeu du compagnon de Monsieur-je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul, mais rien ne l'obligeait à être aimable ! Il avait eu un sourire calculateur en regardant sa future victime siffloter de contentement. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, avait pensé le jeune homme.

Ils n'avaient pas tardé à arriver à destination. Tom avait garé la décapotable dans le garage, puis un employé était venu leur dire que les parents de Tom les attendaient dans le salon bleu. Tom avait fait le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à Harry qui n'avait pas fait un geste pour descendre. Alors, dans un geste élégant de gentleman, il avait proposé sa main à Harry pour l'aider à sortir du véhicule.

Potter avait donné une claque sur le poignet de Tom et était descendu de lui-même. L'employé avait suivi le manège de son jeune maître avec fascination : il ne l'avait jamais vu ouvrir la portière à une de ses nombreuses maîtresses. Ce qui faisait que le geste de Riddle était réellement étrange pour lui. Entre-temps, Harry s'était approché de Tom et avait passé ses deux bras autour de son cou pour se coller à lui.

Il s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds sous le regard affolé de Tom, avant d'avancer ses lèvres jusqu'à ceux du PDG. Il avait fait mine de s'approcher pour l'embrasser, et Tom avait écarquillé les yeux d'horreur. Ce petit impertinent n'allait pas oser faire cela ! Et devant témoin en plus ! Un sourire narquois avait étiré les lèvres de Potter. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

Il s'était approché un peu plus du visage de Tom. Riddle Jr ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas de ça. Il n'était _pas_ attiré par les hommes ! Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ? Les lèvres de Potter n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Alors que l'impact devenait inévitable, il avait fermé les yeux et pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

Il s'était dit que ce n'était pas de la faute de Potter s'il avait été envoûté par son charme dévastateur. Après tout, il n'était pas le premier, et sûrement pas le dernier non plus, à tomber sous le coup de ses beaux yeux … Et puis, il n'avait qu'à imaginer que c'était une belle femme qu'il avait dans les bras. Il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Potter et l'avait rapproché de lui. Le souffle d'Harry caressait les lèvres de Tom ...

Riddle s'était préparé à recevoir le baiser, mais celui-ci ne venait toujours pas. Il avait ouvert les yeux et regardé Harry droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier, avec son sourire moqueur, avait dévié ses lèvres lentement et les avaient approchées de l'oreille droite de Tom.

_Si vous refaites encore la connerie de me traiter comme une bonne femme, je vous brise les deux jambes. Compris ? Avait dit Harry en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal. Tom avait hoché la tête les dents serrées sous la douleur.

L'employé, rouge comme une tomate, avait fait un bruit de gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes. De son point de vue, les deux hommes partageaient un moment intime intense ; il ne voyait qu'un couple d'amoureux qui se montrait leur affection. Quand il allait dire aux autres ce qu'il venait de voir, ils n'allaient pas en revenir !

Tom s'était soustrait des bras de son compagnon fictif en se massant l'oreille. Il avait fait mine de lui prendre la main, mais la douleur provenant de son oreille endolorie l'avait fait changer d'avis. Quel petit merdeux, ce voiturier ! Il se demandait s'il avait eu une si bonne idée que cela en l'obligeant à venir avec lui. Il allait devoir rester sur le qui-vive, sinon il allait se faire prendre par ses parents.

Il avait conduit Potter jusqu'au salon bleu en gardant une distance de sécurité entre eux deux. Après avoir longé un dédale de couloirs richement décoré, Tom s'était arrêté devant une grande porte bleue turquoise. Lorsqu'il avait frappé dessus légèrement, une voix de femme autoritaire les avait invités à entrer.

Les deux hommes avaient pénétré dans le salon. C'était une pièce richement décorée, comme les couloirs qu'Harry avait vus en chemin. Il y avait cinq canapés collés les uns aux autres et qui faisaient le tour de la pièce, une grande table base ronde posée sur un tapis au milieu des divans, des tableaux de famille et d'artistes modernes ornant les murs. Une petite bibliothèque couvrait l'un des murs, tandis que sur un autre, de grandes fenêtres étaient ouvertes sur un long balcon.

Une femme d'un certain âge avec des cheveux raides et ternes coiffés dans un style élégant était assise sur l'un des canapés. Elle avait un visage banal au teint pâle et aux traits lourds, avec un maquillage léger qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son manque de charme. Ses yeux gris perçants étaient fixés sur Harry et le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, les lèvres pincées de contrariété.

Un homme élégant et d'une beauté sauvage était debout devant la bibliothèque et tenait un livre ouvert dans ses mains. Il devait être dans la fin de la quarantaine ; encore séduisant pour son âge, il portait des vêtements sombres, mais qui lui allaient parfaitement. Il avait regardé Tom puis Harry avec une pointe d'intérêt, l'avait détaillé quelques instants, puis était retourné à son occupation.

Debout devant ce qui devait sûrement être un bar, un homme aux cheveux gris et un peu enveloppé se servait un verre. Il s'était retourné à l'entrée des deux hommes. Il avait dû être d'une grande beauté dans sa jeunesse, car il en gardait encore des traces sur son visage ; notamment ses beaux yeux qu'il avait légués à Tom. Il avait fait signe à son fils de prendre place ainsi qu'à son compagnon.

Il avait apporté un plateau avec des boissons sur la table basse. Après avoir invité l'autre homme à se joindre à eux autour du meuble, il avait servi un verre à chacun sans demander leur avis. Il avait porté son gobelet à sa bouche et avait bu d'un trait.

_Vous ne faites pas les présentations, mon fils ? Avait demandé le père de Tom.

_Mère, Père, Parrain, je vous présente mon compagnon, Harry Potter. Harry, voici mon père, Tom Riddle Sr ; ma mère, Merope Gaunt Riddle, et mon parrain Severus Snape.

_Enchanté de faire de votre connaissance. Avait dit Harry poliment.

_Moi de même, monsieur Potter. Avait répondu Snape d'une voix sèche. Harry avait eu des frissons d'inconfort au son de cette voix.

_Ravi d'enfin faire votre rencontre, jeune homme. Avait dit du bout des lèvres Riddle Sr. La mère de Tom avait gardé les lèvres closes.

Un malaise inconfortable s'était installé après les présentations. Snape avait repris son livre là où il s'était arrêté. Le père de Tom évitait de poser son regard sur Harry, qui venait de finir son verre et s'en était resservi un autre sous le regard froid de Merope.

_Où avez-vous dit que vous vous êtes rencontré, monsieur Potter ? Avait demandé la mère de Tom les lèvres pincées.

_ À aucun moment je ne vous l'ai dit, Madame. Mais peut-être entendez-vous des voix, comme votre fils ? Avait répondu tranquillement Harry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Tom et son père avaient recraché leurs boissons pendant que Severus esquissait un sourire discret. La mère de Tom était indignée et fulminait de rage.

_Est-ce une façon correcte de répondre à vos aînés et qui plus est à vos hôtes, monsieur Potter ? Vous me paraissiez avoir une très mauvaise éducation ! Si vous envisagez de rester avec mon fils, il va vous falloir corriger cela !

_Qui vous dit que je veux rester avec lui ? Et mes manières, elles sont parfaites. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si vous attendez de moi une expression superficielle et des paroles hypocrites. Je vois maintenant d'où votre fils tient sa mauvaise foi et ses airs de maître du monde ...

Ses paroles avaient déclenché une série de toussotements chez les hommes et un cri indigné chez la seule femme présente.

_Tom, la façon dont ce jeune homme s'adresse à moi est insoutenable ! Je refuse que vous restiez avec lui une minute de plus.

_Mère, calmez-vous ! J'ai simplement omis de vous dire qu'Harry n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, et qu'il a toujours, hum, trouvé mes manières étranges. Mais il se trouve que c'est exactement ce que j'aime le plus chez lui : il est mon parfait contraire ! "Au point qu'il va certainement arriver quelque chose d'étrange avant la fin de la semaine, pour sûr … " Avait-il fini en pensées.

_C'est vrai qu'il aime ma langue, surtout quand elle se trouve à certains endroits de sa personne. Avait perfidement ajouté Potter en toute innocence. Il avait ensuite porté sereinement son verre à sa bouche.

Sa déclaration avait fait rire Snape aux éclats et rendu muets les parents de Tom. Riddle Jr, quant à lui, se demandait comment faire pour faire taire cet imprudent : assurément, ce n'était pas sa plus grande idée que de ramener Potter.

_Il plaisante, bien sûr ! Avait dit Tom sous le ton de la plaisanterie et en forçant un petit rire.

_Mais non, c'est la stricte vérité. Je t'ai déjà dit, amour, que ce n'était pas bien de mentir. Il faut appeler un chat un chat ! Nous sommes des adultes et je pense que nous pouvons parler librement. Ce n'est pas une honte d'avouer que tu aimes ma langue quand je la pose sur tes jolis tét…

Tom lui avait mis la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase libidineuse. Il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille de se taire ou il allait le faire enfermer ; Harry avait répliqué avec le sourire qu'il n'avait qu'à le faire et il se ferait une joie de tout révéler à ses parents. Riddle avait grogné, vaincu.

_N'ouvre plus la bouche !

_Comme tu veux. Avait répondu docilement Harry.

_On ne vous dérange pas trop ? Avait demandé la mère de Tom froidement.

_Non mère, nullement.

_Jeune homme, vos manières sont exécrables. Je plains vos parents, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours avec vous !

Harry avait serré les dents et les poings, mais il n'avait pas répliqué ; et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué. Voyant le manque de réaction de Potter, Merope s'était dit que le jeune homme avait compris qu'il avait mal agi et regrettait ses paroles. Snape, de son côté, avait fermé son livre puis l'avait posé ; ce qui se passait était bien plus passionnant que son bouquin.

_Quel âge avez-vous, monsieur Potter ? Avait demandé le père de Tom. Harry avait porté sa flute aux lèvres et avait, comme Tom lui avait demandé, gardé ses lèvres closes.

Voyant ce que faisait Harry, Tom s'était dépêché de répondre en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait lu dans son dossier.

_Il a vingt-deux ans, père.

_Il est encore jeune !

_Oui, c'est exact, mais ne vous fiez pas à sa jeunesse, il est bien plus mature que les jeunes de son âge. Son géniteur ne semblait pas de son avis.

_Oui, oui. Que faîtes-vous dans la vie Potter ?

Nulle réponse n'avait été donnée au patriarche Riddle. Comme Harry ne répondait toujours pas, Tom était sur le point de le faire à sa place quand son père l'en avait empêché.

_Je pense, comme tu l'as si bien dis, que ce jeune homme est parfaitement apte à répondre de lui-même.

Mais Harry avait gardé la bouche fermée. Tom lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui avait demandé de répondre.

_Il faudrait te mettre d'accord sur ce que tu veux, Tom ! Je dois parler ou pas ? S'était écrié Harry en se frottant les flancs.

_Répond aux questions qu'on te pose, idiot. Avait soufflé Tom d'exaspération devant le comportement de Potter.

_Je suis magasinier dans une grande surface le matin, ensuite je fais la plonge dans un restaurant. Après, je fais le ménage dans un club de sport et jusqu'à hier, j'étais voiturier. Avait répondu Harry avec sérieux en énumérant ses boulots un par un.

L'éclat de rire de Snape avait rompu le silence qui s'était installé dans le salon. Il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait. Tom lui avait donné une tape dans le dos pour le calmer.

_C'est une plaisanterie ? S'était écrié la mère de Tom. Parce que si c'en est une, elle est de très mauvais goût !

_Je ne dis que la stricte vérité, et je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Si vous ne me croyiez pas, demandez à votre fils !

_Tom ?

_Oui mère, il dit vrai.

Tom ne savait pas où se mettre. Pourquoi lui avait dit-il de répondre ? Il aurait dû savoir que ce petit nain de jardin allait dire quelque chose de ce genre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que ses parents ne découvrent pas la vérité trop vite, car il ne se faisait plus aucune illusion maintenant.

_Pourquoi accumulez-vous autant de petits emplois ? Avait demandé Snape.

_Je suis jeune et j'ai besoin de beaucoup de choses inutiles. Je ne peux pas compter sur Tom pour me les acheter. Ma défunte mère m'a toujours dit de ne jamais mélanger argent et vie privée, car cela ne fait pas souvent bon ménage. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on dise que je suis avec mon Tom chéri d'amour, uniquement pour sa fortune !

Snape avait regardé Harry avec quelque chose comme du respect dans le regard.

_Il n'est pas très beau, mais je l'aime pour lui-même. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un menteur pathologique et narcissique qui croit que tout lui est dû, mais si on creuse très, très, très, très, très profond…on découvre aussi un salaud fini.

_C'était un compliment, là !? Parce que je ne le vois pas ! Et je dois te le dire combien de fois que je ne suis pas hideux ?! S'était emporté Tom.

_Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que je l'aime malgré ses gros défauts et sa laideur. Pas vrai Tommy-Chou ! Avait dit Harry avec un sourire angélique sans tenir compte des dires de Tom.

Tom Riddle Jr se maudissait pour ce qu'il venait de s'infliger tout seul. Il avait été pourtant convaincu que Potter serait un parfait compagnon, qu'avec lui, tout allait bien se passer. Ok, il avait utilisé le chantage pour parvenir à ses fins, mais qui ne le faisait pas de nos jours ?

Il allait devoir avoir une petite conversation avec l'impertinent. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre qui était le maître, et lui rappeler par la même occasion l'existence du dossier qu'il avait sur lui. Harry, de son côté, s'amusait comme un petit fou ; il allait faire en sorte que les parents de Tom le haïssent, ainsi, il pourrait rapidement revenir à sa vie d'avant.

Tom ne lui avait jamais demandé de faire en sorte que ses parents l'apprécient ; il lui avait uniquement demandé de jouer le rôle de son compagnon. Il n'avait en aucun cas avoué que Tom n'était pas vraiment gay, donc pour lui, il avait rempli parfaitement sa part du marché. Et s'il pouvait rigoler un peu en passant, il n'allait pas s'en priver !

MPJSG

Severus Snape était un homme d'une grande intelligence. Avec l'aide financière de Tom Riddle Senior, il avait ouvert son premier laboratoire de recherche sur la génétique et les maladies rares à dix-huit ans ; et cinq ans plus tard, deux autres l'avaient rejoint. Il était devenu, à vingt-cinq ans, l'un des hommes les plus riches de la planète.

Son génie dans ce domaine était connu autour du monde. Il était l'un des scientifiques les plus respectés de son temps, ses découvertes et ses innovations en biologie avaient révolutionné le monde. C'était aussi un homme à l'apparence froide et cynique qui avait perdu foi en l'homme : en effet, il avait subi un grand nombre de déceptions amoureuses le long de sa vie.

Ces déceptions, souvent accompagnées de la trahison des gens qu'il aimait, avaient fait de lui l'homme méfiant qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il ne croyait plus en l'amour ; pour lui, ce n'était qu'une chimère destinée aux enfants incrédules. L'amour, le vrai, n'existait pas, et il était bien placé pour le savoir : il y avait cru par trois fois dans le passé, mais s'était toujours trompé.

Pour lui, une relation amoureuse se résumait à se rendre dans un bar, à lever un beau cul ; à le conduire dans l'hôtel le plus proche pour faire leurs petites affaires et se dire adieu. Il n'emmenait jamais de mec chez lui, tout devait se faire dans des lieux neutres. Son appartement était son sanctuaire et il ne souhaitait pas le souiller avec des inconnus.

Il connaissait les Riddle depuis ses quinze ans. Il avait fait leur connaissance quand son père l'avait mis à la porte en découvrant qu'il était gay. À cette époque, Tom Riddle Senior avait vingt-neuf ans et il venait de reprendre l'entreprise de son père, et Snape couchait dans un parc public. Un soir alors qu'il était allongé sur un des bancs, il avait assisté à l'agression d'une femme enceinte par un groupe de trois jeunes.

Il était intervenu et avait sauvé la femme. Il l'avait ensuite raccompagné chez elle pour lui éviter d'autres mauvaises rencontres. Il s'était avéré que la jeune femme était l'épouse de Tom Riddle Senior, qui avait fait une fugue après une dispute avec son mari. Pour le remercier, Riddle lui avait offert une récompense en argent.

Snape avait refusé et lui avait dit que s'il voulait réellement lui venir en aide, il devait lui payer des études. Snape s'était engagé à lui rembourser les frais de scolarité avec le temps. Riddle avait accepté en remerciement de ce que le jeune adolescent avait fait pour sa femme et son héritier. Quand Snape avait fini ses études, il avait demandé une aide financière à Tom Riddle Senior pour la création d'un laboratoire de recherche.

Une fois de plus, Riddle Sr avait accepté. C'était ainsi qu'était née la Prince Compagny. Snape avait, comme promis, remboursé Tom et avec les intérêts. Pour le remercier plus symboliquement, Tom Sr avait fait de lui le parrain de l'enfant qu'il avait sauvé. Depuis, il avait toujours été en contact avec la famille. Il y avait eu un moment où l'amitié qui le liait à cette famille avait failli voler en éclat en découvrant la sexualité de Snape, mais bien heureusement, tout s'était arrangé.

Quand le Patriarche Riddle l'avait appelé pour lui parler du coming out de son fils, il avait été étonné : il savait de source certaine que Tom était tout ce qu'il y avait d'hétéro. Il avait demandé les circonstances de cet aveu, et quand le père de Tom avait parlé de mariage, il avait tout de suite compris le plan de son filleul.

Il s'était fait inviter pour la première rencontre entre les parents et le supposé compagnon. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu, surtout que cet Harry Potter était tout à fait son genre. Il se promettait de le mettre dans son lit bientôt, puisque de toute évidence, il n'était pas réellement en couple avec Tom.


	6. Chapter 6

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la correction.

 **PetitGourou:** Coucou!  
Merci pour ton com et contente que tu apprécie la fic

 **hakuronchu** : Salut!  
Je sais qu'il a un caractère merdique, mais il est humain le petit Tom. Un Harry/Snape. Je ne sais pas. Merci pour le com.

Paprika Star: coucou!  
Contente que le chapitre t'a plu. Oui Harry se lâche complètement. Merci pour le com.

Merci aux Favorites et aux Followers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Les Riddle, Snape et Harry s'étaient rendus dans la salle à manger pour le dîner, qui avait commencé dans un silence de mort. Les parents de Tom avaient peur de poser des questions à Harry, car il n'était pas garanti que les réponses soient faites pour leurs chastes oreilles ... Snape avait, de son côté échafaudé des plans pour séduire Harry. Avant toute chose, il s'était dit, qu'il allait devoir se faire inviter à rester durant le séjour des deux hommes.

Après un moment, la matriarche Riddle avait fini par craquer et avait demandé les circonstances de leur rencontre. Avant que Tom n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, le jeune Potter avait saisi la balle au bond ; il avait rapidement fini de mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et l'avait avalé en vitesse pour pouvoir répondre avant Tom.

_Notre rencontre a été un vrai conte de fées moderne. Comme dans les films où l'héroïne pose les yeux sur l'homme parfait ; enfin dans mon cas, on ne peut pas dire que je sois une femme. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez savoir, j'en ai une très grosse pour le prouver ! Pas comme une certaine personne, avec son petit serpent ...

Encore une volée de toux chez les hommes et un cri indigné chez la femme. Snape souriait de toutes ses dents bien blanches.

Sans prendre en compte les réactions de la tablée, Harry avait poursuivi son monologue sur sa rencontre fictive avec Tom.

_Bon, il n'est pas parfait non plus mon Tommy-Chou d'amour, et même loin de là. Je me pose souvent la question de savoir ce qui m'a attiré en premier chez lui. Ce n'est certainement pas sa beauté ou sa gentillesse, vous pouvez me croire. Ce doit être son sens de la connerie … Mais ce n'est pas la question, non!

La mère de Tom était devenue verdâtre. On avait l'impression que les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Potter étaient de la viande avarié qu'elle avait grand-peine à supporter la vue et encore moins l'odeur.

_Je me souviens encore de ce jour béni où nos deux regards se sont croisé. C'était un beau lundi d'été, je m'étais fait la réflexion que je mangerais bien un steak-frites, car j'avais très faim. À cette époque, j'étais encore stagiaire dans votre compagnie. Tom m'avait fait demander dans son bureau. Je me rappelle encore ma terreur de me faire virer de la boîte avant la fin de mon stage !

_Vous avez donc été stagiaire dans l'entreprise ? Avait relevé le père de Tom.

_Oui, puisque c'est ce que je viens de dire ! Où j'en étais déjà ?

_Tom vous a fait quérir dans son bureau. Aida obligeamment Snape.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Donc, c'est en tremblant de peur que je me suis rendu dans le bureau du PDG. Tom m'a demandé de m'asseoir sur une chaise avant de me poser des questions sur mon intégration dans l'entreprise. J'ai répondu calmement et tout se passait très bien, ce qui m'avait un peu détendu. Ensuite, les questions ont pris une tournure plus personnelle. Ma main à couper si ce n'était pas du rentre-dedans en règle !

_Tom vous a séduit dans son bureau ! S'était exclamé le patriarche incrédule.

_Dites-moi si vous avez besoin d'une consultation, papa, je connais un excellent médecin !

_Pourquoi ? Avait demandé Riddle sénior sans relever le papa.

_Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que la sénilité commençait à se manifester chez les vieux à votre âge.

_Merci, mais je vais parfaitement bien. J'ai encore toute ma tête, petit. Avait répondu sèchement le patriarche.

_Oh ! Comme c'est la deuxième fois que vous répétez ce que je viens de vous dire, j'ai cru que c'était le premier signe de la maladie.

Snape avait toussé exagérément pour essayer de cacher sa crise de rire. Tom, lui avait pris la décision ne plus rien dire et s'était servi un verre d'alcool. Au point où il en était, un mot de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ? Il allait se méfier de ses bonnes idées à partir de maintenant. Et mettre les points sur les 'i' avec ce petit vaurien ! Vivement la fin du dîner, n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de souhaiter. Et vu la manière dont il venait d'insulter son père, celui-ci n'allait certainement plus tarder ...

Harry était sur un petit nuage, il s'amusait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis la mort de ses parents. Finalement, se dit-il, c'était une bonne idée de venir avec le fils à papa ! Il faisait comme ça d'une pierre deux coups : il payait ses dettes en s'amusant.

_J'avoue que cela n'a pas été le grand amour entre nous, mais je peux vous dire que j'ai senti mon cœur rater un battement ce jour-là. Par la suite, j'ai subi ce que nous appellerons un harcèlement sexuel quotidien de sa part. J'ai failli porter plainte contre lui tellement je n'en pouvais plus !

_Je croyais que votre histoire était comme un conte de fées M. Potter ? Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas où se situe le côté féerique de l'histoire. Était intervenu Snape avec un sourire narquois et amusé.

Harry lui avait jeté un regard tueur avant de reprendre son récit.

_Cette partie vient par la suite.

_Tom, est-ce réellement ce qui est arrivé ? Vous avez harcelé ce jeune homme ? La matriarche semblait atterrée que son fils chéri, si bien élevé, ait pu agir ainsi. Et pour cause … !

_Oui mère. Avait répondu Tom les lèvres pincées et les poings serrés. Il ne pouvait pas démentir au risque de se faire prendre par ses parents.

_Croyez-vous que je mentirais sur des choses aussi importantes ?! S'était indigné Harry.

_Pardonnez ma femme, jeune homme. Continuez votre histoire.

_Non, je refuse puisque vous ne me croyez pas !

_Ne prenez pas ombrage des réflexions de ma femme Harry. Je peux vous appeler Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque maintenant vous faites en quelque sorte partie de la famille ...

_Oui si vous y tenez, pourquoi pas. Avait répondu un Harry boudeur.

_Donc, ne prenez pas à cœur les mots de ma femme, elle est un peu sensible et elle dit parfois des choses qu'elle ne pense pas.

_Ouais, ouais ! Je vais faire comme si je vous croyais. Sensible mon cul ! Dites plutôt que c'est une mégère autoritaire. Avait marmonné Harry dans sa barbe.

_Pardon, que dites-vous Harry ? Avait demandé le père de Tom.

_Rien. Je disais que je vais devoir faire plus attention à ce que je dis pour ne pas incommoder belle-maman. Avait répondu Potter avec un sourire angélique.

_Be…bel…belle ma…belle maman ! S'était époumonée la matriarche en avalant ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Sans relever l'intervention de la mère de Tom, Harry avait repris son récit sur sa fausse rencontre avec Riddle Jr.

_Votre fils m'a poursuivi de ses tentatives de séductions (qui étaient selon moi, complètement ridiculesdurant la totalité de mon stage. C'est un vrai psychopathe, cela dit en passant.

Tom avait été pris d'une crise de toux à cette déclaration. En allongeant le sourire qui avait fait son apparition au début de la crise de toux, Harry avait continué ses mensonges sans queue ni tête. Et sans en éprouver la moindre honte !

_ Je dois vous dire, que j'ai failli à de nombreuses reprises, le rembarrer méchamment pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais un Potter ne renonce jamais et fait toujours face aux difficultés en homme. J'ai donc fini par accepter un rendez-vous avec lui et j'ai couché avec dans l'espoir qu'il me foute enfin la paix. Et c'est à ce moment-là que le conte de fées intervient. Avait-il dit en regardant Snape avec un amusement certain dans la voix. Il avait fait une pause pour donner plus d'impact à sa prochaine bombe.

_Nous vous écoutons M. Potter. Avait dit Snape comme Harry prenait tout son temps avant de répondre.

_J'ai découvert que c'était une bête de sexe ! Et bien que sa chose soit petite, il sait parfaitement l'utiliser. Et en plus, il joue très bien de sa langue. Si j'ose dire, c'est un virtuose dans le domaine.

La mère de Tom s'était étouffée avec ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Le père était devenu rouge et Snape, comme à son habitude, était mort de rire et avait même les larmes aux yeux. Tom avait la tête baissée et priait Dieu (en qui il ne croyait pas) de lui venir en aide.

En bon samaritain, Harry avait relevé la vieille Dame de sa chaise et l'avait aidé à recracher ce qui encombrait sa gorge. La dame n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la manière plus que grossière que Potter avait utilisé pour cela, et lui avait en remerciement, pour service rendu, refilé une bonne gifle en le traitant de sauvage.

_La prochaine fois, je vous laisse vous étouffer ! Avait répliqué Harry en se tenant sa pauvre joue meurtrie. Aussi ingrate que son taré de fils ! Comme quoi les chiens ne font pas de chat. Avait dit plus doucement Harry, mais pas suffisamment pour que Tom, Snape et le couple Riddle ne l'entendent pas.

_Comment osez-vous ! S'était indignée la matriarche.

Avant qu'Harry ne lui donne une réponse de son cru, Tom s'était levé et il l'avait sorti de force de la salle à manger. Tom avait ensuite entraîné Harry à travers différents couloirs et était monté au troisième étage. Ils étaient entrés dans une chambre qu'un domestique avait eu l'obligeance de leur indiquer comme étant la leur.

Tom avait poussé Harry sur un sofa avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la chambre à coucher. Il pestait en jetant des regards meurtriers et incrédules à Harry. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que le jeune homme se trouvant devant lui, était vraiment réel et qu'il avait tenu des propos aussi obscènes devant ses parents et son parrain. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar duquel il n'allait pas tarder à émerger.

Pendant ce temps, se fichant royalement des états d'âme de Tom, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la décoration de la pièce. C'était une chambre confortable et bien décorée. Les murs étaient blancs avec des bandes de couleur froide et sombre. On pouvait voir des lignes noires et gris argent horizontal bien dessinées et parfaitement parallèles ; ce qui faisait qu'en plus d'être très modernes, ils apportaient un côté très chic à la décoration de la chambre à coucher. Des meubles d'un style contemporain embellissaient la chambre, tandis que, monté sur une estrade constituée de quatre larges et rondes marches, un grand lit deux places assez bas avec une tête de lit et des tables de chevet intégrées trônait à un bout de la pièce. Une lumière florissante sortait du dessous du lit.

Harry s'était levé pour faire le tour de la chambre, ignorant les protestations de Tom qui n'avait pas fini de se lamenter sur son mauvais comportement. Il s'était mis à toucher et à bouger tout ce qui attirait son attention ; c'est ainsi qu'il avait remarqué que les portes avaient des ouvertures coulissantes sur des rails et que les meubles étaient encastrés dans les murs.

Il y avait des spots au plafond avec un interrupteur qui permettrait de faire varier l'intensité de la lumière. Une boule chinoise en papier posé sur un meuble et qui remplaçait les abat-jours permettait de diffuser une lumière agréable dans la pièce. Un tapis doux et épais était posé en bas des quatre marches.

Harry avait sauté sur le lit en poussant un soupir de plaisir.

_Que c'est confortable ! C'est décidé ! Je prends le lit et toi le sofa.

_Hein ! Mais non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je te signale que nous sommes chez moi, c'est donc à moi de prendre le lit. Et puis comme tu es plus mince et plus petit, cela est tout à fait logique que ce soit toit qui écope du sofa !

_Certainement pas ! Et pour ton information, je ne suis pas petit. Je ne suis pas grand, c'est tout.

_C'est la même chose. Tom eut l'impression de parler à un abruti fini. Être petit et ne pas être grand.

_Non, ce sont deux choses différentes !Et je te répète que je ne suis pas petit. C'est toi qui es trop grand et trop musclé. Et je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de me tutoyer ! Nous n'avons pas élevé les moutons ensemble que je sache !

_Je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi tu fais la même chose avec moi.

_C'est différent !

_En quoi petit malin ?

_Parce que je l'ai décidé !

Tom avait laissé tomber le sujet en voyant là une tentative de la part de l'impertinent, de noyer le poisson afin de détourner son esprit de qui allait prendre le lit.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, le lit est pour moi.

_Non ! Il est à moi. Je suis ton invité et les gens bien élevés ne font pas dormir leur invité sur le sofa.

_Tu m'as bien fait dormir sur ton affreux et minuscule canapé !

_Ce n'est pas pareil.

_Explique-moi la différence. Avait demandé Tom épuisé par la discussion.

_Je ne t'appréciais pas avant.

_Parce que maintenant c'est le cas ? S'était renseigné un Tom incrédule.

_Eh bien non, je ne t'apprécie toujours pas ! Je t'apprécie encore moins qu'avant si tu veux tout savoir.

_C'est bon, je ne veux pas connaitre ta logique pourrie. Tu vires tes fesses de ce lit, il est à moi !

_Bien, c'est d'accord. Le lit est à toi. Avait dit Harry d'une voix qui ne disait rien de bon à Tom. Il avait ensuite quitté la couche et s'était dirigé vers la porte. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il avait innocemment demandé :

_Où sont les appartements de tes parents, s'il te plait ?

_Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

_Pour rien ! Je me disais seulement que ma conscience ne me permet plus de mentir à d'aussi bonnes personnes. C'est trop pénible et stressant pour moi de jouer au couple gay. Je vais donc me confesser auprès d'eux de mon mensonge pour soulager ma pauvre conscience.

Avant que les derniers mots n'aient franchi ses lèvres, Tom s'était mis entre lui et la porte.

_Tu ne peux pas faire cela !

_Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de le faire ?

_Nous avons un accord.

_J'ai décidé de revenir dessus. Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis incapable de jouer le jeu.

_J'ai toujours le dossier sur le kidnapping.

_Je viens de m'apercevoir que dans notre position actuelle, je suis celui qui a été kidnappé et que tes parents seraient très heureux de mon départ. Ils seraient même prêts à me payer pour cela.

_Tu n'oserais pas !

_On parie !

_Ils croiront à une blague de ta part.

_ Tu penses vraiment que si je vais raconter à tes parents la manière dont tu m'as persuadé de jouer le rôle de ton compagnon, ils ne vont pas me croire ? Moi, je pense qu'ils seront tant soulagés, qu'ils me féliciteront. De nous deux, celui qui a le plus à perdre, c'est toi, pas moi !

L'image mentale de la lapine en robe de mariée rouge avait refait son apparition dans le cerveau de Tom. Il avait crispé les poings et avait dit du bout des lèvres et en grinçant des dents :

_C'est bon, le lit est à toi.

Tom était en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation, le petit impertinent était plus malin qu'il ne le laissait deviner. Il devait vite se reprendre et trouver une solution avant qu'il ne se retrouve pas enchaîné à vie avec la lapine répondant au doux nom d'Hermione Jean Granger … !

_Merci, mon chou. Je savais que tu étais un gentleman !

Triomphant, Harry avait demandé le chemin de la salle de bains. Et après s'être lavé et changé, le jeune Potter avait informé Tom de son intention de sortir faire le tour des lieux. Tom avait hoché la tête, trop furieux pour parler.


	7. Chapter 7

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la correction.

 **Noooo Aime :** je suis contente que cela fasse rire, car moi, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écriture de ces chapitres. Parfois, je me disais : non arrête, tu en fais un peu trop, mais mes traitres de doigts ne m'ont pas écouté.

Cette famille n'a aucune reconnaissance aussi le fils que la mère ! pfff. Hé oui Harry à repris le dessus sur Tom. Il a intérêt à bien cacher le dossier le petit Tom. Merci pour le com.

 **Oznela:** Je suis contente de savoir qu'il n'y a pas autant de fautes que je le croyais et que le scénario plait. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de relever ces mots. Je promets de faire la correction quand j'aurais le temps, car en ce moment, je suis trop occupé pour relire la fic et faire les changements. Mais j'apprécie le geste.

J'ai choisi Tom pour la fic, car à la base, il devait être charismatique et fort, alors qu'Harry devait être une petite chose fragile. Mais à l'écriture de la fic, c'est parti en cacahouète. Au niveau des caractères, c'est parce que, je ne connais pas très bien le monde d'Harry Potter n'ayant jamais lu un seul des livres. Le peu que je connaisse, je l'ai appris dans les fics que j'ai lus. Donc, je m'en excuse.

Pour le choix du temps, c'est parce que je me cherche et en commençant la fic les mots sont sortis comme cela, donc j'ai poursuivi sur cette lancée. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions. Bonne lecture et merci pour le com.

 **nekokirei :** la voici donc la suite. Merci pour le com.

 **Ascella Black:** je suis conte que Harry te fasse rire. C'est inconsciemment qu'il se met à cette place. Merci pour le com.

 **Guest:** je crois qu'il mériterait une bonne fessée le petit Harry. Merci pour le com.

 **Alycia Panther :** voilà la suite. Merci pour le com.

 **kimykymi:** je suis heusreuse de l'apprendre. Merci pour le com.

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama:** je l'étais aussi en écrivant le chapitre. Non, cela n'a pas était une partie de plaisir pour ces trois-là. Merci pour le com.

 **hakuronchu :** je suis contente d'apprendre que tu t'ai marré en le lisant. Les parents de Tom sont trop choqués par le manque de savoir-vivre d'Harry pour relever les incohérences. Merci pour le com.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Severus Snape était allongé sur un transat au bord d'une des piscines du manoir Riddle. Il ne portait qu'un short de bain ultra moulant qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Sa belle peau avait un bronzage parfait qui soulignait ses tablettes de chocolat bien ferme. Le temps était agréable et le soleil au rendez-vous.

C'était le début d'après-midi ; nous étions le lendemain de la rencontre dynamique entre Potter et les parents de Tom. Severus était parvenu à obtenir une invitation pour la durée du séjour du charmant couple que formaient Tom et Harry. La matriarche Riddle l'avait imploré de rester au manoir afin de découvrir si son fils ne se moquait pas un peu d'eux.

Qu'il soit gay, même si cela était encore à prouver, était une chose. Mais venir leur imposer cet immonde individu en était une autre. La matriarche avait donc pris Snape à part après le départ précipité de son fils et de son compagnon et elle avait sollicité son aide dans le but de chasser l'indésirable. Il va de soi que Severus avait sauté sur l'occasion sans aucune hésitation.

Ce matin-là, en entrant dans la salle à manger, Severus avait pu assister à la rencontre pour le moins explosive entre la matriarche Riddle et Harry. Celui-ci, qui n'était pas très bien réveillé et qui se croyait être seul avec Tom, avait eu la malencontreuse idée de demander combien de temps encore il allait devoir supporter sa tarée et ingrate de mère. Il avait aussi ajouté à son compagnon qu'il voulait bien être gentil avec son père et son parrain, mais qu'il lui était inimaginable de l'être aussi avec cette mégère.

Elle était bien trop imbue d'elle-même pour cela, avait-il ajouté, enfonçant le couteau dans la paie. C'était à cet instant que Snape et Mérope Riddle avaient fait leur entrée : le pauvre Tom n'avait pas eu l'occasion de défendre sa mère, car il était trop estomaqué pour cela. Sa génitrice ne le voyant pas intervenir, avait pris cela pour une insulte et une acceptation de Tom aux dires d'Harry. Comment son imbécile de faux fils pouvait-il tolérer que cet être sans manière parle d'elle de cette façon sans qu'il ne dise un mot pour la défendre ?

Elle avait alors attaqué Harry sans attendre une minute. Elle l'avait traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait et lui avait ordonné de quitter sa maison. Harry encore endormi, avait fait la sourde oreille et avait demandé le sucre à Tom en lui disant que sa mère était grossière et bruyante. La femme qui n'avait pas supporté de se faire ignorer par Harry, s'était saisie de la première chose lui tombant sous la main, à savoir une assiette d'œufs brouillés, et elle l'avait lancé sur le petit insolent.

Mais ayant de très bons réflexes même mal réveillé, celui-ci l'avait négligemment évité en poursuivant tranquillement son petit déjeuné. L'assiette avait atterri sur le visage ridé de Riddle Sr qui venait de faire son apparition dans la salle à manger. Suite à ce geste, un silence profond était tombé dans la salle, seulement interrompu par le rire grave et incontrôlable de Snape, qui avait réussi à la dernière minute à éviter lui aussi l'assiette avant qu'elle n'entre en collision avec le beau visage du patriarche Riddle.

Tom avait lancé un regard assassin à Harry qui avait haussé les épaules avec indifférence. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était en rien de sa faute si sa mère était un peu hystérique sur les bords. Il existait certainement des médicaments pour cela ! Tom lui avait ordonné avec exaspération de se taire et de ne pas envenimer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Potter avait seulement hoché la tête en reprenant son petit-déjeuner. Il avait trop faim pour polémiquer sur la façon dont Tom lui avait parlé.

Les Riddle avaient alors quitté la pièce, furibonds, et Tom s'était lancé à leur poursuite pour se confondre en excuses. Snape avait profité de son départ pour commencer une première approche avec le jeune Potter. Il lui avait offert son plus beau sourire et avait engagé la conversation sur des sujets anodins et sans intérêt. Le courant était très bien passé entre eux deux ; ils riaient à gorge déployée quand Tom était revenu. Il n'avait pas apprécié de voir le rapprochement qui avait commencé à s'opérer entre les deux hommes.

Tom, comme tout enfant unique et capricieux, n'aimait pas prêter ses affaires, et il se trouvait qu'il considérait Harry comme faisant partie de ses affaires. Il avait donc récupéré son bien en le tirant de la table et avait quitté la salle à manger avec lui. Harry avait bien essayé de protester, mais pour une fois Tom ne s'était pas laissé faire. Snape avait eu un sourire indulgent pour son filleul avant de finir son assiette.

Il s'était ensuite enfermé dans un bureau où il avait traité des affaires urgentes qui ne pouvaient attendre le début de la semaine. En fin de matinée, il avait pris la décision d'aller se détendre au bord de la piscine. Il ne faut pas croire que cette envie soudaine de se détendre à cet endroit précis lui soit venu d'un coup. Non, messieurs, dames ! Ce désir de bronzage était venu quand il avait vu notre petit couple d'amoureux se diriger au bord de l'eau.

Il avait vu là un bon moyen de mettre en avant son physique impeccable dont nombre de ses amants avait fait l'éloge. Il avait alors choisi dans sa garde-robe le boxer le plus sexy qu'il possédait, puis s'était hâté de suivre les deux hommes en ne manquant pas de prendre avec lui une crème solaire. Arrivé, il avait pris place sur la chaise longue qui se trouvait près du transat d'Harry, et n'avait pas tardé à lui demander de lui enduire le dos de produit. Tom l'avait regardé avec méfiance ; le Riddle n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il savait reconnaître une approche de séduction quand il envoyait une !

Harry, qui ne s'était pas méfié et qui ne voyait pas où était le problème à rendre un si petit service, avait tendu la main pour saisir la crème, mais Tom avait été plus rapide que lui. En effet, ce dernier s'était levé avec précipitation de sa place pour empoigner le flacon de crème que Snape tendait à Harry avec un sourire séducteur. Il avait dit en souriant à Severus, qu'il allait le faire pour lui. Il avait retourné avec rudesse son parrain sur sa chaise longue et avait étalé avec un peu trop de force le produit sur son dos musclé.

Harry avait été étonné par l'intervention de Tom. Il en avait cependant profité pour demander au jeune homme de lui en mettre à lui aussi après en avoir fini avec Snape. Riddle Jr avait voulu refuser, mais en voyant la lueur intéressée dans le regard de son parrain, il avait accepté. Il ne fallait pas que son sournois de parrain mette la main sur son compagnon alibi, car, si une telle chose venait à se faire, il allait à coup sûr se retrouver avec une bague au doigt et une lapine au bras ... Harry était peut-être un emmerdeur impoli et sans retenue dans ses paroles, mais il était le seul obstacle entre lui et un mariage non désiré.

Dans un certain sens, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher sa conduite abjecte, car il en était, pour beaucoup, responsable. S'il ne l'avait pas forcé à le suivre en le menaçant aussi perfidement, peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas conduit avec autant d'irrespect envers ses parents. Non, mais à quoi pensait-il ? Avait maugré Tom. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas été agréable avec ce sale petit morveux, mais il lui avait proposé d'éponger ses dettes tout de même ! Il se devait en conséquence de lui être reconnaissant pour son grand altruisme. Il devrait même lui baiser les pieds pour sa générosité !

Et pourquoi son hypocrite de parrain cherchait-il à séduire son petit ami, hein ? Avait-il pensé en appuyant avec un peu trop de force sur l'épaule du-dis parrain en passant la crème dessus. Snape avait émis un grognement de douleur, ce qui avait fait plaisir à Tom. C'était bien fait pour lui, tiens ! Comment osait-il chasser sur ses plates-bandes comme ça, hein ? Ce petit insolent et bagarreur de Potter était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Ils ne faisaient peut-être que jouer la comédie, mais il lui appartenait aux yeux du public ! Enfin, aux yeux de ses parents. Donc, son parrain ne devrait pas chercher à le lui voler. Il était son filleul bon sang !

Tom avait fini de mettre la crème sur le dos de Severus. Cette action avait déclenché chez lui une colère violente. C'était donc avec des yeux assassins qu'il s'était tourné vers Harry en lui aboyant de se mettre sur le dos. Potter qui tenait au bien-être de son corps, avait décliné la demande si gentiment formulée de Tom. Il s'était emparé du flacon dans les mains crispées de Tom et avait demandé avec un sourire angélique au parrain de celui-ci s'il voulait bien le faire pour lui.

_Non, il ne peut pas ! Avait répondu Tom à la place de Snape.

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi, pauvre débile ! S'était énervé Harry. Il s'était ensuite retourné vers Snape pour réitérer sa demande.

_ Ce serait un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir vous venir en aide Harry. Avait répondu d'une voix de velours Snape en ébauchant un geste pour se relever.

_Non, je refuse que tu passes de la crème sur mon petit ami ! Était intervenu Tom. Comme tu peux l'entendre, j'ai employé le mot « petit ami ». Et en tant que tel, c'est à moi de le faire et non à toi ! Il avait fini en reprenant le flacon des mains d'un Harry hébété et il l'avait retourné sans ménagement. Il avait mis la crème sur le dos d'Harry dans des gestes rudes.

Harry avait supporté les deux premières minutes de ce traitement avant de flanquer le mal luné au sol en le poussant durement. Il avait regardé Tom avec incompréhension et lui avait dit qu'il devait avoir une petite discussion. Comme Tom ne faisait pas mine de se bougeait, Harry avait ajouté d'une voix glaciale que la discussion allait avoir lieu dans l'instant, avant de le relever et de le tirer derrière lui sous le rire de Snape. Ils étaient retournés dans leur chambre, où Harry avait demandé des explications sur le comportement odieux de Tom.

_Moi, avoir un comportement odieux ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ma parole. Qui s'est conduit comme un trou du cul devant mes parents, hein ?

_Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi ! C'est de toi qu'on parle là. Et mon comportement envers tes parents découle de ton comportement envers moi. Il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies, petit malin, que tu m'as obligé à te suivre par un vilain chantage. Je ne vais tout de même pas te remercier en étant un ange de vertu ! Si tu penses que je vais avoir honte de la manière dont je me suis conduit jusqu'à présent et que je vais la changer, c'est mal me connaître. Fallait y songer avant de t'encombrer de moi.

_Je reconnais avoir quelques petits torts dans cette histoire. Mais est-ce vraiment une raison de te conduire comme un enfoiré ?

_Quelques petits torts ?! Je rêve ou quoi ? Tu es rentré dans la voiture d'un de mes clients et tu as voulu me faire porter le chapeau, commença Harry en comptant sur ses doigts. Tu as monté un dossier mensonger sur moi pour m'obliger à jouer au faux petit ami devant tes charmants parents, et tu te plains maintenant de ma conduite à leur égard ! Si tu voulais une personne aux bonnes manières, il ne fallait pas venir me chercher.

_Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Et cette histoire ne profite pas qu'à moi, toi aussi, tu es gagnant là-dessus. Je te signale que je vais te décharger de plus de quinze mille livres de dettes et te permettre de reprendre tes études ! Donc, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Et pour finir, je te permets de prendre un peu de repos dans une belle maison. N'importe qui dans ta situation serait heureux de mon intervention ! De nous deux, c'est clairement moi qui suis perdant !

_Je ne me souviens pas avoir réclamé ton aide en aucun cas. Et mes dettes comme tu dis, je m'en suis toujours très bien sorties avant ton arrivée ! D'ailleurs pour info, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Moi, je préfère crouler sous les dettes, que de venir demander la charité auprès de sales types comme toi !

_Je ne comprends pas ta logique pourrie et je me refuse à la comprendre. Ce n'est pas de la charité que je te fais, mais une rétribution pour service rendu. Et ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu as déjà accepté mon argent ! Le problème est que tu commences à être trop proche de mon parrain et je n'aime pas ça, car il risque de te découvrir. Il n'est pas bête et n'aura aucun mal à te confondre. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu l'encourages dans ses tentatives de séduction ?! Ou alors tu es gay et tu me l'as caché ... Tom avait continué à penser tout haut. Sinon, pourquoi Severus te draguerait après avoir à peine fait ta connaissance ? Il doit vraisemblablement reconnaître ceux qui ont les mêmes penchants que lui ...

_Hein ! J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? De quoi parles-tu maintenant ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes ici pour discuter de ta conduite ignoble et non pas pour converser sur tes élucubrations chimériques ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas gay. Et quand est-ce que j'ai encouragé quoi que ce soit ?

_Comment appelles-tu alors, cette façon inqualifiable que tu as eu de lui sourire en lui demandant de te mettre de la crème sur le dos, alors que je t'avais dit que j'allais le faire pour toi, hein ?

_Tu as une imagination trop mal placée, c'est certainement pour cela que tu vois le mal là où il n'y en a pas. Si je lui ai demandé de me mettre cette connerie de crème, c'était uniquement parce que ton attitude ne me disait rien de bon à ce moment-là ! Ce n'était en rien une invitation ! Et ton parrain, d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir de lui, n'est pas le genre de personne à courir les hommes. Il est bien trop viril pour cela. Lui, son truc doit être les belles-dames bien élevées, pas les jeunes hommes grossiers de mon genre. Avait déclaré un Harry très sûr de lui.

_Ha ha ha ! Ta niaiserie me fait bien rire. Explique-moi en quoi paraître viril peut empêcher d'être gay s'il te plaît, oh grand savant ? Si tu veux savoir, Severus est homosexuel et pas qu'un peu. Alors, ne l'encourage plus et fait lui savoir que tu n'es pas intéressé.

_Intéressé par quoi au juste ? Ton parrain ne me drague aucunement. Tu te fais juste des idées bizarres voilà tout ! Et c'est vraiment petit cette façon que tu as de médire ton parrain devant des inconnus. Et même s'il était gay et qu'il s'intéressait effectivement à moi, en quoi ça te regarde ?

_En quoi ça me regarde ? Mais en tout, idiot ! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà oublié, mais nous sommes supposés être un couple. En conséquence, je ne prends pas très bien le fait que mon soi-disant compagnon se laisse draguer sans pudeur devant moi et pire encore qu'il l'encourage. Tu te dois de faire attention, car je ne tiens pas à me faire repérer par mes parents.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi je dois me justifier devant toi pour des choses inexistantes. Tu es pire que Ginny quand elle pique des crises de colère en pensant que je souris un peu trop à une fille ou quand une femme me regarde d'une certaine façon ... Cette discussion de non-sens s'arrête là. Tu me donnes mal au crâne avec tes idioties. Avait déclaré Harry en se tenant la tête pour prouver ses dires. Il avait quitté la pièce et s'était rendu dans la salle de bains.

Trois jours après cette conversation, Tom avait reçu un coup de fil de son ami Regulus Black qui le conviait lui et ainsi que son compagnon, à une soirée entre amis. Il se trouvait que la mère de Tom avait fait le tour du répertoire d'amis de son fils afin de leur poser des questions sur sa relation avec Harry. Qu'elle n'avait pas été la surprise pour ces derniers d'apprendre que leur soi-disant ami leur avait menti sur son orientation sexuelle durant toutes ces années !

L'invitation était pour le soir même et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'éviter. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour empêcher qu'Harry ne fasse un carnage parmi ses connaissances ... Et pour ne rien gâcher, l'invitation s'étendait à Severus, dont Regulus était profondément amoureux depuis des années. La soirée s'annonçait mouvementée … !


	8. Chapter 8

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la correction.

 **Guest :** Non ce n'est pas un carré amoureux. Merci pour le com

 **hakuronchu :** Tom s'enlise effective un peu plus dans son mensonge et ça ne fait que commencer. Moi aussi, j'aime de plus en plus ce bon vieux Snape. Merci pour le com.

 **Thaouka:** merci pour le com. Voici la suite.  
Énorme

 **Guest :** je suis contente de savoir que le caractère d'Harry te plaît, car je me demande s'il n'est pas un peu trop exagéré. Merci pour le com

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Avant de se rendre au lieu du rendez-vous, Tom avait fait une montagne de recommandations à Harry. Par exemple **:** il ne devait répondre à aucune question personnelle ou sur leur couple ; ne faire aucune allusion au sexe, sous aucun prétexte ; ne jamais s'éloigner de lui à moins de deux pas ; ne pas faire copain-copain avec les amis de Tom ... Potter avait hoché la tête d'approbation sans protester, ce qui, entre nous, aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Tom ! Mais celui-ci était trop fier d'avoir obtenu aussi facilement **sa** coopération pour y faire attention.

De plus, pour cette soirée, Tom avait insisté pour que Harry se fasse le plus beau possible. S'il fallait que ses amis le croient gay, il allait faire en sorte que les gens l'envient pour la beauté et la jeunesse de son compagnon. Tom était un homme orgueilleux et vantard avec ses conquêtes : c'est pourquoi il avait toujours fait en sorte de sortir avec les plus belles femmes du monde, ce qui avait toujours rendu jaloux la plupart de ses amis.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était devenu homosexuel pour son entourage qu'il devait être vu avec des laiderons. Il avait donc choisi les habits de son compagnon avec une attention particulière ; Harry était un jeune homme à la beauté sauvage et envoûtante. Même en étant un homme, Riddle Jr savait reconnaître la beauté là où elle se trouvait.

Et Harry Potter faisait partie de ces personnes qui la possédait. Il était brun avec d'incroyables yeux verts brillants d'intelligence et de malice ; ses cheveux indomptables qui donnaient l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du lit après une partie de jambes en l'air époustouflante, ne faisaient que souligner son côté sauvage. Il aurait pu faire du mannequinât sans problème. Le seul défaut que Tom lui reconnaissait était sa petite taille, mais même cela le rendait plus désirable aux yeux des gens ! Enfin, c'est ce que Tom se disait.

Tom avait sélectionné, dans la nouvelle garde de robe qu'il avait offerte à Harry avant la rencontre avec ses parents, une chemise verte cintrée à manches longues de la même couleur que les yeux du jeune homme, ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc, droit, près du corps et qui soulignait parfaitement la rondeur de ses belles fesses. Et pour compléter le tout, il avait choisi une paire de derbies verts à bouts pointus. Il avait renoncé à lui arranger les cheveux, ce qui aurait diminué l'effet baise qu'il renvoyait au premier regard. Malgré la simplicité des habits, il était parfait selon son styliste personnel **.**

La soirée se déroulait au 12, square Grimmauld, la demeure de La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Blacks, qui remontait au moins jusqu'au Moyen-âge. Tom avait prévenu Harry de se méfier de la matriarche Black ; la Grande Walburga Black. C'était la mère de Regulus. Il lui avait dit que même si l'invitation disait que c'était une soirée entre amis, la matriarche Black allait certainement faire une apparition à la soirée. Tom lui avait recommandé de l'éviter comme la peste, car elle était intolérante.

Elle était même plus que cela **:** raciste, homophobe, allergique à la pauvreté, elle avait toujours raison sur tout. Ces renseignements avaient donné des idées folles au jeune Potter : il sentait qu'il allait bien se marrer à cette soirée. Il promit pourtant à Tom de bien se conduire face à ses amis. Ils s'étaient mis en route à dix-neuf heures, et avaient sonné à la porte de la grande et noble maison des Blacks à vingt heures précises. Ils étaient les derniers à arriver ; un domestique peureux et trop vieux pour encore travailler les avait accueillis.

Il les avait conduit dans une grande salle à manger où une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes les attendaient. Un silence curieux avait pris place à leur entrée : tous les dévisageaient avec indiscrétion, mais Harry avait droit à plus d'attention que Tom. Un bel homme dans la trentaine était venu à leur rencontre ; il s'était présenté comme étant Regulus Black, un ami d'enfance de Tom puis avait tendu une main parfaitement manucurée à un Harry souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance. Je suis Harry Potter, dernier du nom. Tom a toujours refusé de me présenter à ses amis auparavant ... Je suis heureux de pouvoir finalement mettre des visages sur ses camarades ! Il me disait continuellement que ce n'était pas le bon moment et que de doute façon, ils n'en valaient pas la peine, qu'ils étaient trop snob pour moi. J'espère que ce n'étaient que des mensonges ! Je suis vraiment excité de pouvoir enfin rencontrer les amis de mon Tommy-Chou d'amour tout plein. Avait dit Harry avec un sourire très charmant. Une salve de rire avait accueilli la dernière phrase d'Harry.

_Nous de même, Monsieur Potter. Avait réussi à dire Regulus abasourdi par l'avalanche de mots. Ne croyez nullement à ce que Tom dit sur nous, ce ne sont que des mensonges !

_Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, car j'appréhendais beaucoup cette rencontre. Je craignais de ne pas vous plaire. Avait ajouté Harry satisfait de lui et de son petit effet.

Tom s'était donné une claque mentale en se reprochant d'avoir cru un peu trop vite aux propos de ce sournois de Potter. En espérant que le petit nain de jardin s'en tienne à cela, il avait posé sa main sur le dos d'Harry et l'avait fait s'avancer un peu plus en avant dans la pièce. Regulus était resté scotché devant l'entrée de la salle. Tom avait fait les présentations avec un sourire crispé planté au visage.

Il avait commencé par la cousine de Regulus, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait regardé le jeune homme avec une haine farouche. Harry qui ne comprenait pas la raison de cette animosité sans fondement, lui avait fait un sourire angélique et avait poussé le vice jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras pour un gros câlin. La femme l'avait repoussé avec force et s'était éloigné de lui le plus loin possible.

Les présentations avaient continué avec le mari de Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange et du frère jumeau de celui-ci, Rabastan. Ensuite, ce fut le tour d'Antonin Dolohov avec sa femme, Amélia Bones. Ils étaient suivis par Evan Rosier et de sa fiancée Fleur Delacour, une très belle jeune femme française. Venait ensuite un bellâtre qui n'avait reçu de ses parents que sa beauté selon Harry, car il n'avait jamais rencontré de sa vie une personne aussi idiote et vantarde que lui. Son nom était Gilderoy Lockhart, un acteur de seconde zone.

Pour finir, il y avait Theodore Nott, un homme d'affaires discret, mais doué d'une intelligence incroyable. Harry s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas des doutes sur leur couple : il avait posé des questions un peu trop singulières pour ne pas rendre Tom et Harry nerveux, et ils avaient fait attention à l'éviter. Le dîner s'était très bien passé. Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas eu de questions posées sur leur couple : Harry avait fait une très bonne impression auprès des amis de Tom.

Cela avait permis à Riddle Jr de se détendre durant le dîner. Le bon comportement de Potter et le fait qu'il avait su garder sa bouche close, avait même fait penser à Tom qu'il méritait une récompense pour s'être aussi bien tenu. Après le repas, tout le monde s'était rendu dans un grand salon où des petits groupes s'étaient formés ; une musique classique et apaisante s'était élevée dans les airs. Snape avait fait son apparition au bras d'une vieille dame hautaine et en embonpoint. Elle avait jeté des regards dédaigneux aux occupants du salon.

C'était avec l'entrée de cette charmante dame que les choses avaient tournée au vinaigre pour Tom et à l'amusement pour Snape. Au début, tout allait bien ; la dame, qui s'était avérée être la matriarche Black, avait pris un siège auprès de la cheminée éteinte. Elle s'était conduite comme la reine-mère, et tout le monde était au petit soin avec elle. Elle avait dit bonsoir à tout le monde, sauf à Harry. Elle s'était d'ailleurs appliquée à ne jamais s'adresser directement à lui.

Harry ne s'en était pas plaint. Il avait de son côté fait comme si elle n'était pas là, et avait commencé à nouer une relation amicale avec Evan et sa fiancée Fleur. Voyant cela, la vieille dame avait voulu y mettre son veto ; elle s'était levée, et avait pris Tom qui se tenait aux côtés de Potter afin de surveiller ce qu'il disait, par le coude. Harry était à cet instant-là en plein conversation avec Fleur qui lui apprenait les rudiments du Français. La vieille dame avait fait semblant de ne pas le voir en prenant la parole.

_Mon cher Tom, j'ai appris une surprenante nouvelle ce matin, mais j'espère avoir mal compris toutefois.

_Quelle est-elle, ma chère dame ?

_ Il paraîtrait que vous êtes devenu l'un de ses horribles monstres qui sont voué à l'enfer. Est-ce vrai ?

_Je ne sais ce que sont ces monstres, Madame. Avait dit Tom en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

_Vous savez bien, mon cher ami, je parle de ses dépravés de sodomites.

_ Oh ! Vous voulez sans doute parler de mon homosexualité ! Si c'est de cela qu'il s'agit, j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit exact, ma chère. Et il me semblerait également, que plus personne n'utilise le mot sodomite de nos jours. C'est très dégradant pour les personnes concernées ! On nous appelle des homosexuels à présent, ou Gay si vous préfériez. Avait déclaré calmement Tom en portant son verre d'alcool à sa bouche.

_Il n'en reste pas moins que ce sont toujours des sodomites. Avait insisté la vieille dame têtue.

_Moi, je trouve ce mot un peu trop vieux, démodé et avilissant. Un peu comme vous, vieille bique ... Était intervenu inopinément Harry. Pour ma part, j'ai une certaine préférence pour le mot "enculé", voyez-vous. Je le trouve bien plus raffiné, moderne et ...pénétrant, si j'ose dire ! Vous ne trouvez pas, l'ancêtre ? Avait dit Harry d'un ton calme, mais avec suffisamment de force pour que tous puissent entendre son commentaire.

Un silence de mort était tombé sur le salon. La matriarche Black avait les yeux qui lui sortaient des orbites et la bouche qui avalait les mouches. Les amis de Tom n'en menaient pas large eux non plus **:** ils ne savaient pas quoi dire tant les propos du jeune homme étaient grossiers. Jamais personne n'avait osé s'adresser à Walburga Black de la sorte, pas même son défunt mari ! Tom avait recraché le whisky qu'il était en train de boire. Et une fois de plus, ce fut l'aimable Snape qui avait sorti tout ce petit monde de son hébétude avec son agréable rire.

La matriarche Black avait directement attaqué Harry en l'insultant et en exigeant des excuses.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser. Avait dit le jeune insolent tranquillement. Je n'ai rien dit de mal, contrairement à vous, vieille sorcière. Si l'un de nous deux doit des excuses, c'est vous ! Pas moi. Avait poursuivi Harry en hochant la tête, convaincu de son bon droit.

Des quintes de toux s'étaient fait entendre un peu partout dans le salon. Walburga Black était devenue rouge de rage. Elle avait tapé du pied au sol en agitant les bras en tout sens en vociférant sur un Harry stoïque.

_Petit monstre dépravé et insolent, comment osez-vous me parler de cette manière ?! Je suis votre ainée et vous me deviez le respect ! EXCUSEZ-VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT !

_Vous pouvez toujours vous brosser, vielle bique ! Je n'ai rien dit qui mérite des excuses. De là d'où je viens, le respect, il se mérite. Et franchement, en vous voyant et en vous écoutant débiter des âneries aussi grosses que vous l'êtes, cela ne me donne aucune envie de vous respecter. Avait dit Harry toujours aussi serein. Les amis de Tom suivaient l'échange avec fascination.

_Tom, faites quelque chose ! Avait ordonné la dame.

_Oui, mon chéri. Fais quelque chose. Avait dit Harry d'une voix mielleuse, mais avec un peu trop de force, tout en tournant un regard de défi sur le concerné.

Tom avait pris le temps de peser le pour et le contre avant d'annoncer qu'il avait soif. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers le bar se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce. Ses amis l'avaient regardé avec compréhension devant sa retraite avisée.

_Tom Riddle Jr, revenez ici tout de suite ! Avait exigé la dame avec emportement.

_Vous devriez faire attention, la sorcière. Était intervenu Harry de sa voix raisonnable.

_À quoi ? Avait demandé la dame curieuse qui n'avait pas relevé le "la sorcière".

_ À force de gonfler vos joues, vous allez finir par vous envoler, ou exploser sur place.

_Petit insolent, je vais vous faire ravaler vos paroles ! Avait dit la Dame en relevant ses manches.

_C'est pour votre bien que je vous dis ça ! Mais comme il faut s'y attendre des gens de votre espèce, vous n'avez aucune reconnaissance envers les personnes de bonne volonté.

Cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase pour la matriarche Black.

Elle avait pris le cadre photo sur le montant de la cheminée près d'elle et l'avait balancé sur le jeune Potter. Cependant Harry, qui s'était attendu à une chose de ce genre, n'avait eu aucun mal à l'éviter.

_Elle est complètement cinglée cette vielle bique, ma parole ! Vous devriez l'enfermer avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un ! S'était adressé Harry à un Regulus qui n'en revenait pas de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux hallucinés.

Pendant ce temps, Walburga Black, qui était devenue encore plus rouge, s'était emparée d'un vase qui devait valoir des milliers de livres, avant de se positionner comme un lanceur de balles de baseball. Ses hanches, son buste et ses épaules étaient bien perpendiculaires à Harry, ses pieds légèrement écartés et la tête en direction de sa cible ; les genoux bien tendus et son poids parfaitement réparti sur les deux jambes ; les bras pliés et reposant sur les hanches. C'était une position qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement, qui lui venait des années qu'elle avait passées à pratiquer ce jeu en amatrice.

Elle s'était assurée de sa prise sur le vase avant de le lancer avec toutes ses forces en direction de Potter. L'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais avait eu le temps de choquer l'assistance. C'était une première : la vieille Dame avait normalement une maîtrise de soi complète. Que le jeune Potter ait réussi en à peine quelques phrases à la faire sortir de ses gonds était un exploit. Le vase s'était écrasé avec force sur le mur ; Snape était parvenu à tirer Harry vers lui à la dernière seconde en voyant que celui-ci ne prêtait pas attention aux actions de la vieille folle.

Severus avait plaqué le jeune homme contre son torse et l'avait entouré de ses bras. Harry était resté dans cette position pendant deux minutes avant que Tom ne l'en sorte brusquement : il avait le cœur qui battait vite et le souffle court. Il ne savait pas que c'était aussi confortable de se retrouver dans les bras d'un homme … ! Il avait regardé Snape avec gratitude, et se faisant s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds et avait frôlé légèrement de ses lèvres la joue lisse de l'homme.

Riddle Jr avait vu rouge et avait tiré le jeune homme contre lui pour l'enfermer dans ses bras. Il avait lancé un regard chargé de contrariété à l'encontre de son parrain ; celui-ci lui avait souri avec complaisance. Entre-temps, la folle furieuse pestait sur la dépravation de la jeunesse.

_Je refuse de voir de telles atrocités sous mon propre toit ! Éloignez-vous l'un de l'autre sur-le-champ ! Avait aboyé la vieille bique. Je plains votre mère, mon ami. Je suis persuadé que c'est ce dépravé qui vous a rendu anormal. Heureusement qu'aucun membre de ma famille ne possède cette tare ! Croyez-moi, que si une telle erreur de la nature survenait dans la famille, je la ferais revenir sur le bon chemin dans l'immédiat !

Elle avait poursuivi sur un sermon sur le châtiment qui attendait les pêcheurs dans l'autre monde. Elle avait sorti des âneries homophobes et avait parlé de Jésus et de Sodome ; de la destruction de la planète, de pédophilie, du sida et de fornication avec des animaux.

_Et la charité chrétienne ! Vous avez oublié de parler de la charité chrétienne et de la tolérance. Avait aimable souligné le jeune Potter.

_Vous le débauché, on ne vous a rien demandé.

_Mais, je pensais que ce beau discours plein de tolérance et d'intelligence m'était adressé personnellement, puisque je fais partie de ses odieuses erreurs de la nature qu'il faudrait éliminer ! Je suis grandement peiné. Au fait, pas que je souhaite me débarrasser de vous, loin de là ! mais il n'est pas temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher, mémé **?** Vous commencez à radoter.

_Petit malotru ! Attendez que je trouve de quoi vous corrigez. Je vais vous donner la leçon que vos parents ont omis de vous apprendre ! Vous méritez le fouet. Dit la dame en faisant le tour de la pièce à la recherche de quoi battre l'insolent.

_Vous ne seriez pas un peu sado-maso, madame ? Avait demandé avec sérieux Harry. J'avoue n'avoir aucun mal à vous imaginer avec un corset en cuir rouge super-moulant, un pantalon du même modèle, des bottes à talons haut et un fouet à la main ... Vous feriez une excellente maîtresse SM !

La vieille dame en avait oublié sa recherche d'un instrument pour battre le jeune Potter et s'était jeté sur lu avec un cri de guerre. Heureusement pour le jeune impertinent, ou pour la matriarche dans ce cas, car Harry avait pris une position de combat, Snape et Regulus étaient intervenus et avaient intercepté la vieille dame avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec Harry. En usant de son charme, Severus était parvenu à la faire quitter le salon avec Regulus et lui.

Après le départ des trois antagonistes, les amis de Tom avaient pris d'assaut le jeune homme.

_J'en veux un comme lui ! S'était exclamé Rabastan Lestrange en regardant Harry avec respect et envie. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Tu es mon héros Harry ! Avait conclu Rabastan en prenant Harry dans ses bras pour une étreinte fougueuse.

_Va t'en chercher un autre ! Celui-ci est à moi ! Avait dit Tom en extrayant Harry des bras robustes du Lestrange.

_Où l'as-tu trouvé Tom ? Avait demandé Rosier amusé par le comportement de Tom.

_C'est un secret.

_Toute cette agitation m'a donné soif, avait dit Fleur, totalement hors de propos.

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à ce qu'il a fait. C'est juste un petit malpoli qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Avait boudé Bellatrix.

_Mais, c'est exactement ce que Tom préfère chez moi ! Avait dit Harry, accompagnant sa phrase d'une œillade suggestive. Je parle de ma langue au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris. Avait fini Harry en passant paresseusement sa petite langue rose sur ses lèvres.

_Oh que non ! Je t'interdis de parler de ta langue ! S'était exclamé un Tom apeuré en lui posant la main sur sa bouche.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ta langue Harry ? Avait demandé un Rabastan très intéressé.

_Rien. Il n'y a rien avec sa langue. Avait répondu Tom à sa place.

La soirée s'était poursuivie avec une profusion d'alcool. Il aurait fallu savoir pour la suite, que Potter avait une tolérance zéro pour la boisson ; et que quand il était soûl, il devenait encore plus intenable. Mais cela, notre cher ami Tom allait l'apprendre à ses dépens.


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore une fois, je remercie berkano pour la correction du chapitre.**

Kaori :

Mais de rien. Merci pour le com

Guest : pas grand-chose, je dois dire pour ce chapitre. Merci pour le com

stormtrooper2 : salut. Je suis contente de savoir que la fic et Harry de plaise. Oui, je sais qu'il va parfois trop loin, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Voici le chapitre suivant. Merci pour le com

kimykymi :

Merci pour le com. Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire.

Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama : oh que oui, Tom va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec Harry. Merci pour le com

Hella Slytherin : je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Et oui, un Voldemort vierge ce n'est pas très sérieux. Alors j'ai bien fait d'avoir changé le caractère d'Harry à la dernière minute. Il devait être à la base une petite chose fragile dont Tom devait venir en aide, mais chemin, il s'est transformé en serpent sournois.

Salut, Merci pour le com, car il me rassure sur la personnalité de Tom.

kitsune : Moi non plus, je dois dire. Les idées apparaissent d'un coup et je me presse d'allumer mon ordi pour la transcrire avant qu'elle ne parte. Je suis contente de savoir que la fic fasse rire, car j'ai parfois des doutes sur mes écrits. Donc Merci pour le com et je vais faire de mon mieux alors.

Guest : La voici donc.

mishiima : comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je contente de le savoir et merci pour le com.

K.S : Tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas, je pense. Merci pour le com

STL87; Merci pour le conseil, je vais essayer d'en mettre un peu plus pour les prochains chapitres.

Merci pour le com

Mimix-Xera : Merci pour le com

hakuronchu : je sais que c'est un peu exagéré, mais l'idée s'est imposée à moi et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la transcrire. J'ai prévu de faire des rapprochements entre les diffèrent persos tout en y ajoutant des scènes un peu marrantes. Merci pour le com

bronzemirror : je pense me répéter encore, mais je suis heureuse de lire ce genre de com et de savoir que mon humour pourrie plaît. Merci pour le com

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Tom Riddle Junior ne savait pas quoi penser des dernières heures qu'il avait passé. Tout avait bien commencé pourtant. La matriarche Black avait quitté le salon en emmenant avec elle son parrain, ce qui était absolument parfait pour Tom. Ses amis avaient voulu fêter la remise en place de la matriarche. Pour cela, un concours de boisson avait été organisé. Toutes les bouteilles que contenait le bar avaient été mises à contribution.

Fleur, la fiancée de Rosier, avait proposé de faire un jeu. C'était action ou vérité qui avait été choisi. La soirée battait son plein quand Tom s'était aperçu que quelque chose clochait. En effet, Harry avait un comportement anormal, enfin plus que d'habitude. Le jeune homme était monté sur le bar et en suivant le rythme d'une musique sortie de nulle part, il avait entrepris d'offrir à l'assistance un strip-tease des plus sexy et suggestif.

Il avait commencé une danse érotique très chaude en se déshabillant lentement. Il avait enlevé un à un les boutons de sa chemise au rythme d'une musique sensuelle et, sous le regard ahuri de Tom et de ses compères, il avait retiré sa chemise et l'avait fait tourner au-dessus de sa tête avant de la lancer devant lui. Le petit nain de jardin de Tom avait eu un déhanché très artistique. Il avait dégagé une sensualité dans ses gestes qui aurait pu rendre un hétéro complètement gay. Et pour ne rien arranger à cela, il avait eu un sourire qui appelait aux baisers. Tom avait commencé à ressentir une chaleur anormale au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard du jeune homme en face de lui, tant ses mouvements étaient hypnotiques. Pendant toute la danse, le regard d'Harry était resté plongé dans celui de Tom. Il ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde. Tout en le regardant, Potter avait porté son majeur à sa bouche et avait entrepris de le sucer d'une manière voluptueuse. Il avait ensuite fait glisser son doigt le long de son ventre et de ses hanches. Il avait passé effrontément le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres roses. Ça avait été fait avec une telle sensualité que Tom avait dégluti silencieusement. Comment ce nain de Jardin pouvait-il oser se donner ainsi en spectacle devant ses amis ? Avait rouspété Tom en son for intérieur. Et ces traîtres d'amis, comment osaient-ils le regarder sans vergogne ?

Les regards brûlants que lui avait jeté Potter, ajoutés à ses gestes, n'avaient fait que le troubler un peu plus. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Tom ressentait un tel trouble pour un autre homme. En regardant ce petit insolent se balancer avec sensualité, Tom n'avait eu qu'une envie : celle de se lever et d'aller jeter l'impertinent sur son épaule puis de quitter le salon pour n' y jamais remettre les pieds. Mais le désir qu'il avait eu de le voir finir sa danse avait été bien plus fort.

Pendant que Tom se débattait avec des idées et désirs nouveaux, Harry, complètement ivre, avait joué de ses mains. Il avait passé celles-ci avec une lenteur délibérée sur les parties dévoilées de son corps. Il l'avait fait avec des caresses extrêmement érotiques. Il avait retiré sa ceinture et il l'avait passée autour de son cou en roulant des fesses. Cela avait été un mouvement complexe qui invitait les spectateurs à venir y poser les mains. Tom avait été à deux doigts de se lever pour le faire, mais il s'était retenu à la dernière minute.

Harry avait sauté du bar en faisant une cascade qui avait failli donner une crise cardiaque à Tom. Il s'était pourtant, et malgré son ivresse, parfaitement bien réceptionné. Il avait eu un rire charmeur à la suite de sa cascade périlleuse. Il s'était avancé d'une démarche féline vers un Tom tendu dans tous les sens du terme. Arrivé devant le jeune PDG, Harry avait retiré la ceinture qui était miraculeusement restée autour de son cou. Le jeune homme l'avait passée autour de celui de Tom.

Harry avait passé ses jambes de chaque côté de celles de Tom et s'était assis à califourchon sur lui. Le dernier Potter avait joué avec la ceinture quelques secondes avant de l'abandonner. Il avait ensuite posé ses mains sur le torse de Tom. Ses fesses s'étaient frottées contre la bosse qui avait fait son apparition entre les cuisses de Riddle Junior. Tom était devenu blanc. Harry lui, était rouge, de plaisir ou bien d'ébriété. Il avait débuté une lap danse très, très chaude sur les genoux de Tom. Les yeux mi-clos, ses hanches avaient roulé sans honte sur la grosse bosse. Pendant ce temps, ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes pour laisser s'échapper des soupirs séducteurs. Harry avait sans conteste bien chauffé son compagnon.

Potter s'était ensuite penché sur Tom et avait effleuré sa bouche de la sienne de façon taquine. Ensuite, ses mains s'étaient glissées sous la chemise d'un Riddle sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Il avait laissé ses doigts caresser la peau douce de Tom, alors qu'il embrassait sa mâchoire. Les mains de Tom avaient commencé, elles aussi, à bouger lentement, touchant prudemment le dos nu d'Harry. Celui-ci l'avait alors embrassé fougueusement.

Tom s'était abandonné entièrement à lui, appréciant la façon qu'avait eu Harry de littéralement le dévorer de ses lèvres voraces. Il avait été tellement pris dans le baiser, qu'il en avait oublié où ils se trouvaient. Son cœur avait battu tellement vite qu'il avait cru qu'il allait s'arrêter. Ses neurones avaient pris des vacances sans préavis. Il avait enserré Harry dans ses bras et avait prolongé l'échange. Ses mains étaient parties à la découverte de ce que cachait le pantalon d'Harry. Un raclement profond de gorge les avait interrompus. Le bruit avait brisé la magie de l'instant, mais ses mains avaient refusé de bouger de leur place bien chaude.

_C'est bon, Harry, tu as gagné ! Je m'avoue vaincu. Il est vraiment gay. Avait dit une Fleur rouge et aux yeux brillants.

_Je t'avais bien dit que j'en étais capable. Avait répondu Harry, fanfaron, depuis son siège humain.

_Alors là mon ami, je n'ai plus aucun doute sur ton homosexualité. Quand ta mère m'a appelé pour me demander des renseignements sur toi et ton compagnon, j'ai instantanément pensé que tu nous jouais un de tes vilains tours. Mais après le spectacle incroyable que vous venez de nous offrir, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Avait dit Rabastan d'une traite. Tous les amis de Tom avaient hoché la tête pour montrer leur consentement aux paroles de Rabastan. Seule Bellatrix avait refusé de croire à la mascarade.

Comment Harry s'était-il retrouvé sur ce bar ? C'était une très bonne question.

!MPJSG !

Trois heures plus tôt.

Harry avait dit à Tom qu'il ne voulait pas participer au concours de boisson, mais ce dernier avait insisté pour que le jeune homme y prenne part. L'obstination de Tom avait fini par exaspérer Potter qui avait déclaré qu'il ne serait pas tenu responsable de ce qu'il ferait. Tom n'avait pas pris l'avertissement au sérieux. Il ne voyait pas ce que le jeune homme aurait pu faire de pire que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Bien mal lui en avait pris, car il y avait toujours pire.

Des lignes de dix shots d'alcool avaient été alignées devant chaque participant. Seuls les hommes et Bellatrix avaient participé à la compétition. Le but avait été de savoir lequel allait vider ses shots le plus rapidement. Le concours n'était pas arrivé en son milieu que les premiers signes de l'ivresse de Potter avaient fait leur apparition. Cela avait débuté par des fous rires et des gloussements un peu trop joyeux. Il était aussi devenu plus tactile avec Tom. Il avait pris l'habitude de poser sa main régulièrement sur l'épaule, le dos, la tête et le bras de Tom. Ce dernier avait trouvé cela étrange, mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, car il avait trouvé plaisant ces attouchements chastes. Et puis, la bonhomie d'Harry avait été formidable pour lui. Alors Tom avait fait la sourde oreille.

Rabastan avait été désigné grand vainqueur du concours. Bellatrix l'avait talonné de très peu. C'était après que celui-ci ait fait un discours sans queue ni tête sur sa victoire amplement méritée, que Fleur avait lancé l'idée du jeu action ou vérité. Harry en avait été enchanté. Il était déjà dans un état d'ébriété bien avancé à ce moment-là. Il avait pris place aux côtés de Tom en souriant. Bon, il faudrait aussi prendre en compte le fait que Tom l'avait retiré promptement et en fulminant des bras un peu trop chaleureux de Rabastan, pour le placer près de lui.

En effet, Harry avait voulu féliciter celui-ci pour sa victoire. Il s'était alors jeté sur le jumeau célibataire Lestrange et lui avait fait un gros câlin de type koala en lui faisant un gros bisou bien baveux à deux millimètres de ses lèvres. Le Riddle avait vu rouge et était intervenu promptement. Pour le jeu, ils s'étaient mis en cercle et avaient posé une petite bouteille au centre. C'était Amélia qui avait commencé. Elle avait tourné la bouteille qui avait pointé Nott.

_Action ou Vérité ? Avait demandé la jeune femme avec un sourire inquiétant.

_Action. Avait répondu sans hésitation l'homme.

_ Essaye de séduire l'un d'entre nous. Avait-elle dit coquine. Nott avait fait le tour de ses amis avant de jeter son dévolu sur Tom.

Avec un regard fourbe, il s'était avancé vers un Tom en sueur. Il avait passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux en le regardant intensément.

_Savais-tu, mon cher ami, que j'étais bisexuel ? Lui avait demandé Nott en se rapprochant de lui.

Le cœur de Tom avait battu à toute vitesse. Il s'était reculé en arrière dans un essai dérisoire de mettre de la distance entre lui et Nott. Il avait toujours éprouvé pour l'homme une méfiance inexplicable. Nott, au contraire du reste de ses amis, l'avait toujours regardé avec dédain et amusement, alors que les autres avaient toujours porté sur Tom des regards admiratifs et envieux. Rien que cela avait rendu Tom méfiant : une personne qui ne le vénère pas, n'était pas une créature de confiance.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Nott avait poursuivi son petit bonhomme de chemin vers Riddle Junior. Il avait attrapé sa tête entre ses deux mains et avait penché la sienne vers celle de Tom. Le jeune PDG avait alors eu un geste brusque et avait repoussé Nott avec force. Il avait été essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Tom avait cru que son dégénéré d'ami allait l'embrasser. Beurk ! L'horreur ! Avait-il pensé en s'essuyant la bouche rien qu'en imaginant la scène.

Tom avait trouvé sa réaction étrange et excessive. Pour quelle raison n'avait-il pas réagi de cette façon quand le nain de jardin avait fait mine de l'embrasser à leur arrivée chez ses parents ? S'était-il étonné. Il avait même été prêt à recevoir le baiser de Potter. La vigoureuse réaction du PDG avait jeté un sacré froid sur le reste des partisants du jeu. Mais bien heureusement, le fou rire communicatif que Potter avait eu en se jetant dans les bras de Tom pour lui faire un bisou esquimau, avait dégelé l'atmosphère qui était devenue un tantinet trop lourde. Le jeu avait été poursuivi après que chacun aient bu un verre.

Nott avait tourné la bouteille qui s'était arrêtée sur Bellatrix.

_Action ou vérité ? Avait-il demandé.

_Vérité. Avait-elle répondu, un peu soûle.

_ Quelle est la chose la plus honteuse que tu as faite dans ta vie ?

_J'ai suivi une fois Tom dans les vestiaires de la fac. Je lui ai volé ses sous-vêtements sales pour les renifler en me caressant. Il y eut un silence. Non, je ne voulais pas dire cela. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. C'est une blague. Avait essayé de se rattraper Bellatrix, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

_Mais c'est dégueulasse ! S'était exclamé Harry. Les gens riches ont vraiment de drôles d'attitudes. Avait-il continué en secouant sa tête de désapprobation devant les comportements étranges des gens fortunés. D'abord, ils se douchent avec leurs vêtements et maintenant, ils reniflent des sous-vêtements sales. Tss-tss tss…

_De quoi parles-tu Harry ? Avait demandé Rabastan intéressé. Qui se baigne tout habillé ?

_Ben, Tom ! Avait-il répondu comme si cela allait de soi.

_Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes idiot ? Je n'ai jamais fait cela ! S'était récrié Tom.

_Mais si ! C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Avait soutenu Harry, certain de ce qu'il avançait.

_Peux-tu me dire à quelle occasion je te l'ai dit ? L'avait mis au défi Tom.

_Ben, l'autre fois dans mon appartement. Quand je me suis mis tout nu devant toi pour aller prendre ma douche. Tu m'as dit que cela ne se faisait pas de se mettre à poil avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Tu m'as même dit que je devrais avoir honte de moi. Avait dit Harry tout fier de lui.

_Insolent petit nain de jardin ! Je t'ai simplement fait une remarque sur ton manque flagrant de pudeur. Les gens bien élevés ne se mettent pas nu devant les autres aussi facilement.

_Ben, fallait être plus explicite si tu ne voulais pas que je comprenne mal. Avait boudé Harry.

_Moi, je ne suis pas contre le manque de pudeur chez les gens. Surtout s'ils sont aussi beaux que toi Harry. Avait ronronné Rabastan d'une voix séductrice.

_Personne n'a demandé ton avis, alors garde le pour toi ! S'était invectivé Tom en rapprochant Harry de lui.

Le jeu s'était poursuivi dans la bonne humeur et les fous rires. Quand cela avait été le tour de Fleur, la bouteille avait désigné Harry.

_Action ou vérité ?

_Vérité.

_D'où te vient cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur ton front ? Avait demandé la française curieuse.

_Quoi, cette cicatrice ? Avait demandé Harry en portant sa main à son front pour la toucher.

_Oui, celle là ! Avait gloussé Fleur.

_Attends que je me souvienne. Avait dit Harry d'une voix pâteuse. À voilà, je sais. Avait fini par dire Harry en se rappelant de ce qui avait amené ce stigmate à son front.

_C'est arrivé deux mois après que je sois placé à l'orphelinat.

À l'orphelinat ? Avait demandé Fleur avec tristesse.

_Oui, depuis ses quinze ans. Avait répondu Tom à sa place. Ses parents sont morts dans un tragique accident de voiture.

_Oh, que c'est triste. Avait dit la Française.

_C'était il y a longtemps maintenant, il n'y a pas de quoi être triste. Avait dit Harry gentiment pour réconforter la Française qui avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux.

_Mais c'est tout de même triste. Mon pauvre Harry, cela a dû être tellement difficile pour toi. Avait déclaré Fleur en le prenant dans ses bras. Bras desquels, Tom s'était empressé de l'extraire. Il n'avait pas aimé voir la tête de son prétendu compagnon posée sur la poitrine généreuse de la Française. Tom avait remarqué à cette occasion, qu'il n'aimait absolument pas que Potter soit touché par les autres. Hommes comme femmes.

_Oui, c'est vrai, mais maintenant je vais bien. Ne pleures plus, sinon je vais aussi pleurer ! Avait-il supplié. Je vais te raconter comment j'ai eu cette noble cicatrice. Avait-il dit d'une voix joyeuse pour lui rendre le sourire. Je suis très fier d'elle, tu sais !

_Pourquoi ? Avait demandé Fleur en reniflant.

_ Parce qu'elle découle d'une bonne action.

_Une bonne action, voyez-vous ça ! Était intervenu Rabastan. Je suis curieux d'en connaître les circonstances maintenant.

_Alors, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai acquis ce magnifique trophée trois mois après mon entrée à l'orphelinat. C'était un vendredi soir. Tout le monde dormait profondément sauf moi. À cette époque, je faisais encore des insomnies suite à la perte de mes parents.

_Tu en fais encore? Avaient demandé d'une même voix Fleur et Rabastan.

_Non, je n'en fais plus.

_Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre ! C'est une bonne chose. Avaient dit une fois de plus Fleur et Rabastan d'une même voix.

_Alors, comment tu t'es fait cette balafre au front ? Était intervenue Bellatrix d'une voix froide et exaspérée par l'intérêt que les autres portaient à Potter. Elle n'avait pas caché, tout au long de la soirée, la haine qu'elle avait pour Harry.

_C'est si gentiment demandé que je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de te répondre ma belle dame. Avait répondu ironiquement Harry d'une voix légèrement grisé.

_Comme je le disais, je faisais une insomnie ce soir-là. J'avais donc décidé d'aller faire un petit tour pour me changer les idées. Je me suis rendu dans les douches, car je savais que les gardiens de nuit étaient déjà passés là-bas et qu'ils ne repasseraient plus de la nuit. En passant devant les vestiaires, j'avais entendu des gémissements et des suppliques teintées de pleurs. N'écoutant que mon courage, j'étais allé voir de quoi il s'agissait.

_Et de quoi était-il question ? Avait demandé une Fleur brusquement animée.

_Oh, rien de bien grave. Avait dit Harry avec nonchalance. Tu sais, les trucs habituels qui se passent dans ce genre d'établissements.

_Comme quoi ? Avait demandé Nott.

_Oh, vous savez, des agressions diverses et des viols quoi ! Avait répondu Harry en pouffant. Son ivresse avait dû incontestablement y être pour beaucoup, pour que le jeune homme ait pu rire de sujets aussi graves.

_Quoi ! Ce genre de choses arrive réellement dans ces établissements ? S'était écriée Amélia Bones, indignée. Je viens de commencer à travailler dans le milieu du social et pourtant, je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler de cela.

_C'est parce que c'est un des secrets les mieux gardé de l'univers. Enfin, je ne peux pas l'affirmer pour les autres orphelinats, mais c'était le cas dans celui où j'ai atterri à la mort de mes parents. Avait rétorqué Harry sèchement, ses gloussements ayant disparu.

_Tu as déjà été victime d'une de ces agressions. Avait demandé Rabastan, soucieux de la réponse.

_Oui. Plusieurs fois même.

_C'était quoi? Avait demandé une Bellatrix plus joyeuse de pouvoir apprendre les malheurs de Potter.

_Rien de bien grave. Avait dit Harry avec détachement.

_Mais encore ? Avait demandé un Tom Riddle emporté et autoritaire. Il tenait absolument à savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son Potter, durant les années qu'il avait passé dans l'orphelinat. Rien de ce genre n'avait été indiqué dans le dossier de ce dernier. Il commençait même, pour ainsi dire, à échafauder des plans pour le venger. Personne ne touchait à ce qui appartenait à Tom Riddle Junior. Et Harry Potter lui appartenait.

_J'ai dû subir quelques passages à tabac, mais cela m'a permis d'apprendre à me défendre. Avec le temps, je suis devenu très fort. Avait dit Harry en relevant les manches de sa chemise pour prouver ses dires.

_Moi, je voudrais savoir la suite de ton histoire. Était intervenu Nott. Qu'est-ce que tu avais interrompu ?

_Six garçons qui voulaient savoir si un garçon était aussi doué pour les fellations qu'une fille.

_Quoi ? Mais c'est affreux. S'était écriée Bones.

_En effet, Amélia. Mais je pense que cela a dû être plus désagréable pour le garçon que Colin a mordu jusqu'au sang, que pour Colin lui-même.

_Qui est Colin ? Avait demandé Tom.

_Ben, Colin Crivey. Avait-il répliqué comme une évidence.

_Qui est-il pour toi ? Avait reformulé Tom exaspéré par le comportement d'Harry.

_Ben, mon ami !

_Ok, on a compris. Avait coupé Nott. La suite. Je veux la suite de l'histoire.

_Pff, si tu y tiens vraiment. Je vais te la dire.

_Brave petit, je t'écoute. Avait dit Nott en passant la main dans les cheveux de Potter sous le regard courroucé de Tom.

_Alors, quand j'avais entendu les pleurs et que j'avais couru pour voir ce que c'était, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que j'allais découvrir. Cinq garçons d'environ seize/dix-sept ans maintenaient un plus jeune à genoux sur le carrelage. Pendant ce temps, un sixième essayait de fourrer sa queue dans la bouche de ce dernier. Le gamin ne s'était pas laissé faire et s'était débattu comme un beau diable. Il s'était rendu compte que ses efforts étaient ridicules et qu'il lui était impossible de se soustraire des bras de ses bourreaux. Il avait alors ouvert en grand la bouche. Quand l'idiot avait mis son machin dans sa bouche, il l'avait mordu de toutes ses forces.

_Ouille ! S'étaient exclamés dans un même ensemble les hommes présents en portant leurs mains à leur entre-jambes.

_C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé et fait à ce moment-là.

_Ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? Avait demandé Rodolphus.

_La démarche de Colin n'avait pas plu à ces messieurs. Ils avaient donc entrepris de le lui faire payer à coups de pieds et de poings. Le gamin était cependant tenace et avait rendu comme il l'avait pu, coups pour coups.

_Ne nous dit que tu es resté simple spectateur. S'était étonné Rabastan.

_Certainement pas ! S'était offusqué Harry. Quand ils avaient commencé à cogner Colin, j'ai poussé un cri de guerre et je me suis lancé dans la bataille.

_Cela ne m'étonne même pas venant de toi. Avait dit Tom.

_ J'ai récolté cette cicatrice ce jour-là. Un des garçons avait voulu que j'observe d'un peu trop près mon visage dans le miroir. Il m'a donc projeté sur ce dernier de toutes ses forces.

_Et vous avez gagné? Avait demandé Fleur.

_Ben, on était que deux garçons pas très grands contre six grands gaillards ! C'est évident que nous avons perdu.

_Qu'ont-ils fait après vous avoir battu ? Avait demandé Tom, inquiet de la réponse.

_Rien.

_Rien. Je ne le crois pas. Avait dit Nott.

_Pourtant, ils ne nous ont rien fait après notre défaite.

_Pourquoi ? Avait insisté Nott. S'ils s'en étaient pris au gamin à la base pour le violer, je suis certain qu'ils ne sont pas partis sans avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

_En fait, ils avaient bien essayé de nous forcer, mais les gardiens avaient été alertés par les bruits que nous avions fait durant l'échange. Avait fini par lâcher Harry.

_Et ils n'ont pas recherché à s'en prendre à vous par la suite ? Était revenu à la charge Nott.

_Bien sûr que si ! Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ils m'ont passé plusieurs fois à tabac.

_Ils ne t'ont jamais violé ? Avait demandé encore Nott.

_Non, jamais. Je devais sûrement avoir un ange gardien avec moi, car à chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur le point de le faire, quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait les interrompre. Et comme je l'ai aussi dit, j'avais appris à me défendre.

_Je suis curieux de savoir la réponse. Avait dit inopinément Rabastan.

_La réponse à quoi ? Avait demandé Harry qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

_Qui, d'un homme ou d'une femme, fait la meilleure pipe ? Avait répondu Rabastan.

_Il faudrait demander à Tom. Avait dit Nott. C'est le seul d'entre nous qui a eu l'occasion de goûter aux deux.

_Il me semble, que tu m'as avoué il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela être bi, mon cher Nott. Donc je ne suis techniquement pas le seul du groupe à pouvoir répondre à cette question. Avait déclaré Tom avec arrogance.

_J'ai dit cela uniquement pour le jeu. Avait réfuté Nott en souriant.

_Alors ! Avait exigé Rabastan. Homme ou femme.

_C'est sans conteste les hommes. Car qui mieux qu'un homme pour savoir ce qui plaît à un homme. Avait répondu Harry à la place de Tom. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?!

_Tu as tout à fait raison Harry. S'était empressé Tom de se saisir de la perche tendue par Potter.

La soirée avait continué et l'alcool avait coulé à flots. Des discussions amicales avaient été engagées un peu partout. Harry, qui s'était trouvé des atomes crochus avec Fleur, s'était isolé avec elle dans un coin. C'était durant l'isolement des deux nouveaux amis, que les choses avaient pris une tournure un peu plus chaude.

Fleur avait avoué à Harry qu'aucun des amis de Tom ne croyait à sa prétendue homosexualité. Elle lui avait demandé de lui dire la vérité sur eux deux. Harry, qui était déjà plus qu'ivre à ce moment-là, avait pourtant réussi à garder le secret. Il avait même dit à la Française qu'il pouvait prouver que Tom ne mentait pas.

_Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu peux démontrer cela.

_Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi bien. Avait dit Harry en sortant son portable de sa poche. Il avait appuyé sur une touche. Une musique sensuelle s'en était élevée. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers le bar.

Voilà comment Potter était arrivé sur le bar.


	10. Chapter 10

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la correction.

 **hakuronchu** : Merci à toi de me lire et de prendre le temps de me laisser des coms. Je dois dire que je stressais un peu pour ce chapitre, alors je suis contente de voir que les lecteurs(trices) ont aimé.

 **PlumeDesGlaces :** je suis plus que ravi de savoir que ma modeste fic te fait rire. Je suis aussi enchanté de lire que la scène Harry/Tom est bien passée. Merci pour le com cela fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que les lecteurs pense de ce que j'écris.

 **Kaori Jade :** Non, je ne pense pas, il est trop fier pour cela. Merci pour le com.

 **aeka881 :**  
C'est surement dû à la forte chaleur de l'été :). Moi, je crois que c'est Harry le 'pauvre' dans cette histoire, car il vient sans le savoir de se jeter dans le nid du serpent. Merci pour le com.

 **Sarah:** J'aime ce terme Harrysexuel. Et oui Tom est Harrysexuel et non homosexuel. Merci pour le com.

 **stormtrooper2** : Salut! Je suis de ton avis. Je heureuse de savoir que le chapitre plaît, car j'avais énormément de doute dessus. Merci pour le com.

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama :** Il est vraiment dommage que ce cher Snape a manqué le show d'Harry. Oui Tom est extrêmement possessif avec ce qu'il considère être à lui. Merci pour le com.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Cela faisait deux heures que Tom et son petit nain de jardin étaient retournés à la maison familiale. Potter, le petit impertinent, s'était écroulé comme une masse après son strip-tease, et Tom s'était alors retrouvé avec un problème plutôt embarrassant entre les bras : outre le fait que le jeune homme s'était endormi sur lui, la bosse douloureuse qu'il avait fait apparaître entre ses jambes avait refusé de partir ... Tom avait bien pensé à le jeter durement au sol pour lui apprendre à lui faire endurer de telles choses, mais les regards insistants de ses amis sur eux l'en avaient empêché. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il attire les doutes de ses compagnons sur eux, maintenant qu'ils étaient convaincus de son homosexualité.

Riddle avait donc, à la place, passé une main caressante sur le dos de Potter, qui s'était alors pelotonné plus confortablement sur son matelas humain. Tom avait été obligé de garder le jeune homme sur lui le temps de se calmer, ce qui lui avait pris une demi-heure. Cependant, il n'avait pas été facile pour lui de se détendre ; en effet, le jeune Potter n'avait pas cessé de remuer en tout sens là où il ne fallait pas. Et puis, les plaisanteries grivoises que ses amis lui avaient lancées n'avaient pas aidé non plus ...

Rabastan avait bien proposé de le soulager de son fardeau, mais le jumeau Lestrange s'était heurté à un refus catégorique. Tom avait fermé ses bras autour des hanches de Potter et il l'avait rapproché un peu plus de lui, avant de décrocher un regard d'avertissement à son ami : le genre de regard qui vous faisait comprendre que c'était une chasse gardée.

_Ne me regarde pas ainsi **,** mon ami, je ne vais pas te voler ton compagnon. Même si je dois t'admettre qu'il est plutôt attrayant pour un homme ... Mais c'est tout de même une honte, que tu aies pu dénicher une telle merveille avec ton foutu caractère. Je me demande comment tu as réussi à l'attirer dans tes filets ? Le pauvre, j'en viendrais presque à le plaindre d'être tombé sur un type de ton genre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par-là ? Avait demandé un Riddle froid.

_On ne va pas se leurrer mon gars, tu possèdes le plus odieux de tous les caractères. Et tu n'es pas la personne la plus chaleureuse et la plus compréhensible qui soit ! En plus de cela, tu n'es pas un modèle de fidélité et de vertu, non plus. Donc, en prenant ces faits en considération, je ne peux que le plaindre. Tu n'es pas de mon avis, Tom ?

_Le plaindre ! Lui ! Tu te moques de moi ?! S'était indigné un Tom abasourdi. De nous deux, je suis celui qui est à plaindre si tu veux tout savoir. Ce petit nain de jardin au visage de chérubin est en fait, un effrayant petit démon avec une droite magistrale et une langue bien trop tendue. Il est mal poli, ne respecte rien ni personne et il me contredit en tout. Il me fait même du chantage pour obtenir ce qu'il veut de moi ! Il a réussi à se mettre ma mère à dos en quelques minutes. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il ne dit que des obscénités. Avait dit d'une traite Tom. JE SUIS, CELUI QUI EST À PLAINDRE DANS L'HISTOIRE !

Le petit éclat de Tom, avait figé ses amis deux minutes avant que tous ne partent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Tom l'avait extrêmement mal pris, et il avait ordonné à ces derniers de se taire, sans résultat. Il fallait aussi comprendre que c'était la première fois qu'une personne arrivait à tourner autant en bourrique le grand, le magnifique et brillant Tom Riddle Jr. Et fait encore plus inédit, de pouvoir s'en sortir sans que celui-ci n'ait entrepris des représailles féroces et humiliantes ... Et puis, la façon dont Tom avait eu de brosser le portrait de Potter à ses amis, n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses.

Le fou rire avait duré un temps qui avait paru considérablement long pour Tom. Pourtant, celui-ci avait permis à Riddle d'arriver à détendre une certaine partie de son anatomie qui était trop tendue. Mais au bout d'un moment, le PDG en avait eu plus qu'assez de passer pour un clown : il s'était alors relevé en tenant fermement Harry dans ses bras. Il avait ramassé la chemise de Potter et lui avait passé tant bien que mal, tout en refusant une nouvelle fois l'aide de Rabastan qui s'était gentiment proposé de tenir le jeune homme pendant que son petit-ami le vêtait.

_Voyons Tom, ne prend pas la mouche ainsi. Avait dit Rosier en essayant de contenir son rire. Nous sommes tes amis et nous ne faisons que rire avec toi. Allez, détends-toi ! La soirée n'est pas encore terminée.

_Rire avec moi ou rire de moi ? Avait demandé un Tom qui ne décolérait pas.

_Nous rions avec toi bien sûr ! S'était exclamé Rosier.

_Non, je ne pense pas. Si cela avait été le cas, je rirais avec vous ... Mais comme tu peux le voir, je ne glousse pas comme une dinde bien trop grasse, comme vous tous !

_Tu n'es pas très amusant Tom. Avait dit Nott.

_Je n'ai pas pour vocation de devenir comique, Nott. Lui avait répondu Tom. Il s'était saisi de sa veste et avait repris Potter qu'il avait posé sur le canapé dans ses bras.

_Peux-tu te rendre utile, Rabastan et m'ouvrir la porte ?

_Certainement mon ami. Avait dit le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte en grand.

_Tom, attends ! Ne pars pas comme ça. Si tu me le demandes, je veux bien battre ces sots pour toi. Avait crié Bellatrix dans son dos. Mais le Riddle de mauvais poil était parti avec son paquet dans ses bras.

Harry avait dormi sur les genoux du PDG tout le long du trajet de retour. Au cours de ce laps de temps, Tom s'était posé une multitude de questions sur ce qui s'était passée au cours de la soirée. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris au jeune Potter de faire une chose aussi impudique ? Et puis, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il avait une petite amie ? Et où avait-il appris à se mouvoir de la sorte ? Le nain de jardin avait dégagé un tel sex-appeal qu'il en avait été émoustillé au-delà de l'inimaginable. Lui, un hétéro pur et dur, avait été allumé par un homme … !

Tom avait été ébranlé par cette constatation. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devenait gay ? Est-ce que c'était possible au moins ? Une personne, cent pour-cent hétéro pouvait-il changer d'orientation sexuelle du jour au lendemain ? Ou est-ce que c'était une punition divine pour avoir si honteusement menti à ses parents ? Dieu le rendait-il homosexuel, lui l'homme à femmes ? Et des questions de ce type avaient traversé l'esprit en effervescence de Riddle jusqu'au manoir de ses parents.

Quand le chauffeur qu'il avait pris pour la soirée s'était arrêté devant la demeure ancestrale, il avait sorti délicatement Harry du véhicule, l'avait porté comme un marié et monté dans leur chambre. Tom s'était fait la remarque que le nain de jardin ne pesait pas des masses. Ce fut seulement au moment de le mettre au lit, qu'il avait pris conscience de sa conduite étrange vis-à-vis d'Harry. Il avait alors jeté le pauvre Potter sur le lit comme un vulgaire Kleenex. Harry ne s'était pas réveillé, au grand déplaisir de Tom qui avait des choses à lui reprocher. Le jeune Potter s'était seulement pelotonné dans le grand le lit et avait soupiré d'aise. Tom avait alors entrepris de faire les cent pas dans leur chambre. Il était dans un état d'agitation extrême.

Le petit numéro qu'Harry avait fait chez les Black l'avait remué plus que de raison. D'autre part, Tom n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image du petit isolent remuant son petit et mignon popotin sur ses genoux. Rien que de repenser à Harry sur lui, avait suffi à faire lever sa matraque ... Une peur angoissante l'avait saisi aux tripes quand il avait réalisé sa réaction. Il ne pouvait pas virer tapette ! C'était impossible. Tom Riddle Jr était un homme à femmes, pas un homme à hommes. Il fallait qu'il empêche que cela ne lui arrive. Il ne pouvait pas devenir « ça » ! Impossible ! Jamais il ne le permettrait !

Il avait alors sorti son portable et avait fait défiler la liste de ses conquêtes. Son choix s'était arrêté tout naturellement sur Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'était pourtant pas la plus séduisante des nombreuses maîtresses de Tom ; mais elle avait une chose en commun avec ce dernier, elle ne cherchait pas une relation durable. Elle ne voulait que du sexe et rien de plus. Du reste, la jeune femme de presque trente ans était une bête au lit. Il était deux heures du matin quand Tom avait composé son numéro, et pourtant la jeune femme l'avait convié à passer chez elle.

Tom s'était dépêché de se rendre chez la jeune femme, en grillant tous les feux dans son empressement. Ce n'était pas que Tom était pressé de revoir la jeune femme à la tête de pékinois, mais son désir de se prouver qu'il était toujours un étalon à femelles était trop grand pour le ralentir. Il était arrivé devant l'immeuble de Pansy en un temps-record. Il avait dédaigné l'ascenseur trop lent pour lui, pour les escaliers. Cela avait été une très mauvaise idée étant donné que la jeune femme résidait au douzième étage. Ce fut essoufflé que le PDG avait sonné à la porte de Parkinson, qui l'avait reçu en tenue d'Ève.

Il n'y avait eu aucun mot d'échangé. Pas de bonsoir, comment vas-tu ? Non, il n'y avait eu rien de tout cela. Quand Pansy avait ouvert sa porte dans le plus simple appareil, Tom s'était primitivement jeté sur la pauvre femme. Il l'avait poussé à l'intérieur de l'appartement et avait refermé la porte derrière eux. Il avait ensuite plaqué la jeune femme contre le mur et l'avait embrassé fougueusement. Il avait déboutonné son pantalon, avait sorti son membre tout en écartant les jambes de sa partenaire. Il n'y avait pas eu de préliminaire entre les deux amants. Tom l'avait pénétré sans attendre et sans protection.

Leurs langues avaient joué sauvagement entre elles. À un moment, Pansy avait mis ses mains sur le torse de Tom et l'avait poussé au sol. Elle s'était mise à califourchon sur lui et elle l'avait chevauché comme un vulgaire canasson. Tom avait grogné de plaisir alors que ses mains parcouraient le corps en sueur de Pansy. Riddle l'avait agrippé par les cuisses pour inverser leurs positions. Il l'avait embrassé sauvagement pendant qu'il se déhanchait brutalement en elle, leur arrachant des hurlements de plaisir. Parkinson avait levé les bras au-dessus de la tête de Tom pour se maintenir à ses épaules.

La passion entre les deux avait été sauvage. Tom avait encore changé de position pour avoir une meilleure pénétration. Tout en faisant des va-et-vient, il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir le plaisir déferler en lui. Alors qu'il avait été aux portes de la jouissance, l'image très nette de Potter assis sur lui et remuant son adorable fessier avait fait son apparition. Cela l'avait fait atteindre son point de non-retour. Il avait joui comme jamais auparavant.

_Je ne suis pas dans la merde moi ! Avait-il lâché avant de s'écrouler sur Pansy.

! MPJSG !

Harry n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis un sacré moment. Il s'était réveillé avec une petite migraine, cela dit, ainsi qu **'** une partie de sa mémoire manquante. En effet, le jeune Potter n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé à la soirée après avoir révélé une petite partie de son passé à de parfaits inconnus. Il se rappelait uniquement avoir énormément bu après cela ... Et aussi, une vague conversation qu'il avait eue avec Fleur.

Sinon, il avait oublié tout ce qui s'était déroulé après. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas non plus comment il était revenu dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tom ... Harry avait essayé de se remémorer la fin de la réception, sans y parvenir ; et devant son incapacité à y arriver, le jeune Potter avait simplement haussé les épaules avec insouciance. Le déroulement de cette maudite fin de soirée allait bien lui revenir à un moment ou un autre, alors, il n'avait pas vu la nécessité d'empirer sa migraine en cherchant à le découvrir.

Cette résolution prise, Potter était sorti de sa confortable couche et s'était rendu dans la salle d'eau. Après une douche rafraîchissante, il avait fini par se faire la réflexion qu'il manquait une chose dans la pièce. Il s'était creusé la tête pour trouver de quoi il s'agissait, avait fait le tour de la chambre à la recherche de ce qui clochait ... Ce fut en arrivant devant le lit de fortune de Tom qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qui manquait : son supposé amant lui-même ! Tom ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre ! Et pour en être bien sûr, Harry avait fait trois fois le tour de la pièce.

L'absence de ce casse-pied de fils à papa avait paru étrange à Harry. En effet, depuis leur arrivée au manoir Riddle, Tom avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais le laisser seul, pas même une seconde. Le PDG lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour le laisser se déplacer seul et librement dans le manoir. Ce n'était pas parce que Tom avait peur que Potter vole quelque chose ... Oh non pas du tout ! C'était plutôt de **s** a langue bien trop pendue qu'il avait peur.

Quand Harry avait fini par saisir que Tom était bien absent, il avait eu un grand sourire. Comme un voleur, le jeune homme avait entrouvert la porte de la chambre à coucher, avant de passer sa tête pour jeter un œil dans le long couloir **.** Scrutant celui-ci à droite et à gauche et ne voyant aucun signe de Tom, il avait ouvert la porte en grand et avait passé le seuil. Content de ne pas avoir le fils à papa entre les pattes, Harry avait quitté la chambre en sifflotant, avant d'avoir une idée de génie : il allait découvrir l'emplacement de la cuisine du manoir afin d'y prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Harry n'avait pas voulu se rendre dans la salle à manger, car il ne désirait pas se retrouver en face de la matriarche Riddle. La vieille dame avait en elle quelque chose qui poussait Harry à vouloir la choquer, il voulait donc l'éviter le plus possible. Il avait fallu une quarantaine de minutes à Potter pour situer la cuisine, car le manoir était vraiment très grand. L'ayant localisée grâce aux odeurs alléchantes qui en provenaient, il **y** avait été accueilli par les bavardages animés des occupants. À l'intérieur, il y avait une véritable petite armée qui travaillait à différentes tâches dans la pièce.

Une ambiance festive se dégageait de la cuisine, mais son entrée dans la pièce avait mis fin aux papotages et avait plongé la cuisine dans le silence. Les occupants de la salle s'étaient retrouvés figés, alors que leurs regards étaient tournés vers Harry, tous le fixant étrangement. Seuls les gloussements qui provenaient d'un groupe de jeunes filles qui pointaient Harry du doigt, s'étaient fait distinguer.

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Harry Potter, un invité de la maison. Je me demandais s'il était possible d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ici ? J'ai une faim de loup ! S'était présenté Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de joie, quoiqu'un peu mal à l'aise.

Son petit discours avait rendu perplexe les occupants de la cuisine qui n'avaient pas pour habitude de voir les invités venir dans la pièce. Les regards fixes s'étaient faits plus insistant sur sa personne, et Harry avait commencé à se demander s'il avait eu raison de se rendre dans les cuisines, quand un grand gargouillement provenant de son ventre s'était fait entendre. Le bruit avait eu pour effet de faire sortir de leur inactivité le personnel de cuisine.

_Mais bien sûr mon petit. Il y a largement de quoi nourrir une trentaine de personnes ici ! Viens et installe-toi sur cette chaise. Je vais te trouver de quoi te remplumer. Avait dit une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vêtue de rose.

Elle avait ensuite apporté à Harry une grande assiette bien garnie. Le jeune homme s'était jeté sur la nourriture comme un vorace et avait englouti en quelques minutes les mets délicieux qui s'y trouvaient. Une deuxième assiette avait remplacé la première ; Harry avait pris son temps pour la déguster. Il avait en même temps engagé la conversation avec la femme qui lui avait donné à manger.

_Puis je connaitre le nom de l'adorable dame qui vient de m'éviter une mort affreuse par manque de nourriture ? Avait demandé Harry en souriant.

_ Dolores Ombrage. Avait aimablement répondu la gentille dame.

_C'est un très beau nom que vous avez là. Avait complimenté Harry.

_Merci mon petit. Avait répondu une Dolores aussi rose que ses vêtements.

_Cela fait combien de temps que vous travaillez ici ? Harry était curieux de savoir s'il pouvait récolter des infos croustillantes sur le fils à papa.

_Oh là, mon petit ! Cela fait une éternité que je suis au service des Riddle. Si ma mémoire est bonne, j'ai commencé mon apprentissage avec l'ancienne cuisinière, un an avant la naissance du jeune maître.

_Alors vous devez certainement connaître des trucs humil…heu, je veux dire amusants sur Tom !? S'était excité Harry.

_Oui effectivement, j'ai en mémoire quelques anecdotes cocasses sur lui …

_Comme quoi ? Avait demandé Harry, calculateur.

_Attends que je m'en souvienne, mon petit. Alors, il y a la fois où le jeune maître avait refusée de manger ses légumes parce qu'il trouvait qu'ils n'avaient aucune saveur. Il avait fait un tel caprice ce jour-là, que la maîtresse mécontente l'avait attaché sur sa chaise pour l'obliger à les manger. Mais ce jeune homme est une personne très têtue ! Il avait donc catégoriquement refusé de finir son assiette. Harry avait hoché la tête à cette remarque. Cela ressemblait parfaitement au Tom qu'il connaissait.

_Il avait commencé par pleurer, mais en voyant que ses pleurs n'attendrissaient pas sa mère, il s'était mis à crier et à exiger qu'on le détache. Il avait même menacé sa mère de la poursuivre en justice pour maltraitance d'enfant. C'était à l'époque où il voulait encore devenir avocat.

_Tom avait voulu devenir avocat ! S'était exclamé Potter. Certainement, un avocat pour la mafia locale à mon avis. Avait-il marmonné plus bas.

_Oui. Avait répondu Dolores en souriant. La femme n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase de Potter. C'était juste avant qu'il ne décide qu'il allait devenir le roi du pays en destituant la reine.

_Rien que ça. Et, il avait quel âge le futur roi ?

_Voyons voir ... Il devait avoir dans les dix ans.

_Précoce le petit ! Comment s'est finie l'histoire avec les légumes ?

_Oh, j'avais presque oublié ! Les cris et les menaces n'ayant pas fonctionné, le jeune maître avait croisé les bras et s'était muré dans le silence. Il avait refusé par la suite d'adresser la parole à sa mère. La maîtresse avait bien sûr essayé de lui faire entendre raison afin qu'il finisse son assiette.

_Est-ce qu'il a fini par les manger ?

_Non. Le petit chenapan est resté attaché à sa chaise pendant une heure sans jamais céder aux exigences de sa mère. À la fin, ce fut elle qui en avait eu assez. Elle avait fini par détacher le jeune maître et fait retirer les aliments. Et vous savez quoi ?

_Qu'est-ce que Tom a fait ?

_Il avait refusé de quitter la chaise. Maître Tom s'était accroché à celle-ci comme à une bouée de sauvetage quand la maîtresse, puis le maître ont essayé de le retirer de là **.**

_Sérieusement ?

_Oui. Avait dit la femme en riant. Il y était resté jusqu'au dîner où il avait encore refusé de manger ses légumes. Sa mère n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il en mange. Depuis ce jour, le jeune maître n'a jamais plus absorbé de légumes.

_Quel petit enquiquineur ! Vous avez d'autres anecdotes de ce type ?

_J'en ai une, mais promets-moi de ne pas dire à personne d'où tu la tiens.

_Promis. Je ne divulguerais jamais ma source. Avait dit Harry en portant sa main sur son cœur.

_D'accord, alors je veux bien te le dire. Cette histoire est arrivée quand le jeune maître avait onze ans. Il avait convaincu le fils du jardinier, Neville Londubat, de l'accompagner dans la petite forêt entourant le manoir pour chasser. Durant la chasse, ils avaient capturé un petit rongeur à fourrure que le jeune maître avait pris pour un furet. Le jeune Londubat avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre que ce n'en était pas un. Mais tu connais certainement l'entêtement du jeune maître et sa fâcheuse manie de toujours vouloir avoir raison. Harry avait une fois de plus hoché la tête.

_Le jeune maître a tout de même ramené la petite bête avec lui et a insisté pour faire prendre une douche à sa nouvelle acquisition. Et malgré toutes les mises en garde du personnel et de ses parents, il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il était monté dans sa chambre pour mettre à exécution son projet. Il n'avait fallu que trois minutes pour que tout le manoir n'entende son hurlement.

_Que s'est-il passé ?

_Il s'était avéré que le jeune Londubat avait raison. Ce n'était pas un furet.

_C'était quoi le petit rongeur, alors ?

_ Un putois !

_Quoi ? Un putois ? Vous plaisantez !

_Eh non ! C'était bien un putois. Et celui-ci l'avait parfumé avec sa sécrétion nauséabonde. Il avait fallu quinze bains pour que l'odeur finisse par partir. Depuis ce jour, Maître Tom a en horreur tous les animaux à fourrures ... Il s'est d'ailleur **s** pris d'affection pour les serpents.

Harry était mort de rire en sortant de la cuisine. Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de se ressaisir, une image d'un Tom minuscule tenant dans ses bras un putois pendant que celui-ci éjectait sa sécrétion sur lui le faisait repartir dans son fou rire.

Et c'était parce qu'Harry était distrait, qu'il n'avait pas vu Snape avant de lui rentrer dedans. La collision entre les deux hommes avait manqué de faire tomber Harry au sol ; mais forte heureusement pour lui, Snape l'avait retenu. Severus l'avait maintenu par la main et l'avait approché de lui dans le même mouvement. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés si près l'un de l'autre que leurs torses se touchaient presque. Harry avait eu soudainement la gorge sèche et avait dégluti, avant de lever lentement les yeux vers l'autre homme.

Son regard s'était alors retrouvé emprisonné dans celui de son vis-à-vis **.** Son cœur avait raté un battement, alors qu'une sensation étrange s'était emparée de lui. Il n'avait pas compris ce que cela voulait dire : il était hétéro, alors pourquoi était-il troublé par cet homme ? Il était vrai qu'il n'était sorti qu'avec une seule fille de toute sa courte vie ... Et qu'il n'avait encore jamais couché avec elle. Mais il appréciait les baisers qu'ils échangeaient ensemble, et si Ginny n'était pas aussi jalouse, elle serait la petite amie parfaite.

_Harry. Avait dit Snape d'une voix basse, séducteur. Je viens d'apprendre qu'hier soir après mon départ, tu as donné un fabuleux spectacle. Je suis très chagriné de l'avoir manqué. Lui avait chuchoté Severus à l'oreille. J'espère pouvoir un jour rectifier cela … Avait dit Snape en caressant avec douceur la joue d'Harry.

Il avait ensuite rapproché ses lèvres lentement de celles d'un Potter stupéfait. Tous les neurones d'Harry l'avaient prié de se reculer, mais ses pieds et sa tête avaient refusé de bouger. Quand la bouche de Snape s'était posée sur la sienne, tout l'air qu'avaient contenu ses poumons s'était échappé. Son corps avait immédiatement répondu au baiser, comme dans un mouvement instinctif ; ses bras s'étaient levés et avaient entouré le cou de Snape. Il avait fermé les yeux et inspiré un grand coup. Il avait commencé à se perdre dans l'échange, quand un cri indigné avait retenti dans le couloir où les deux hommes étaient entrés en collision.

_Putain de merde ! C'est quoi ce foutu bordel ? Ôte tes sales pattes de ce qui m'appartient !


	11. Chapter 11

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la correction.

Merci pour vos com's, ils me font plaisir et m'encouragent à écrire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Tom Riddle Junior avait quitté sa maîtresse à la seconde où il avait repris son souffle. Sans dire un mot, il s'était levé, avait rangé son paquet, puis fermé sa braguette. Il avait abandonné une Pansy nue et étendue sur son plancher sans aucun remord **.** Ayant eu ce qu'il était venu chercher et ne voyant donc pas l'utilité de s'attarder plus que de raison avec elle, Tom avait franchi la porte et dévalé les escaliers comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Comment cela était-il possible ? ne pouvait-il s'arrêter de se demander en s'éloignant de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à cet abruti de Potter au moment de jouir ? Et quelle jouissance cela avait été ! Il s'était perdu quelques instants dans ses souvenirs de ce moment formidable. Non, mais à quoi il pensait, lui ! S'était énervé Tom devant la pensée parasite.

Mais qu'avait Potter de si particulier pour que lui, Tom Riddle Junior, le séducteur de ces Dames, en vienne à éprouver du désir pour lui ? Tom ne pouvait plus se mentir à ce sujet : il avait bel et bien envie d'embrasser le jeune homme à corps perdu et de le pousser sur la première surface venue pour lui faire des choses dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Tom était monté dans sa voiture et avait pris la direction du manoir de ses parents ; mais, sur le chemin du retour, il avait eu une idée. Il devait savoir s'il était devenu complètement gay en quelques jours, ou si cette folie soudaine ne provenait que de son catastrophique petit nain de jardin.

Il avait donc fait demi-tour et pris la direction de Soho, l'un des deux quartiers gays de Londres. Après avoir tourné une quinzaine de minutes sur les lieux, Tom s'était arrêté devant un bar du nom de Freedom Bar. Riddle avait pris une grande inspiration et était entré dans l'établissement. Il s'était difficilement trouvé une place sur le comptoir du bar bondé de monde, avait commandé un verre au charmant barman qui était vêtu d'un simple boxer noir avec une ouverture sur le devant par trois boutons blancs, d'un nœud papillon noir, d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse plutôt attrayant et d'une paire de manchettes blanches avec des boutons noirs.

Tom avait regardé l'homme sous toutes les coutures. Le barman était très beau, plus beau que cette saleté de Potter. Il était blond, avait de magnifiques yeux gris et une bouche aux lèvres pleines et bien roses, ainsi qu'un corps parfaitement musclé et aux abdos saillants. Le barman avait, à peu près, la même taille que le nain de jardin, et le même âge. Il avait aussi l'air d'être plus conciliant que Potter : le jeune homme souriait continuellement. Tom n'avait absolument rien éprouvé en l'observant, pas la moindre excitation ou stimulation. C'était comme regarder une pub sans aucun intérêt.

Il s'était alors dit que, peut-être, il lui fallait un contact physique avec le barman pour qu'il puisse éprouver quelque chose. Avant que cet abruti fini de Potter ne lui fasse son numéro de charme, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de truc bizarre vis-à-vis de lui ... Tom en avait donc déduit qu'il fallait une proximité physique entre lui et le barman. Ce n'était pas que Tom désirait ce contact, mais il lui fallait réunir les mêmes conditions qu'avec le nain de jardin pour espérer obtenir le même résultat.

Il avait donc joué de son charme auprès du jeune homme. Avec sa longue expérience auprès des femmes, Tom avait eu un peu de mal à s'adapter, mais il avait fini par **le** séduire. Le PDG avait attendu que l'employé finisse son travail, refusant de nombreuses invitations en attendant son rendez-vous. Il avait été flatté par ces demandes : étant égocentrique et fier de son physique, savoir qu'il avait autant de succès avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes ne faisait que renforcer un peu plus son ego surdimensionné.

Quand le jeune barman avait enfin eu fini son service, il était quatre heures du matin. Tom avait proposé au jeune homme dont il ignorait toujours le nom, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de le connaître, de se rendre chez lui. Celui-ci avait accepté sans hésitation. Les deux hommes étaient montés dans la voiture de Tom et s'étaient rendus dans **son** appartement ; en descendant du véhicule, le jeune homme avait pris la main de Tom dans la sienne, avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Tom, qui était plongé dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué le geste. En passant devant la loge du gardien, ce dernier avait été surpris de voir le PDG arriver avec un homme à son bras, mais il avait pourtant fait comme si c'était habituel et avait souhaité une bonne fin de soirée à Tom et son invité.

Arrivé dans son logement, Tom avait proposé à boire à son hôte. Celui-ci avait décliné l'offre et avait, sans préambule ni aucun embarras, commencé à enlever ses habits. Tom avait eu des sueurs froides en constatant ce que le jeune homme faisait ; pourtant le barman s'était dévêtu d'une façon sensuelle et langoureuse. Ses gestes avaient été plus expérimentés que ceux qu'avait eus le nain de jardin ; cependant, à cette vue, Tom n'avait pas du tout ressenti l'envie de voir la fin du strip-tease, comme il l'avait eu avec Potter. Loin de là, le jeune PDG était mal à l'aise d'assister à cela.

Il avait même éprouvé un peu de gêne à regarder le déshabillage du jeune homme. Tom avait fait un pas en arrière alors que son invité avait fini son show et s'était avancé vers lui. Il avait même été pris de panique en voyant l'effet qu'il faisait à ce dernier **...**. Plus le jeune barman s'était avancé, plus Tom s'était reculé. Il avait fini par se retrouver coincé entre le mur et son assaillant, qui n'avait pas remarqué le changement d'attitude de Tom. Effectivement, entre le moment où Tom l'avait dragué dans le bar et l'entrée dans son appartement, Riddle était devenu plus réservé et moins charmeur.

Il avait pris le recul de Tom pour un jeu ; c'était pour cela qu'il s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. La réaction de Tom ne s'était pas faite attendre : il avait poussé avec violence le pauvre homme à plusieurs mètres de lui, puis s'était laissé glisser au sol en essayant de reprendre son souffle, qu'il avait momentanément perdu. Son coeur battait la chamade. Putain ! C'était quoi son problème ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit aussi violemment ? Il avait pourtant laissé le minus l'embrasser sans que cela ne lui pose de problème... Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce dégoût et cette crainte envahissante à la seule idée qu'un autre homme puisse l'embrasser ?

Le PDG avait porté sa main à sa bouche et avait essuyé ses lèvres avec force. Son regard était dirigé vers la forme gémissante du jeune homme : Tom regardait son invité comme s'il s'était agi d'une bête féroce qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter, au risque de se faire mettre en pièces. Tout en fixant l'homme au sol, Tom s'était fait la réflexion qu'il avait eu la même réaction quand Nott avait fait mine de lui donner un baiser. Que devait-il déduire de cela ? Que seul son nain de jardin arrivait à lui faire de l'effet ? Qu'il ne virait pas gay, comme il en avait eu peur toute la nuit ? Que peut être, ce qu'il avait éprouvé avec Potter n'était rien d'autre qu'une réaction due à la forte présence d'alcool dans son sang ?

_Non, mais tu es un grand malade, mec ! C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? Tu veux la bagarre ? Je te préviens, j'ai beau être petit et mince, je reste toutefois un très bon combattant. Avait dit le jeune barman en se relevant comme un ressort. Il avait pris une position défensive en regardant Tom méchamment. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit devant cet éclat justifié.

Pour tout dire, Tom avait la bizarre impression de se retrouver devant son teigneux Potter, ce qui l'avait fait sourire et lui avait donné l'envie incongrue de le voir dans l'instant. À cette pensée, Tom avait secoué la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place. Les deux hommes s'étaient observés pendant trois minutes dans le silence, puis, voyant que Tom ne faisait pas de geste agressif envers lui, le barman avait estimé être en sécurité. Il avait donc ramassé ses habits et les avait remis. Il avait fait mine de partir, mais s'était retenu à la dernière minute. Ta curiosité te perdra mon vieux, s'était-il dit en son for intérieur.

_Sérieusement mec, c'est quoi le problème ? Avait-il demandé, après avoir pris place sur un canapé. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Mon métier a fait que j'ai fini par développer une oreille très attentive, je suis très bon pour écouter les problèmes des gens. Parfois, il suffit simplement d'en parler et le souci est résolu ! Vois-moi comme une sorte psy, mais gratuit.

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vis en ce moment. Avait dit Tom d'une voix fatiguée.

_C'est ce que la plupart de mes clients disent avant de se mettre à table. Donc, dis toujours, et on verra si je peux ou pas te conseiller ! Avait dit le barman d'une voix sereine. Et ne t'en fais pas, je sais garder un secret. Si tu savais le nombre de choses que mes clients me disent ... Si je veux devenir riche un jour, je n'ai qu'à écrire un livre sur leur confidence. Avait-il ajouté en voyant les doutes de Tom sur son visage.

Tom avait pesé le pour et le contre et s'était dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Et en plus, comme il ne pouvait pas parler de son petit problème à ses soi-disant amis au risque de se faire charrier, le barman tombait à pic. Tom s'était rendu compte qu'il devait parler à quelqu'un de ce qui lui arrivait, sans quoi il allait devenir complètement fou. Il avait donc pris la sage décision de se mettre à table comme l'avait si bien dit le barman.

_Alors, toute cette histoire a commencé avec mes parents…

Et pendant trente minutes, Tom avait raconté au barman comment le désir de ses parents de le voir marié et père l'avait obligé à leur faire croire qu'il était gay. Riddle avait retracé sa rencontre explosive avec Harry (en négligeant de dire son nom de famille) jusqu'à la soirée qui avait chamboulé sa petite vie tranquille de Casanova de ces dames.

_Si j'ai bien compris, tu as fait croire à tout ton entourage que tu étais gay alors que c'est faux ? Tom hocha la tête pour signaler au barman qu'il avait bien saisi.

_Par un affreux chantage, tu as ensuite obligé un jeune homme qui avait eu la gentillesse de te recueillir chez lui alors que tu étais complètement bourré, à jouer le rôle de ton petit ami. C'est bien ça ?

_Oui, mais Harry n'est en rien un jeune homme gentil. Il m'a défiguré à coups de poing et m'a obligé à dormir sur un minuscule canapé. Ce qu'il m'oblige encore à faire ! Et je te signale que j'ai épongé ses dettes. Avait dit Tom sur la défensive.

_Oui, oui ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important je crois bien.

_Moi, je trouve que c'est important ! C'est inhumain de me faire dormir sur ce ridicule sofa avec ma grande taille ! C'est inconfortable et je me lève tous les matins courbatu de partout. Et en plus, il a failli faire de moi un laideron. Tu imagines, moi, Tom Riddle, élu six fois l'homme le plus sexy du pays, défiguré à jamais par une vulgaire demi-portion !

_Oh oui, j'imagine la grande perte que cela représenterait pour la nation entière si cela devait arriver un jour ! Avait dit, non sans ironie, le barman. Tom avait hoché la tête sans relever la touche moqueuse.

_Mais revenons à nos moutons. Harry, si j'ai bien saisi, a agi de manière grossière avec tes parents, ce qui les a braqués tous les deux contre lui. J'ai tout bon ? Tom avait une fois de plus hoché la tête.

_Et pour finir, il vient de faire, il y a quelques heures à peine, un strip-tease et une lap dance qui ont chamboulé tous tes repères ?

_EXACTEMENT !

_Si je comprends bien, tu es venu dans mon bar pour essayer de savoir si tu tournais gay. Et c'est aussi la raison qui t'a poussé à me draguer. Et maintenant, tu viens de te rendre compte que tu ne réagis qu'avec lui. Que le contact intime avec les autres hommes te révulse.

_ Oui, c'est cela. Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Avait demandé Tom avec espoir. Mais au lieu de lui répondre, le barman avait éclaté de rire sous le regard indigné et vexé de Tom. Quand il avait fini par se reprendre, le barman avait lancé avec amusement à Tom.

_C'est bien fait pour toi ! Tu l'as bien mérité, je trouve. C'est ce qu'on appelle le karma.

_Et en quoi tes moqueries m'aident-elles ? S'était agacé Tom.

_Oh, en rien. Avait souri le jeune homme.

_Si tu ne m'es d'aucune aide, dégage de chez moi, abruti ! S'était emporté Tom.

_Oh la la, ça va ! Je ne fais que rigoler un peu.

_Eh bien, va le faire loin de moi et de mon appartement !

_Ne le prends pas mal, mec. Avait dit le barman en reprenant son sérieux et en essayant de ne pas foutre son poing dans la tronche de Tom, devant sa conduite grossière et puérile. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu vois ou penses à Harry ?

_Une furieuse envie de le cogner et de lui interdire de s'approcher du premier venu. Avait dit Tom sans réfléchir et avec colère. Ce sale petit nain de jardin a la manie de toujours se retrouver dans les bras de parfaits abrutis. Il est con pour se laisser faire ainsi ? Avait dit Tom en serrant les poings avec rage.

_Hum hum, je vois. Avait dit le barman.

_Tu vois quoi ?

_Rien, rien. Continuons. Que se passe-t-il quand Harry est près, je veux dire, très près de toi ?

_J'ai le cœur qui bat rapidement et je n'ai qu'une envie.

_Laquelle ?

_Celle de le rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Et je veux qu'il ne regarde que moi. Uniquement et exclusivement moi !

_Purée, c'est grave !

_Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui est grave ? Avait demandé Tom, inquiet.

_Continuons le diagnostic. Depuis quand tu éprouves ce genre de choses ?

_Je ne sais pas. C'est curieux parce que j'ai fait sa connaissance il n'y a même pas cinq jours.

_J'ai entendu dire que cela arrivait rapidement et sans qu'on s'y attende, mais à cette vitesse, c'est hallucinant … Et dans ton cas, c'est encore plus incroyable.

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Mais, de l'amour évidemment !

_Pardon ! Avait dit Tom complètement perdu. Qui est amoureux ?

_Ben, toi idiot !

_Certainement pas ! Je l'aurais su si cela m'était arrivé, tout de même. Et pour ta gouverne, petit, l'amour est un mythe pour bonne femme crédule. Je ne crois pas à ces sornettes pour midinettes ! C'est une des choses les plus ridicule qui existe dans ce monde. Je n'ai jamais compris ces idiots qui prétendent avoir été touchés par ça.

_Pourtant, mon pauvre vieux, tu en as tous les signes ! Tu es tombé amoureux de ton Harry quelque chose. Avait insisté le barman.

_Certainement pas ! Tom Riddle ne tombe pas amoureux ! Ce sont les autres qui le font. Il y a trop de gibiers dans la nature pour me contenter d'un seul ! Je suis un séducteur, pas un séduit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je me porte très bien ainsi. Alors va servir tes niaiseries à des gens assez crédules pour les croire. ET JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE CE FOUTU RASE-MOTTE ! Avait dit Tom sans reprendre son souffle.

_ Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, mec. Je ne fais que te donner mes conclusions d'après ce que tu me dis. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elles ne te conviennent pas.

_Tu n'es qu'un sale petit menteur ! Sors de chez moi et vas vendre tes salades à un autre ! Amoureux, moi ? Et d'un homme, qui plus est ?! C'est du n'importe quoi ! Tom avait saisi le barman par le bras et il l'avait mis à la porte. Le barman était amusé par la conduite et le déni évident de Tom. Il n'avait donc opposé aucune résistance et s'était laissé faire.

_Si tu finis par te sortir la tête de ton putain de cul, tu sais où me trouver ! Je suis toujours partant pour venir en aide aux autruches, même les plus mal polies. Mon nom est Colin, au fait. Donne-le aux serveurs si je ne suis pas au bar et ils viendront me chercher. Avait eu le temps de dire le barman avant que Tom ne lui claque la porte au nez.

Tom était resté dans son appartement jusqu'à neuf heures, mais n'avait cependant pas réussi à trouver un sommeil réparateur. Chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il faisait un cauchemar où un nain de jardin venait lui chanter en sourdine que Tom était amoureux de lui. Il avait fini par renoncer à dormir et avait pris la direction de la maison de ses parents après un passage sous la douche. En arrivant au manoir Riddle, la première chose qu'il avait faite était de partir à la recherche de Potter.

Il s'était rendu directement dans leur chambre. Tom avait pris ses précautions pour ne pas faire de bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller Harry au cas ou il dormirait encore : avec la nuit arrosée qu'ils avaient eue, Tom était persuadé que c'était le cas. Après avoir fermé la porte avec délicatesse, Tom avait fait deux pas dans la chambre, se dirigeant vers le lit qu'occupait Harry. Une pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit : pourquoi se donnait-il autant de mal pour ne pas déranger ce petit insolent ? Pourquoi le nain de jardin aurait-il le droit de bien dormir et pas lui ?

C'était avec ces idées en tête que Tom était retourné sur ses pas et avait ouvert la porte pour la claquer de toutes ses forces. Le bruit l'avait fait grincer des dents, sa tête l'avait lancé. Ce fut en pestant contre Harry que Tom avait retraversé la chambre en direction du lit. Il s'était penché au-dessus de la couche, devant une forme à peu près humaine, et l'avait regardée une seconde ; puis s'était assis sur le grand matelas et avait retiré la couverture avec brusquerie. Le lit était vide **.** Le traversin, qu'Harry avait sûrement serré dans ses bras en dormant, était à l'origine de l'artifice. Où est passé ce satané Potter ? s'était demandé Tom avec irritation. Il avait quitté la chambre et s'était rendu dans la salle à manger sur un coup de tête **:** la pièce était elle aussi vide de tout occupant.

Il en était ressorti énervé de ne pas trouver l'objet de ses recherches. Tom avait rapidement accosté une domestique et lui avait demandée si elle n'avait pas vu Harry. La demoiselle, toute rougissante, avait indiqué à Tom la direction de la cuisine.

_Qu'est-ce que ce microbe fait dans les cuisines ? Avait rouspété Tom en prenant la direction indiquée. Ne lui avais-je pas ordonné de ne pas se balader seul dans le manoir ? Il va m'entendre quand je vais mettre la main sur lui ! Tom avait souri en imaginant quelle punition il pourrait donner à Harry. Et dans un lit de préférence, s'était-il dit.

_Non, mais je perds la tête moi ! Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Je ne suis pas gay ! Je ne fais que le prétendre ! Et je n'éprouve rien pour ce stupide nain de jardin ! S'était-il marmonné en marchant.

Au détour d'un couloir, Tom était tombé sur un spectacle qui avait fissuré quelque chose en lui. Une colère monstre avait pris possession de sa personne, tandis qu'une douleur affreuse et un sentiment de trahison abominable, se répandaient en lui. Comment cet insolent osait-il lui faire ça ? A lui ? Et comment Severus avait-il osé toucher à son Potter ? Il allait le pulvériser, le mettre en miettes, le jeter en pâture à une meute de chiens enragés. La mâchoire de Tom était tellement serrée qu'il en avait mal.

_Putain de merde ! C'est quoi ce foutu bordel ? Ôte tes sales pattes de ce qui m'appartient ! Avait réussi à aboyer Tom.

Tout en criant, Tom avait couru vers les deux hommes. Il avait arraché Harry des bras de son parrain avant de donner une droite bien placée à Severus. Le coup avait été si fort que les doigts de Tom avaient craqué. Quant à Snape, il était tombé durement sur le sol, du sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue. En passent presque tranquillement sa langue sur la blessure pour en récolter le liquide, il avait regardé Tom avec désapprobation.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Tommy ? Avait demandé Severus en se remettant sur pied.

_Tu as le culot de me demander ça ? Espèce de sale pourriture ! Avait dit Tom en s'élançant vers Snape avec l'intention de lui balancer une autre droite, ou gauche comme sa main droite lui faisait un mal de chien. Mais son parrain s'y attendait cette fois, il avait donc évité facilement le coup et répliqué avec une autre droite. Tom avait fait un vol plané d'un mètre. Son parrain n'y était pas allé de main morte … ! Tom en avait été sonné, pour le coup.

_Petit imbécile ! Ne relève plus jamais la main sur moi ou tu le regretteras. Avait dit Snape en remettant en place ses vêtements. Je vais être indulgent avec toi, car tu es mon filleul, mais si tu me refais ça, je ne vais pas hésiter à te mettre en pièces. Tu as bien compris ? Tom avait hoché la tête avec réticence.

_Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, parrain ? Avec tous les hommes qu'il y a dans ce foutu pays, pourquoi tu choisis de t'intéresser au mien ? Avait demandé Tom d'une voix geignarde en portant la main à sa mâchoire douloureuse.

_ Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas gay et que tu ne sors pas avec Harry, alors ne viens pas faire celui qui a été trahi. J'ai mené ma petite enquête sous l'insistance de ton père. Et je dois te dire que ce que j'ai appris ne m'a pas mis dans de très bonnes dispositions à ton encontre. ! Comment as-tu osé faire du chantage à Harry pour qu'il accepte de venir jouer à tes enfantillages ?

_Ce ne sont pas des enfantillages ! S'était écrié Tom.

_Alors, comment appelles-tu ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Quel homme de ton âge et de ta position irait faire croire à ses parents qu'il est gay pour éviter un simple mariage ? Un homme, un vrai, j'entends par là, se conduirait honorablement et essayerait de raisonner ses parents et de trouver une solution qui arrangerait tout le monde. Mais toi, en parfait enfant pourri-gâté, tu vas te réfugier derrière des mensonges. Et tu n'hésites pas un instant à entraîner d'autres personnes avec toi !

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes parents se sont mis en tête de me marier à cette petite conne sans aucun charme ! Avait dit Tom.

_Nous y revoilà ! Ce n'est jamais de ta faute, mais toujours de celle des autres. Et ta maudite manie de toujours dénigrer les personnes que tu ne trouve **s** pas assez bien dotées physiquement par la nature. Grandis un peu, Tommy ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Et ta beauté, dont tu es si fier, crois-tu qu'elle sera toujours avec toi ? Regarde ton père, tu es son portrait craché à son âge. Il était aussi beau que toi et peut-être même plus, pourtant la vieillesse lui a pris cette beauté que tu adules.

_Il existe des moyens pour éviter cela maintenant ! Il y a des produits et des opérations qui existent pour éviter que ce genre de petits désagréments n'arrive. Avait dit Tom avec aplomb et sérieux. Je ne laisserai pas une chose aussi stupide que le temps m'enlever ma beauté ! Severus avait secoué la tête de dépit devant la bêtise de Tom.

Tom avait la hantise de devenir laid. Il avait développé cette peur le jour où il avait rendu visite au frère de sa mère, Morfin Gaunt. Celui-ci, qui avait été atteint d'une maladie rare, génétique et orpheline du nom de Neurofibromatose, était hospitalisé pour une fièvre. Cette maladie avait la conséquence de défigurer la personne atteinte à coup de de taches brunes apparaissant sur la peau **.** Quand Tom avait vu son oncle allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, le corps recouvert de taches variant du beige clair au marron foncé et de gros boutons, il avait eu un choc.

Il avait quitté la chambre en hurlant. À cette époque, il avait tout juste neuf ans, et par la suite, il avait fait des cauchemars où il se voyait à la place de son oncle. Depuis ce jour, il avait commencé à faire attention à son physique et prenait grand soin d'éviter toute personne avec un défaut physique, ou qu'il ne trouvait pas assez beau.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas rendre sa liberté à Harry, et cela dès à présent ! Et je t'interdis de reprendre l'argent que tu as versé pour éponger ses dettes. Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais me faire un grand plaisir de divulguer à ton père ce que j'ai appris. Et la prochaine fois que tu constitues un dossier sur une personne dans le but de lui faire du chantage, fais en sorte de ne laisser aucune trace derrière toi !

_Quoi, tu n'es pas sérieux parrain ?!

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie.


	12. Chapter 12

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la correction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Harry n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Une minute, il marchait tranquillement dans le couloir en se moquant de Tom, et la minute d'après, il embrassait le parrain de son faux petit ami avec un plaisir évident ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il aurait continué à le faire sans l'intervention de Tom. Depuis quand embrassait-il les hommes ? Non, la bonne question était, depuis quand était-il _attiré_ par les hommes ? En vingt-deux ans d'existence, et depuis l'âge de quinze ans, quand il avait commençait à éprouver du désir pour une autre personne, il n'avait jamais était attiré par les hommes. Jamais !

Alors, pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il maintenant ? S'était demandé le jeune Potter en regardant avec détachement, Snape rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Tom. C'était comme si ce qui se passait devant lui ne le concernait pas. Harry était trop ébranlé par ce qui venait de se produire avec le parrain de Tom, pour vraiment s'intéresser à ce qui se passait avec les deux hommes qui se disputaient devant lui. Trop de questions lui passaient par la tête à cet instant. S'était-il pris au jeu du faux compagnon ? Mais, dans ce cas, ne devrait-il pas être charmé par Tom avec qui il passait davantage de temps, au lieu de son parrain qu'il n'avait aperçu que quelque fois ?

D'un autre côté, le caractère pourri de Tom n'était en rien attrayant, alors que les bonnes manières et l'amabilité manifestes que Severus avait à son encontre l'étaient. Mais alors, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était bi ou un truc de ce genre ? Parce que, quand il embrassait sa petite amie Ginny, il éprouvait vraiment du plaisir, s'était interrogé Harry. En parlant d'elle, comment allait-il lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Devait-il seulement lui dire ? Avec son tempérament de feu, elle risquait de lui arracher la tête en l'apprenant. Après réflexion, Harry s'était résolu à ne rien révéler de son petit écart de conduite avec Severus. Il se disait qu'il n'y gagnerait rien. Brusquement, Harry avait été tiré de ses réflexions par les jérémiades de Tom.

_Quoi, tu n'es pas sérieux, parrain ?!

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie.

De quoi parlent-ils, s'était demandé Harry qui n'avait pas suivi l'échange entre les deux hommes. Cela avait l'air d'être grave pour que Tom fasse cette tête, comme quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre un pet en pleine poire alors qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Tom avait les yeux exorbités, la bouche béante et les narines qui palpitaient. Il était aussi devenu rouge de colère et lançait des regards meurtriers à son parrain. Au contraire de Tom, Snape était la parfaite image du gentleman calme et sûr de lui ; il regardait Tom comme un parent qui regarderait son enfant faire un caprice.

_Pourquoi fais-tu cela parrain ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu t'en prennes ainsi à moi ? Avait demandé Tom d'un ton larmoyant.

_Ton comportement commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, Tommy. Tu deviens de plus en plus immature et insupportable avec le temps, et je ne peux plus rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Cette histoire d'homosexualité est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase, je ne peux pas cautionner ton mensonge. Connais-tu la difficulté et le mal-être que ressentent et vivent les vrais homosexuels quand ils sont dans l'obligation d'annoncer leur différence à leur entourage, hein ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Alors oui, je me permets de me mêler de tes affaires et t'ordonne de délier Harry de sa promesse. Je vais faire de toi un homme responsable, Tommy. Et cela, que tu le veuilles ou non.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, parrain ! Mon comportement a toujours été ainsi et tu n'as jamais rien trouvé à y redire avant ! Avoue, que tu le fais dans le seul but de récupérer Harry parce qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil !

_Ne mêle pas Harry à cette histoire, car il n'a rien avoir là-dedans. Avait craché Snape. Il est question de ton comportement merdique.

_Oh que si, cela a tout à voir avec Harry, et non avec mon comportement merdique comme tu le dis ! S'était exclamé Tom avec colère. Tu convoites ce qui est mien et c'est pour cela que tu me sors ces conneries. Je ne vais pas me laisser intimider par toi, parrain. Avait repris Tom plus posément. Harry est à moi et il est hors de question que j'y renonce !

_Hein, depuis quand je suis à toi ? Avait demandé Harry.

_Ferme là toi, on ne t'a rien demandé ! Lui avait aboyé Tom sans le regarder.

_Pardon ?! C'est à moi que tu parles ? Avait demandé Harry. Mais sans se donner la peine de lui répondre, Tom avait repris sa dispute avec Snape.

_Parrain, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne vais pas abandonner sans rien faire. J'ai déboursé plus de quinze mille livres pour cet abruti et il n'est pas question que je renonce à lui pour toi. Aussi fort qu'est ton attirance pour mon Potter, tu vas devoir abandonner, car il est à moi ! Avait dit Tom avec assurance et audace.

Snape avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à Tom quand Harry était intervenu.

_C'est quoi ces foutaises ! Je t'appartiens, moi ?! Je n'appartiens à personne ! Et je ne suis certainement pas à vendre. Que l'on soit bien clair entre nous, saloperie de fils à papa, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté de jouer à ton stupide jeu que je suis à toi ! Je ne l'ai fait que parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Avait déclaré Harry en ayant oublié pendant une minute, que Snape n'était pas censé savoir que lui et Tom ne faisaient que prétendre être en couple.

_Qu'importe le pourquoi de ton acceptation, sache simplement que maintenant tu es à moi, Harry. Tu ne le savais pas encore, c'est tout. Mais crois-moi, je vais te le faire réaliser dans peu de temps. Avait dit Tom avec un sourire charmeur et assurance.

Harry l'avait regardé avec désarroi. Tom perdait-il la tête pour lui dire ce genre de truc ? S'était interrogé Harry en ayant presque oublié sa colère. Presque, mais pas tout à fait. C'était pour cela qu'il était revenu à la charge.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fumé mon vieux, mais je peux te certifier que tu te trompes. Avait dit Harry. Jamais je ne serais à toi ! Et si tu veux de l'aide pour l'assimiler, je suis prêt à te donner un coup de main amical. Avait dit Harry en relevant ses manches.

Tom avait fait un pas en arrière, il ne voulait en aucun cas se prendre une autre droite d'Harry.

_Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Avait répondu Tom. Il s'était ensuite retourné vers son parrain et avait dit qu'il n'était pas question qu'il se sépare de Potter.

_Hein, se séparer ! S'était étonné Harry. De quoi vous parlez ?

_De la conduite inqualifiable que mon filleul a eu à ton égard, Harry. Avait répondu Snape.

_Je ne comprends pas.

_Je viens d'ordonner à Tom de te libérer de tes obligations envers lui sous peine de le dénoncer à ses parents pour sa supercherie. Avait tranquillement expliqué Snape à Harry.

_Vous êtes au courant de cela ! S'était étonné Harry.

_Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as manqué le passage sur le chantage et les menaces que cette brute vient de me faire ! S'était étonné à son tour Tom. Harry avait fait un signe pour lui faire comprendre que oui. En gros, ce traitre qui se prêtant être mon parrain, a découvert notre accord et exige de moi que je te rende ta liberté et que je ne te réclame pas l'argent que j'ai déboursé pour tes dettes. Mais il est hors de question que je fasse ce qu'il me demande ! Avait expliqué Tom à Harry.

_Ne fais pas l'enfant, Tommy. Tu sais que j'ai raison et que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Une minute ! S'était écrié Harry. Et si moi, je ne suis pas d'accord ? Et si moi, je veux continuer à jouer ? Je ne suis pas un mendiant, Mr Snape. Et je refuse la charité ! Et encore moins de garder l'argent de Tom sans rien lui donner en échange. Si j'ai accepté de venir ici, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que Tom me menaçait de prison, mais aussi, parce qu'il m'a offert de m'aider avec mes dettes. Dans ces conditions, je refuse de partir.

_Yes ! Prends ça dans les dents, faux parrain, s'était exclamé Tom avec jubilation.

_Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas être d'accord avec ce que fait ce gamin trop gâté. Avait dit Snape avec confusion.

_Je ne dis pas que je cautionne ce qu'il fait, loin de la même, mais j'ai donné ma parole et un Potter tient toujours ses promesses. J'ai été engagé, en quelque sorte, pour un travail et je le mènerais jusqu'à son terme.

_Si ce n'est que pour l'argent, je veux bien t'offrir un travail bien rémunéré dans l'un de mes laboratoires, ainsi tu pourras rembourser Tom rapidement. De cette façon, tu n'auras plus à le suivre dans ses gamineries. Avait obligeamment proposé Snape.

_Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ''Je ne demande pas la charité " ?

_Ce n'est pas de la charité que je te propose, mais un travail.

_De mon point de vue, cela revient au même. Me donner un travail bien ''rémunéré" comme tu le dis, et cela, sans connaitre mon curriculum vitae est une aberration. Est-ce que tu as cherché au moins à savoir si j'étais suffisamment qualifié pour travailler dans un laboratoire ?

_J'ai connaissance de ton parcours, Harry. En faisant ma petite recherche pour le père de Tom, j'ai obtenu tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur toi et sur ton passé. Je sais que non seulement, tu es quasiment un petit génie en commerce, mais que tu es aussi très doué dans la biologie humaine. Ce n'est pas par charité que je te fais cette proposition, mais parce que je sais reconnaitre le talent où il se trouve. Les recherches universitaires que tu effectuais en parallèle avec tes études de commerce et de ton travail pour subvenir à tes besoins, me l'ont prouvé amplement.

_Quoi, tu as fait mener une enquête sur moi ? S'était offusqué Harry.

_Oui, effectivement. Avait acquiescé Snape sans montrer l'ombre d'un remords. Mais en voyant le regard choqué d'Harry, il avait ajouté : ne me fais croire, que tu t'attendais réellement à ce que les parents de Tommy croient aveuglement à ses sottises, et qu'ils t'acceptent toi dans leur maison sans se renseigner au préalable ?Avait demandé un Snape surpris par la bêtise d'Harry. Je me demande maintenant, si tu es aussi intelligent que tes notes et tes recherches le laissaient entendre.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les parents de Tom donnent l'impression d'avaler toutes les salades que leur sert leur fils sans rechigner ! Et, merci de ne pas minimiser mon intelligence. Avait répondu Harry avec un peu trop de force.

_Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Était intervenu Tom. Potter a un engagement envers moi et je me refuse à le rompre. Si tu as besoin de nouveaux chercheurs pour ton laboratoire, passes une annonce sur un site d'emplois. Ne viens pas débaucher mes employés.

Leur dispute avait commencé à ameuter quelques employées autour d'eux. Voyant cela, Snape avait mis fin à l'altercation avant de tourner les talons. Mais avant de partir, il avait tendu une carte de visite à Harry en lui disant que sa proposition tenait toujours. Il ne tenait qu'à Harry de se saisir de cette opportunité.

De retour dans leur chambre, Tom avait reproché à Harry de l'avoir trompé avec son parrain et l'avait défendu de se rapprocher de Snape. Harry avait été tellement médusé par l'absurdité du reproche et de la demande, qu'il n'avait pas su s'il devait en rire ou se mettre en colère. Le rire avait gagné le match, cela dit.

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant là-dedans, Harry. S'était énervé Tom devant l'hilarité de Potter. Je me sens trahi et souillé par ta conduite. Le rire d'Harry avait doublé à cette phrase. Tom avait donc ajouté en grognant.

_Et puis, je croyais que tu n'étais pas gay, alors pourquoi tu avais ta langue fourrée dans la bouche de mon parrain, hein ? Si tu tenais tant à faire une petite expérience avec un homme, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Je serais ravi de te faire découvrir les plaisirs entre hommes. Et en plus, je suis bien plus séduisant que mon parrain. Avait dit Tom sans l'avoir voulu.

_Quoi ? Avait demandé Harry son hilarité oubliée.

_Rien, je n'ai rien dit. Oublie ce que tu n'as pas entendu.

_Non, non ! Impossible que j'oublie un truc comme ça. Tu viens juste de me proposer de m'initier aux plaisirs entre hommes. Donc, j'avais raison ! Tu es vraiment gay ! S'était exclamé Harry. Toute cette histoire de prétendre être gay est en réalité la vérité. Mais pourquoi prétendre alors ?

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas gay, je te l'ai déjà dit. Avait rétorqué Tom avec exaspération.

_Mais, tu viens juste de dire que…

_ C'était une plaisanterie. Avait coupé Tom.

Alors qu'Harry allait dire quelque chose, le portable de Tom s'était mis à retentir. Tom s'était empressé de répondre.

_Allo !

_Est-ce que tu peux me passer Harry, s'il te plaît Tom ? Avait demandé la voix mélodieuse et à l'accent charmant de Fleur sans avant-propos.

En reconnaissant la voix de Fleur et surtout sa demande, Tom s'était éloigné d'Harry avant de répondre d'une voix basse.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Avait grogné Tom par très content.

_Hier soir, il m'a promis de venir faire les magasins avec moi.

_Il ne m'a rien dit.

_A-t-il besoin de ta permission pour cela ?

_Ou…euh, je veux dire que non. Mais, il se trouve que j'avais quelque chose de prévu pour nous deux aujourd'hui. Avait improvisé Tom. Il n'était pas question que Tom laisse ce foutu Potter seul avec la Française. Qui sait ce qu'il serait prêt à dire ou faire ...

_Harry ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet hier. Avait fait remarquer Fleur.

_C'est normal, puisque c'est une surprise.

_Ne peux-tu pas remettre cela à un autre jour ?

_Non, parce que le congé que j'ai pris pour présenter dans les bonnes formes Harry à mes parents, prend fin demain.

_Donc, il te reste demain.

_J'ai aussi quelque chose de prévu avec lui demain.

_Passe-moi Harry une minute, veux-tu ? Avait demandé son interlocutrice.

_Il n'est pas avec moi. Avait menti Tom.

_Qui n'est pas avec toi ? Avait retenti la voix d'Harry derrière Tom. Riddle avait sursauté au son de la voix.

_Bon sang, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ! Tu m'as fait peur. Avait accusé Tom. Sans se donner la peine de lui répondre, Harry avait arraché le portable de Tom de ses mains et s'était enfui à l'autre bout de la chambre.

_Allo ?

_Harry, comment vas-tu ?

_Oh, Fleur c'est toi ! Je vais bien, merci, et toi ?

_Très bien.

_Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? Avait demandé Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui avait fait grommeler Tom dans sa barbe.

_Oui, en effet. Je voulais t'inviter à venir faire les magasins avec moi cette après-midi.

_Faire les magasins ! Ce n'est pas un truc de fille ça ?Avait dit Harry avec une moue charmante. Ce que Tom n'avait pas manqué de remarquer.

_Mais Harry, tu m'as promis hier soir que tu allais venir avec moi. Avait gémi Fleur.

_J'ai fait ça, moi ? Tu en es sûr, parce que je n'en ai aucun souvenir ?

_Certaine. C'était juste avant que tu ne nous démontres tes talents pour la danse.

_J'ai dansé, moi ? Quand cela et avec qui ?

_Ne me dis pas, que tu as tout oublié du strip-tease super chaud que tu nous as offerts hier ?! Enfin, que tu as offert à Tom pour être précis. C'était vraiment chaud … À un moment, j'ai même pensé que Tom allait te déshabiller sur place. Et le baiser que vous avez échangé, c'était quelque chose !

_Quoi ! Tu me fais marcher ! Je n'ai pas pu faire ça, hein ?

_Si, si, mon ami. Avait martelé Fleur en rigolant. Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes comment faire pour que je le fasse à Évan un de ces jours. Avait ajouté Fleur à sérieux.

_Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Alors qu'il demandait à Fleur de le rassurer sur le sujet, les mots que Snape lui avait dit lui étaient revenus en mémoire. _« Harry, je viens d'apprendre qu'hier soir après mon départ, tu as donné un fabuleux spectacle. Je suis très chagriné de l'avoir manqué. J'espère pouvoir rectifier cela un jour. »_

_Oh, mon dieu ! Je n'ai pas pu faire ça ! Avait dit Harry rouge de honte. Comment avait-il pu oublier une telle chose et comment allait-il pouvoir regardait Tom en face ?

_Si, si ! Cela étant dit, tu vas venir avec moi ou pas ? Tom m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose de prévu, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai un peu de mal à le croire.

_Tiens, je ne suis pas au courant de ça !

_Il m'a dit que c'est une surprise.

_Venant de lui, je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est. Je vais accepter ton invitation puisque je te l'ai promis.

_Non, tu ne peux pas ! Avait dit Tom qui s'était approché d'Harry.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je refuse.

_C'est que l'on va voir ! Avait dit Harry en prenant les renseignements sur le lieu du rendez-vous.

_C'est tout vu.

Quatre heures plus tard, un Harry victorieux était assis sur le siège passager de la voiture de Tom. Riddle avait refusé de faire venir un taxi pour Harry. Il avait dit à ce dernier, que comme il ne voulait pas entendre raison et que comme il ne savait pas se tenir, il allait venir pour s'assurer de sa bonne conduite. Alors que Tom s'était attendu à un refus catégorique de Potter sur son intrusion dans son rendez-vous avec Fleur, Harry lui avait fait un énorme sourire et lui avait dit être content de sa venue.

Harry et Tom avaient retrouvé Fleur, accompagné de sa petite sœur Gabrielle devant le grand centre commercial Westfield Stratford City. Fleur avait souri devant la présence de Tom. Elle avait présenté sa sœur à Harry et à Tom qui n'avait pas encore fait sa connaissance. Fleur s'était saisi du bras d'Harry sous le regard noir de Tom, pendant que sa petite sœur faisait de même avec Tom. Celui-ci s'était laissé faire, car la jeune femme de tout juste dix-neuf ans avait un beau visage. Ils avaient pénétré dans le centre commercial.

Fleur tenait absolument à passer par Accessorize, un magasin d'accessoires en tous genres. Après cette première boutique, ils avaient fait plusieurs autres échoppes et Harry avait commencé à avoir mal aux pieds. Étonnamment, Tom était aussi passionné de vêtements que les deux femmes. Harry avait eu la mâchoire pendue quand Tom s'était mis à donner des conseils à Gabrielle sur des vêtements et les couleurs à la mode de l'année. Fleur avait alors chuchoté à Harry.

_Comment je suis passé à côté de ça ! Il suffit de le voir avec Gabrielle et de connaitre sa passion pour le shoping pour deviner qu'il est gay. Il nous a bien fait marcher avec toutes ses soi-disant conquêtes.

_C'est un très bon comédien quand il se donne la peine, avait dit Harry.

_Oui, tu as raison. Avait approuvé Fleur. C'est aussi un coureur, alors fais attention à toi. Avait-elle ajouté. Mais je dois aussi reconnaitre, que je ne l'avais jamais vu se montrer aussi possessif vis-à-vis d'une autre personne avant de te connaître. Tu as réussi à vraiment le rendre accro à toi Harry.

_Pardon ?! Devant la tête d'ahurie qu'avait fait Harry, Fleur avait éclaté de rire en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Harry était devenu rouge sous le geste.

MPJSG

Ginny Weasley était une très belle jeune femme. Et avec ses immenses yeux couleur miel, sa chevelure rousse et dense, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à faire tourner la tête aux hommes. La jeune femme venait d'une famille nombreuse composée de six frères, d'une mère au foyer et d'un père fonctionnaire. Elle était la seule fille de la famille, mais aussi la dernière ; de ce fait, elle était ultra gâtée. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Ginny avait conscience de sa beauté et elle n'avait aucun problème à l'utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins. En grandissant, elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien refusé, que ce soit sa famille, ses amis ou ses amants. Cela avait contribué à faire d'elle une jeune femme arrogante et un peu méchante sur les bords.

Ginny était aussi une croqueuse d'hommes. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de draguer tout ce qui portait un pantalon. Depuis l'âge de quatorze ans, elle avait commencé à les collectionner. Elle avait une préférence pour les beaux garçons, mais elle n'avait aucun problème à séduire des hommes au physique ingrat ; mais seulement s'ils avaient le porte-monnaie plein. La jeune Weasley avait aussi un goût très prononcé pour les beaux et chics vêtements. Elle n'avait cependant jamais été amoureuse ; enfin, jamais avant sa rencontre avec Harry Potter. Dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans pendant une sortie avec des amis dans un restaurant, Ginny en était tombée follement amoureuse.

Elle avait mis fin à sa relation de deux semaines avec son petit ami de l'époque et s'était mis en chasse de Potter. Elle était retournée le lendemain au restaurant et avait posé des questions sur le jeune homme : elle avait ainsi appris que celui pour qui elle avait eu le béguin la veille, s'appelait Harry Potter et qu'il était plongeur dans le restaurant. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour elle de mettre ses griffes sur le jeune Potter, mais avec de la persévérance, elle y était arrivée. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait autant de temps à séduire un homme et elle comptait pour une fois le garder un bon moment. Elle ne voyait pas souvent Harry, car celui-ci travaillait beaucoup et n'avait que peu de temps à lui consacrer. Mais pour une fois, Ginny n'avait pas fait de caprice.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle avait essayé une fois, mais Harry l'avait remis à sa place en lui faisant comprendre que si elle n'était pas contente, elle pouvait toujours partir. La jeune femme en avait été mortifiée et en colère. Comment Harry osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Elle était sa petite amie, la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il devait être heureux qu'une aussi belle femme s'intéresse à lui ! Et puis, pourquoi avait-il autant besoin de travailler ? Après s'être calmé, la jeune femme était allée s'excuser auprès d'Harry. C'était la première de sa vie qu'elle faisait des excuses. Harry les avait acceptées et tout était revenu à la normal. Harry, sans le savoir, avait un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine et cela avait le don de rendre Ginny très jalouse. Cette dernière n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème avant sa rencontre avec lui.

Sa jalousie avait tendance à mettre Harry de très mauvaise humeur. Le jeune Potter ne voyait pas pourquoi sa petite amie était aussi jalouse, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi l'être. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème si une femme le regardait un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire ! C'était pour le jeune couple l'une des sources de leurs disputes. La deuxième source de disputes entre eux était due au fait que Harry refusait de coucher avec Ginny. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à franchir le cap avec sa petite amie, qui, n'ayant pas pour habitude d'attendre aussi longtemps pour consommer avec ses petits amis, vivait cela très mal.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Ginny n'avait plus de nouvelles de son petit ami. Elle était passée à son appartement, mais personne ne lui avait ouvert la porte. Elle avait posé des questions aux copains de Harry, mais personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Certains l'avaient évité et avaient même refusé de répondre à ses questions. Ginny avait trouvé cela louche. Quand elle avait parlé de la disparition d'Harry à son entourage, on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait dû se trouver un autre petit job et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la prévenir. Ses amies avaient eu la bonne idée de la trainer au centre commercial pour faire du lèche-vitrines … dans le même centre commercial où s'était rendu Harry. Et bien évidemment, exactement au même moment.

Au détour d'une allée, l'un des amis de Ginny lui avait fait remarquer que le jeune homme qui accompagnait la jolie jeune femme blonde ressemblait étonnement à Harry. Quand Ginny s'était retournée pour voir l'homme, elle avait presque fait un infarctus. Sans perdre de temps, elle avait parcouru la distance qu'il y avait entre elle et Harry. Comme une furie, elle avait poussé brusquement Fleur et tiré son petit ami vers elle. Le souffle court d'avoir couru et pleine de colère, Ginny s'était tourné vers Harry, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

_Qui est cette pute et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?


	13. Chapter 13

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la correction.

 **SamaraXD** : Merci d'apprécier ma fic et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions. Ne t'en fais, je ne vais pas abandonner cette histoire.

 **Alexx** : C'est toujours un plaisir de lire ce genre com, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. J'espère que la suite aussi va te plaire.

 **mose622z** : Je suis ravi d'avoir pu aider. Merci pour le com, car je le dis toujours, savoir vos ressentis sur ma fic m'aide beaucoup et m'encourage à la poursuivre.

 **PlumeDesGlaces** : Je savais que Ginny allait être aimée par vous tous ! :). Voilà la suite et merci pour le com.

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama** : Encore une fan de Ginny. À force de recevoir autant de déclaration d'amour des lectrices lecteurs, elle va finir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Merci pour le com.

 **bronzemirror** : Oui et elle semble avoir était attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience. Merci pour le com. J'espère que son intervention va te plaire, j'ai quelques doutes comme toujours.

 **STL87** : La voici donc et merci pour le com cela fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des encouragements.

 **Guest** : Tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Merci pour le com.

 **stormtrooper2** : Je suis contente de le savoir, car parfois, je me dis qu'il est trop possessif et qu'il faudrait que je le calme un peu. C'est parce que c'est Tom Riddle Jr et il est doué en tout, même pour le sexe entre hommes, même s'il ne la jamais pratiquer avant. Tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Merci pour le com.

 **sunakotatji** : Contente de le savoir. Merci pour le com.

 **BlackSkully** : Je suis toute rouge avec autant de compliments. Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire et merci pour le com, c'est très motivant.

 **ShawolY** : Merci pour le com et j'espère que l'intervention de Ginny va te plaire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Harry était en train de discuter avec insouciance avec Fleur, quand une tornade répondant au doux nom de Ginny avait pointé le bout de son adorable nez crochu. La furie avait de suite arraché la charmante Fleur du bras du jeune homme en la projetant au sol, et celui-ci avait été trop éberlué pour réagir. Les serres acérées de la charmante et douce Ginny avaient ensuite agrippées le pauvre bras de son (ex ?) petit copain et l'avait éloigné de la jeune française. Le souffle court, elle avait lancé ensuite un regard rageur sur le pauvre Harry.

_Qui est cette pute et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? Avait exigé de savoir Ginny. Les paroles insultantes avaient eu le mérite de tirer Harry de son hébétude.

_Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, hein ? Avait-il demandé en retirant son bras des griffes de la jeune femme. Il s'était ensuite précipité sur Fleur pour la relever.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Avait hurlé Ginny en voyant ce que faisait son petit ami.

_Tu ne le vois pas ? Avait demandé un Harry coléreux. Non seulement, tu es devenu complètement folle, mais aveugle aussi ! Avait ajouté Potter. Harry avait ensuite remis Fleur sur ses pieds.

_Tu vas bien Fleur ? Avait-il demandé à la Française en tournant le dos à Ginny.

_Qui est-ce ? Qui est cette salope ? Réponds-moi bon sang ! Avait mugi Ginny. Elle avait franchi la distance qui la séparait d'Harry en martelant de rage le sol de ses talons. Harry avait fait deux pas en arrière pour remettre un peu de distance entre eux, et Fleur l'avait suivi.

_Tu baisses d'un ton. Avait grincé des dents Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises de calmer tes ardeurs. Je n'aime pas être le point de mire des gens et tu le sais ! Retourne d'où tu viens. Je te rappelais dans la soirée.

_Qui est cette folle Harry ? Avait demandé Tom abruptement. Il avait lâché Gabrielle pour aller se poser sur la droite d'Harry. La jeune démente ne lui disait rien de bien. Il sentait les emmerdes venir de loin.

_Plus personne, si elle persiste dans sa bêtise. Avait dit Harry entre ses dents.

_Tu me prends pour une conne Potter ? Je veux savoir qui est cette salope avec qui tu te promènes bras dessus bras dessous. Cela fait presque une semaine que je me fais du souci pour toi, et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de t'afficher devant tout le monde avec cette greluche ! Je veux une explication. Hors de question que je bouge de là où je suis. Avait déclaré Ginny avec fermeté.

_Je crois que cette jeune femme n'est pas très bien dans sa tête Harry. Avait chuchoté Fleur à l'oreille d'Harry.

_Je t'interdis de toucher à mon Harry ! Avait grogné Ginny devant le geste de Fleur.

_Tu penses que c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse ? Lui avait demandé Fleur avec inquiétude.

_Oui, je pense que c'est bien à toi qu'elle parle, ma chère, avait dit Tom à la place d'Harry. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle revendique mon Potter. Je tiens à souligner qu'il est à moi. Avait dit Tom posément, mais pas assez fort pour que Ginny puisse l'entendre. On pouvait cependant, sans l'ombre d'un doute, voir qu'il était très contrarié.

_Je te parle salope, alors réponds-moi ! Avait dit Ginny à l'intention de Fleur.

_Ginny, je ne vais pas me répéter une nouvelle fois. Alors arrête de nous donner en spectacle comme ça ! Avait dit Harry en voyant l'attroupement que les cris de Ginny avaient attiré. Je te promets une explication, mais plus tard.

_Ce n'est pas plus tard que je veux une explication, mais maintenant ! Et éloigne cette greluche de toi ! Et il me semble, que nous avons déjà parlé de la distance de sûreté qu'il doit y avoir entre toi et une autre fille que moi. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, et elle l'est, crois-moi ! on s'était mis d'accord pour qu'elle soit de quatre pas.

_Hahahahaha ! Tom n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'écrouler de rire devant la déclaration ridicule et il n'était pas le seul. Les spectateurs qui s'étaient approchés pendant le début de l'altercation étaient eux aussi morts de rire.

_Arrête avec tes sottises Ginny et rentre chez ta mère.

_Ne mêle pas ma mère à cela ! Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu fais avec cette conne !

_Et en quoi j'ai mêlé ta mère à ça ? Je n'ai fait que te suggérer de rentrer chez elle, car c'est là où tu vis. Et je te serais reconnaissant de ne plus être aussi insultante envers Fleur. Et si tu tiens tant à le savoir, je suis venu faire les magasins avec elle.

_Tu te paies ma tête ma parole ! Tu es venu faire les boutiques avec elle, alors que tu refuses de m'accompagner à chaque fois que je te le demande ! Non seulement, tu te fous de ma gueule, mais tu me tournes en ridicule et tu prends sa défense ! Je suis ta petite amie bordel, alors je demande le respect auquel j'ai droit et je…

_Stop ! Avait coupé Tom. Que viens-tu d'insinuer à propos de mon Potter, saleté de chatte de gouttière ? Avait demandé un Tom au regard de glace.

_C'est à moi que tu parles, Ken ? Avait demandé Ginny en fusillant Tom du regard. Et c'est mon Harry, pas le tien ! Avait déclaré Ginny en prenant le jeune homme par le bras et en l'attirant à elle. Mais Tom avait retenu Harry par son autre bras.

_Qui appelles-tu Ken, tête d'épouvantail ? Avait demandé Tom en tirant avec force Harry dans ses bras.

_Rends-le-moi, saleté de pédale ! Il est à moi ! Vas t'en trouver un à toi ! Avait tapé du pied Ginny en tirant sur le bras d'Harry, mais Tom tenait bon. Les spectateurs étaient morts de rire tant la scène était hallucinante.

_Tu penses qu'on devrait intervenir ? Avait demandé discrètement Gabrielle à Fleur.

_Je ne sais pas. Avait répondu Fleur. Ils m'ont l'air féroce.

_Tu comprends ce qui se passe toi ?

_Pas vraiment, mais je pense que cette pauvre fille ne sait pas qu'Harry est gay et s'est persuadé d'être sa petite amie. Et je crois qu'Harry la laisse croire que c'est vrai pour ne pas la froisser. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris, mais peut-être que je me trompe.

_Tu penses qu'ils peuvent le casser à force de le tirer comme ça ?

_Je ne pense pas, mais ils le tirent vraiment fort. Pauvre Harry ... !

_Nom d'une vieille dame sans culotte ! Vous allez arrêter vos conneries ! Avait explosé Harry sous les rires de l'assistance.

_Mais, Harry ! Dit à ce vieux pervers siliconé de te lâcher. C'est vraiment dégueulasse la façon qu'il a de te serrer dans ses bras.

_Pardon ! Je suis un quoi ? Avait demandé un Tom prêt à mordre. Répète un peu si tu l'oses, poupée gonflable.

_Vieux. Pervers. Siliconé. Et sourd pour ne rien gâcher. Avait dit Ginny en articulant chaque mot. Et je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable. Je suis ce qu'on appelle une femme fatale, ignorant.

_Fatal, je veux bien le croire. Mais dans le sens, un regard sur ta personne et hop, tu deviens moine. Avait répondu Tom. Les rires avaient attiré d'autres curieux.

Harry voyant le nombre de gens s'agglutiner autour d'eux augmenter, avait commencé à prier pour une aide divine. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris Ginny à part dès le départ ? Et le plus important, pourquoi ce foutu fils à papa réagissait-il ainsi ?! S'était lamenté Harry en parvenant à se dégager des deux malades. Que devait-il faire pour se sortir de cette situation ?

Tom et Ginny avaient commencé un échange d'insultes axé sur le physique de l'autre tout en revendiquant de temps en temps être le propriétaire légitime de Harry. Lui de son côté avait bien essayé de les arrêter, mais c'était comme s'il était devenu invisible pour les deux crétins. Comment un homme de la classe de Riddle pouvait-il se donner ainsi en spectacle dans un centre commercial ? Que Ginny le fasse, Harry ne trouvait pas cela étonnant, mais Tom, c'était une autre histoire. N'avait-il pas dit à Harry qu'il était connu ? Dans ce cas, ne craignait-il pas les répercutions s'il venait à se faire filmer ? Harry se posait ces questions, quand un hurlement de rage l'avait sorti de ses interrogations.

_Tu mens, ignoble monstre ! Rugissait Ginny sur Tom. Celui-ci avait un sourire victorieux et regardait Ginny de haut.

_Je ne mens pas ! Sache petite idiote, que je ne mens jamais. Ce mot n'est pas dans mon dictionnaire. C'est les pauvres types qui utilisent ce genre de méthodes, pas moi. Avait dit Tom avec sérieux et aplomb.

_Je ne te crois pas ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers qui projette ses désirs malsains sur mon pauvre Harrynouchet.

_Je vais être gentil et te le redire une fois de plus et de façon à ce que cela soit compréhensible pour ta petite tête vide. Je. Baise. Avec. Harry. Et nous l'avons fait dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. Et cela fait deux ans que ça dure. Et, bon Dieu, il aime ce que je lui fais ! Il ne s'est encore jamais plaint.

_Tu mens ! Harry refuse de coucher parce qu'il ne se sent pas encore prêt pour cela.

_Voilà bien la preuve qu'il est à moi et pas à toi ! Sinon, pourquoi il refuse de coucher avec toi, mais le fait avec moi, hein ? Et pour tout te dire, il a une de ces langues ... Il la manie avec une telle dextérité qu'à chaque fois, je monte au septième ciel.

_Tais-toi ! Harry, dis-moi qu'il ment ! Ce n'est pas vrai, hein mon amour !

Harry était bien trop rouge pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Tom avait ressenti quand il avait tenu un discours similaire devant ses parents. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Tom avait sorti ça devant tout le monde. Harry croulait sous une montagne de honte et d'embarras, il en avait même momentanément perdu sa repartie. Et Ginny avait pris le mutisme d'Harry pour un aveu.

_Pourriture ! Tu vas mettre fin à cette liaison anormale et repartir avec moi. Je vais te soigner et ensuite, nous nous marierons. Avait dit Ginny d'une voix raisonnable.

La déclaration avait stoppé les rires de l'assistance. Était-elle folle ? S'étaient demandés plus d'un.

_Non mais, tu es vraiment dur d'oreille ma pauvre fille ! Je te dis qu'Harry est gay et qu'il est en couple avec moi ! Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre.

Sur ces entrefaites, des vigiles étaient arrivés. Ils avaient dispersé les gens et demandé ce qui se passait. C'était à ce moment que Fleur était intervenue : elle avait expliqué avec son bel accent, que la jeune femme rousse était une hystérique qui poursuivait son ami. Avec un sourire charmeur, elle leur avait demandé s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire quelque chose : deux vigiles s'étaient alors emparés de Ginny et ils avaient demandé calmement à la demoiselle de les suivre.

_Lâchez-moi espèces de gorilles ! Je ne vous permets pas de poser vos grosses pattes sur moi ! Je vous dis de me relâcher idiots ! Hurlait Ginny pendant que les vigiles partaient avec elle.

_Harry ! Harry, dis-leur de me relâcher ! Je n'ai rien fait. Aide-moi putain ! Mais Harry était trop embarrassé par les propos de Tom et il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Je vais te le faire payer ! Harryyyyyyyyy !

_Ouah ! C'était épique Harry ! S'était exclamé Fleur en s'approchant d'Harry. Qui était cette folle ? Harry. Harry. Harry ! Avait fini par lui crier dans les oreilles Fleur.

_Hein ! Quoi ? Avait demandé Harry hébété.

_Tu vas bien ?

_Euh…oui, je pense.

_Tu es sûr ? Avait redemandé Fleur.

_Oui, oui. C'est simplement que je n'ai pas encore digéré la déclaration de Tom.

_Hahahaha. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Avait dit Fleur en lui prenant le bras. Alors qui était la petite rousse ?

_Une amie. Enfin, une ex-amie maintenant. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait osé faire un tel scandale ! Je la savais capable de tout, mais ça …je n'arrive pas à le croire. Et cet imbécile qui s'y est mis aussi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?

_Tu viens, Harry ? J'ai remarqué une chemise dans cette boutique qui devrait t'aller à merveille. Avait soudainement dit Tom en soustrayant Harry du bras de Fleur.

_Oh, toi ! Dégage de ma vue ! Je ne vais jamais te pardonner ta performance. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te crêper le chignon avec Ginny ? Mais tu as quel âge putain ? Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as honte, avait dit calmement Tom. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser cette harpie proclamer devant tout le monde que tu étais tien ! C'est très mal me connaitre. Tu es à moi Potter et à moi seul ! Avait dit Tom avant de joindre leurs bouches dans un baiser ardent qui avait laissé un Harry tremblant et perdu.

_Tom Riddle Jr ne partage pas Potter ! Tu es à moi, je te l'ai déjà. Alors, il va falloir que tu commences à te faire à cette idée. Viens, allons voir cette chemise. Je suis convaincu qu'il va t'aller comme un gant. Avait ensuite dit Tom en prenant Harry par la main et en le tirant à sa suite. Harry s'était laissé faire dans un état second. Fleur et Gabrielle avaient suivi les deux hommes en gloussant.

La journée s'était passée dans un brouillard complet pour Harry. Il avait laissé Tom le trainer de magasin en magasin sans réagir.

Vers dix-sept heures, les deux françaises avaient annoncé qu'elle devait partir. Tom avait dit au revoir aux deux sœurs avec une joie évidente. Et quand Fleur s'était avancée pour faire la bise à un Harry toujours en mode automatique, Tom l'avait éloigné en le faisant monter dans sa voiture. Il avait fait rapidement le tour avant de prendre le volant, puis la voiture avait disparu en quelques secondes. Pendant tout le trajet de retour au manoir Riddle, Harry n'arrêtait pas de se dire : Tom m'a embrassé. Tom m'a embrassé. Tom m'a embrassé. Tom m'a embrassé. Et des : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? tournaient dans sa tête.

C'était toujours en mode robot qu'Harry avait suivi Tom dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Il s'était ensuite effondré sur le sofa, le regard dans le vide. Pourquoi le baiser de Tom, qui avait duré moins longtemps que celui qu'il avait échangé avec Severus, avait autant d'impact sur lui ? C'était l'une des questions qu'Harry n'arrêtait pas de ressasser depuis que Tom avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et surtout, pourquoi son cœur s'était-il autant emballé ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier pour lui ?

_Demain c'est notre dernier jour ici. Je pense que mes parents sont maintenant convaincus de mon homosexualité. Si mon parrain ne vend pas la mèche, je pense qu'ils vont finir par se faire à l'idée et oublier ce stupide mariage… Harry. Harry. Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ? Harry, je te parle. Avait demandé Tom en prenant place sur le sofa à son tour.

_Hein ?! Quoi ?

_Enfin.

_Quoi qu'est-ce … Salopard ! Qui t'a permis de m'embrasser ?! Avait hurlé Harry en balançant son poing dans l'estomac de Tom. Et en plus dans un centre commercial bondé. Je vais te tuer ! Avait grogné Harry en sautant à la gorge de Tom qui était tombé du sofa.

Une petite bagarre s'était engagée entre les deux. Tom était allongé de tout son long sur le sol près du sofa. Harry était à califourchon sur son ventre et il avait passé ses mains autour du cou de Tom avec l'intention de l'étrangler.

_Je vais en finir avec toi Riddle. Fais tes adieux. Comment tu as osé me faire ça !

Tom avait levé son bras droit et avait saisi la nuque d'Harry. Il avait tiré dessus de toutes ses forces. Harry avait été un peu déstabilisé par cela et avait relâché sa prise sur Tom. Celui-ci en avait profité pour renverser leur position en se contorsionnant ; utilisant sa musculature, Tom avait mis Harry sur le dos et s'était assis sur lui, bloquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Harry s'était tortillé dans l'espoir de se libérer, mais Tom tenait bon.

_Dégage de là ! Avait craché Harry en tuant Tom des yeux.

_Ce que tu es sexy avec ce regard. Avait lâché un Tom fasciné par les deux prunelles émeraudes d'Harry.

_Arrête de dire des conneries et libère moi tout de suite Riddle !

_J'ai quoi en échange ? Avait demandé Tom d'une voix basse et en passant sa langue sur lèvres.

_Je te promets de ne pas te refaire le portrait. Avait tenté Harry.

_Tss-tss tss…je ne te crois pas mon petit Harry.

_Je le jure sur la tête de tes parents.

_Hhaha…très drôle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange alors ? Avait demandé Harry.

_Attends que je réfléchisse, avait fait mine d'y penser Tom. Ah ! Je sais…je veux un baiser de toi. Un vrai baiser, je veux dire, pas un bisou. Avait dit Tom avec un grand sourire.

_Pardon ! Que viens-tu de dire ? Parce que je crois avoir mal entendu !

_Je veux un baiser. Avait réitéré Tom posément.

_Sérieux ! Mais je pensais que tu étais hétéro. Avait fait remarquer Harry que la demande avait surpris.

_Je suis hétéro. Je n'éprouve aucun désir pour les hommes. Avait dit Tom avec hauteur.

_Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi tu veux que je t'embrasse ? Et juste pour info, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, JE SUIS UN HOMME.

_Merci bien, mais je suis déjà au courant de ce détail. Avait répondu sèchement Tom.

_Alors, pourquoi tu veux que…

_Arrêtes avec tes stupides questions et fais simplement ce que je te demande ! S'était énervé Tom.

_Mais moi, je ne suis pas gay et j'ai une copine ! S'était fâché à son tour Harry.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Et je te rappelle que cela n'avait pas eu l'air d'être un problème, quand je t'ai surpris la langue fourrée dans la bouche de mon parrain. Et enfin, je n'appellerais pas cette folle furieuse une copine. Je pense qu'elle a dû comprendre que c'était fini entre vous deux maintenant.

Harry n'avait rien trouvé à redire à cela. Il avait dégluti avec difficulté, pendant qu'un mélange de sentiments s'était bousculé en lui. Il avait passé le bout de sa langue sur lèvres, sous le regard avide de Tom. Il avait ensuite ouvert la bouche pour poser une autre question.

_Pourqu…mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Tom avait embrassé Harry voracement. Ce dernier avait eu un temps d'hésitation, mais il avait fini par lui retourner la ferveur. Tom avait entrepris de suçoter la lèvre inférieure d'Harry entre ses dents avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Le bassin de Tom n'avait pas arrêté d'onduler avec vigueur sur le bas-ventre d'Harry.

Deux bosses s'étaient alors formées entre les deux corps. Tom avait relâché les mains d'Harry pendant l'échange. Ses doigts s'étaient glissés entre leurs deux corps et avaient commencé à défaire la ceinture d'Harry sous ses gémissements. Tom avait ensuite plongé sa main dans le pantalon de Potter qui avait inspiré fortement à la sensation de la main de Tom se refermant autour de sa colonne.

_Oh, putain, c'est un truc de fou ! C'est si doux. Avait soufflé Tom à l'oreille d'Harry après avoir lâché ses lèvres. Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? Avait demandé Tom ensuite d'une voix basse et voluptueuse.

_ Mhmmm…avait été la réponse d'Harry.

Tom avait imprimé plusieurs va-et-vient sur le sexe d'Harry, et celui-ci s'était arqué sous le plaisir. Ses bras fermement accrochés aux épaules de Tom, il avait le souffle court et les yeux fermés.

_Putain, avait soufflé Harry. Ne t'arrête pas, avait-il ajouté pendant que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les muscles durs du dos de Tom. Il avait ensuite attiré Tom encore plus près de lui en poussant ses hanches en avant.

Leurs bouches s'étaient à nouveau rejointes dans un baiser brûlant. Tom avait déplacé ses lèvres de la bouche d'Harry à son cou. Il l'avait mordillé puis léché avant de remonter vers sa bouche en déposant de petits baisers en chemin. Sa main n'avait jamais quitté l'entre-jambes d'Harry qui se tordait de plaisir. La langue de Tom avait ensuite tracé une ligne humide de la lèvre supérieure d'Harry jusqu'à son menton qu'il avait par la suite embrassé et mordillé. Il avait alors attrapé les lèvres d'Harry avec ses dents et les avaient mâchouillées délicatement.

_ Tom, avait soufflé Harry.

_Hum. Avait répondu Tom en prenant le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry entre ses dents envoyant de ce fait des frissons de plaisir parcourir le corps de Potter.

_Je ne vais plus tenir.

_Alors ne te retiens pas. Jouis pour moi, avait murmuré Tom.

Harry s'était serré un peu plus à Tom et avait poussé ses hanches cinq fois en avant dans des mouvements rapides et irréguliers. L'abdomen d'Harry s'était contacté alors qu'une chaleur délicieuse s'était répandue en lui, en même temps qu'un orgasme phénoménal le frappait. Il avait joui dans un rugissement animal. En voyant l'expression de pure extase sur le visage d'Harry, Tom l'avait suivi la seconde d'après sans s'être une seule fois touché durant toute la petite séance.

_Oh la vache…avait haleté Harry. C'était quoi ça ?

_Ferme là un peu Potter ! Je voudrais apprécier encore un peu mon orgasme. Avait dit Tom d'une voix comblée. Tom était dans un état euphorique. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti un tel bien-être après une partie fine avec une de ses maitresses. Que devait-il en déduire ?

Cette question avait sorti Tom de son eutrophie. De la peur, de l'incrédulité et de la panique l'avaient remplacé. Il s'était relevé d'Harry et avait quitté la chambre sans se soucier de son pantalon souillé. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Potter pour réfléchir. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils iraient aussi loin ! Il voulait simplement voir s'il pouvait prendre du plaisir en embrassant un homme. Enfin Harry, parce que rien que de s'imaginer le faire à un autre que Potter, il avait une horrible envie de vomir. Tom voulait savoir s'il était capable d'apprécier d'être intime avec lui. Maintenant la question ne se posait plus. C'était avec des questions plein la tête que Tom s'était réfugié dans son ancienne chambre. Il s'était vaguement demandé, pourquoi ses parents leur avaient attribué à Harry et lui une chambre d'invité.

C'était seulement à l'heure du dîner que Tom avait revu Harry. Le repas s'était passé dans le silence, et personne n'avait essayé de débuter une conversation. Après le dîner, tout le monde s'était rendu dans un des salons de la propriété pour un dernier verre. Harry était assis dans un fauteuil en face des parents de Tom, tandis que celui-ci et Snape occupaient le canapé. Ils regardaient la chaine peoples, parce que Tom voulait voir son émission favorite sur la mode. Après quelques pubs, l'émission avait commencé. À la fin de celle-ci, alors que Snape avait demandé à Tom de mettre la chaine d'infos, une voix surexcitée avait retenti.

_J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour vous mesdames. Je viens d'apprendre avec vidéo à l'appui, que le beau PDG Tom Riddle Jr de la Riddle Company, l'homme qui a été élu six fois l'homme le plus sexy du pays, que ce playboy qui n'arrête pas de défrayer les magazines, est gay ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Il est gay, et en couple depuis deux ans. Je vous laisse voir un extrait de la vidéo en question.

Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir une image du centre commercial où ils étaient allés dans l'après-midi même. Un gros plan était fait de Tom pendant qu'il disait ces mots :

_Je. Baise. Avec. Harry. Et nous l'avons fait dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. Je te dis qu'Harry est gay et qu'il est en couple avec moi ! Et cela fait deux ans que ça dure. Il a une de ses langues. Il la manie avec une telle dextérité qu'à chaque fois, je monte au septième ciel directement.

La caméra était retournée sur le plateau, où la présentatrice continuait son speech.

_ La question que tout le monde se pose est : qui est cet Harry qui a volé le cœur de notre beau millionnaire ? Il est regrettable que les images prises de lui ne montrent pas son visage.

_Merde ! Enfin, heureusement, avait dit Harry.

_Tom Riddle Jr, quelle est cette horreur ?! Avait demandé la matriarche Riddle.

MPJSG

Au même moment dans une petite maison modeste d'une banlieue résidentielle, Ginny regardait la même émission.

_Je vais te tuer Riddle ! Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir changé mon Harry en monstre ! Avait hurlé la charmante jeune femme en balançant la télécommande sur l'écran. Je vais reprendre ce qui est à moi ! Personne ne me quitte sans en payer le prix. Attends-moi mon Harry, je vais venir te délivrer de l'influence malsaine de cet homme !


	14. Chapter 14

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la correction.

 **Nacira Ohana** : Je suis pour ne pas changer, heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plaît. Normalement, je poste tous les vendredis. Merci pour le com.

 **katia972** :Contente de le savoir. Je me pose les mêmes questions aussi. Merci pour le com.

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama :** Je suis ravi de voir que la personnalité de Ginny plaît aux lecteurs. Merci pour le com. Effectivement est en amoureux, mais il n'est pas prêt à le reconnaitre.

 **Guest :** le chapitre est chez ma bêta depuis jeudi dernier, mais je n'ai pas encore eu de ses nouvelles. Dès que je l'aurais, je le posterais. En ce qui concerne le fait de mettre le chapitre au présent, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais la fic n'est pas au présent. Donc je me vois mal le mettre au présent alors que le reste ne l'est pas. Sinon merci pour le com et contente de t'avoir fait rire.

 **sucrette000 :** Je suis toujours contente de lire les petits messages des lecteurs, alors même si c'est pour me dire que tu as aimé, c'est très apprécié. Merci donc pour ton gentil com.

 **PlumeDesGlaces :** Je suis contente que le caractère de Ginny de te plaise. Je ne comprends pas cette haine pour cette charmante Ginny. Franchement, n'est-elle pas adorable cette petite bête ? ^_^  
Merci pour le com.

 **aeka881 :** Comme je stressais pour ce passage, alors savoir que cela est passé comme lettre à la poste est réconfortant. Pour le petit couple, je pense que nos deux héros vont avoir à surveiller leurs arrières. Merci pour le com.

 **anaismaxie452 :** ravis de l'apprendre, Merci pour le com.

 **stormtrooper2:** toujours aussi perspicace. Tes coms me donnent parfois de la matière à écrire pour la fic. Tes remarques me font souvent voir les choses sous un œil nouveau. Merci pour cela et le com.

 **BlackSkully :** et ce n'est pas fini. Merci pour le com.

 **sunakotatji :** Merci pour le com.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Harry Potter était dans une sorte de brouillard depuis que Tom et lui avaient partagé un moment intime. Il était troublé, déboussolé et ne savait pas qu'en penser : depuis sa rencontre avec le PDG, tous ses repères et convictions sexuels avaient été chamboulés. Lui qui se croyait être hétéro, s'était découvert une attirance pour les hommes ! En cinq jours, il avait embrassé deux hommes, et même fait un peu plus que ça avec l'un d'eux ... Et pas le plus agréable des deux. Et ce qui le faisait flipper dans tout ça, ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir embrassé des hommes ou d'être allé un peu plus loin. Non, ce qui faisait peur à Potter, c'était l'homme avec qui il l'avait fait.

Pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit avec ce connard de Tom qu'il soit allé aussi loin ? Lui qui avait su résister aux charmes de Ginny sans problème, il s'était laissé faire sans même chercher à résister une seconde. Il pourrait accuser Tom de l'avoir forcé, mais il ne voulait pas se mentir en faisant croire qu'il avait été obligé et ainsi lui mettre toute la faute sur le dos. La réalité était qu'il avait aimé ce qu'ils avaient partagé sur le sol de leur chambre. Il avait apprécié de sentir les doigts de Tom sur sa longueur. Ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même qui lui posait problème, mais comme dit plus haut, la personne avec qui il l'avait fait.

Harry se trouvait dans un état émotionnel contradictoire. Il était contrarié que Tom l'ait planté là, sur le plancher sans mot dire ; mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux de son départ, car il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Et pour être honnête, il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux. Cependant, le départ de Tom l'irritait d'une façon très blessante, pourquoi avait-il pris la fuite comme ça ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Alors, pourquoi avait-il pris ses jambes à son cou comme un voleur pris sur le fait pendant un cambriolage ? Harry ne le savait pas et cela le mettait dans un état de contrariété extrêmement déplaisant.

Ayant marre de se prendre la tête à cause de cette tête d'âne de Tom, Harry s'était mis debout et était parti prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il en était sorti, son portable était en train de sonner et il s'était précipité dessus pour répondre. Il s'était néanmoins assuré que ce n'était Ginny avant de décrocher.

_Allo ?

_Salut mon pote ! Tu vas bien ? Je viens de croiser ma sœur chez ma mère et je t'avoue avoir eu un peu peur pour toi. Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Avait demandé l'interlocuteur de Potter avec anxiété.

_Je vais bien Ron, ne t'en fais pas.

Un soupir de soulagement s'était fait entendre de l'autre côté de son portable. Son ami avait l'air d'avoir eu très peur pour lui.

_Alors, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui a mis Ginny dans une telle rage ? La seule fois où je l'ai vu aussi en colère, c'est quand papa lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne lui achèterait pas une voiture et que si elle en voulait une, elle n'avait qu'à se prendre un petit job. Je me rappelle qu'elle n'avait pas très bien pris sa réponse et qu'elle a détruit la précieuse collection de timbres de papa ... Mon père a commencé à faire cette collection à ses dix ans ! Papa a manqué de la trucider, mais heureusement, maman l'en a empêché. Alors, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

_Ce qui est arrivé n'est absolument pas de ma faute ! S'était écrié Harry, alors que personne ne l'accusait.

_ Ça, je veux bien le croire mon pote. Je t'écoute.

_Alors, je viens de me dégotter un nouveau job qui va me permettre de rembourser mes dettes très rapidement et par la même occasion reprendre mes cours.

_C'est fabuleux Harry, je suis content pour toi. Mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas un truc louche au moins ?

_Tu me connais, non !

_Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi mon pote.

_Cet après-midi, je me suis rendu avec mon employeur et deux de ses amis au centre commercial. Ginny nous a vus et tu connais ta sœur ...

_Oui. Elle a dû faire une scène.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, des vigiles sont intervenus et ont emporté ta sœur avec eux. Voilà.

_Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais connaissant ma petite sœur, tu devrais surveiller tes arrières, mon pote ! Ginny est très rancunière. Je suis certain qu'elle va te le faire payer, même si c'est elle la fautive.

_Je sais, mais merci pour le conseil.

Ils avaient ensuite parlé de tout et de rien avant de se dire au revoir.

Harry avait espéré le retour de Tom, mais celui-ci n'était pas revenu. À l'heure du dîner, Harry avait maudit le PDG pour sa lâcheté, car oui, c'était bien de la lâcheté : sinon, comment appeler son départ et son silence ? Harry était dans une rage froide en pénétrant dans la salle à manger. Et à la vue de Tom dans son costume de grandes marques, faisant la conversation à ses parents comme si de rien n'était, Harry avait hésité entre aller lui foutre son poing dans la gueule et l'ignorer. Il avait finalement opté pour la seconde solution et avait pris la chaise la plus éloignée de lui autour de la table.

En se rendant au salon pour un dernier verre, Harry avait pris le fauteuil pour s'assurer que Tom ne se placerait pas à ses côtés. Le petit Potter était vraiment en pétard contre Riddle. Il ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction toutefois : pourquoi le départ de Tom l'avait-il autant affecté ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il éprouvait quelque chose pour cet énergumène. S'il devait réellement ressentir quelque chose pour un homme, la logique voudrait que cela soit pour le beau et gentil Severus ... Harry était convaincu que Snape ne l'aurait jamais abandonné comme une merde après un tel moment intime sans une explication. Mais le problème, c'était que ce n'était pas avec Snape qu'il avait passé ce moment, mais avec cet infâme Riddle.

C'était en lançant dans sa tête des malédictions en tous genres sur Tom, qu'Harry avait entendu le commentaire surexcité de la présentatrice télé.

_Merde ! S'était-il exclamé.

Un rire grave provenant du canapé où se trouvaient Tom et Snape, avait attiré l'attention de Potter. Snape pour ne pas changer, était mort de rire, à tel point qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Et pendant qu'il se tordait de rire, il n'avait pas arrêté de donner de grands coups sur le dos de Tom.

_Tu es vraiment un cas, Tommy. Avait-il fini par lui dire. Je me demande comment tu vas te sortir de cette situation ? Puis il s'était penché sur Tom et il lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille : Finalement, je ne vais rien dire à tes parents sur ce que j'ai appris sur toi. Je vais plus tôt m'asseoir et regarder le show ... Je sens que je vais bien me divertir dans les jours à venir ! Merci pour cela Tommy. Mais ne pense pas que je vais abandonner en ce qui concerne Harry. Une telle proie est rare de nos jours, alors, je ne vais pas te la céder sans rien tenter pour me l'approprier.

_Espèce de fi…

_Ne finis pas cette phrase Tommy, tu sais à quel point j'ai en horreur l'impolitesse. Avait coupé Snape.

_Si tu es autant à cheval sur l'insolence comme tu me l'as fait comprendre pendant toutes ces années, alors, pourquoi tu es aussi passionné par Potter ? Avait à son tour murmuré Tom. Je te signale qu'Harry est la personne la plus grossière que je n'ai jamais côtoyée jusqu'à présent. Alors, pourquoi tu montres tant d'intérêt pour lui ?

_Harry est pourvu d'un charme qui fait que ce petit désagrément, au lieu de m'agacer comme d'habitude, me donne envie de le faire mien. Avait répondu Snape avec un sourire en coin.

_Mais le problème, c'est qu'Harry est à moi, parrain !

_Je ne pense pas qu'il partage ta croyance Tommy. J'ai même l'impression qu'il te voue une haine farouche en cet instant ... Avait rétorqué Snape sans se départir de son sourire. Je pense donc avoir toutes mes chances avec Harry.

_Tom Riddle Jr, je vous adresse la parole, alors répondez-moi ! Avait retenti la voix de la matriarche Riddle.

_Oui mère, je vous écoute. Quel est le problème au juste ?

_Comment pouvez-vous me demander cela alors que cette femme vient d'annoncer à toute l'Angleterre que vous êtes gay ? Avait beuglé la mère de Tom.

_Je ne vois pas où est le problème, puisque c'est la vérité. Avait nonchalamment répondu Tom.

_Vous ne voyez pas où se trouve le problème ?! Avez-vous songé à ce que nos amis et partenaires en affaires vont penser ? Et le père de votre fiancée, que croyez-vous qu'il va dire de tout cela ?

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie personnelle aurait à voir avec ma vie professionnelle. Nos partenaires en affaires savent parfaitement où se trouvent leurs intérêts. Et de nos jours, il est courant de rencontrer des PDGs ouvertement gays : Severus en est le parfait représentant. Et en ce qui concerne cette histoire de fiancée, je ne vois absolument de quoi vous voulez parler. Je le saurais si j'avais une fiancée.

_Avez-vous perdu la tête mon fils, pour dire de telles sottises ? Notre entreprise est une firme avec des valeurs familiales qui cible les vieilles familles nobles et c'est la raison majeure de son si grand succès. Je reste persuadée que l'annonce de votre prétendue homosexualité va avoir de sérieuses répercussions sur elle. Je vous ordonne en conséquence d'aller immédiatement démentir ce ramassis d'absurdité ! Et ensuite, vous irez présenter vos excuses aux Granger pour le préjudice que vous venez de leur infliger.

_Je suis désolé de vous contredire mère, mais depuis que j'ai repris le contrôle de l'entreprise, j'ai fait quelques changements sur notre clientèle que je trouvais un peu trop restreinte. J'ai fait donc développer de nouveaux départements avec pour objectif, d'atteindre les minorités ethniques de la haute société. Mine de rien, notre entreprise fermait ses portes à une très grande partie de notre société. Avait déclaré Tom à ses parents. J'ai de ce fait, fait ouvrir des magasins qui ciblent notamment les rappeurs, les gens de couleur fortunés, les nouveaux riches et surtout les gays, qui sont de grands consommateurs. Avait-il poursuivi. Alors, même si les vieilles familles comme vous dites, nous tournent le dos, notre chiffre d'affaires ne risque pas grand-chose : peut-être une légère baisse, mais cela n'aurait pas autant d'impact sur nous que vous le craignez. Quant aux Granger, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais leur présenter des excuses. Il me semble vous avoir prévenu que je ne pouvais pas m'engager avec elle, car je suis gay et en couple, qui plus est !

_Je ne savais rien de ces changements.

_Je n'ai pas voulu vous mettre dans la confidence, car je savais que vous auriez à redire.

_Vous aviez raison Tom, si vous m'aviez mise aux faits de ces changements, je me serai opposée à vous. Mais ce qui est fait est fait maintenant. Avait tranché la matriarche. Quant aux Granger, il me semble que ton père et moi t'avions dit que nous nous étions engagés pour toi auprès d'eux ! Nous n'avons jamais cru une seule seconde à vos âneries. Nous attendions simplement que vous mettiez fin à cette mascarade. Alors, oui, vous allez faire amende honorable auprès d'eux dès demain matin !

_Je me refuse à faire une telle chose ! Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour ça, donc, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais me sentir impliqué ou responsable. Et que faut-il que je fasse pour vous convaincre de mon homosexualité ? Que je prenne Harry sur le plancher devant vous pour que vous finissiez par l'accepter ?!

_Il suffit Tom, vous devenez grossier. Était intervenu le père de Tom. Ce n'est pas que nous ne vous croyons pas, mais il faut penser à la pérennité de la famille. Notre lignée est très ancienne et ta mère et moi ne voulons pas qu'elle se termine avec vous.

_Je suis conscient de cela aussi père, mais me forcer à me marier n'est pas la solution. Je vous promets de fournir à la famille une descendance, mais cela ne se fera pas avec cette Granger.

_Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, mon fils ? Avait demandé sa mère avec scepticisme. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, pour faire un enfant, il faut le concours d'un homme et d'une femme. Pas d'un homme et d'un homme.

_Avec les progrès de la science, de nos jours, faire un enfant est bien plus facile. Vous pouvez en demander la confirmation à mon parrain. Il a une branche qui travaille sur le secteur. Je vous promets de fournir à la famille un héritier d'ici deux ans. Et si je n'y parviens pas, je m'engage à faire ce que vous voulez. Avait proposé Tom.

_Deux ans vous dites ? Avait sauté sur l'occasion sa mère.

_Oui, deux ans, avait confirmé Tom sûr de lui.

_Dans ce cas, j'accepte votre proposition, avait dit la matriarche, certaine de bientôt pouvoir marier son fils.

Harry avait assisté à l'échange en simple spectateur. Il avait regardé avec fascination la mère et le fils se chamailler. Il avait été sidéré par le talent pour mentir de Tom. À l'entendre, l'homme serait un gay victime de discrimination, face au refus catégorique de sa famille qui ne voulait pas reconnaître cet état de fait. Si Harry n'avait pas été au courant de la vérité, il se serait laissé avoir par les mots de Tom ! Plus il l'avait écouté, plus il avait été étonné par le culot dont il faisait preuve. Mais parmi toutes les conneries que Tom avait déversées, Harry avait été frappé par son assurance quand il avait déclaré être en mesure d'avoir un héritier dans les deux ans à venir, sans le concours d'une femme. Ou il était magicien, ou il était, comme Harry commençait à le croire, un aliéné … !

Alors qu'Harry s'interrogeait sur l'état mental de Tom, le portable de celui-ci avait sonné. Tom avait décroché après la quatrième sonnerie.

_Allo ?

_Tu es une ordure ! Une saloperie de malade mentale. Tu mériterais de rôtir en enfer ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça à moi ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais, mais en fait, je me suis fait berner ! Je vais devenir la risée parmi mes amis à cause de toi…snif, snif…je ne vais plus avoir le courage de me montrer devant personne. Je te hais Riddle. Je te hais de tout mon cœur. Va griller en enfer…biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

_Ouah, c'était qui cette hystérique ? Avait demandé Harry en se rapprochant de Tom.

_Eh bien, je n'en ai aucune idée. Avait répondu Tom en se massant l'oreille.

_Elle avait l'air très remontée contre toi, pour quelqu'un tu ne connais pas. Avait insisté Harry.

_Serais-tu jaloux, mon petit Harry ?

_Certainement pas ! Et pourquoi le serais-je ? Peu importe, s'était écrié Harry avant que Tom ne dise quelque chose. Je vais me coucher. Je suis épuisé. Bonne fin de soirée à tous.

Il avait ensuite quitté la pièce.

_Moi aussi je suis fatigué ! S'était exclamé Tom en emboîtant le pas à Harry. Bonne nuit père, mère, parrain.

_Je commence à me dire que notre fils est réellement gay ma chère. Avait dit le père de Tom à sa femme.

_Cela n'aurait aucune importance dans deux ans, avait-elle rétorqué.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que mon cher mari, je compte bien le marier à Hermione dans deux ans. Alors qu'il soit gay ou pas, n'est en rien un souci pour moi.

MPJSG

Un chemisier échancré rouge surmonté d'un collier en perles de verre, une jupe noire et vaporeuse et des escarpins de même couleur, Ginny était en chasse. Enfin, elle n'était pas en chasse de nouvelles proies, mais d'un ancien et occasionnel amant. Son nom était Vincent Crabbe, un petit caïd pas très malin, mais qui lui vouait une passion sans limites. Un seul mot de la jeune femme avec un petit passage dans un lit ou une surface assez solide pour les retenir, et l'homme faisait tout ce que Ginny lui demandait sans poser de questions.

Vincent Crabbe résidait dans l'un des quartiers les plus malfamés de Londres. Sa réputation était telle, que les gens préféraient faire un grand détour que de devoir couper par là. Vincent était à la tête d'une petite bande de petits malfrats qui vivait de larcins et d'arnaques ; son petit groupe avait le monopole du territoire et tous les résidents du quartier connaissaient son visage et celui de sa petite amie. Ginny pouvait donc parcourir sans crainte les rues de cette zone, car personne n'était assez idiot pour s'en prendre à la copine du chef de bande.

Ginny avait toujours éprouvé un plaisir malsain à pouvoir traverser un quartier avec une si mauvaise réputation sans en éprouver de la peur, alors que des hommes à l'aspect de dur à cuir hésitaient à le faire. Avec la protection que lui offrait Vincent, Ginny pouvait se permettre de déambuler dans le coin sans soucis.

Avec sa démarche de mannequin de grandes maisons de couture, Ginny s'était rendue dans le repaire du gang. Son entrée avait été saluée par des sifflements de la part des membres de la bande.

Le repaire du gang se situait dans une ancienne usine abandonnée. Deux larges portes permettaient d'entrer et de sortir du repaire. Deux jeunes qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de quatorze ans montaient la garde, avec chacun un Pistolet Glock 26 semi-automatique avec chargeur métal amovible à la ceinture.. L'intérieur du quartier général du groupe était un ample espace jonché de canapé de mauvaises factures, où plusieurs jeunes âgés de douze à vingt ans étaient installés. Un long escalier en spirale conduisait à un étage où deux volumineuses pièces servaient de cuisines et bureau.

_Patron, ta copine est là. Avait hurlé un des jeunes.

Le bruit d'une masse volumineuse qui rencontrait le sol s'était fait entendre après le cri. Des insultes d'une grossièreté à faire rougir un curé avaient suivi le bruit, puis des pas précipités avaient retenti. Bientôt, un homme dans la vingtaine, de taille moyenne et trapue, avec des bras raides et des cheveux coupés au bol avait dévalé les escaliers. Vincent Crabbe n'était pas ce que l'on appelait un bel homme, loin de là même : il était laid et en quasi-surpoids. De plus, ce chef de gang était en permanence en sueur, ce qui faisait qu'il dégageait une détestable odeur qui vous donnait envie de vomir à son contact.

Pour une raison inconnue, Ginny adorait le parfum naturel de Vincent, elle trouvait cela extrêmement appétissant. Ginny avait fait la connaissance de Vincent deux ans avant d'entamer sa relation avec Harry : en sortant d'une boîte de nuit non loin du territoire de Vincent, Ginny s'était faite agresser par une bande de gamins trop saoûls et Vincent était alors venu à son aide. Ginny n'avait jamais eu autant peur de toute sa vie, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée.

Cette nuit-là, elle avait couché avec son sauveur pour le remercier. Après cette première fois, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient régulièrement vus pour un petit coup vite fait. De tous ses amants, c'était le seul avec qui elle avait gardé contact après sa mise en couple avec Potter, et c'était aussi avec lui qu'elle venait se soulager quand Harry refusait ses avances. Elle aimait Harry, mais elle aimait encore plus le sexe ; et les réticences de son petit-ami officiel sur le sujet l'avaient obligé à aller trouver ce qu'elle voulait ailleurs.

En arrivant au pied des marches, Vincent avait réduit la distance qui le séparait de Ginny. Il avait ensuite soulevé la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé avec force, avant de la porter comme une princesse et de remonter les escaliers en courant sous les rires gras de sa bande. Ginny avait gloussé devant la précipitation de Vincent. Le voyou l'avait amené dans la pièce qui servait de bureau au groupe. Il avait fermé la porte d'un coup de pied et avait projeté sa charge sur la grande table qui s'y trouvait, avant de se jeter sur elle comme un animal en rut.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux amants étaient allongés sur le plancher et reprenaient leur souffle. Vincent avait un énorme sourire sur sa tronche rougeâtre. Ginny s'était approchée de lui et s'était nichée entre ses bras. Elle avait pris une grande respiration en lui caressant la poitrine calmement.

_Dit mon chou.

_Oui.

_Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ?

_Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, ma Gin.

_Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

_Toujours, ma Gin. Il te suffit simplement de demander.

_Je veux que tu donnes une leçon à un gars.

_Donne-moi seulement son nom.

_Il s'appelle Tom Riddle.

_Pas de problème. Je vais m'en occuper pour toi.

MPJSG

Quand Harry avait franchi la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tom, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'une bête sauvage lui tombe dessus. En effet, Tom qui avait suivi Harry de près, s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait coincé entre la porte de la chambre et lui. Il l'avait ensuite embrassé sans attendre. Sa langue était entrée directement en contact avec celle d'Harry. Il l'avait enroulé autour de celle de Potter en la tournant doucement, puis en finissant par la sucer avidement en exécutant des va et viens avec ses lèvres sur la langue de Potter. Ensuite, sa langue avait caressé subtilement les lèvres de Potter avant d'aspirer sa lèvre inférieure.

Les mains de Tom s'étaient placées sur les hanches de Potter, avant de se déplacer lentement vers son dos et suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Arrivées jusque dans ses cheveux, elles avaient soulignées son visage, caressant ses joues et son cou. Le baiser était devenu profond et appuyé.

Tom s'était mis à frotter le devant des dents de Potter avec sa langue tout en caressant ses joues, puis il s'était saisi des deux lèvres de son compagnon avec ses dents et les avaient sucés goulûment. Lorsqu'il avait frotté son palais avec sa langue, des gémissements étaient sortis des lèvres de Potter. Tom était complètement parti. Alors qu'il allait glisser ses doigts dans le pantalon de Potter, une douleur affreuse au niveau de ses parties intimes l'avait cloué au sol.

_Tu penses vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir une seconde fois ? Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher, Riddle ! Ne confonds pas notre mascarade avec la réalité. Dis-toi que demain, nos chemins vont se séparer et nous n'allons plus jamais nous revoir. Alors, garde tes mains sur toi et loin de moi !

Puis Harry était parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.


	15. Chapter 15

**Voici le chapitre corrigé par ma nouvelle bêta Pulcotinette dont je tiens à remercier infiniment. Alors, MERCI !**

Merci pour vos com's. Ils sont très importants pour moi. Alors merci a ceux qui prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'ils pensent de la fic.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Tom Riddle Jr était dans un état d'énervement pas possible. Pourquoi, vous vous demandez ? Eh bien, l'irritation de Tom provenait de son petit nain de jardin, alias Harry Potter. Ce dernier avait eu le toupet de planter le jeune homme devant le manoir familial. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Harry avait accepté la proposition de travail de son parrain et ne répondait à aucun de ses appels. Cette situation durait depuis une semaine. Une semaine qu'il avait traversée en passant par différentes émotions.

Évidemment, la colère et l'énervement primaient sur tout autre sentiment. Ensuite, venait un petit, minuscule, rikiki, regain de culpabilité suivi de près par de l'agacement. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il devrait culpabiliser. Il n'avait forcé Harry en rien et Potter avait eu l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il lui avait fait, autant que lui. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harry n'était pas une femme pour se vexer de son départ précipité après leur échange. Voilà ce que se répétait Tom en boucle, et cela, à chaque fois que la culpabilité menaçait de l'envahir pour s'être enfui de la chambre après leur ébat.

Tom avait voulu se rendre directement chez Harry pour le confondre, mais la semaine de vacances qu'il avait prise, l'avait mis en retard dans ses affaires et il ne pouvait pas se libérer pour visiter Potter. En plus de son impossibilité de se rendre chez Harry, son fourbe de parrain était venu lui rendre visite pour lui annoncer, le sourire en coin, que ce putain de nain de jardin, avait accepté sa proposition de travail. Tom s'était passé encore et encore la conversation dans sa tête ; il était plongé dans la lecture d'une proposition de partenariat avec une grande marque, quand Snape s'était fait annoncer.

_Monsieur, votre parrain est ici, avait retenti la douce voix de sa secrétaire.

_Faites le entrer, avait répondu Tom après un silence.

_Que me vaut ta déplaisante visite, parrain ? avait-il demandé sans laisser ou proposer à Snape de s'asseoir.

_Quel charmant accueil ! Tu t'améliores de jour en jour Tommy, avait répondu le scientifique en prenant place sur un des deux fauteuils présents dans le gigantesque bureau.

_Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, avait dit un Tom sarcastique.

_Merci Tommy.

_Bon, que me veux-tu ? avait demandé le plus jeune après un silence de trois minutes environ.

_Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de ce charmant jeune homme que tu as amené chez tes parents la semaine dernière, avait annoncé avec désinvolture son interlocuteur.

_Pourquoi demandes-tu après mon Harry ? avait exigé Tom pas franchement heureux de savoir ce qui amenait Snape sur son lieu de travail.

_Je me disais, que je pourrais le convier à m'accompagner à une soirée de bienfaisance auxquelles je suis obligé d'assister.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait ce genre d'endroit, avait-il répliqué froidement.

_Laissons-le en décider dans ce cas.

_Je te dis qu'il n'est pas le genre à se rendre dans ce type d'événement.

_Moi, je suis persuadé du contraire, avait réfuté calmement Snape.

_Même si c'était le cas, Harry ne pourra t'y accompagner, avait dit Tom avec assurance.

_Et pourquoi cela ?

_Parce que nous avons prévu de sortir ce soir.

_À quelle heure et où ?

_J'ai une réservation dans un restaurant pour huit heures. C'est un restaurant réservé exclusivement aux couples, avait ajouté Tom.

_Tu es certain de ce que tu avances, Tommy ? s'était renseigné Snape avec une lueur amusée au fond de ses prunelles.

_Parfaitement ! Pourquoi tu demandes cela ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance, avait-il demandé un brin vexé.

_Oh, je me demandais simplement, comment Harry allait-il faire pour être à l'heure, avait dit Snape avec nonchalance.

_Et pourquoi, serait-il en retard ? s'était enquis un Tom soupçonneux.

_Pour la simple raison, qu'il est parti avec un groupe de mes chercheurs pour visiter un de mes laboratoires en dehors de la ville.

_Pardon ?! Pourquoi mon Harry, serait-il parti en visite dans un de tes laboratoires ?! s'exclama Tom d'une voix féroce.

_Il ne t'a pas mis au courant ? avait interrogé Snape en simulant la surprise.

_De quoi parles-tu, avait demandé Tom d'une voix agacée.

_Donc, Harry ne t'a pas dit qu'il avait accepté ma proposition de travail, avait avancé

Snape avec un sourire en coin victorieux.

Tom était devenu Blanc à cette annonce. Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre à son parrain.

_Passe une bonne soirée Tommy ! avait dit Severus.

Snape s'était alors levé et avait pris congé de Tom. En refermant la porte derrière lui, il était parti dans un petit rire satisfait. Tom avait mis un certain temps à se remettre de la nouvelle. Quand la surprise était passée, il avait saisi son portable avec rage et avait composé, de mémoire, le numéro de Potter. Mais une fois de plus, il était tombé sur la messagerie d'Harry. La journée de Tom ainsi que celle de ses employés, avait été une horreur après le passage de Snape. Certaines femmes avaient fini en pleurs à la fin de la journée, et tout le monde avait essayé de son mieux d'éviter de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Tom Riddle Jr.

Tom avait rongé son frein pendant le reste de la semaine en essayant d'appeler Potter de temps en temps. Quand le weekend était enfin arrivé, il avait pris sa voiture et foncé chez Harry. Il s'était garé à quelques mètres de l'immeuble délabré du garçon, en ayant une petite pensée pour son ancienne voiture. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de son véhicule, il avait aperçu Snape penché sur Harry. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas réellement voir ce qui se passait entre les deux, mais il ne fallait pas être voyant pour deviner ce qu'ils faisaient. Cette vue avait rendu Tom fou de jalousie, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Il avait amorcé un mouvement pour sortir de la voiture, mais s'était retenu à la dernière seconde. Que devait-il faire ? s'était-il demandé en regardant d'une façon hypnotique, les deux hommes devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble d'Harry. Son instinct ou plus exactement sa jalousie, lui dictait de sortir de sa voiture et d'aller foutre une bonne droite dans la gueule de son parrain, mais sa raison pour une fois, lui disait de n'en rien faire. Ne sachant comment agir, Tom avait remis le contact et quitté les lieux comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Il avait conduit sans but, avant de se garer devant le bar où travaillait Colin, le jeune barman. Il était resté dans la voiture une trentaine de minutes en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, puis il avait fini par en sortir et entrer dans le bâtiment. Il s'était fait un chemin jusqu'au bar et avait ensuite fait signe au barman, qui n'était pas Colin, et avait passé commande. Il avait par la suite aligné les shots pour finir complètement ivre sur le comptoir. Il avait fini par s'endormir dessus. Vers les trois heures du matin, un homme l'avait secoué pour le réveiller. Tom avait très mal pris la façon trop musculeuse que la personne avait utilisée pour parvenir à le sortir de son sommeil.

_Connard, qui t'a permis de poser tes sales pattes sur moi, hein ? Avait râlé Tom, les yeux fermés et la tête toujours posée sur le comptoir.

_Tout doux mon beau, avait retenti une voix qui lui était familière. Tom avait alors daigné ouvrir les yeux et avait tourné délicatement sa tête vers le propriétaire de la voix. Se tenait devant lui, le jeune barman.

_Bonsoir Tom. Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, avait dit Colin avec un gigantesque sourire.

_Enlève-moi cette chose de ta face de rat, avait bougonné Tom devant le plaisir évident de Colin à le revoir et son sourire éclatant.

_Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi aimable avec les gens.

_C'est ce qui fait mon charme, alors pourquoi changer ?

_Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon bar ? S'était enquis Colin en ignorant la réplique de Tom.

_Cela ne se voit pas ? Je m'enivre.

_Pour quelle raison ? avait demandé Colin curieux.

_Pour oublier que ce sale petit nain de jardin, fricote avec mon odieux parrain.

_Si je me refais à notre conversation de l'autre fois, ''le sale petit nain de jardin'' serait ce fameux Harry, dont tu es tombé amoureux.

_Je ne suis pas amoureux de ce stupide minus infidèle ! Avait réfuté Tom avec emportement. Comment a-t-il osé me tromper avec mon parrain ! Quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus, je vais le baiser d'une telle façon qu'il ne pourra plus jamais se passer de moi, avait dit Tom avec colère.

_Je vois que ton cas a empiré depuis la dernière fois, avait constaté Colin en écoutant Tom.

_De quoi tu parles ? avait-il demandé.

_De ton béguin pour Harry.

_Je n'ai pas le béguin pour ce stupide traître ! S'était écrié Tom. J'ai besoin d'un verre, avait-il ajouté ensuite.

_Non, je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir.

_Tu n'es ni ma mère, ni mon père, alors ne viens pas me dire ce que je peux faire.

_Comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite, Avait dit Colin. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu as fait à Harry pour qu'il te plaque pour ton parrain.

_Pourquoi cela serait de ma faute, hein, si ce sale félon m'est infidèle ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Et depuis quand les hommes sont aussi susceptibles qu'une femme enceinte, dis-moi ! Avait déclaré Tom avant de porte le verre que le barman venait de déposer devant lui à sa bouche.

_Attends, de quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi cette histoire de susceptibilité ? Avait relevé un Colin intéressé.

_Rien qui te regarde.

_Allez Tom, je suis certain que c'est une histoire amusante, enfin, je veux dire triste. Et puis, rappelle-toi, je suis une sorte de psy, alors c'est tout à ton bénéfice de me le dire. Dis-toi que cela va te soulager d'un poids. Je ne veux que te venir en aide, avait dit Colin d'un air convaincant. Et puis, je suis persuadé que cela va être très divertissant à entendre, avait-il ajouté plus doucement.

Tom avait considéré la question pendant deux minutes avant de hausser ses épaules.

_Pourquoi pas.

_Vas-y, je t'écoute, avait ajouté Colin, impatient.

_Si tu y tiens tant que ça…par où je commence ?

_Par là où tu t'es arrêté la dernière fois.

_Et c'était où, exactement ?

_Harry t'avait fait un strip-tease avant de t'embrasser. Tu avais aimé, ce qui t'avait fait flipper. Et pour te prouver que tu étais un parfait hétéro, tu étais allé te faire une de tes copines. Je crois que c'est tout. Je n'ai rien oublié ?

_Non, même si tu aurais pu le dire d'une façon plus digne.

_L'essentiel est que j'ai dit le plus important, non !?

_Passons. Après t'avoir quitté, j'ai eu le déplaisir de retrouver ce foutu nain de jardin dans les bras de mon parrain, en train d'échanger un baiser à la vue de tous.

_Vraiment !

_Parfaitement.

_Ben, il ne perd pas de temps ton Harry. Il doit être une sacrée bombe pour arriver à tourner la tête de ton parrain et de toi.

_C'est vrai qu'il est beau, mais pas un top modèle non plus. Il est bien trop petit pour cela. Pour tout te dire, tu es bien plus attrayant physiquement que lui. La seule chose qu'il a de plus beau que toi, ce sont ses incroyables yeux verts. Quand je les vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me perdre dedans, surtout quand il est en colère. Ils brillent d'une telle vitalité qu'on les croirait presque vivants.

_Waouh ! Tu es vraiment accro à ce type, mec.

_Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tom Riddle n'est accro à personne. Ce sont les autres qui le sont.

_Pourtant, tu en as tous les signes.

_Pense ce que tu veux, avait dit un Tom sur les nerfs.

_Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_Une de mes connaissances, nous a conviés à aller faire les magasins avec elle et sa sœur.

_Une petite sortie en amoureux, cela a dû être amusant, avait commenté Colin envieux.

_Au début, c'était plaisant effectivement. Mais quand la poupée gonflable a fait son apparition, tout est parti en vrac.

_Quelle poupée gonflable ?

_L'ex-petite amie d'Harry bien sûr, avait répondu avec évidence Tom.

_Donc, Harry avait une petite amie.

_Oui, si l'on veut. Pour moi, elle a plus l'apparence d'un psychopathe que d'une petite amie. Heureusement que ce minus m'a écouté et a rompu avec elle. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix sur le sujet.

_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le choix ? demande Colin intrigué.

_Parce qu'Harry est à moi ! S'était exclamé Tom de manière certaine. Et je ne partage pas, donc il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rompre avec elle.

_Tu es un peu dément, non ? Ta façon de considérer Harry comme étant ta propriété est incroyablement flippante, mec. Tu me fais presque peur.

_Mais, Harry est à moi, il ne le comprend pas encore, c'est tout.

_Cela veut-il dire que tu as enfin accepté ta part d'homosexualité ?

_Je ne suis pas gay, avait réfuté Tom. Je suis simple attiré par Harry, pas par les hommes en général. Harry est une exception.

_Tu es donc prêt à te mettre en ménage avec lui, alors ?

_En ménage, c'est un bien grand mot. Tom Riddle n'est pas ce genre d'homme.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends d'Harry au juste ?

_Qu'il me soit fidèle et qu'il reste là où je peux le voir à chaque heure de la journée. De préférence, dans mon appartement, avait dit Tom sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

_Je suis désolé de te l'apprend mon vieux, mais c'est une définition un peu tordue de vivre ensemble.

_N'importe quoi !

_Si tu le dis. Tu n'as pas fini ton histoire sur ce qui s'est passé avec Harry.

_Après le départ de la folle qui servait de copine à mon Harry, nous sommes rentrés à la maison.

_Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? avait demandé Colin comme Tom s'était arrêté dans son récit.

_On s'est embrassé et un peu plus, avait dit Tom d'une petite voix.

_Pardon ! Vous avez fait quoi ?

_On s'est embrassé.

_Non, non, pas ça ! L'autre chose. Le " un peu plus ".

_Je l'ai caressé, avait avoué Tom le rouge aux lèvres.

_Tu l'as caressé, mais où précisément ? avait demandé un Colin surexcité.

_Il faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?

_Oh, tu veux dire que tu l'as masturbé, quoi !

_Non, mais ça va pas de dire ce genre de choses aussi fort et dans un lieu public ! Il y a tout le monde qui nous regarde maintenant, avait râlé Tom en baissant la tête.

_On s'en fout d'eux ! Raconte-moi ce qui s'est exactement passé et n'oublie aucun détail, avait exigé Colin.

Tom lui avait alors tout raconté sans rien omettre de ce qu'ils avaient fait, de ce qu'il avait ressenti, de sa fuite et du coup qu'il avait reçu dans ses parties intimes quand il avait voulu remettre ça. Il avait aussi mentionné la visite de son parrain et sa visite du soir chez Harry.

_T'es un vrai connard mec, avait été la réponse de Colin à ses confidences.

_Quoi ?

_Tu es un connard. Et de la plus pire espèce, en plus.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti voir ailleurs, s'était plaint Tom en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

_Comment tu as pu laisser Harry planté là comme un con, sans aucun éclaircissement, pour revenir à la charge quelques heures après, sans lui fournir plus d'explications ? Moi aussi, j'aurais réagi de la même manière à sa place. Et il a bien raison d'aller se trouver un autre mec plus sensible. Tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive.

_Mais, Harry n'est pas une femme et je lui ai déjà dit qu'il était à moi, avait objecté Tom. Et je croyais que tu voulais me venir en aide, pas me déprimer encore plus. Et Severus n'est pas un mec sensible. Il est pire que moi avec ses amants. Ils les jettent comme des vieux meubles après utilisation.

_ C'est quoi le lien entre une femme et Harry ? Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire quand tu parles de ton parrain. Il ne doit pas être aussi pourri que tu veux me le faire croire.

_Évidemment qu'il l'est ! Je l'ai vu un jour faire appel à des policiers pour se débarrasser d'un de ses amants. Le pauvre homme a passé trois mois en prison pour violation de domicile.

_Il doit l'avoir mérité, s'il s'était introduit chez ton parrain sans autorisation.

_C'est mon parrain qui l'avait invité chez lui le soir.

_Mais alors, pourquoi il l'a fait arrêter ? avait demandé Colin confus.

_Parce que le pauvre type avait mis un peu trop de temps pour partir le lendemain matin.

_C'est donc une histoire de famille, cette façon que vous avez de traiter les gens, avait dit Colin en secouant la tête. Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. Tu peux m'expliquer cette histoire de femme ?

_Eh bien, je pensais que vu que Harry est un homme comme moi, je n'ai pas besoin de lui tenir la main et de lui expliquer chaque chose.

_Tu es vraiment un cas, toi ! Non mais, tu t'écoutes quand tu parles des fois ! Si j'étais ton Harry, je m'éloignerais le plus loin possible de toi.

_Ne parle pas de malheur, oiseau de mauvaise augure ! Déjà que j'ai de la peine à l'avoir au bout du fil, avec ta mauvaise langue, il risque de quitter le territoire.

_Et il aurait bien fait de le faire, avait martelé Colin.

_Que dois-je faire pour qu'il me revienne ? Avait demandé Tom après un temps.

_Que tu t'excuses, déjà.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Colin avait secoué la tête devant tant de mauvaise foi.

_Tu t'es conduit comme un connard mec. Qu'Harry soit un homme, ne veut pas dire qu'il ne ressent rien. Et si ce que tu m'as dit sur sa copine est vrai, il doit être aussi perdu que toi. Si tu veux avoir une chance de récupérer Harry, tu dois faire amende honorable devant lui.

_Et comment je fais ça ?

_Tu vas le voir et tu t'excuses sans oublier de lui expliquer les raisons de ton odieux comportement. Oh, et je suis sûr que cela aiderait beaucoup si tu lui avouais tes sentiments.

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Du fait que tu es amoureux de lui, mec.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je veux simplement qu'il reconnaisse qu'il est à moi et qu'il réponde quand je l'appelle. Et surtout qu'il s'éloigne de mon parrain. Et aussi qu'il quitte son taudis pour venir chez moi, comme ça, je pourrais l'avoir à l'œil.

_Tu veux beaucoup de choses Tom, mais t'es-tu demandé ce que veut Harry ?

_La même chose que moi, bien sûr ! Colin avait levé les yeux en l'air devant l'absurdité de la réponse.

Les deux hommes avaient continué à parler jusqu'à ce que Tom s'écroule une fois de plus. Colin l'avait alors conduit chez lui.

 **MPJSG**

Dans la cave d'une vieille maison située dans le territoire de Vincent Crabbe, un groupe de six hommes assis sur des sièges de fortune, avait une discussion. Le sujet était un dénommé Tom Riddle.

_Tu sais que ce mec est une banque sur patte, Vincent.

_Oui. Et nous allons nous faire beaucoup de fric avec lui.

_Il est aussi très connu. Ce qui veut dire que sa disparition ne va pas passer inaperçu. Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire.

_Je ne suis pas un idiot, Gregory. Je sais que c'est risqué, mais pense à ce que cela va nous apporter. !

_Un paquet d'emmerdes, c'est tout ce que je sais.

_Non, un paquet de fric.

_Tu es prêt à mettre notre bande dans la merde, pour cette salope, qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge ? Le coup-de-poing qu'avait reçu Gregory suite à sa question l'avait projeté au sol.

_Tu ne parles plus jamais de ma copine de cette façon. Avait dit Vincent le souffle court.

L'homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'était relevé en se tenant la mâchoire.

_Je ne vais pas rester là, à te regarder mener notre bande au trou sans rien faire. Tu peux me cogner autant de fois que tu veux, mais je ne vais pas cautionner ta connerie. Si la police nous fout la paix, c'est parce que nous ne faisons pas dans les affaires de ce genre. La drogue et le vol, je veux bien, mais le kidnapping de personnalité nationale, sûrement pas. Réveille-toi, mec ! Cette nana se sert de toi pour je ne sais quoi. Quoi que ce type ait fait à ta copine, cela ne vaut pas le coup d'un séjour en prison.

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais un tel froussard, Gregory. Si tu n'as pas les couilles pour venir avec nous, tire-toi d'ici. Mais t'as intérêt à fermer ta gueule sur ça, sinon je vais m'occuper de toi.

_Putain Vincent, écoute-moi ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de s'en prendre à ce type. Tu vas conduire notre gang en taule.

_Casse-toi si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire. Quand Gregory avait quitté la cave, Vincent avait repris ses plans.

 **MPJSG**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Tom avait eu sa conversation avec Colin. Il avait passé ce temps à se ressasser la conversation en tête, encore et encore ; il en avait même oublié de passer ses coups de fil habituel à Harry dans le processus. Tom avait fini par reconnaître qu'il avait peut-être eu tort d'être parti sans mot dire à Harry et que c'était peut-être de sa faute si ce dernier s'était tourné vers son parrain. Il avait aussi reconnu avec beaucoup de peine, qu'il avait peut-être également des sentiments pour Harry. Il n'irait toutefois pas, jusqu'à dire qu'il était amoureux de lui comme le prétendait cet idiot de barman, mais il admettait qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour son nain de jardin.

Ces reconnaissances faites, Tom avait fait en sorte de se libérer un jour de semaine. Ce n'était pas anodin, cela dit. Tom avait appris qu'Harry était de retour à Londres après une semaine d'absence. Et comme le microbe refusait toujours de répondre à ses appels, et que Tom se refusait à re-assister à une autre scène incluant son parrain et Harry, il avait donc décidé de se rendre directement sur le lieu de travail de Potter. Il était au moins certain de le trouver là.

Le laboratoire dans lequel Harry travaillait, se situait dans un quartier chic de Londres sur un grand terrain. Il était spécialisé dans la recherche génétique. Tom n'était encore jamais allé sur les lieux, mais il avait demandé à son secrétaire particulier de lui fournir les renseignements. C'était lui aussi qui lui avait appris qu'Harry était de retour. Tom avait garé sa voiture sur le grand parking, était sorti du véhicule et avait marché vers le poste de garde de sa démarche assurée.

_Je suis Tom Riddle. J'ai rendez-vous avec M. Snape, avait-il dit avec assurance.

_M. Snape n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

_Vous en êtes certain, parce que mon parrain m'a demandé de passer aujourd'hui.

_ Oui monsieur, M. Snape se trouve dans l'autre laboratoire pour la journée. Peut-être avez-vous mal noté le lieu de rendez-vous, avait suggéré l'un des gardiens.

_Certainement, vous devez avoir raison, avait acquiescé Tom. Je suis un peu honteux de ma méprise. Serait-il possible de me faire entrer pour que je puisse me rafraîchir ? avait-il demandé gentiment.

Le gardien avait un peu hésité avant de le laisser entrer.

_Merci, mon brave. Je vais dire deux mots à mon parrain sur vous. Une personne aussi aimable et compétente que vous mériterait une augmentation.

_Vous n'avez pas à le faire, Monsieur, c'est mon travail.

Tom avait pénétré dans le grand bâtiment. Il avait marché sans savoir où aller pendant trois minutes, avant d'arrêter un employé et de lui demander où il pouvait trouver Harry Potter. Le renseignement en poche, Tom avait aimablement remercié la personne avant de prendre le chemin indiqué. Il avait pris un long passage qui l'avait mené devant le réfectoire du laboratoire. Devant la grande porte d'entrée, il avait pris une grande inspiration avant de la pousser et de pénétrer dans la cantine. Son entrée avait coupé les conversations et tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui. Tom avait cherché du regard l'objet de sa venue, et l'avait repéré sur une table avec différentes personnes. Ses lèvres s'étaient alors étirées dans un immense sourire qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de plus d'une femme présente dans les lieux. Il avait alors amorcé un pas en avant, quand le cri d'une pimbêche l'avait stoppé dans sa démarche.

_Oh, mon chéri, je savais que tu allais venir me voir pour m'expliquer cette histoire d'homosexualité ! J'avais bien dit à mes amis que ce n'était que des calomnies sans fondement, avait fini la folle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.


	16. Chapter 16

**Je tiens à remercier une fois de plus ma bêta pour la fic. Merci à toi Pulcotinette.**

 **kimykymi** : Merci pour le com.

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama :** Tu as raison. Tu le sauras en lisant le chapitre. Merci pour le com.

 **stormtrooper2 :** Trop de chance ! Profite de tes vacances. Il a eu de la chance le petit Tommy d'avoir croisé le chemin de Colin, sinon il se serait encore dans sa merde. En ce qui concerne Harry et Severa, tu le sauras en lisant le chapitre. Merci pour le com.

 **solandre :** Merci, je suis conte de le savoir. Merci pour le com et les ondes positives. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

 **styvane :** Heureuse de le savoir et d'avoir contribué à te faire rire. Merci pour le com.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Hermione Jean Granger était une jeune femme intelligente et raisonnable en tous points de sa vie, sauf pour une chose : l'amour. Elle était une de ces filles qui croyaient aux princes charmants et aux fins heureuses, et quand ses parents lui avaient annoncé que les Riddle étaient venu demander sa main pour leur seul et unique fils, la jeune femme s'était crue plongée dans un rêve merveilleux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le beau, le séduisant, le charmant, le riche, le célèbre Tom Riddle Jr, l'homme que toutes les femmes d'Angleterre rêvaient d'épouser, allait devenir son mari.

Elle allait devenir Madame Riddle. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait jamais osé penser à cela. Et pourtant, cela allait se réaliser ! Elle s'était empressée de le dire à toutes ses amies qui, elle en était certaine, allaient toutes l'envier. Le soir où devait avoir lieu la rencontre entre elle et son futur mari, Hermione avait choisi sa plus belle robe, celle qui était d'un rouge profond et qui mettait son corps parfait en avant. Quand Tom s'était approché de la table, elle avait remarqué qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais quand elle lui avait souri, elle avait vu tout son intérêt disparaitre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi humiliée de toute sa vie.

De retour chez ses parents, elle avait demandé à se faire refaire les dents, elle qui avait toujours refusé de recourir à la chirurgie dentaire, car elle aimait ses dents de lapin. Mais si ce sacrifice pouvait lui assurer l'amour de Tom, elle était prête à le faire sans aucun regret. Elle avait donc réclamé à son père d'arranger les choses et le lendemain cela était fait. Cette petite intervention avait changé sa vie radicalement. Hermione était une belle femme avant son opération et après celle-ci, elle était devenue magnifique ; les autres l'enviaient encore plus. Même si elle n'avait plus revu Tom après leur première rencontre, ses parents avaient assuré à leur fille que le mariage était toujours valide.

Avec ses amis, elle avait commencé à faire son trousseau de mariage, et pour la jeune femme, il ne restait plus qu'à en fixer la date. Elle ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur le manque de communication entre Tom et elle, et comme ce dernier s'était fait discret avec ses conquêtes depuis leur première rencontre, Hermione pensait qu'il s'était assagi et que comme elle, il préparait le mariage avec ses amis. Tout allait bien dans le monde merveilleux d'Hermione Jean Granger, jusqu'à ce que cette horrible bonne femme annonce à la surface de la terre entière cette histoire ridicule sur l'homosexualité de Tom.

Son monde s'était alors effondré. Elle avait en premier lieu pensé que c'était la vérité et avait appelé Tom après avoir obtenu son numéro auprès de son père, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle le détestait. Mais après réflexion, elle s'était rendu compte que ce ne pouvait être que des mensonges ; Tom ne pouvait pas être gay. C'était impossible. Mais quand elle avait fait part de cela à ses amies, elles l'avaient raillée et traitée de menteuse. Elles avaient fait remarquer que Tom avait lui-même dit qu'il était en couple avec un homme et qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Elle avait eu beau leur dire que c'était certainement un montage fait de calomnies et rien d'autre, ses amies ne l'avaient pas crue. Pire, elle était devenue une paria parmi elles. Heureusement qu'elle avait son travail pour la distraire un peu, sinon elle aurait complètement sombré dans la déprime. Et comme Tom ne l'avait pas encore appelé pour lui donner des explications sur ce qui s'était passé, elle s'enfonçait dans une dépression. Elle avait bien pensé à le rappeler elle-même, mais elle s'était dit que c'était à l'homme de faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation, pas à la femme.

Elle avait donc résisté à cette envie. Elle s'était aussi fait un nouvel ami qui avait rejoint son entreprise. Son nom était Harry Potter et il s'était fait embauché par le grand patron en personne. Au début, ils avaient tous pensé à une promotion canapé, mais le travail qu'il avait fourni depuis son arrivée était exceptionnel. Il lui manquait certes quelques notions, mais il apprenait très vite. Si Hermione n'avait pas déjà été amoureuse, elle se serait laissé séduire par le sourire et le magnifique regard de Potter. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé de Tom à Harry, mais elle pensait sérieusement à lui en parler.

Elle se trouvait dans le réfectoire avec quelques collègues, quand l'homme de sa vie, dans un costume sur mesure qui mettait en valeur son corps de mannequin de grandes marques, avait franchi la porte. Sa seule présence avait suffi à faire tomber le silence dans la cantine. Tom avait parcouru le réfectoire de son regard envoutant avant de le poser sur la table où Hermione se trouvait avec Harry sur sa gauche. Il lui avait fait le plus beau de tous les sourires en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Hermione avait senti son cœur rater un battement et avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle était dans les bras de Tom.

_Oh, mon chéri, je savais que tu allais venir me voir pour m'expliquer cette histoire d'homosexualité. J'avais bien dit à mes amis, que ce n'était que des calomnies sans fondement, avait-elle eu le temps de dire avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

 **MPJSG**

Tom s'était cru dans l'un de ses cauchemars où la lapine en habits de mariée lui courait après, sauf que cette fois, la lapine était en blouse blanche et avait réussi à le rattraper. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était dans un cauchemar ? S'était demandé Tom, figé sur place. Pourtant, il était persuadé de s'être bien réveillé le matin même. S'était-il alors rendormi en chemin ? Mais si c'était le cas, il serait mort maintenant, parce que s'endormir au volant n'était pas une très bonne idée. Alors que Tom se posait toutes ces questions absurdes, une idée lui était passée en tête. Quelle était la meilleure façon de savoir si on était dans un rêve ? La réponse était, bien sûr, de se pincer avec force.

Mais Tom supportait moyennement le concept de se faire du mal lui-même, et il avait donc pensé à faire son essai sur la mante religieuse qui l'avait pris dans ses filets. Tom avait ainsi pincé la joue d'Hermione avec force. La jeune femme avait poussé un hurlement de tous les diables qui avait retenti dans le silence du réfectoire, faisant sursauter les occupants.

_Non mais tu es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! Avait beuglé Hermione en portant la main à sa joue douloureuse.

_Je ne suis donc pas dans un cauchemar. Avait simplement rétorqué le PDG. Cela veut en conséquent dire que vous êtes réelle. Dans ce cas, qui vous a autorisé à me toucher mademoiselle ? Avait demandé Tom à la sangsue qui s'accrochait encore à lui de son autre bras. Veuillez ôter votre bras de moi ! Avait-il ensuite ordonné du ton que l'on utilise pour désigner une crotte de chien.

_Mais pourquoi ? Avait demandé Hermione, perdue. Je suis ta fiancée et je pensais que tu venais me voir pour mettre les choses au point entre nous ...

_Je ne me souviens pas être venu vous demander en mariage, ni être venu vous voir tout court. Je ne me souviens même pas de votre nom pour tout dire. La seule chose qui m'a permis de vous reconnaitre, est la réminiscence brouillonne du cauchemar que je fais de cette stupide lapine depuis notre première et seule rencontre, Dieu merci.

_Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Tom. Tu sais bien que nous nous aimons. Nous allons nous marier bientôt, alors pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Avait demandé Hermione les larmes aux yeux et le regard perdu.

_D'une, je ne crois pas vous avoir permis de m'appeler Tom, ni de me tutoyer. De deux, je n'ai aucune intention de m'enchaîner à vous. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes fait refaire les dents que cela va changer quelque chose pour moi. Et pour finir, je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous aimerai jamais même si vous étiez la seule femme sur cette planète. Oh, avant que je n'oublie, je suis gay et j'ai déjà un petit ami. Maintenant que cela est réglé, enlevez votre bras de moi et allez mettre votre morve dégoutante sur une personne plus compatissante que moi.

La gifle était partie sans que Tom s'y soit attendu. Il avait alors porté la main à sa joue pour la caresser.

_Tu es une ordure sans cœur Tom. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait pour le mériter. Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi cruel avec moi ? Avait hurlé Hermione de désespoir.

_Arrêtez votre cinéma mademoiselle ! Moi personnellement, je trouve que je me suis montré très conciliant avec vous. Je n'ai rien fait ou dit qui soit considéré comme de la cruauté envers vous, mais si c'est ce que vous voulez, je veux bien vous faire la démonstration de ce qu'est la vraie dureté. Alors, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je vous humilie devant vos collègues, je vous suggère de disparaitre de ma vue prestement.

_Salopard ! Avait dit Hermione sans oublier de lui refiler une autre baffe, avant de s'enfuir du réfectoire.

_Complètement cinglée cette nana. Et mes parents qui veulent que je me marie avec ... Enfin, m'en voilà débarrassé ! Et maintenant, à nous deux mon petit Potter.

Il avait alors repris ce qu'il avait voulu faire avant que la folle ne le stoppe dans sa lancée. En d'autres mots, Tom avait continué sa progression vers Harry.

 **MPJSG**

Harry Potter était partagé. En quittant le manoir des Riddle le lendemain de sa prise de bec avec Tom, il était retourné dans son appartement en pensant pouvoir se sortir le PDG imbu de lui-même de la tête, et il était convaincu de pouvoir oublier ce qui s'était passé entre eux en un rien de temps. Mais le problème était qu'il n'arrêtait pas, au contraire !, de penser à lui. Son obsession en était arrivé au point qu'il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans que son image ne vienne le hanter.

D'ailleurs, et sans trop de surprise, il avait appris qu'il avait été renvoyé de tous ses jobs. Une semaine sans donner de nouvelles à ses patrons avait fait son office, et il devait donc se trouver rapidement un autre emploi s'il voulait payer à temps son loyer. Il avait fait les petites annonces, mais rien ne lui correspondait et ne lui aurait permis de payer ses factures. Et comme si cela n'était pas assez, il avait aussi perdu son portable et il n'avait pas les moyens de s'en payer un autre. Après deux jours à cogiter dans son appartement, Harry avait pris contact avec Snape. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir convenir à ce que le milliardaire voulait, mais il n'avait rien à perdre. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un travail, il allait se retrouver à la rue.

C'était donc une tentative de dernier recours qu'il faisait avec Snape. Il n'aimait pas l'idée, mais n'avait pas le choix, et si le travail n'était pas fait pour lui, il n'aurait qu'à démissionner ensuite. Fort de cette résolution, Harry avait pris rendez-vous avec le parrain de Tom pour le lendemain matin. Le jeune homme était arrivé avec une demi-heure d'avance à l'entretien, situé au siège social de l'entrepise. Snape l'avait accueilli dans un spacieux bureau au dernier étage d'un immeuble de cinquante étages, d'où la vue était splendide, et Potter avait pris place sur une chaise très confortable en face du milliardaire.

_Si j'ai bien compris ton appel, tu as décidé finalement d'accepter ma proposition de travail, avait résumé Snape sans perdre de temps avec les civilités.

_Oui, c'est cela.

_Tom le sait-il ?

_Non. Et pourquoi le devrait-il ? On n'est pas marié que je sache ! avait répondu sèchement Harry.

_Je vois. Je m'excuse pour mon manque de manière.

_Vous n'avez pas à le faire.

_Mais j'y tiens. Ceci étant dit, je vais te parler de tes fonctions dans l'entreprise. Quand j'ai mené ma petite enquête sur toi, j'ai mis la main sur tes recherches en génétique. J'avoue avoir été complètement bluffé par tes essais et tes observations. Il y a quelques maladresses ici et là, mais cela doit à voir avec le fait que tu n'as pas vraiment fait d'études là-dessus. Je me demande cependant, pourquoi tu as choisi le commerce au lieu de la recherche avec un tel potentiel ?

_Les études coûtaient moins cher.

_C'est compréhensible, en prenant en compte la dette que tu avais avant ...

Ils avaient ensuite parlé de ce que Harry allait être amené à faire dans son travail et prévu une visite des lieux pour le lendemain matin, afin qu'Harry prenne son poste le surlendemain matin. Trois jours après son intégration dans le laboratoire, une visite avait été prévue dans un autre laboratoire spécialisé dans la recherche sur les maladies rares, à laquelle Harry s'était porté volontaire. C'était durant ce voyage qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Hermione et ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. Une autre bonne nouvelle, en plus de son salaire, était qu'il ne pensait plus aussi souvent à Tom.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait réussi à le chasser de sa mémoire, mais il n'était plus aussi présent dans son esprit depuis qu'il s'était trouvé une activité. Il avait pensé à prendre contact avec Tom pour exiger des explications sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais il avait peur de se faire ridiculiser par Riddle. Il s'était dit qu'il avait simplement voulu expérimenter de nouvelles choses. Et comme Harry était sur place, Tom l'avait pris comme cobaye. Rien que de penser qu'il avait été utilisé comme une simple machine à café, Harry en avait les boules.

Le weekend suivant le retour de sa visite du laboratoire, il avait eu la surprise de trouver Snape devant l'entrée de son immeuble. L'homme était venu lui proposer de l'accompagner à une soirée avec des amis à lui. Mais Harry avait dû décliner l'invitation en arguant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir avec le patron, car ses collègues de travail allaient en faire des gorges chaudes. Snape avait bien tenté de le convaincre de changer d'avis, mais Harry avait été ferme sur le point ; il ne voulait pas de relations autres que professionnelles avec lui. Harry allait entrer dans son immeuble quand soudainement, Snape, qui s'était tourné pour partir, l'avait retenu avant de poser dans un chaste baiser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Je croyais avoir été clair sur le sujet, avait dit Harry après l'avoir repoussé un peu durement.

_Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas partir sans au moins avoir tenté ma chance. Et puis peut-être que cela va te faire changer d'avis sur le sujet, avait dit Snape avec un sourire contrit.

_Bon, je vais oublier cet écart, mais ne recommencez pas. Je ne veux pas que les autres pensent que vous m'avez engagé pour mon cul et non mes compétences. Sauf si c'est vraiment la raison qui vous a poussé à m'embaucher, avait ensuite ajouté Harry avec crainte.

_Non je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est pour ton cerveau que je te veux dans mon entreprise. Mais je ne te mentirais pas en te faisant croire que tu m'es indifférent, car bien au contraire, je suis très attiré par toi si tu veux savoir. Je ne vais pas abandonner, Harry. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, et je te désire plus que tout en ce moment. Je vais partir ce soir, mais dis-toi que je ne perds pas espoir de te faire changer d'avis.

Snape avait ensuite laissé Harry seul. Mais avant de disparaitre dans sa voiture, le jeune homme avait cru entendre :

_Tu es donc sérieux avec lui, Tommy. Dommage pour toi, mais moi aussi, je le veux. Et je ne suis pas prêt à te le laisser sans me battre un minimum.

Pendant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi la visite de son patron, Harry s'était posé des questions sur les vraies raisons qui l'avaient incité à repousser les avances de Snape. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas se mentir, il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire aux sornettes qu'il avait servies à son patron. Même s'il n'aimait pas se trouver au centre des racontars des gens, il n'avait jamais été le genre à vivre en fonction de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Ses camarades de travail avaient maintenant constaté qu'il était capable dans son travail, donc ce n'était plus un problème. Et s'il voulait vraiment une relation avec Snape, ils n'étaient pas obligés de s'afficher devant tout le monde dès le début.

Alors, pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus mettre cela sur le fait qu'il n'était pas gay. Après son départ de chez Tom et sa manie de revivre encore et encore l'instant magique qu'ils avaient partagé, Harry avait fini par réaliser la raison qui l'avait empêché de coucher avec Ginny, qui était pourtant une très belle femme. Et cette raison était, qu'il devait être certainement gay, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas compris avant de faire la connaissance de Tom et de son parrain. Harry avait fini par comprendre que la cause de ce rejet n'était autre que cet égocentrique de Tom foutu Riddle. Ce constat avait hérissé Harry et il avait donc décidé de se le sortir de la tête une bonne fois pour toutes. Et pour cela, il allait accepter de sortir avec Snape.

En partant au travail ce matin-là, Harry avait prévu de se rendre dans le bureau de son patron pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mais à son grand regret, Snape était absent ce jour-là ; Ce n'est que partie remise, avait-il pensé en haussant les épaules. Il était retourné à son poste de travail et avait repris ses recherches sur la régénération de la peau humaine. À midi, Hermione ainsi que quelques autres de ses collègues et lui s'étaient rendus à la cantine pour se sustenter, quand l'objet de ses problèmes émotionnels était apparu devant la porte du réfectoire. Que faisait-il là ? S'était demandé Harry en cherchant un moyen de se glisser hors de la pièce sans se faire voir, mais c'était trop tard. Les yeux de Tom venaient de se poser sur lui.

Et le sourire rayonnant qu'il lui avait adressé, avait fait oublier à Harry ses projets de fuite. Harry n'avait pas compris la suite des événements. Hermione avait poussé un petit cri de joie avant de se jeter sur Tom. Pourquoi était-elle dans le bras de son Tom ? Enfin, dans les bras de cet imbécile. Et d'où est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient ? Hermione ne lui avait pourtant jamais parlé de Tom. Et pourquoi était-il venu sur son lieu de travail ? Était-il là pour rencontrer Hermione ? Aurait-il changé d'avis sur le mariage et se serait-il décidé pour Hermione ? Quel putain de fils de pute ! Il allait le mettre en bouillie si c'était ça. Harry était devenu de plus en plus furieux alors que des questions et des idées folles lui traversaient la tête.

Il avait été sorti de ses pensées meurtrières par le hurlement d'Hermione. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle crie de la sorte ? S'était demandé Harry en regardant le couple enlacé. Et surtout, pourquoi ce connard la laissait se cramponner à lui ainsi ? C'était décidé, Harry allait foutre une branlée à ce bellâtre de Riddle. Comment osait-il venir s'afficher avec cette pimbêche devant lui ? Harry avait momentanément oublié qu'Hermione était son amie. Il ne voyait en elle, qu'une femme accrochée à celui qui aurait pu être peut-être avec le temps, un amant, voire un compagnon de vie.

Le bruit retentissant de la rencontre d'une main avec une joue, l'avait (de nouveau) ramené sur Terre. Il avait regardé le couple avec curiosité comme le reste des gens présents dans la cantine. Tom avait porté sa main à sa joue. Il s'était ensuivi une conversation que Harry n'avait pas réussi à entendre, et une autre gifle avait retenti dans le silence du réfectoire, avant que son amie ne se sauve en courant avec les larmes aux yeux. Tom avait ensuite marmonné quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante, avant de replanter ses yeux sur lui et d'amorcer une avancée. Harry s'était demandé s'il ne devait pas prendre la fuite. Une scène en public, trop peu pour lui ! Le courageux Potter avait donc pris ses jambes à son cou et s'était dirigé vers l'autre sortie.

 **MPJSG**

Quand Tom s'était rendu compte de ce que s'apprêtait à faire son petit nain de jardin, il avait crié dans le réfectoire.

_Si tu franchis cette foutue porte Potter, je te promets que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

L'avertissement avait eu l'effet désiré. Harry s'était stoppé dans son élan. Sans attendre, Tom avait réduit la distance entre eux avant de se saisir de sa main. Il l'avait tiré derrière lui et ensemble, ils avaient quitté la cantine, puis le laboratoire. Toujours en trainant Harry dans son sillage, Tom l'avait fait monter dans sa voiture. Ils avaient roulé en silence jusqu'à l'appartement d'Harry, car celui de Tom était pris d'assaut par les journalistes depuis l'annonce de son homosexualité, puis étaient montés dans le logement et s'étaient installés sur le minuscule canapé.

 **MPJSG**

Ginny était furieuse. Son bon à rien de petit ami de remplacement, avant le retour d'Harry, n'avait toujours pas réglé son compte à cette tapette de Riddle. Comment pensait-il qu'elle allait pouvoir récupérer son ex, s'il ne se chargeait pas de l'autre, hein ? Bien sûr, Ginny n'avait pas dit à Vincent pourquoi il devait s'occuper du milliardaire, ni qu'elle avait été et qu'elle souhaitait revenir en couple avec Harry. Vincent n'avait pas besoin de savoir ces petites choses, et comme elle comptait poursuivre sa liaison avec lui après le retour de son petit ami, elle n'allait certainement pas le lui dire.

La jeune femme était également en colère parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à joindre Harry et que celui-ci ne l'avait pas appelé après leur rencontre au centre commercial. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ; ils sortaient tout de même ensemble ! La moindre des choses aurait été qu'ils s'expliquent ensemble sur les événements qui avaient conduit à la fin de leur couple. Ginny savait qu'elle avait été un peu trop loin en faisant une scène devant tout le monde, alors que Harry ne supportait pas ça, mais elle avait pensé qu'après s'être calmé, il serait venu la voir. Il lui aurait crié dessus et l'affaire aurait été oubliée ; mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait imaginé.

Ron, cet idiot qui lui tenait lieu de frère, avait refusé d'aller parler à Harry pour elle. Elle avait donc pris la décision de se rendre directement chez son petit ami pour le confondre, mais elle avait trouvé porte close. Elle y était retournée plusieurs fois, toujours avec le même résultat. Elle avait même redemandé aux amis d'Harry s'ils savaient où il se trouvait, mais eux non plus n'en avaient aucune idée. Puis, un weekend alors qu'elle revenait tenter sa chance (en soirée cette fois), elle avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir Harry se faire embrasser par un autre homme. Elle avait été foudroyée sur place. Comment Harry osait-il lui faire ça, à elle ?

Elle allait faire passer l'envie à cette pédale de faire des choses aussi dégoutantes avec un autre mec. L'homme était fait pour être avec une femme, pas avec un autre homme ! Ginny ne voyait qu'une façon de faire revenir Harry à la raison ; le dégoûter du toucher des autres hommes. Elle avait alors pris son téléphone et appelé Vincent.

_Mon chéri, voudrais-tu me rendre un autre service ? Avait-elle demandé d'une douce et câline.

_Dis-moi et ça sera fait. Nous sommes déjà en place pour régler la première affaire.

_C'est bon à savoir. Voilà ce que j'attends de toi : je voudrais que tu donnes une leçon spéciale à un ami de mon frère qui m'a fait des avances.

_Quel genre de leçon ?

_Je veux qu'il ressente ce que ressent une fille quand elle est prise de force.

_Un viol, c'est bien ça ?

_Oui. Et, mon chéri ?

_Oui.

_Prends le plus d'hommes possible avec toi. Je veux qu'il ne puisse jamais oublier ce que cela fait.

_Son nom ?

_Harry Potter.

_C'est noté, je vais m'en occuper personnellement après en avoir fini avec ton Riddle.

_Merci, chéri.


	17. Chapter 17

**Je tiens à remercier une fois de plus ma bêta pour la fic non seulement pour sa correction, mais aussi pour ses suggestions. Merci Pulcotinette.**

 **Oznela :** Merci pour le com, voici la suite. Et effectivement, Ginny est une malade, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.

 **bronzemirror** : C'est qu'elle est gourmande en tout cette adorable Ginny. La pauvre, elle est vraiment à plaindre, mais ce sentiment résistera au temps ? C'est ce que je me demande. Merci pour le com.

 **katia972** : Attention, si on tue l'auteur, pas de fic! ^^ Tu verras bien par la suite. :) . Sinon merci pour le com.

 **PlumeDesGlaces :** Moi aussi, j'ai appris ma haine pour cette brave Ginny en lisant des fics. Je ne connais pas son caractère exact, car je n'ai pas encore lu les livres, mais je vais m'y mettre un jour.^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, si je vais jusque-là, je mettrai un mot pour prévenir. Merci pour ton com et ta fidélité.

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama** : Que d'espérance, je voudrais tant que cela soit possible, mais c'est la vie. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. (ha ha ha ha)

Merci pour le com.

 **stormtrooper2 :** Coucou! Le temps, ils vont l'avoir, mais comment vont-ils l'utiliser, c'est une autre question. Pour Ginny on verra bien, mais c'est une dure à cuir. Espérons que tu aies raison...ou pas. merci pour ton com.

 **kimykymi :** Je vois que Ginny est toujours autant aimée. Merci pour le com.

Dadoumarine : Merci pour le com, Ginny aura ce qu'elle mérite ou peut-être pas. Qui sait.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Tom Riddle, pour la première fois de sa vie, était intimidé par quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, cela dit ; enfin, peut-être un peu, mais c'était Tom, le champion pour nier l'évidence. Il était assis sur ce ridicule et laid petit canapé, dans un tout aussi ridicule et laid appartement, et ne savait pas quoi dire à Potter. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était parti le trouver sur son lieu de travail ! Tout ce qu'il savait avant de quitter son appartement de luxe pour le laboratoire, c'était qu'il devait absolument, non impérativement, voir et parler à son petit nain de jardin ... Mais à présent qu'il l'avait devant lui, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

_Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ? Parce que si tu m'as fait quitter mon boulot, que je viens tout juste de trouver, dans le seul but de rentrer chez moi pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et en silence, c'est que tu es plus atteint mentalement que je ne le pensais, commença Harry.

_J'ai une très bonne raison de t'avoir fait quitter ton travail, vois-tu, il me faut juste un peu d temps pour me préparer mentalement, rétorqua Tom d'un ton vexé.

_Du temps ! (Harry avait réfléchi tout haut) Ce que tu as à me dire requiert donc une réflexion ; ou cela doit être moche à attendre pour moi, ou cela est humiliant à dire pour toi. Auquel dois-je m'attendre ?

_Du temps, j'ai dit, du temps ! Pas du babillage inutile ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser une minute ! J'essaie de faire quelque chose de franchement pénible pour moi, alors je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas me mettre encore plus de pression ! Avait explosé Tom d'irritation. Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise de devoir se confier ainsi.

_C'est bon, pas la peine de prendre la mouche. Je me tais. Alors surtout, prends tout ton temps mon grand. Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse aussi un bon thé chaud pendant que nous y sommes ? Avait demandé Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

_Oui, je veux bien, cela m'aiderait énormément à me calmer. Avait répondu Tom sans relever le ton ironique.

_Incroyable ! Ce type est vraiment sans gêne, avait marmonné Harry dans sa barbe inexistante. Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps à lui faire du thé ! Il me prend pour sa boniche ou quoi?

_Je le préfère avec deux sucres, merci pour ta proposition. Je suis vraiment sous pression là ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je m'apprête à faire un truc pareil, alors une boisson chaude serait la bienvenue ! Avait dit Tom sans regarder Harry. Je me demande comment font les gens ordinairement. J'aurais peut-être dû demander conseil à cet insolent de barman avant de venir...

Harry avait regardé Tom avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. C'était bien la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le PDG qu'il le voyait aussi chamboulé et peu sûr de lui, et Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi. C'était en se posant cette question qu'il s'était rendue dans sa petite cuisinette pour faire le thé. Tom était tellement bizarre, que Potter s'était dit que lui faire un peu de thé, comme demandé et proposé, allait peut-être l'aider à le faire redevenir comme avant.

Quand la boisson avait été prête, Harry s'était servi une tasse lui aussi avant de retourner au salon où Tom faisait les cent pas en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles.

_Le thé est prêt. Avait-il annoncé.

_Merci !

Harry avait bloqué sur le mot. Tom Riddle qui disait merci. C'était vraiment effrayant ! Le jeune homme en était venu à se demander si Tom n'avait pas appris quelque chose de grave, qu'il était malade ou une chose comme ça.

_Tu vas bien Tom ? avait-il demandé doucement.

_Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

_Je te demandais si tout allait bien, avait répété Harry, son inquiétude augmentant devant l'inattention de son invité.

_Oui, oui. Donne-moi seulement une minute et je serais prêt.

_Prêt, mais pourquoi ?

_Tu verras bien ! avait dit Tom agacé par les questions du nain de jardin.

_Je vois que tu retrouves ta bonne humeur habituelle, avait remarqué Harry les lèvres pincées de contrariété. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de mettre ce petit con à sa porte, hein !

Ils avaient bu leur boisson dans le silence, puis Tom s'était raclé la gorge et avait pris la main de Potter avant de la relâcher. Il s'était mis debout et avait recommencé ses allées et venues devant Harry.

_Arrête ça, tu me donnes le tournis !

Tom s'était arrêté et avait regardé Harry avec insistance. Il avait ensuite semblé avoir pris une décision.

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer, mais je dois te dire quelque chose.

_Je t'écoute, avait dit Harry intrigué.

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'exc… ( le mot avait semblé difficile à prononcer), m'excuser pour être parti sans rien dire la dernière fois. Avait sorti Tom avec gêne. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il présentait des excuses sincères à quelqu'un ...Et c'était franchement difficile pour lui.

_Attends, tu me la refaire, mais au ralenti. Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu viens de dire. Avait dit Harry, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_Ne me fais pas redire ça une deuxième fois, c'était déjà assez pénible la première ! Avait dit Tom, crispé.

_Ok, ok ! Et … C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Avait demandé Harry le cœur battant rapidement d'espoir et en priant pour que cela ne soit pas tout.

_Non, j'ai autre chose à te dire.

_J…hum…je t'écoute.

_Si…heu…si je suis parti…c'était parce que j'avais vraiment apprécié.

_Quoi, mais c'est débile ! Si tu avais aimé, pourquoi être parti ? Avait demandé Harry qui avait un peu de mal à saisir la logique de l'homme en face de lui.

_Parce que j'avais peur, avait crié Tom avec agacement. Oui, j'avais peur ! Peur de ce que tu m'avais fait ressentir. Mais, bordel de merde Potter, j'ai même joui sans me toucher une seule fois ! C'était la première que cela m'arrivait et avec un homme en plus. Tu imagines un peu ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment-là ?!

_Je veux bien te comprendre, mais as-tu pensé à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir à cet instant-là ? Je te rappelle, qu'avant de faire ta connaissance, je me pensais être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hétéro.

_Et maintenant ?

_Quoi et maintenant ? Avait demandé Harry énervé.

_Tu penses toujours que tu es hétéro ?

_Non, je ne suis pas aussi con. Après notre petite séance, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais une nette préférence pour les hommes.

_Pour tous les hommes en général ou … pour un de précis ? avait demandé Tom d'une petite voix en ayant peur de la réponse.

_Hum … Les deux je pense.

_Et, puis-je savoir qui est cet homme ? Avais redemandé Tom sans quitter Harry des yeux.

_Ça ne te regarde pas, avait-il répondu le rose aux joues.

_Ne me dis pas que tu as succombé aux charmes de mon parrain ! Parce que si c'est ça, t'as intérêt à revenir en arrière et rapidement. Je ne vais pas te permettre de penser à un autre homme que moi ! Je suis tout de même celui qui t'as fait comprendre que tu étais gay. Donc, c'est logique que ce soit avec moi que tu entretiennes une relation ! Tom, tout fier, ne vit pas arriver la colère d'Harry.

_Pardon, mais permets-moi de te dire que t'es un malade ! Depuis quand le fait de faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il est gay, oblige cette personne à sortir avec toi, hein ? Dis-moi dans quel putain de monde, tu as déjà vu ça !

_Ce qui se passe avec les autres n'est pas mon problème, sache simplement que dès que tu as accepté mon baiser, tu t'es engagé avec moi, lui avait rétorqué Tom, sûr de lui et sur un ton qui n'autorisait pas de réplique.

_Tu es complètement allumé comme mec ! De quel droit, tu choisirais pour moi avec qui je dois finir ?

_Pas avec n'importe qui, mais avec moi. Et c'est parce que je le veux, tu n'as donc pas ton mot à dire à ce sujet. Avait dit Tom d'un ton suffisant. Estime-toi simplement heureux que moi, le grand et magnifique Tom Riddle veuille bien de toi !

« Je ne le croîs pas ! Je dois certainement rêver ou être tombé dans une dimension de fous … » avait halluciné Harry en regardant Tom comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Parce qu'une personne normale ne lui balancerait jamais ce genre de conneries. Comment pouvait-on être aussi imbu de soi-même ? s'était demandé Harry sans quitter Tom des yeux.

_ C'est de ta faute si je suis devenu comme ça, alors tu dois prendre tes responsabilités. Avait dit soudainement son interlocuteur en se rapprochant de lui.

_De quoi tu parles encore ? Avait-il demandé curieux mais sceptique.

_De ce que tu m'as fait ! Ne le nie pas ! Tu es responsable de tout. Jamais avant ta rencontre, je n'avais été aussi chamboulé.

_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis. Sois plus clair !

_Je parle, Potter, de ce que tu me fais ressentir et vivre depuis que tu as fait cette danse sur mes genoux.

_Hein ! Moi, je te fais ressentir et vivre quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Avait demandé Harry le souffle court et le cœur battant. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi Tom voulait parler, mais cela avait remué quelque chose en lui. Qu'est-ce que je te fais éprouver ? Avait insisté Harry.

_Depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de poser mes yeux sur toi, mon monde a radicalement été changé. Pour la première fois de mon existence, j'ai éprouvé et j'éprouve encore du désir pour un autre homme. Je suis obnubilé par toi, Potter ! Je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête, et même en couchant avec une femme, tu parviens à empoisonner mes pensées. Je rêve de toi, mais pas des rêves tout publics. Attention, je ne dis pas que je suis amoureux, hein ! Je veux simplement dire que je pense à toi tout le temps ; du lever au coucher. Je ne supporte pas de te savoir dans les bras d'un autre et je souhaiterais que tu viennes t'installer avec moi. Pas dans la même chambre cela dit, seulement dans mon appartement pour que je puisse savoir où tu te trouves. Je n'étais pas comme ça avant, alors je t'ordonne de prendre tes responsabilités envers moi ! Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu comprends ? Avait dit Tom d'une traite.

_Heu, pas vraiment, avait répondu Harry, complètement déboussolé par cette tirade.

Harry n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il était obnubilé par lui. Tom était obsédé par lui, Harry Potter ! Mais pourquoi ? Et d'après ce que le PDG lui avait avoué à demi-mot, il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Mais comme c'était de Tom Riddle dont il s'agissait, il ne fallait pas en être surpris … Harry n'avait pas eu trop de mal à lire entre les lignes ; en plus d'être d'un connard égocentrique et narcissique, Tom était le roi du déni, et le peu de temps qu'Harry avait passé avec le jeune homme lui avait au moins permis de se rendre compte de ça. Il ne savait cependant pas si c'était de l'amour, ou quelque chose d'autre, dont il s'agissait.

D'un autre côté, le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de vouloir cela, car il était un peu trop tôt pour lui. Il avait un peu peur aussi, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir son homosexualité, ce qui n'était pas facile à admettre. Et tomber amoureux dans la foulée n'était pas très rassurant ... Harry savait qu'il éprouvait lui aussi quelque chose pour Tom, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était de l'amour, et il comprenait les résistances de Tom à mettre un mot avec autant de poids sur ce qu'il éprouvait. Harry était cependant heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, même si c'était dit d'une façon franchement étrange et qui aurait fait fuir la plupart des gens ; cependant Harry n'était pas n'importe qui. Il allait donc donner une chance à Tom.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Avait demandé Harry après un silence.

_Je viens de te le dire, que tu prennes tes responsabilités envers moi. Avait dit Tom avec agacement.

_Mais encore ?

_Déjà, que tu ne laisses plus jamais mon parrain poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes, parce que je n'aime pas ce que cela me fait de vous voir tout les deux dans cette situation.

_De quoi tu parles ? Lui avait demandé Harry qui ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

_Je vous ai vu la dernière fois ensemble. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de peine, alors ne le refais plus.

_Tu parles de cette fois-là au manoir de tes parents ? C'était la première fois qu'un homme m'embrassait. J'étais un peu surpris, mais je te promets de ne plus le refaire.

_C'est faux, Severus n'est pas le premier homme à t'avoir embrassé ! Et je ne te parle pas de cette fois-là, mais de la fois où je vous ai surpris à vous bécoter devant ton immeuble à la vue de tous.

_Mais je t'assure, c'était bien la première fois qu'un homme m'embrassait … ! Harry était perdu.

_Non, le premier à l'avoir fait, c'est moi. Avait dit Tom fier de lui.

_Pardon ?! Je le saurais si je t'avais embrassé, c'est une chose qui ne s'oublie pas facilement ! Avait réfuté Potter, sûr de lui.

_Pourtant, tu l'as fait.

_Quand est-ce arrivé ?avait demandé Harry, sceptique et n'en croyant pas un mot.

_Le soir où tu as offert un striptease à tous mes amis.

_Oh !

_Oui, oh.

_Au fait, que faisais-tu chez moi ce soir-là ? avait demandé Harry pour changer de conversation.

_Comme tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, j'étais venu te confondre directement chez toi, mais si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, je ne serais pas venu ... Tu n'es pas en couple avec lui au moins !

_Non, je ne suis pas en couple avec mon patron. C'est contre mon éthique et je ne suis pas attiré par lui ... Même si je dois avouer qu'il a un corps parfait et de très beaux yeux.

_Mon corps et mes yeux sont bien mieux que les siens. Et s'il y a quelqu'un de parfait dans ce monde, c'est bien moi, pas lui !

_Si tu le dis, avait dit Harry avec malice et dépit devant le narcissisme de Tom.

_Puisque je le dis, c'est que c'est vrai, avait répliqué Tom d'un ton sans réplique.

_Oui, oui, je te crois mon grand, avait dit Harry, exaspéré.

_Bon, maintenant que ce point est établi, je voudrais que tu quittes cet endroit pour mon appartement.

_Certainement pas ! Je suis très bien ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais venir vivre avec toi.

_Mais c'est petit, dans un quartier pas très fréquentable, et insalubre, qui plus est !

_J'aime bien mon chez moi et ce quartier est très bien. J'y ai de très bons amis.

_Qui n'ont pas hésités une minute avant de te vendre pour quelques billets.

_C'est exact, mais ils ne l'ont pas tous fait. Et grâce à toi, maintenant, je sais qui sont mes véritables amis ... Alors, merci.

_Tu seras plus près de ton travail en venant t'installer avec moi.

_Nous ne sortons même pas ensemble et tu prévois déjà que l'on emménage tout les deux ! Tu es trop rapide pour moi. Je me demande vraiment si je dois prendre en considération ta demande tordue de sortir ensemble.

_Mais nous sommes déjà en couple, Harry. C'est toi qui ne veux pas l'admettre, voilà tout.

_Je ne me rappelle pas avoir donné mon accord !

_Tu me l'as donné le soir où tu t'es assis sur mes cuisses pour me faire la plus excitante de tous les Stripteases.

_Je ne me souviens pas de ça, donc ça ne compte pas.

_Bon, disons que c'est le cas. Ose me dire en me regardant droit dans les yeux, que je te laisse indifférent. Avait dit Tom en se plaçant en face d'Harry, sa tête à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

Il avait ensuite planté son regard presque hypnotisant dans celui d'Harry, et ils s'étaient scrutés intensément un petit moment. Après un petit moment, Harry avait fini par passer sa langue sur ses lèvres qui étaient devenues sèches. Il avait éprouvé le désir irrépressible d'embrasser Tom, mais il s'était retenu. Pourquoi lui aurait-il fait cette faveur, après son comportement plus que désagréable quelques instants plus tôt ? Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rêver, et une pointe de luxure avait voilé ses yeux à cette idée.

Tom avait réprimé à grand-peine un rire devant la retenue de son nain de jardin, il avait remarqué les efforts que faisait Potter pour ne pas s'approcher ainsi que son désir de lui. Tom en était très content et excité, ainsi il s'était approché un peu plus de Potter et s'était penché en avant comme s'il allait à la rencontre de ses lèvres pour un baiser. Le cœur du brun avait battu la chamade et les muscles de son ventre s'étaient contractés par anticipation de ce qui allait arriver. Mais à la dernière minute, Tom avait posé ses lèvres sur l'oreille droite d'Harry et lui avait chuchoté :

_Alors Potter, je te laisse indifférent ? Avait-il dit avant de lui mordre doucement le lobe.

Harry avait pris une grande inspiration et lui avait répondu avec effronterie, mais d'une voix tremblante :

_Oui, tu me laisses indifférent.

_Tu mens mal, mon petit nain.

_Qui traites-tu de nain ? Avait commencé à s'échauffer Harry.

_Toi, Potter. Tu es mon mignon et petit nain de jardin. Avait dit Tom avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un profond baiser.

Tom avait poussé Harry sur le canapé et s'était mis sur lui en capturant ses mains au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'échange s'était éternisé dans un mélange désordonné de lèvres et de langues, dans un baiser long et très doux. Alors que Tom accrochait la tête de Potter entre ses avant-bras tout en léchant ses lèvres avec gourmandise, Harry avait enroulé ses cuisses autour de sa taille en ondulant lentement. Harry avait beau essayer avec tout son être, il ne pouvait résister à l'attraction que Tom avait sur lui. Le baiser s'était intensifié alors que tous deux faisaient de petits gémissements satisfaits tandis que leurs hanches commençaient à se balancer lentement ensemble.

_Je te veux, avait murmuré Tom contre la bouche de son partenaire.

_Alors prends- , avait rétorqué Harry en gémissant. Les paroles de Tom avaient durci un peu plus le membre déjà dur d'Harry qui avait balancé ses hanches vers le haut en signe d'approbation plus qu'évident.

Sans perdre de temps, Tom s'était redressé sur les genoux et avait ôté sa veste et sa chemise avant de faire de même avec les vêtements de son amant en l'embrassant. Puis, il avait déboutonné sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir sa braguette, s'était ensuite débattu avec son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin s'en débarrasser, et avait fait la même chose sur Harry, es dénudant complètement tous les deux. Tom avait pris son temps pour contempler le corps de Potter, l'examinant dans les moindres détails. Harry en avait profité pour faire de même et son désir n'avait fait qu'augmenter devant la vue de ce corps en tous points parfait. Rien dans ses aventures passées n'avait été aussi puissant que le désir que le jeune milliardaire éprouvait pour l'homme sous lui.

Le regard qu'Harry avait posé sur lui alors que Tom le scrutait, avait fait éprouver à Riddle une faim brûlante pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas réalisé vouloir avant sa rencontre avec le jeune homme. Bien sûr, Tom avait eu de nombreuses amantes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres dans le passé, mais aucune ne l'avait mis dans un état pareil. Tom avait sorti sa langue rose et l'avait fait glisser le long de la poitrine lisse et sur les mamelons roses et plats de Potter, sans oublier les muscles étroits de ses pectoraux et de ses biceps. La main droite de Tom avait cheminé jusqu'au sexe érigé de son amant avant de s'en saisir et d'entreprendre de douces caresses dessus.

_ Putain Tom, je suis en feu. Fais quelque chose.

_Tu as des préservatifs ici ?

_Je pense que tu peux en trouver dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Ginny en a apporté un soir où elle voulait que l'on couche ensemble.

_Tu ne l'as pas fait, j'espère ?! avait demandé Tom avec un brin de jalousie dans la voix.

_Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, avait répondu Harry en souriant, la voix un peu difficile. Il avait d'autres idées en tête !

_Bien ! Ne bouge pas de là, je reviens. Avait ordonné Tom en se rendant dans la petite salle de bains. Tu n'aurais pas de l'huile par hasard ? Avait demandé le PDG depuis la salle d'eau.

_J'ai de l'huile de massage. Un cadeau de Ginny aussi, il se trouve dans la même armoire. C'est un petit flacon noir, avait répondu Harry.

_C'est bon je l'ai. Je devrais remercier cette folle pour ça, si je la revois un jour.

_Si j'étais toi, je souhaiterais ne jamais recroiser son chemin. Ginny a la rancune très tenace.

_Pourquoi on parle d'elle déjà ?on a mieux à faire, je pense … Avait dit Tom malicieusement en revenant au salon avec ses trouvailles à la main.

_Tu as tout à fait raison, avait approuvé Harry en s'étirant.

Harry avait eu à peine le temps de sortir les mots que sa bouche était capturée par Tom dans un baiser brûlant. Ce dernier avait ensuite déplacé Harry de façon à ce que le jeune homme puisse écarter les cuisses, avait versé un peu de l'huile de massage dans sa main et avait entrepris de préparer son amant à l'accueillir en lui. Il avait repris la bouche de son partenaire pendant qu'il le préparait, et alors que leurs langues se goûtaient et s'exploraient en de longues caresses brulantes, Tom avait posé ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry, les lui avaient écartées avant d'introduire doucement un doigt enduit d'huile en lui.

L'action avait fait gémir Harry d'inconfort, mais il avait pourtant ouvert plus largement les jambes pour permettre à Tom de mieux s'introduire en lui. Riddle avait retiré son doigt et avait massé doucement l'entrée du jeune homme pour l'apaiser. Le geste avait fait frissonner Harry de plaisir.

_Ça va mieux ? avait demandé Tom en déposant un petit baiser sur le nez de son amant.

_Oh oui ! Avait gémi Harry sous les caresses du plus âgé. Il s'était ensuite arqué en se tortillant de plaisir quand Tom lui avait mordu le téton.

Le doigt de Tom s'était réintroduit en Harry et avait appuyé, remué et poussé contre le muscle tendu. Harry avait aidé en roulant ses hanches et en anticipant les gestes de Tom, qui d'après les gémissements indécents qu'il ne pouvait retenir, lui faisaient le plus grand bien. Quand Riddle avait été certain qu'Harry était prêt à le recevoir en lui, il avait déroulé avec empressement le préservatif sur sa longueur.

_Tu es prêt ? avait-il demandé à Harry.

_Oui… S'il te plaît… Fait vite, j'ai besoin de plus … de toi…ça brûle…soulage-moi, avait fini Harry, alors que Tom plongeait en lui d'une seule poussée. Harry avait gémi de douleur et une larme avait coulé de son œil.

_Chut, je suis désolé…ça va passer. L'avait réconforté Tom en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses. Il avait ensuite déposé de petits baisers de ci et de là, alternant avec de tendres morsures sur ses mamelons et des coups de langue.

Fermant les yeux, Harry s'était laissé détendre par les gestes tendres et lascifs et son corps s'était complètement alangui sous les caresses de Tom. Quand le milliardaire avait constaté l'état de relâchement de son amant, il avait remonté les genoux d'Harry sur ses épaules et avait débuté un lent va-et-vient en lui. Petit à petit, une chaleur lente et ondulante avait parcouru le corps de Potter.

_Oh, oui. C'est si bon … Ne t'arrête pas. Avait dit en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Tom.

Tout en regardant Harry, Tom lui avait donné des coups de reins courts et durs, en s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en lui, tout en s'agrippant à ses hanches avec suffisamment de force pour lui laisser des bleus. Doucement, les coups étaient devenus de plus en plus rapides et fort, faisant couiner de bonheur les deux amants. Ils n'avaient pas tardé à vernir dans un même cri de pur plaisir.

 **MPJSG**

À la sortie d'un petit bistrot, un homme avait été arrêté par un petit groupe de voyous.

_T'es bien l'gardien de l'immeuble à Tom Riddle ? avait demandé Vincent à un homme d'un certain âge.

_Oui, effectivement. Comment savez-vous cela jeune homme ?

_T'as pas à le savoir, vieux chnok **,** avait dit Vincent avant d'assommer le pauvre homme. Une petite camionnette noire sans plaque d'immatriculation s'était ensuite arrêtée au niveau du petit groupe. La portière s'était ouverte et la petite bande était montée avec l'homme inconscient.

De retour dans leur quartier général, Vincent avait organisé une réunion pour mettre au point les détails de dernière minute.

_ Pettigrow tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? Avait demandé Vincent à un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans un peu grassouillet.

_Oui, chef.

_J't'écoute.

_J'dois m'présenter, demander l'gérant de l'immeuble et lui dire que je suis le petit-fils du gardien. Je lui fais croire qu'il est malade et qu'il m'a envoyé pour le remplacer jusqu'à c'qu'il guérisse.

_Et que fais-tu s'il n'te croit pas ?

_Je t'appelle et passe le téléphone au gérant. Ensuite, tu obliges le vieux à convaincre le mec que je ne mens pas. Et après, je vous avertis des déplacements de la banque sur patte et vous, vous le coincez.

_Parfait, chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Demain, j'veux tout le monde ici à 9 heures ! Je veux pouvoir utiliser tous les bras disponibles pour la prise de cette ordure, compris !

_Oui, patron.

_Vous pouvez partir maintenant.


	18. Chapter 18

**Je remercie une fois de plus Pulcotinette pour la pour sa correction, mais aussi pour ses suggestions et ajout de certains phrases. Merci.**

 **Guest :** Merci pour le com

 **Guest :** Merci pour le com et voici la suite.

 **benedictemouanga9264 :** Merci pour le joli compliment et pour le com.

 **stormtrooper2 :** contente de savoir que cela t'a plu. Pour le plan de Vincent, tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Merci pour le com

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Harry s'était réveillé avec une forte douleur aux fesses et les idées un peu confuses. Il s'était demandé ce qui était à l'origine de sa douleur, avant de rouler sur le ventre pour essayer de la soulager ; mais il s'était heurté à un obstacle. L'obstacle en question lui avait fait revenir en mémoire les derniers évènements de la veille, et Harry avait souri à ce souvenir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire pour eux deux, à présent qu'ils avaient franchis le pas, mais ne voulant pas se prendre la tête dès le matin, il s'était dit qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Harry s'était ensuite repassé les paroles tordues de Tom dans son esprit en le regardant dormir avec un sourire benêt sur le visage, puis avait quitté le lit en se faisant la réflexion que la prochaine fois, il préfèrerait être au-dessus ... ! Être en dessous n'était pas vraiment très confortable, ou peut-être était-ce son amant qui était une vraie nullité en la matière ; en tout cas, Harry s'était rendu dans la salle d'eau en boitillant et en maudissant un certain PDG. Il avait pris une douche froide, l'eau chaude étant, une fois de plus, en panne, et ses pensées étaient restées concentrées sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Quand il avait eu fini, le jeune homme s'était rendu dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, avant d'aller réveiller son amant. Tom avait été très difficile à sortir du sommeil, et quand il avait finalement ouvert les yeux, ça avait été pour les plonger immédiatement dans ceux de Potter. Ils s'étaient observés ainsi durant une longue minute, puis Tom avait tendu la main et l'avait passé sur la nuque du brun, avant de l'attirer et de poser ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes dans un baiser long et langoureux. Quand Tom avait mis fin à l'échange, un sourire resplendissant illuminait son visage.

_Debout feignant, il est six heures ! 'Faut qu'on aille travailler. J'ai fait le petit-déjeuner, tu peux venir manger, avait dit Harry un peu rougissant : alors même qu'il disait ces mots, l'autre jeune homme n'avait pas fait mine de se lever.

Harry avait regardé avec fascination le sourire radieux de Tom. Il avait eu envie de l'enlacer simplement pour le sentir contre lui, mais il avait peur que cela ne les mène plus loin, et cela le terrifiait un peu. L'expérience de la veille, même si elle avait été merveilleuse sur le coup, avait aussi été douloureuse. C'était sa première étreinte avec quelqu'un et il se disait qu'il lui fallait peut-être attendre pour renouveler le processus ... Pendant qu'Harry regardait Tom en réfléchissant, celui-ci avait fait descendre ses mains le long de son torse légèrement humide. Les abdominaux d'Harry s'étaient contracté tandis que Tom promenait sensuellement ses mains sur ce dernier **,** qui avait basculé la tête en arrière en gémissant.  
— Tu sais que tu es très beau, Potter, pour un homme ? Avait dit Tom avec quelque chose comme de l'admiration dans sa voix.  
_ Non, on ne me le dit pas souvent . **..** avait dit Harry, en rougissant et en poussant de petites plaintes concupiscentes sous les touchers de Tom.  
_ Je meurs d'envie de te dévorer de la tête aux pieds. Avait continué Tom en dénouant au passage la serviette de son amant, qui ne s'était pas encore habillé. Pourquoi ne pas appeler pour les prévenir que tu es souffrant ? Comme ça nous pourrons passer la journée au lit, avait proposé Tom avec un sourire pervers et une pointe de luxure dans le regard.  
L'idée de rejoindre Tom dans le lit avait fait battre le cœur d'Harry à un rythme fou. Et pendant une seconde, Harry avait bien failli céder à sa demande … mais un flash de l'instant où il était entré en lui, la veille au soir, lui était revenu tandis que le souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie avait refait surface. Et au lieu de se laisser aller, Harry s'était exclamé, irrité :

_Faut pas pousser non plus ! Déjà que par ta faute, je me suis absenté sans prévenir, il ne manquerait plus que j'en rajoute aujourd'hui aussi ! Et en plus hier, tu n'y es pas allé de main-morte avec moi. Alors, sauf si tu te proposes pour être en dessous, tu peux faire une croix dessus.

_Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Je viens seulement de découvrir les joies du sexe entre hommes et tu penses déjà à m'en priver ! C'est très cruel de ta part.

_Fallait y penser avant de me prendre pour une poupée gonflable. Je ne dis pas que je n'y ai pas pris de plaisir, mais un peu plus de douceur et de partage, surtout pour une première fois, auraient été les bienvenues.

_Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ? Avait demandé Tom blanc comme neige.

_Ce n'était pas une catastrophe, mais ce n'était pas le nirvana non plus, avait asséné Harry sans pitié. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire pour un homme que d'être critiqué sur ses performances sexuelles.

Mais à cet instant-là, Potter ne se souciait pas d'épargner l'ego de Tom. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'assurer que celui-ci allait faire des efforts par la suite et que ce qui était arrivé au moment de sa première pénétration ne se reproduise plus jamais ; la douleur lancinante de son arrière-train l'aidait à ne pas oublier son objectif. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas été un partenaire très actif durant la nuit, et qu'il avait laissé le soin à Tom de se charger de tout en se contentant uniquement de profiter de ses attentions, mais il ne méritait pas un si cruel sort ; il pouvait à peine marcher !

Pour une fois, l'égoïste des deux se trouvait être lui. Sans l'épisode de la pénétration en force, le jeune homme s'avouait avoir passé un excellent moment, mais la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée, et qu'il éprouvait toujours au matin, l'avait rendu irascible. Il se savait injuste envers Tom, mais c'était plus fort que lui : ils devaient mettre les choses au point avant qu'il n'en vienne à développer une phobie pour l'acte en lui-même.

Harry n'avait pas prévu d'avoir cette conversation avec Tom à ce moment-là, ni de le dire de cette manière, mais le comportement insouciant de Tom et sa proposition de remettre cela avaient exaspéré Harry et l'avait poussé à bout. Durant sa douche, le jeune Potter avait pris la décision de mettre les points sur les ''i'' avec Tom le soir venu, car même s'il s'était dit que la suite pouvait attendre, Harry pensait qu'il fallait rapidement mettre des mots sur ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux et surtout, parler à Tom de leurs relations intimes à venir. Si quelque chose devait sortir de leur histoire, il voulait que tout soit clair.

Après les mots implacables d'Harry, Tom était sorti du lit, avait ramassé ses vêtements, s'était habillé et avait quitté l'appartement de Potter sans mot dire. Harry avait amorcé un geste pour le retenir, mais il s'était arrêté à la dernière minute, il savait que ce qu'il avait dit sans prendre de gants à son amant devait lui avoir fait un choc. Ces paroles auraient démoralisé n'importe quel homme, mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi vaniteux et imbu de lui-même que Tom, cela devait être encore plus dur à encaisser, lui qui prenait tant soin de son apparence et qui avait tant confiance en ses capacités. Potter s'était traité d'idiot de s'être montré aussi impulsif et s'était promis d'aller s'excuser le soir même ; il espérait que d'ici là, Riddle aurait digéré le coup.

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner et s'être préparé, Harry s'était rendu sur son lieu de travail, où il avait eu le sentiment désagréable d'être observé. Il avait pensé qu'il était un brin paranoïaque et s'était dit que cela devait être une simple impression ; il avait donc poursuivi son chemin sans plus se soucier de cela. En franchissant les portes de la pièce où il avait l'habitude de faire ses recherches et expériences, Harry s'était vraiment dit que quelque chose n'allait pas : en effet, tous ses collègues avaient les yeux braqués sur lui, et le silence s'était fait à son entrée. Il planait dans l'air un calme morbide, rempli d'une impression de dégout et de rejet. Harry avait cherché dans leurs yeux un indice sur ce qui se passait sans parvenir à trouver un début de piste, avant qu'une voix familière n'éclate à ses oreilles.

_Tu n'as donc aucune honte ! Tu oses revenir ici après ce que tu m'as fait ! S'était exclamée Hermione, en larmes. La jeune femme était assise au milieu d'un groupe de femmes à l'air revêche.

_De quoi tu parles ? lui avait demandé plus ou moins tranquillement Harry en se rendant sur son poste de travail.

_Et tu me demandes de quoi je parle ?! S'était indigné Hermione en se relevant et en faisant un pas vers le jeune Potter.

_Je ne suis pas devin Hermione, donc pardonne moi de ne pas être au courant de ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête et explique moi plutôt, avait répondu Harry sans la regarder et en retirant sa veste pour passer sa blouse de travail à la place.

_Je parle de ta trahison envers moi ! **(** Une pause, suivie par un petit sanglot retenu) Je croyais que nous étions amis, Harry, avait fini Hermione en hoquetant.

_Nous sommes bien amis, mais cela ne me dit toujours pas de quoi tu parles. Et je dois dire que ton comportement commence à me casser les pieds. Alors, crache le morceau ou laisse-moi me mettre au travail ! Avait dit Harry avec exaspération. Les élancements venant de son arrière-train ne l'avaient pas aidé à garder son calme.

Normalement, Harry aurait été un peu plus intrigué par le comportement étrange de son amie, mais ce jour-là, il était de très mauvaise humeur, dont Tom et leurs activités nocturnes n'y étaient pas étrangères. Alors, les gémissements et accusations abracadabrantes de la jeune femme à son encontre n'avaient fait qu'augmenter son irritation un peu plus. Malgré le désespoir évident de la brune, il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était son problème et avait assez de soucis tout seul.

_Non seulement, il a volé le fiancé de son amie, mais en plus, il n'éprouve aucune honte ! C'est vraiment un être abject. Avait dit une des femmes autour d'Hermione.

_De quoi tu parles Abbot ? Avait demandé Harry avec intérêt, et un peu d'irritation.

_Ne fais pas l'innocent Potter ! On sait tous ce que tu as fait à Granger. Quand je pense que tu nous as fait croire que tu étais un chic type … c'est vraiment dégueulasse ce que tu as fait, tu me dégoûtes Potter. Et si j'étais toi, je n'oserais plus me montrer devant qui que ce soit.

_ C'est bon, j'en ai marre ! Avait explosé Harry. Vous allez me dire tout de suite de quoi il retourne ou je sens que je vais péter un câble. Tout le monde l'accusait d'un mal inconnu dont il ne savait rien, merde à la fin ! Il n'avait rien fait et encore moins demander quelque chose, alors qu'on lui foute la paix deux minutes ! Avait pensé Harry sur les nerfs.

_Nous parlons, Potter (et dans sa voix son nom sonnait comme une injure), de la façon abjecte que tu as eu de voler Tom Riddle à Hermione. Je sais qu'il est beau et riche, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Comment tu as pu le draguer, alors qu'Hermione venait tout juste de vous présenter l'un à l'autre ?! Elle te considérait comme son ami, et c'est comme ça que tu la remercies ? Avait dit avec dégout la dénommée Abbot.

_C'est quoi cette blague ? Tu te fous de moi ? Avait demandé Harry en regardant Hermione avec incrédulité. Tu peux me dire quand est-ce que tu m'as présenté à Riddle ?

_Il y a presque un mois, juste avant que cette journaliste n'annonce cette absurdité sur l'homosexualité de Tom. Avait dit Hermione avec aplomb.

MPJSG

 _Une petite heure avant l'arrivée d'Harry._

Comme Hermione s'était enfuie de son travail sans rien dire et qu'elle avait coupé son téléphone après sa rencontre avec Tom, ses amies l'avaient attendu le lendemain matin à l'entrée du laboratoire, impatientes de lui poser deux-trois questions sur Riddle. Quand la jeune femme, qui avait malgré tout décidé de se rendre au travail, s'était garée sur le parking, elle avait eu la désagréable surprise de trouver ses collègues et amies rassemblées en comité d'accueil.

_Alors, Madame Riddle, avait attaqué Abbot, tu as réussi à te réconcilier avec ton mari ? Avait-elle demandé, moqueuse.

_Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Avait répondu Hermione en essayant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

_Non, non, ma grande, avait dit une autre de ses amies. Tu vas nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier !

_Elle a raison ! Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi ton fiancé t'a fait pleurer avant de partir avec Potter main dans la main ? Avait enchéri Abbot.

La jeune femme avait été la plus jalouse de toutes, quand Hermione avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Riddle. Alors, elle cherchait de ce fait et par tous les moyens à prouver aux autres que Granger avait menti sur cette relation.

_Tom est parti avec Harry ? avait demandé Hermione avec surprise.

_Tu ne le savais pas ? Avait demandé à son tour Abbot d'une voix moqueuse.

À ce moment-là, plusieurs questions avaient traversé l'esprit d'Hermione. Harry connaissait son odieux fiancé ? Dans quelles circonstances s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Et pourquoi Tom était-il venu le chercher ? Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Mais la question la plus troublante était : Harry était-il le fameux petit ami dont Tom lui avait parlé ? La réponse à cette interrogation faisait peur à Hermione.

_Oh eh ! Tu nous écoutes Hermione ? Nous voulons des explications sur ce qui se passe entre toi et le beau Riddle ! Tu nous dois bien cela après nous avoir traînées pour faire ton trousseau de mariée ces dernières semaines. Avait dit Abbot sous les acquiescements des autres.

Devant l'insistance de ses amies et ne voulant pas avouer qu'elle s'était monté la tête toute seule sur cette histoire de mariage, Hermione avait dit la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête.

_Harry m'a volé Tom. Avait-elle dit les larmes aux yeux, avant de leur pondre une histoire complètement invraisemblable sur comment l'affreux Potter lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie.

Hermione avait semblé oublier qu'Harry était supposé être son ami et qu'elle ne savait pas quelle sorte de lien unissait les deux hommes. Mais sans se poser plus de questions sur la justesse de son geste, elle avait raconté à ses amies qu'elle avait fait la rencontre d'Harry quelques semaines avant qu'il n'intègre leur compagnie et avait même prétendu être à l'origine de son embauche. Hermione avait ensuite dit à ses amies qu'après avoir parlé de Tom à Harry, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il aimerait faire sa rencontre ; ainsi, il pourrait se lier d'amitié avec lui et lui soutirer des informations sur ses sentiments envers Hermione. La jeune femme avait trouvé cela fabuleux et les avait présentés l'un à l'autre.

_Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que je faisais rentrer le loup dans la bergerie. Avait fini Hermione en reniflant bruyamment. Je n'étais pas au courant de leur liaison, avant hier. Quand il est entré dans le réfectoire, je pensais qu'il était venu s'expliquer avec moi sur les diffamations de la journaliste … (Nouveau sanglot) Mais au lieu de ça, il m'a dit qu'il était venu chercher son petit ami. Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus et qu'il voulait rompre avec moi ! C'est pour cela que je l'ai giflé. Avait terminé la jeune femme en pleurs.

Voilà pourquoi Harry s'était fait attaquer par cette mini-armée de Walkyries* **.**

MPJSG

_Écoute Hermione, je viens de passer un début de matinée très éprouvant et je ne suis pas spécialement dans de très bonnes dispositions pour tes élucubrations. Je ne sais ce que tu es parti inventer à ces commères, mais tu as intérêt à régler le problème rapidement ! Vous commencez déjà à me courir sur le haricot.

_Oh mon Dieu, ce type n'a vraiment honte de rien. Et en plus il a le toupet de nous menacer ! avait dit Abbot alors qu'Hermione devenait rouge de honte ou de colère.

_Toi la bécasse, je ne t'ai pas sonné, alors fais-moi le plaisir de fermer ton clapet. Avait rétorqué Harry durement.

_C'est à moi que tu parles comme ça Potter ? Avait provoqué la susnommée bécasse, soudainement aussi rouge qu'Hermione.

_Si tu as un problème avec moi, Hermione, viens m'en parler directement au lieu d'aller pleurnicher dans les jupons de tes connes d'amies. Avait dit Harry sans se donner la peine de répondre à Abbot.

_Qui traites-tu de conne Potter ? Avait crié la bécasse.

_Oh toi, tu commences sérieusement à me les gonfler ! Va jouer au bac à sable veux-tu, les grandes personnes essayent d'avoir une conversation civilisée. Lui avait répondu Harry. Elle lui aurait presque fait pitié dans son entêtement.

Quelques ricanements avaient retenti à cette phrase, et Harry avait ensuite planté son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

_Expliques-toi, maintenant ! Avait-il exigé de la jeune femme.

_Tu vas prétendre que tu ne sors pas avec Tom Riddle ! Avait-elle accusé d'une voix tremblante.

_Je ne vois pas ce que Riddle vient faire dans cette discussion, je ne savais même pas que tu le connaissais ! Il ne m'a jamais dit un mot sur toi. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sortir ensemble ? Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi cela t'intéresserait-il ?

_Riddle est mon fiancé et tu me l'as piqué ! S'était exclamé Hermione dans une tentative de le faire taire. Ce qu'il disait contredisait absolument tout ce qu'elle-même avait dit à ses amies.

_Ah bon, Tom est ton fiancé ! C'est une première celle-là. S'était moqué Harry. Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que ses parents lui ont parlé de mariage, j'ai été obligé de passer une semaine avec eux pour leur prouver qu'il était bien gay. Avait déclaré Harry méchamment sous les hoquets de surprise de l'assistance.

_Donc c'est bien vrai, avait chuchoté Hermione, anéantie.

_Pardon, tu as dit quelque chose ? Avait demandé Harry en se rapprochant d'elle.

_Alors c'est vrai, tu as vraiment piqué le fiancé de Granger ! S'était exclamé une des amies d'Hermione en allant la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Oh, ma pauvre ! Cela doit être affreux pour toi. Avait-elle dit.

_Je te pensais mon ami Harry, alors pourquoi tu me fais ça ? avait demandé Hermione à Harry en sanglotant dans les bras de son amie. Harry s'était demandé d'où lui venaient toutes ses larmes et fait la réflexion, que la brune était une sacrée comédienne. Cette constatation n'avait fait que le pousser un peu plus à bout.

_Tu vas arrêter ton manège parce que là ça devient ridicule. Avait dit Harry en se tournant vers sa table de travail pour allumer son ordinateur avec brusquerie. Cette conversation oiseuse s'arrête ici. Si tu te décides enfin à avoir une vraie discussion avec moi, tu sais où me trouver, mais en attendant débrouille-toi avec tes amies, parce que je ne vais pas supporter très longtemps leurs mensonges insultants. Harry s'était ensuite mis au travail sans plus prêter attention à son entourage.

À la pause de midi, Harry s'était dirigé à la cantine. Il avait avec lui une pile de papiers qu'il lisait en chemin, et absorbé par sa lecture il n'avait pas fait attention aux regards étranges qu'on lui lançait sur son passage et aux murmures qui en résultaient. En poussant la porte du réfectoire, le silence s'était aussitôt fait, et cela avait fini par être assez perturbant pour que Potter relève la tête de sa lecture. Il avait jeté des coups d'œil interrogateurs autour de lui, mais tous avaient détourné le visage ; personne n'osait croiser son regard. Le jeune homme avait haussé les épaules et avait pris un plateau pour aller prendre de quoi manger.

En passant devant les rangées de tables, des chuchotements s'étaient fait entendre, mais ils étaient bien trop bas pour qu'Harry puisse en saisir le contenu. Après s'être servi, Harry était allé se placer sur une table où cinq de ses collègues étaient déjà installés. Harry ne voulait pas se prendre la tête une fois de plus avec les amies d'Hermione et c'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi cette table ; entièrement composée d'hommes, il n'aurait pas à subir les chichis de la gente féminine. En s'asseyant, Harry avait grincé des dents suite à la petite douleur ressentie dans le bas du dos, mais un ricanement avait attiré son attention. Un homme massif, qui ne devait pas connaitre le mot 'sport' l'avait détaillé en se moquant de lui. Harry qui n'était déjà pas de très bonne humeur s'en était vexé et avait demandé ce que le gros lard trouvait de risible.

_Je me demandais simplement combien de fois Riddle te l'a mis hier soir pour que tu aies aussi mal au cul ce matin. Avait-il dit sous les rires de ses camarades. Et moi qui te prenais pour un mec viril, en fait, tu n'es qu'une putain de tapette qui aime se la faire mettre très profond ! Si j'avais su ce que tu étais, je n'aurais jamais accepté de partager la même chambre que toi pendant notre déplacement de la semaine dernière. Je suis certain que tu nous as observés dans les vestiaires. Rien que de penser que tu aies pu te caresser en pensant à nous, j'en ai des frissons d'horreur.

_Je suis certain que personne, même aveugle, ne penserait à vous de cette manière, monsieur Thomas. Avait résonné soudainement la douce voix de Snape dans le silence du réfectoire. Avec un physique tel que le vôtre et une telle personnalité, je doute qu'une femme ou même un homme, aussi désespéré soit-il, veuille de vous. Vous êtes bien trop repoussant pour ça, avait ensuite asséné Snape. Et puisque vous avez manifestement un problème à côtoyer et à travailler avec des homosexuels, je vous annonce que vous n'allez plus avoir à vous en soucier dès à présent.

_Que…que voulez-vous dire monsieur ? Avait demandé le dénommé Thomas.

_Je veux dire monsieur Thomas, que vous êtes licencié. Et cela prend effet immédiatement. Je ne veux plus voir votre immonde faciès dans mon laboratoire. Vous avez une heure pour vider les lieux.

_Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit. J'ai des droits !

_Oh que si monsieur, je peux et je viens de le faire. Ceci est mon entreprise et j'ai l'autorisation d'y faire ce que bon me semble. Quant à vos droits, vous les avez perdus en ayant des propos homophobes envers l'un de vos collègues. Et au cas où vous l'aurez oublié, il se trouve que moi aussi, je suis gay. Maintenant débarrassez-moi le plancher avant que je ne demande à la sécurité de le faire pour vous. Avait rétorqué tranquillement Snape.

Le patron s'était ensuite tourné vers Harry qui n'avait rien dit, tant il avait été choqué par les propos de son collègue de travail. C'était la première fois de sa vie, qu'Harry avait affaire à l'homophobie et à la haine qui en découlait.

_Potter, venez avec moi, avait ensuite ordonné Snape.

MPJSG

Tom avait quitté l'appartement de Harry dans un état second, les mots de l'autre le poursuivant dans sa fuite ; il avait dévalé les escaliers à une vitesse hallucinante, pour retrouver sa belle voiture dans le même état que la première. Sachant qu'il était inutile de faire appel à un taxi pour venir le récupérer dans ce quartier à si mauvaise réputation, le PDG avait opté pour la marche. Ainsi, les mains dans les poches, la tête basse, il avait commencé un long pèlerinage pour rentrer chez lui, en demandant de temps en temps aux rares passants son chemin.

Tom n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Il avait pourtant préparé Harry avant d'entrer en lui ! Et le jeune homme avait semblé prendre autant de plaisir que lui durant l'acte. Alors, bon Dieu de merde, pourquoi Harry lui avait-il dit ces horreurs ? S'était demandé Tom durant toute la durée de son trajet. Tom reconnaissait qu'il y était allé avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, mais c'était parce que c'était vraiment bon et Harry ne l'avait à aucun moment arrêté. Loin de là, Harry avait gémi sous ses martèlements. Et il avait joui lui aussi ... Enfin, Tom le pensait. Il l'avait bien entendu jouir, n'est-ce pas ? S'était demandé Tom en commençant à douter de lui.

Quand Riddle était enfin arrivé à son appartement, il s'était douché, changé et avait pris le chemin de son bureau. Il avait fait venir une autre voiture depuis son garage personnel, étant donné l'état de l'ancienne, et avait été plongé dans un état de déprime affligeant durant toute la matinée ; très distrait, il n'arrêtait pas de pousser des soupirs à fendre l'âme. À midi, il s'était rendu à un déjeuner d'affaires avec son ami Rabastan Lestrange qui, devant sa mine de chien battu, s'était inquiété pour son ami et lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait. Mais comme celui-ci ne lui répondait pas et semblait encore plus déprimé à cette question, Rabastan avait réfléchi un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

_Ne me dit pas que le délicieux petit Harry t'a quitté ! S'était affolé Rabastan avant de se reprendre et de demander à Tom d'une voix mielleuse : Si c'est bien le cas, verrais-tu une objection à ce que je lui demande de sortir avec moi ? Ce garçon est une vraie bouffée d'air frais, je me demande encore comment tu as pu mettre la main dessus. La vie est injuste !

_Oublie tes idées sordides, mauvais ami. Harry est à moi et crois-moi, je ne le laisserais à personne d'autre. Je vais aller demander des conseils à ce fouineur de barman ce soir. Avait ajouté plus doucement Tom.

_Qu'as-tu dit ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

_Rien qui te concerne, lui avait rétorqué Tom. Et puis, dis-moi depuis quand es-tu intéressé par les hommes ?

_Depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance d'un petit brun aux yeux verts qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

_Oublie-le, je te dis, parce qu'il est déjà pris.

Le reste de la journée s'était mieux passé après sa rencontre avec Rabastan. Le soir venu, Tom était retourné chez lui pour se changer avant de descendre sur le parking pour prendre sa voiture. En passant devant la loge du gardien, il s'était étonné de voir un autre homme que celui d'ordinaire, puis il s'était dit néanmoins que l'autre devait se faire un peu trop vieux pour ce métier. Il avait récupéré sa voiture en se disant que la prochaine fois, il demanderait au voiturier de le faire pour lui, puis avait pris la direction du bar où travaillait Colin.

MPJSG

Quand Tom avait quitté l'immeuble, le nouveau gardien avait pris son portable et composé un numéro.

_Allo, patron ! C'est Peter. Le colis vient de partir.

_Il roule dans quoi ?

_Une Bugatti noir avec l'intérieur des roues et les phares orange. C'est une beauté, aucune chance de la louper !

_Ok Peter, reste sur place, on le prend en chasse.

MPJSG

Vincent et six de ses hommes avaient donc pris comme convenu Tom en filature. Ils l'avaient suivi à contre cœur dans le quartier gay et avait attendu des heures avant que le PDG ne daigne sortir de l'établissement en question, soutenu par un petit blond.

_Patron, je pense que le petit blondinet va monter dans la voiture avec lui, avait fait remarquer l'un des hommes de Vincent.

_On fait comme s'qu'on a dit, lui avait dit Vincent. Si l'autre pédale résiste, on la prend avec nous. Il peut toujours servir.

_Ok.

Le blondinet avait mis le PDG dans la voiture tant bien que mal et avait pris la place du conducteur. Le groupe avait poursuivi le véhicule jusqu'à un feu rouge dans une rue déserte, puis s'était garé à hauteur de la Bugatti. Vincent avait baissé la vitre de la petite camionnette qu'il conduisait et avait fait semblant de demander un renseignement au conducteur de la voiture, pendant que ses hommes étaient descendus et avaient, avec rapidité, fait sortir les deux hommes de l'habitacle. Colin, car c'était lui le conducteur, s'était défendu vaillamment avant de se faire assommer par Vincent ; Tom, étant trop ivre pour faire quoi que ce soit, n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Sans perdre de temps, les voyous avaient embarqué les deux hommes dans la camionnette avant de repartir.

_Charles, prend la voiture du pédé et amène là tu sais où, avait ordonné Vincent. Tis-autes, on retourne au QG.

Alors que la camionnette partait en direction de leur repaire, Vincent avait appelé Ginny.

_Hum ! Un grognement avait d'abord répondu tandis que la jeune femme se hissait sur sa couche pour s'asseoir, encore dans les brumes du sommeil. Quoi ? Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?! Avait accueilli Ginny ronchonne.

_J'ai Riddle, je te contacte demain matin. Bonne nuit ma Gin'. Et il avait raccroché.

* * *

J'attends vos avis.

*selon la mythologie nordique, femmes guerrières ; équivalentes des Hommes accédant au Walhalla, paradis des hommes morts au combat.


	19. Chapter 19

**Je remercie une fois de plus Pulcotinette pour la pour sa correction, mais aussi pour ses suggestions. Merci.**

 **NA : D'après ma bêta je dois mettre un avertissement pour le chapitre, donc : Attention ! Attention ! Contenu qui peut être choquant et non, je ne suis en aucun cas homophobe !**

Sinon, merci pour vos coms, même s'il y a une grande baisse dans ceux-ci. Peut-être l'histoire est moins intéressante ! Je pose la question.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Tom était allé au bar avec la ferme intention de demander conseil à Colin. Les mots de Potter l'avaient vexé, humilié, énervé et fait douter de ses capacités au lit, alors même qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire à ce genre de situation avec ses anciennes maîtresses. Bien au contraire, elles en redemandaient toutes après avoir passé une nuit avec lui ! Tom ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait de travers pour mettre son petit nain de jardin dans un état pareil. Pourtant, leur matinée avait tellement bien commencé, alors pour quelle raison avait-elle aussi mal finie ?

En se garant devant le café, Tom s'était répété le petit discours qu'il allait servir à Colin. Il était hors de question que ce foutu barman pense que lui, le grand, le magnifique, le parfait Tom Riddle était venu lui demander des conseils. Non, Tom Riddle ne demandait pas de conseils, il les donnait aux pauvres hères qui en avaient besoin ; lui était bien au-dessus de tout cela, il n'en avait pas l'utilité. Il fallait que Tom fasse croire au barman qu'il lui faisait une faveur en venant le voir pour discuter avec lui et ainsi lui faire profiter de la compagnie de sa superbe personne. Une fois convenu de ce qu'il allait faire, le jeune multimilliardaire était descendu de sa voiture et avait pénétré dans le bar.

Il s'était ensuite fait un chemin à travers la foule pour se rendre au comptoir, mais comme la fois dernière, Colin était absent, et c'était un de ses collègues qui servait les boissons. Tom avait commandé un verre en attendant que Colin arrive, et au bout du septième verre, il avait eut l'idée de génie de demander au barman si Colin travaillait ce soir-là. Le jeune homme derrière le comptoir lui avait alors appris qu'il était en congé pour quelques jours. À cette annonce Tom avait demandé s'il y avait un moyen d'entrée en contact avec le jeune homme, mais le barman lui avait gentiment dit que ce renseignement n'était pas fourni par la maison.

_Non monsieur, nous ne dévoilons pas aux clients les coordonnées de nos employés. C'est contre le règlement.

_Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Avait dit Tom d'une voix pâteuse. Je dois lui demander des choses…qui en vont de la Vie de quelqu'un ! Avait-il ajouté en secouant son verre dans tous les sens, ce qui avait éclaboussé son voisin. Il est mon seul espoir, si je veux que mon petit nain de jardin reste avec moi et qu'il ne court pas sous les draps de … de ce sale … Dindon ! Vous comprenez !... C'est une question de vie ou de mort… Je dois parler avec ce fouineur de barman.

Comme il commençait à devenir bruyant et à attirer l'attention des autres clients, le serveur lui avait demandé son nom en se rappelant que Colin avait demandé à ce qu'on le prévienne si un certain Tom arrivait au bar.

_Je suis le magnifique et l'unique Tom Riddle, cela va de soi. Avait-il dit sur le ton de l'évidence et en regardant le jeune homme comme s'il venait de Mars.

_Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien lui ... S'était dit doucement le barman en prenant son portable et en appelant son collègue.

_Allo, avait répondu une voix ensommeillée.

_Colin, c'est Seamus. Il y a ton Tom ici et il n'est pas franchement dans un très bon état. Je pense que tu devrais venir le chercher.

_Merde. Tu gardes un œil sur lui pour moi s'il te plaît ? Je viens le plus rapidement possible.

_Ok mec.

_Je te revaudrais ça, Seamus.

_Pas de soucis.

Le temps que Colin arrive, Tom était complètement torché. Il parlait de choses incompréhensibles et ne tenait plus très droit sur sa chaise. Quand Tom avait vu Colin, il s'était levé, enfin, il avait essayé de le faire, avant de s'étendre de tout son long sur le sol. Colin l'avait ramassé et avait fait un signe de gratitude à son collègue avant de quitter l'établissement avec sa charge. Il avait placé Tom dans la voiture de celui-ci après lui avoir demandé confirmation, puis avait pris le volant. Ensuite, Vincent et ses hommes étaient intervenus et … (vous connaissez la suite. Pas encore ? Mais si ! C'est juste en dessous !)

Colin avait repris connaissance dans une pièce sombre. Il avait le visage recouvert d'un chiffon crasseux et les mains ainsi que les pieds attachés à une chaise. D'abord pris de panique en se découvrant entravé dans un lieu inconnu, il avait essayé de se libérer en tortillant ses mains, mais les liens étaient trop solidement attachés. Il avait alors tenté de crier, mais il s'était aperçu que sa bouche était aussi entravée. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? C'était un grand mystère. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il s'était souvenu de ce qui s'était passé, lorsque Tom et lui avaient été kidnappés par une bande de malfrats. Mais pourquoi ? D'autant plus qu'il n'entendait aucun bruit de respiration à ses côtés qui aurait pu lui indiquer que Tom se trouvait avec lui ...Donc, Colin se posait la question de savoir où il se trouvait, avant d'entendre le craquement des marches qu'on descendait.

_Tu penses qu'le pédé y'es réveillé ? Avait demandé une voix juvénile et pas encore sortie de l'adolescence.

_P 'être. J'sais pas moi. J'suis pas toubib.

_On va s'faire un tas de pognons avec la tapette. C'est c'qu'a dit l 'patron.

_Rêve pas trop poto, l'fric y va aller à coup sûr dans la poche d'Vincent et d'sa pouf.

_Mais il a dit qu'on allaient s'le partager !

_T'es nouveau c'est pour ça. Crois-moi, nous autres, on va toucher que dalle dans l'affaire.

_Mais alors, pourquoi on l 'suit ?

_Parce qu'on tient à la vie mec. Va dire au patron qu'le blondinet l'est debout.

MPJSG

Severus Snape était d'une humeur massacrante. La veille en arrivant dans le laboratoire, il avait eu la désagréable surprise d'apprendre que son immature de filleul avait embarqué Potter avec lui sans donner d'explication. Il avait alors essayé de téléphoner à Harry, mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Pourtant, Snape avait offert un nouveau portable au jeune en lui faisant croire que chacun de ses employés en avait reçu un comme cadeau de bienvenue ; Harry avait semblé douter de cela, mais avait finalement accepté.

Sans honte ni remords, Snape avait utilisé l'appareil pour garder un œil sur Potter sans que le jeune homme ne le sache. Le milliardaire n'était pas un idiot, il savait donc que le jeune homme avait quelques sentiments pour Tom, mais il était convaincu que ce n'était pas encore de l'amour **,** et il pensait avoir toujours ses chances avec lui. De ce fait, Severus s'était donné pour mission de détourner le jeune homme de son filleul frivole et avait adopté pour cela, une approche un tantinet agressive. L'homme sentait qu'il était proche d'arriver à ses fins avec Potter, il fallait simplement qu'il se montre patient avec lui et bientôt ses efforts seraient récompensés ! Mais ça, c'était avant l'intervention de Tom.

La veille donc au laboratoire, quand un des gardiens lui avait annoncé la visite de Tom et son départ avec Potter, Snape avait eu l'étrange impression qu'il allait perdre définitivement ses chances avec Harry au profit de son filleul. Et en le voyant le lendemain matin marcher dans les couloirs avec cette petite démarche boiteuse, il avait eu confirmation de ses craintes : il s'était passé quelque chose de sérieux entre les deux hommes et qui semblait s'annoncé de mauvaise augure pour lui.

Cette constatation avait rendu Snape très exaspéré et un peu jaloux. Mais il ne faut pas croire que le milliardaire éprouvait un quelconque sentiment tendre pour Harry, comme de l'amour, non ! Non, vraiment rien de ce genre, car, et ceci même avant son expérience malheureuse avec Sirius, Snape ne croyait déjà presque plus en l'amour. Ce qu'il désirait de Harry, c'était son innocence et sa fraîcheur. Il avait d'abord pensé à aller demander des explications à Potter, mais il avait préféré se calmer avant. Il n'était pas question de déverser sa frustration sur son nouvel employé.

Il avait donc décidé d'attendre la pause de midi pour se présenter à lui. Pour se calmer, Snape s'était en conséquence enfermé dans son bureau toute la matinée et n'avait, de ce fait, pas eu connaissance de ce qui se tramait dans l'entreprise avant son entrée dans la cantine. Quand le milliardaire avait surpris les propos homophobes que ce gros lard de Thomas répandait sur Harry, Snape avait vu rouge. Comment ce boulet osait-il tenir de tels propos au sein même de sa boîte ? S'était agacé Snape.

Plus que l'attaque menée contre Potter, c'était la haine de Snape pour les intolérants qui l'avait poussé à licencier l'abruti. Après avoir ordonné à Harry de le suivre, Snape était parti à grands pas rageurs vers son bureau tandis que Harry le suivait, la tête un peu ailleurs et remplie des propos de son collègue. En arrivant dans le bureau de son patron, Harry s'était forcé à se sortir de ses pensées déprimantes.

_Prenez un siège monsieur Potter, avait dit Snape d'une voix froide. Harry avait obéi sans manquer de relever le passage au vouvoiement et le ton inamical employé.

Snape avait pris place sur le coin de la table juste en face du garçon. Il avait par la suite regardé Potter étrangement avant de soupirer bruyamment, puis s'était relevé et avait fait les cent pas dans la pièce, avant de revenir à sa place initiale.

_Que vais-je faire de vous, monsieur Potter ? Avait-il dit d'une voix grave.

_Que voulez-vous dire par là, monsieur ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait répondu Harry avec inquiétude.

_Franchement, je ne sais pas. Avait dit Snape avec sincérité. J'ai appris que mon filleul était venu vous chercher hier, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez quitté votre poste sans prévenir ? Avait demandé Snape.

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour cela et je vous promets que jamais plus cela ne se reproduira. Avait dit Harry rapidement.

_Ce n'est pas des excuses que je vous demande, monsieur Potter, mais les raisons de votre départ. Avait dit Snape avec un peu d'exaspération dans la voix. Harry avait gardé le silence et une teinte rosâtre avait coloré ses belles joues.

_Alors, j'attends une réponse Harry, avait dit Snape sur un ton légèrement plus doux.

_Eh bien ... avait commencé Harry avant de se stopper dans sa lancée. Il avait baissé les yeux en essayant de cacher les rougeurs qui recouvraient ses joues.

_Eh bien quoi ? Avait demandé Snape un peu irrité.

_Tom voulait m'entretenir d'une chose et il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis avant de m'embarquer avec lui. Ce n'est pas une excuse, car je suis assez grand pour résister à ce genre de choses. Avait ajouté Harry rapidement. Il avait rapidement relevé les yeux mais l'expression énervée de Snape l'avait convaincu de garder le regard baissé.

_De quoi voulait-il vous entretenir ?

_Je suis désolé, mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires monsieur. Avait dit Harry en levant le menton, décidé.

_Si justement, ça l'est ! Avait rétorqué Snape.

_En quoi je vous prie ?

_Tu es un de mes employés et c'est mon devoir de connaître ce genre de choses, avait dit Snape en passant au tutoiement.

_Sauf votre respect, je ne vois pas que ma vie privée a à voir avec vous.

_Harry, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je te pose cette question. Alors s'il te plaît, répond moi honnêtement. Y a-t-il eu quelque chose entre Tom et toi hier ? Avait demandé directement Snape en laissant tomber le masque du patron.

_Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre nous deux, avait contré Harry.

_Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, mais je sais et toi aussi, que quelque chose commençait à se développer entre nous deux, et je pense que j'ai droit à une explication, non ?!

_Je me suis mis en couple avec Tom. Enfin je crois, enfin je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué Avait-il dit après un instant de réflexion.

Snape avait gardé les lèvres closes en regardant Harry pendant une minute. Toutes ses chances n'étaient pas encore perdues et il pensait avoir encore une marge de manœuvre avec le jeune homme.

_Que s'est-il passé entre vous pour que tu ne sache pas ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre ? Avait demandé Snape dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi se servir pour attirer le jeune homme dans son lit.

_Tom m'a avoué à demi-mots qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour moi.

_C'est une blague ! S'était exclamé le milliardaire qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son filleul, l'homme le plus réfractaire au monde à la notion de couple ou de sentiment amoureux, avait déclaré éprouver une quelconque émotion pour une autre personne que lui-même ! Snape avait un peu de mal à le croire, il avait alors pensé que Tom se jouait de Harry pour se mettre plus facilement dans ses bonnes grâces.

_Non, je ne rigole pas. Il m'a clairement dit, enfin avec ses mots un peu étranges, qu'il veut être avec moi.

_S'il t'a dis qu'il veut être avec toi, pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne sais ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre ? avait demandé Snape perplexe.

_C'est parce que je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie ce matin. Avait dit Harry d'une petite voix.

_Raconte-moi.

_Je ne crois pas que cela vous intéressera.

_Dis-moi toujours et on verra, avait dit Snape piqué par la curiosité.

_Je lui ai dit qu'il était nul au lit. Avait dit d'une toute petite voix, tellement petite, que Snape avait dû se pencher pour saisir les mots du jeune homme.

Snape avait été pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui lui avait fait définitivement oublier sa mauvaise humeur. Après qu'il se soit enfin repris, il avait demandé à Harry de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Tom. Harry s'était exécuté difficilement **-** non seulement parce que ces souvenirs étaient embarrassants, mais en plus il se doutait que son patron aurait rêvé être à la place de Tom ...- et avait tout raconté à Snape qui l'avait écouté attentivement sans jamais l'interrompre.

Avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons sur les deux hommes, avait profondément irrité Snape. Tom lui avait volé la première fois de Harry, une première fois qui s'était partiellement mal passée à entendre le jeune Potter … ce qui était un peu normal au vu de l'inexpérience de Tom dans le domaine. Snape ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non et s'il devait se retirer la compétition.

Maintenant qu'il savait que Tom était sérieux avec Harry, le milliardaire se demandait s'il ne devait pas les laisser tranquilles. Mais d'un autre côté, il était très attiré par Harry et même en sachant qu'il avait déjà perdu son innocence avec Tom, Snape avait toujours le désir de coucher avec lui au moins une fois. Il savait que c'était salop de sa part de penser et de vouloir cela, mais Snape était comme Tom, un homme qui avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait et qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se battre jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour cela.

Et il voulait Harry comme il n'avait jamais voulu qui que ce soit depuis Sirius Black, l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur la fois de trop. Pourtant, ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry n'avait rien à voir avec la passion dévorante qu'il avait éprouvée pour Sirius, même si cela s'en rapprochait vaguement. Ne voulant pas penser à son dernier ex, Snape avait demandé à Harry ce qu'il comptait faire avec Tom.

_Je pense que je vais aller le voir chez lui ce soir et m'excuser pour mon comportement odieux. Je vais en profiter pour avoir une réelle discussion avec lui sur notre relation et ce que cela implique.

_Pour vos relations sexuelles ?

_Je vais lui en toucher quelques mots. Je veux tout mettre à plat avec lui et repartir sur de bonnes bases.

_Je pense que tu devrais attendre quelques jours avant d'aller le voir. Tom est une personne très coléreuse et rancunière. Ce que tu lui as dit a dû avoir un impact très fort sur lui et il doit t'en vouloir énormément. Laisse-lui donc le temps de se calmer avant de te présenter devant lui. Avait dit Snape qui avait vu là un moyen de séparer les deux hommes.

Avec le caractère pourri de son filleul, Snape savait que si Harry n'allait pas s'excuser auprès de lui rapidement, Tom allait le rayer de sa vie, même s'il devait en souffrir. Il n'aurait ensuite qu'à ramasser les morceaux et en quelques jours, il aurait enfin Harry sous ses draps ! Satisfait de ses plans, Severus avait réussi à convaincre Harry de ne pas aller voir Tom.

MPJSG

Un gros coup de pied dans le ventre avait sorti Tom des brumes du sommeil. Il avait toussé en gémissent de douleur et s'était plié en deux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était allongé par terre dans une pièce mal éclairée, les mains et les pieds attachés par de grosses cordes. Ses yeux étaient, comme ceux de Colin, bandés. Le PDG avait tenté de presser ses bras autour de son ventre, mais ceux-ci étaient coincées dans son dos. Il avait eu un moment de panique et s'était tortillé dans tous les sens en grognant, mais un autre coup de pied bien placé et bien plus fort l'avait arrêté dans son geste et l'avait fait gémir.

_Tu vas te tenir tranquille tapette ! S'était élevé la voix mécontente d'un homme. Une voix jeune et grave. Bon,tu dois surement te demander s'que tu fous ici et où c'est qu's'est ici. Alors, je vais te répondre. Où t'es ne te regarde pas. Et ce que tu y fous est simple. Tu es là pour deux choses : la première, c'est parce que tu as énervé une jolie jeune fille qui n'a pas vraiment apprécié et qui veut s'venger. La deuxième, c'est parce que tu vas nous rapporter un max de tune. Tu as compris pédale ! Hoche la tête si tu as pigé.

Comme Tom n'obtempérait pas, Vincent, car c'était lui, lui avait redonné un autre coup de pied. Tom avait alors hoché lentement la tête en gémissant de souffrance.

_Je ne vais pas te mentir connard, tu vas morfler dans les jours à venir. La demoiselle que tu as énervée est vachement en pétard contre toi. Elle veut que tu souffres, et pas qu'un peu. Alors, je vais la satisfaire, mais avant ça, tu vas nous aider à tourner un petit film pour tes darons. T'as intérêt à ne pas jouer aux imbéciles avec moi **,** sale tafiole **,** si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas ça hein ! Espèce de pédale !

Tom n'avait rien dit. Le PDG était trop choqué par la situation et les insultes gratuite qui pleuvaient sur lui pour cela. Il s'était demandé comment il était arrivé aux mains de cet homme, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait étant de s'être rendu au bar de Colin et de s'être saoulé comme un trou. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Alors que Tom se posait des questions sur le comment de son arrivée dans ce lieu humide, une porte avait grincé et des bruits de talons aigus s'étaient fait entendre.

_Que fais-tu ici ? Avait demandé Vincent à la nouvelle venue.

_Je suis venu voir cette lopette se faire refaire le portrait évidemment ! Avait dit Ginny avec arrogance.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas être là. Si la tantouse te reconnaît, je vais devoir la faire disparaitre et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

_Cela m'est complètement égal de ce que tu vas faire de lui. Je veux assister à tout, du début à la fin. Cette pédale a osé me traiter de poupée gonflable, je ne vais jamais lui pardonner. Tu crois quoi ! Je veux le voir se tortiller de douleur pendant que tu vas t'occuper de lui. Il va apprendre à me respecter et à ne pas toucher à ce qui est à moi ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est riche qu'il peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut !

_Très bien, mais ne fait rien et ne dit rien qui pourrait l'aider à te reconnaître. Même si je n'ai aucun problème à débarrasser le monde d'une erreur de la nature qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour, je ne tiens pas spécialement à le tuer, parce que ça va m'attirer des ennuis après.

_Ok, tant que je peux assister à sa raclée, je veux bien me taire. En tout cas, merci mon chéri. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance pour ça.

Tom avait entendu Vincent se tourner vers lui sans répondre au compliment de Ginny.

_Alors, je te disais que tu allais nous aider à faire une vidéo. Je veux que tu demandes à tes parents deux millions de livres en échange de ta libération. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grand-chose pour des gens comme vous, des rupins qui se baignent tous les matins dans une piscine de billet ... Bien entendu, tu leur demanderas de ne pas prévenir la police sinon t'es mort, compris, la chienne ?

À cette insulte **,** Tom, qui avait suivi la conversation entre ses deux kidnappeurs, avait repensé au même mot prononcé par sa propre mère lorsqu'Harry avait séjourné chez lui, et la réponse bien placée du jeune homme. Toute cette mascarade lui paraissait bien loin … Dire que ces brutes voulaient un argent que sa génitrice serait presque ravie de leur donner … !

Au travers des paroles échangées, Tom avait reconnu Ginny grâce à son timbre de voix très agaçante. Quand Vincent avait dit qu'il le tuerait s'il découvrait l'identité de la jeune femme, il s'était promis de ne pas faire savoir qu'il l'avait déjà reconnu ... Tom avait pensé à se rebeller contre ses ravisseurs, mais il s'était dit que cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon, et s'il voulait que quelqu'un connaisse sa situation, il n'avait que ce moyen pour y parvenir. De plus, avec la vidéo, il espérait que son parrain et certains de ses amis arriveraient à le retrouver. Le jeune PDG avait donc ravalé sa colère et attendu que les secours arrivent, et quand Vincent avait demandé à Tom de faire la vidéo, il s'était gentiment contenté de suivre les consignes.

Quand la vidéo fut faite, Vincent était passé aux choses sérieuses et **,** sous les encouragements de Ginny, s'était acharné sur Tom à coup de pied et de poings. Il avait battu le jeune avec tant de force que celui-ci s'était évanoui sous le traitement. En voyant cela, Ginny s'était avancée et avait demandé à Vincent de lui passer son petit couteau suisse qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui.

_Tu veux en faire quoi, Gin' ? Avait demandé Vincent en lui tendant.

_Tu vas voir. Elle s'était ensuite approché du corps ensanglanté gisant à terre et s'était accroupie au-dessus de sa tête. "On va voir si tu vas avoir autant de succès qu'avant, avait-elle dit avant de faire une profonde entaille de la tempe de Tom à son menton. Il avait simplement trésaillé sous la douleur, mais était resté inconscient.

MPJSG

Deux jours après l'enlèvement de Tom, un colis était arrivé au manoir Riddle. Depuis **sa** dispute avec Harry, personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de l'héritier de la famille. Le matin suivant, comme il ne s'était pas présenté à son bureau, les employés avaient pensé qu'il avait dû prendre un jour de repos comme il le faisait une fois de temps en temps, quand il n'avait pas de rendez-vous de prévu. C'était pour cela que sa disparition n'avait pas été remarquée avant le surlendemain matin **,** quand il n'était toujours pas venu travailler. Tom avait l'habitude de prendre un jour de congé, mais jamais deux jours de suite. Son secrétaire personnel avait donc tenté de le joindre, sans résultat, et était même allé jusqu'à se rendre à son appartement, mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il avait fait le tour des connaissances de Tom, mais depuis le mercredi, quand il était parti voir Colin, personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles.

Inquiet par cette absence de signe de vie, le secrétaire personnel de Tom s'était rendu au manoir pour en faire part aux parents de son employeur. Les Riddle avaient pris l'annonce avec calme, avaient remercié le secrétaire pour les avoir prévenus et lui avaient gentiment demandé de partir. L'homme avait essayé de résister et leur avait dit qu'il fallait prévenir la police au plus vite, mais le père deTom lui avait interdit de le faire en lui disant qu'il allait s'en charger et que c'était une histoire de famille, et de ce fait, le secrétaire n'avait rien à y faire. Quand l'homme était parti, Tom Riddle Sr avait appelé Snape et l'avait mis au courant de l'histoire.

_Ne faites rien, j'arrive. Avait répondu Snape laconiquement.

C'était après le coup de fil à Snape que le colis était arrivé au manoir. C'était une enveloppe marron sans adresse de l'expéditeur, avec un CD à l'intérieur que le couple Riddle avait tout de suite mis dans un lecteur. L'image de leur fils entravé sur une chaise avec un bandeau noir sur les yeux était apparue.

_Père, Mère, je suis actuellement retenu par une bande de malfrats qui menace d'attenter à ma vie, si vous ne leur donnez pas deux millions de livres dans les jours à venir. Ils vous demandent de ne pas prévenir la police au risque de s'en prendre à ma personne. Je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir répondre à leur exigence dans les plus brefs délais, ou quoi, c'est mon cadavre que vous retrouverez devant votre porte.

La caméra s'était ensuite éloignée de Tom pour se fixer sur un homme portant une cagoule.

_Je ne suis pas une personne avec qui il faut plaisanter, alors réfléchissez bien avant de prévenir les flics. Si je n'ai ne serait-ce qu'un _minuscule_ soupçon sur le fait que vous soyez entré en contact avec eux, je découpe votre fils en petit morceau. Pour bien vous faire comprendre que je ne plaisante pas, regardez ça.

L'homme avait disparu et avait été remplacé par l'image d'un Tom en très mauvais état avec une balafre sur le visage. L'image avait changé et l'homme cagoulé état réapparu sur l'écran.

_Je veux mon argent pour demain. Je vous appellerai pour vous indiquer où me le remettre. Si vous êtes en retard au rendez-vous ou si je vois un flic, je bute votre tafiole de fils.

La vidéo s'était arrêtée là et Snape était entré.


	20. Chapter 20

**Je remercie une fois de plus Pulcotinette pour la pour sa correction, mais aussi pour ses suggestions. Merci.**

 **Nekyo :** merci pour le charmant commentaire et voici la suite.

 **Kimykymi :** Merci pour le com.

 **Jessiluck :** Merci pour le com, cela remonte toujours le moral de savoir que l'histoire plaît dans les moments de doute. Je sais que c'est énervant, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire. Voici donc la suite.

 **stormtrooper2 :** Salut ! Tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre et peut-être qu'il te fera, non pas pardonner son attitude, mais au moins la comprendre. Merci pour ta fidélité. Je sais que je suis nulle pour répondre aux com, mais ils me font très plaisir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Severus Snape était un homme avec des relations pas très recommandable pour une personne de sa position sociale. Quand les parents de Tom l'avaient appelé pour le mettre au courant du kidnapping de leur fils, la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de prendre contact avec un de ses plus vieux amis, Fenrir Greyback, un mercenaire que le gouvernement anglais employait de temps en temps pour des missions que ses soldats ne pouvaient effectuer, faute de légalité. Snape avait fait sa connaissance quand il sortait avec Sirius Black.

Greyback était à la tête d'un groupe d'une trentaine de mercenaires, ayant tous des facilités dans un domaine spécifique. Quant à lui, sa spécialité était de retrouver les disparus ou les gens qui ne souhaitaient pas être retrouvés ; c'était le meilleur dans le domaine. C'était donc en toute logique que Snape l'avait contacté, et même si ce dernier prenait le risque de se retrouver en face de son connard d'ex en appelant, la vie de Tom était plus importante, bien plus que ses sentiments à l'égard de ce chien galeux de Black. Snape avait donné l'adresse du manoir à son ami avant de se mettre en route pour la résidence des Riddle.

En arrivant, il avait assisté aux exigences du kidnappeur et aux images de son filleul dans un état déplorable. La mère de Tom avait sauté directement dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et avait demandé à Snape de tout faire pour récupérer son fils en vie.

_Ne vous en faites pas ma chère, j'ai déjà pris des dispositions à cet effet. J'ai pris contact avec certaines personnes qui ne vont pas tarder à venir ici même. L'avait rassuré Snape.

_Et ces personnes sont-elles capables de retrouver mon Tom ?

_Oui, ma chère. Ils sont plus que qualifiés pour ce genre de travail.

Trente minutes après l'arrivée de Severus, un homme gigantesque, massif, avec des yeux perçants presque effrayants, des cheveux d'un noir d'encre et des favoris aux joues, était arrivé au manoir. Il avait salué Snape avec une voix ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un aboiement de chien, puis avait directement posé des questions sur les fréquentations de Tom et sur la vidéo. Il avait demandé à Riddle et à Snape s'ils ne reconnaissaient pas la voix de l'homme dans la séquence après l'avoir visionnée à son tour, mais personne ne reconnaissait le timbre de voix. Il leur avait aussi demandé si Tom avait l'habitude de trainer dans des quartiers malfamés ou s'il avait un ami qui résidait dans ce genre de quartiers.

_Pourquoi ces questions ? Avait demandé Snape avant que la matriarche Riddle n'ouvre la bouche.

_J'ai remarqué que même si la personne sur la vidéo fait des efforts sur son élocution, certains mots font penser qu'il est issu des bas-fond de Londres. Donc, ma question est faite pour savoir, comment il a pu entrer en contact avec votre fils, parce que, normalement ce genre de petits malfrats ne prend pas autant de risques.

_Mon fils ne fréquente pas ces gens-là et il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans des endroits aussi malfamés. Avait dit hautainement la matriarche.

_En fait, si, était intervenu Snape.

_Comment cela ? Et quand ? Avait demandé la matriarche.

_Son petit ami vit dans un de ces quartiers et Tom y passe de temps en temps pour lui rendre visite, avait dit Snape.

_C'est donc de la faute de ce petit vaurien que notre fils se trouve dans cette position. Et je parierais qu'il est derrière tout cela. Avait déclaré la femme remontée. Je vais lui faire payer son action.

_Ne dites pas de bêtise ma chère, Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille à Tom. Il tient trop à lui pour cela.

_Comment pouvez-vous en être certain Severus ? Avait demandé la femme qui ne croyait pas aux dires de son ami.

_J'ai vu ces deux-là ensemble et j'ai eu une discussion avec Potter à ce sujet. Croyez-moi, il n'est en aucun cas responsable de cela.

_Serait-ce possible de faire venir ici cet homme ? Avait demandé Greyback.

_Certainement, donnez-moi une minute. Avait dit Snape en sortant son portable.

Snape avait passé un coup de fil à Harry et lui avait dit qu'un chauffeur allait passer le récupérer au travail pour l'amener au manoir Riddle. Harry avait demandé la raison de cette convocation et Snape lui avait simplement dit que Tom était en danger, et sans avoir besoin de développer plus : Harry avait tout de suite accepté de se rendre sur place.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était arrivé chez les parents de Tom, dans un état de stress et de peur hallucinant. Dès que la voiture s'était stoppée, Harry était descendu et avait suivi un majordome qui l'avait conduit dans la pièce où se trouvaient les autres. Il n'avait pas jeté un seul regard aux personnes présentes dans la pièce, mais il avait couru directement vers Snape et lui avait demandé des explications sur ce qui était arrivé au PDG.

_Calme toi Harry, respire un bon coup, voilà, comme ça. Ce que je vais t'apprendre ne doit pas se savoir.

_Ok, mais dites-moi ce qui ne va pas avec Tom. Avait supplié Harry un peu tremblant.

_Il a été enlevé par une bande de voyous, enfin nous pensons qu'ils sont plusieurs, mais ce n'est pas une certitude.

_Qui a fait cela ? Avait demandé Harry.

_Nous ne le savons pas encore.

_Vous devez bien avoir une idée, non ? Et quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

_Nous pensons qu'il a été kidnappé mercredi soir, car personne ne l'a vu depuis qu'il a quitté son appartement ce soir-là.

_Attendez ! Vous dites qu'il a était enlevé mercredi. Le jour où je voulais aller le voir et que vous m'avez convaincu du contraire ! S'était énervé Harry en repoussant Snape qui l'avait pris dans ses bras à son arrivée.

_Oui, effectivement, c'est ce soir-là. Mais rien ne nous dit que cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais à ses côtés à ce moment-là. Avait dit rapidement Snape.

_Si j'avais été à ses côtés, je n'aurais jamais laissé quoi que ce soit lui arriver, c'est de votre faute si je ne me trouvais pas avec lui à ce moment-là ! lui avait hurlé Harry en colère. Harry était hors de lui, car pour lui, c'était uniquement de la faute de Snape et de sa jalousie, si Tom était retenu contre son gré dans un endroit inconnu.

_Je pense que vous devriez vous calmer jeune homme. Ce n'est pas en vous en prenant à Severus que vous allez aider Tom. Était intervenu Riddle Sr qui avait été touché par la détresse de Potter.

_Je pense que monsieur Riddle a raison, était intervenu à son tour Greyback.

_Vous êtes qui, vous déjà ? Avait demandé Harry un poil irrité.

_C'est un agent spécial qui va nous aider à retrouver Tom, avait dit Snape.

_Je suis Fenrir Greyback et j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser monsieur.

_Quels types ?

_Ne le prenez pas mal, monsieur, mais je voudrais savoir si vous ou monsieur Riddle aviez eu à entrer en contact avec des gens un peu louches. Et si vous avez des connaissances qui auraient pu être à même de faire cela ?

_Non, je ne vois pas vraiment qui aurait pu faire cela. Et Tom n'est jamais entré en contact avec mes amis. Personne dans mon entourage ne sait que nous sortons ensemble. Et dans le cas où l'un de mes amis ou connaissance aurait fait le coup, j'en aurais forcément entendu parler.

_Vous ne voyez vraiment pas qui pourrait vouloir faire du mal à monsieur Riddle ? Avait insisté Greyback.

_Non, je ne vois vraiment perso…non ce n'est pas possible. Elle n'est pas assez idiote pour faire ça. Avait chuchoté Harry alors qu'une idée saugrenue lui traversait l'esprit.

_À quoi viens-tu de penser Harry ? Lui avait demandé Snape en le voyant se stopper dans sa phrase et marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

_Je dois certainement me tromper. Lui avait répondu Harry.

_Dites-nous toutefois, si ce que vous pensez est faux, nous n'aurons aucun problème à le découvrir. Avait dit Greyback.

_Je viens de me souvenir d'une altercation qui s'est produit entre Tom et une ancienne amie à moi. Mais je ne pense pas que Ginny serait capable de faire cela. J'admets qu'elle fait un peu peur parfois et qu'elle a un comportement étrange, mais je ne la crois pas capable de participer à ce genre de forfait.

_Quel était le sujet de cette dispute ? Avait toutefois demandé le mercenaire.

_Je sortais avec Ginny avant de rencontrer Tom et elle a très mal pris notre séparation, avait dit-il, en omettant de dire qu'au moment de la querelle, il sortait encore avec la jeune femme. Harry ne voulait pas que les parents de Tom découvrent son mensonge, surtout depuis que le mensonge était en quelque sorte devenu réalité.

_Que voulez-vous dire, quand vous dites qu'elle fait un peu peur et qu'elle a un comportement étrange ? Avait demandé le mercenaire avec intérêt.

_Euh, quand je sortais avec elle, il lui arrivait de sauter sans raison sur les femmes qui me regardaient d'un peu trop près. Une fois, elle a cassé le bras d'une pauvre fille à qui j'ai souri pendant mon service au restaurant. J'ai failli me faire virer ce jour-là ! Une autre fois, elle a séquestré une de mes amies dans une maison inoccupée pendant presque une semaine, parce qu'elle croyait que je couchais avec elle.

_Elle est complètement cinglée cette femme. Avait dit Greyback après les dires de Harry. Et après ça, vous pensez toujours qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans l'affaire ? L'incrédulité transparaissait nettement dans sa voix.

_Je sais que dit comme ça, Ginny paraît un peu dérangée, mais c'est une gentille fille. Avait dit Harry pour défendre son ancienne petite amie. Harry refusait de croire que la femme dont il était tombé presque amoureux était capable d'un enlèvement. C'était vrai qu'elle l'avait déjà fait une première fois, mais son passage en prison d'une durée de trois mois lui avait certainement remis les idées en place, s'était dit Harry en son for intérieur.

_Monstre, c'est bien de ta faute si mon fils se retrouve en danger, avait dit la matriarche Riddle en giflant Harry avec force. La baffe avait sorti Harry de son interrogation. Si Tom n'avait pas fait ta connaissance, il ne serait pas dans une situation aussi précaire. Je te hais, petit intrigant ! Harry avait été tellement ébranlé par les accusations qu'il n'avait pas su répondre.

_Arrêtez Mérope, il n'est pas encore établi que c'est bien cette jeune femme qui est responsable de la disparition de notre fils. Et même si cela était le cas, vous n'avez pas à vous en prendre à ce jeune homme, car ce n'est pas de sa faute.

_Mais Tom, si ce qu'il dit est vrai, c'est de sa faute ce qui arrive à notre fils. Non seulement, il l'a changé en sodomite, mais en plus, à cause de lui, il se trouve maintenant en danger ! Avait dit la femme en pleurs.

_Merci pour ce charmant qualificatif ma chère, avait résonné la douce voix de Snape qui retenait avec peine sa colère. Et si cela vous intéresse, sachez que celui qui a converti l'autre dans le fabuleux et merveilleux chemin de la sodomie, c'est votre fils, pas Harry.

_Pourquoi prenez-vous sa défense ? Il vous a, à vous aussi, fait tourner la tête, mon ami ?

_Si vous voulez savoir, c'est exact. Harry est un charmant jeune homme courageux et travailleur, et en plus de cela, très honnête. Ce qui ne court pas les rues de nos jours. De plus, si cela peut avoir de l'importance pour vous, il n'est pas avec Tom pour son argent, mais bien pour lui-même. Ce que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre, avait-il ajouté d'une voix dubitative, avec son caractère pour le moins plus que déplaisant vous devez bien le reconnaître. Snape ne savait pas pourquoi il prenait tant à cœur la défense d'Harry, mais il ne pouvait rester sans mot dire devant les propos injustes de la mère de son filleul.

_Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, Severus ?! Avait dit d'une voix incrédule Mérope.

_Je pense chaque mot que je viens de vous dire.

_Mais, vous ne …

_Cela suffit ma chère ! Avait coupé le père de Tom d'une voix qui n'admettait pas d'être contredite. Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger ce jeune homme, mais pour trouver une solution afin de récupérer notre fils. Et il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ce jeune homme est aussi troublé que nous sommes par la situation dans laquelle se trouve Tom. Et cela, alors même qu'il n'a pas encore vu la vidéo que ces monstres nous ont fait parvenir !

_Une vidéo ! De quelle vidéo parlez-vous ? avait demandé le jeune homme en question.

_Les kidnappeurs nous ont fait parvenir un film, dans lequel Tom nous demandait de leur donner deux millions de livres. Mais je ne pense pas que tu doives le regarder Harry. Avait répondu Snape.

_Je veux la voir, avait protesté Potter. J'ai le droit de la voir. Avait-il réclamé, agité.

_Bon d'accord, j'ai compris ne t'énerve pas, mais je dois te prévenir que cela risque de te choquer un peu.

_Je peux le supporter.

Snape avait remis le film. Il avait cependant voulu couper avant la fin, là où on apercevait Tom en très mauvais état, mais Harry l'en avait empêché. Quand la vidéo fut finie, Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Lui qui n'avait pas versé une larme à l'enterrement de ses parents, s'était surpris à pleurer pour un foutu fils à papa imbu de lui-même.

_Merde, comment cet imbécile va faire pour ne pas perdre la tête avec une balafre au visage ? Avait chuchoté Harry en s'essuyant le visage.

_Vous voulez dire que seule l'apparence physique de mon fils vous intéresse ? S'était indignée la mère qui avait entendu la question de Potter.

_Si c'était un mannequin que je voulais, j'aurais parfaitement pu en trouver un bien plus beau et plus aimable que votre fils, madame. Avait rétorqué méchamment Harry. Si j'ai fait cette réflexion, c'est que je sais à quel point Tom porte de l'importance à son physique. Et je m'inquiète de ce que cette blessure va avoir comme impact sur lui. Alors, avant de sauter aux conclusions hâtives, renseignez-vous !

_C'est bon Harry, calme toi. Ce n'est pas en t'en prenant à Mérope que Tom va revenir. Avait dit Snape en essayant d'aplanir l'atmosphère.

_Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas reconnu la voix de l'homme sur la vidéo. Avait demandé Greyback.

_Non, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à sa voix. Mais si vous la remettez, je veux bien essayer de voir. Greyback avait donc remis la vidéo là où Vincent faisait ses exigences. Après avoir écouté la vidéo trois fois, Harry déclara que la voix lui disait bien quelque chose, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait entendu.

_Ce n'est rien monsieur Potter. Je vais donner des directives à mes hommes pour qu'ils vérifient la piste de votre ex. Cela ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps. J'ai sous mes ordres les hommes les plus qualifiés et compétents pour ce type de travail. Je vous contacte dès que j'ai des nouvelles. Avait dit Greyback avant de partir en emportant le CD avec lui.

Harry avait décidé de rester chez les Riddle sous les protestations de la mère de Tom. Le patriarche avait toutefois fait taire sa femme d'un simple mot et avait fait conduire Harry dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé avec Tom durant son séjour.

MPJSG

Dans un bâtiment abandonné, dont l'extérieur avait un aspect très délabré, un groupe d'hommes étaient en pleine activité sur des ordinateurs très sophistiqués et à la pointe de la nouvelle technologie. En effet, contrairement à l'extérieur, l'intérieur était en parfait état ; dans une immense salle blanche, on pouvait voir dans un coin six ordinateurs derniers cris avec un homme assis devant chacun d'eux ; dans un autre coin, on pouvait apercevoir un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes qui nettoyaient différents types d'armes en bavardant ; enfin, d'autres hommes et quelques femmes s'affrontaient amicalement sur un tapis de gym.

Brusquement, une porte en fer coulissante sur le côté s'était ouverte avec fracas. Un homme massif et gigantesque portant des favoris en était entré en hurlant un nom.

_Black, ramène-moi tes miches presto. J'ai besoin de tes compétences d'infiltration.

_En quoi je peux t'aider, mon beau géant ? Avait retenti une voix masculine essoufflée qui provenait du tapis de gym. Aurais-tu enfin accepté que je t'initie aux plaisirs entre hommes ?

_Dans tes rêves Black.

_Mais tu y tiens la place d'honneur tous les soirs, Fenrir. Et crois-moi, tu es très doué de tes mains et de ta bouche. Je t'assure, tu devrais essayer au moins une fois dans ta vie pour ne pas mourir idiot. Avait dit Black d'une voix courte en se dégageant de la prise qui le maintenait au tapis. Il avait ensuite maîtrisé son adversaire en quelques secondes et était parti rejoindre Greyback.

_Un jour petit homme, je te ferais avaler ta langue. Lui avait dit Greyback en guise de salut.

_Si tu veux, je peux t'enseigner une façon très efficace d'avaler ma langue. Avait rétorqué Black en passant ladite langue sur le contour de ses lèvres, sans oublier de lancer un clin d'œil aguicheur à Greyback. Le géant avait secoué la tête de dépit et lui avait fait signe de le suivre.

_Avons-nous une nouvelle affaire ? avait demandé Black en passant sur sa tête, une serviette qu'il avait prise sur une chaise près du tapis de combat.

Black était un homme de grande taille, bien musclé sans l'être trop. Il était brun avec une extraordinaire paire d'yeux bleus roi, et avait en permanence un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Black était un bel homme, un très bel homme même et il savait en jouer. En fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de draguer tout ce qui bougeait et il ne connaissait pas le mot fidélité. Mais pourtant, il avait la sale manie de convaincre ses amants qu'ils étaient les seuls dans sa vie, et qu'il éprouvait pour eux un amour incontestable. Le pauvre Snape avait été une de ses victimes, si on peut dire.

Black était un ancien flic, mais il en avait eu assez que certaines personnes qu'il coffrait finissent toujours par s'en sortir grâce à leur argent et à leurs connaissances. Il avait donc quitté son poste d'inspecteur des stups une dizaine d'années auparavant, pour rejoindre le groupe de Fenrir, la "meute de loups" comme le baraqué l'appelait. Black était spécialisé dans la recherche d'informations personnelles, et en quelques clics, pouvait mettre à jour la vie entière d'une personne. Mais Black n'était pas simplement un bon hacker, ce qu'il avait caché dans son ancienne profession ; le fait est qu'il était aussi un excellent tireur d'élite.

Une dernière chose à savoir sur Sirius Black. Celui-ci a été renié par sa mère, la très honorable Walburga Black, quand elle avait découvert son homosexualité ; elle avait mis son propre fils à la rue alors qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans. Heureusement pour lui, un ami avec qui il avait fini par perdre contact avec les années, l'avait recueilli et ainsi permis de finir ses études. Après le désavoue de Sirius par sa mère, cette dernière avait fait disparaître tout ce qui avait un rapport avec lui et avait interdit que son nom soit prononcé dans sa maison.

Maintenant, vous savez tout de Sirius Black ! Enfin presque tout. Revenons donc à ce qui nous intéresse réellement.

_Oui, effectivement nous avons un nouveau contrat, mais je pense que tu ne vas pas aimer apprendre le nom de notre client.

_Dis toujours !

_Snape.

_Snape, comme dans Severus Snape ? Avait demandé Black d'une voix incrédule.

_Oui, celui-là même.

_Que lui est-il arrivé ? avait demandé Black avec ce qu'on pourrait appeler de l'appréhension dans la voix.

_Tu tiens encore à lui, malgré tout ce temps et ce qui s'est passé entre vous ! Avait remarqué Greyback impressionné. De toute façon, tout ça était entièrement de ta faute, donc tu as bien mérité ce qu'il t'a fait ensuite.

_De quoi tu parles, je n'éprouve plus rien pour cet ours mal léché et sans cœur. Avait réfuté Sirius. Et dans cette histoire, je n'étais pas le seul fautif.

_Tu l'as trompé avec son meilleur ami, dans votre lit, le jour de son anniversaire, tout de même ! Avait fait remarquer Fenrir.

_Il l'avait bien mérité ce connard ! Avait dit Black avec véhémence. Changeons de discussion veux-tu. Je n'aime pas me souvenir de cette partie de ma vie.

_Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais permet-moi de te dire que tu devrais peut-être songer à régler cette histoire un jour... Cela va faire douze ans maintenant.

_Il n'y a rien à régler entre nous. Cette histoire s'est finie il y a bien longtemps, le sujet est maintenant clos.

_Très bien. Le fils de l'ami de Snape, qui est aussi son filleul, vient de se faire enlever par ce que je crois être une bande de petits malfrats.

_Quoi ! Tom a été kidnappé ?

_Tu le connais ?

_Oui, quand je vivais encore avec Snape, il avait l'habitude de prendre Tom avec lui les weekends. Ce glaçon aimait ce garçon comme son propre fils. Il doit être dans un état de désespoir absolu.

_Le petit ami de Tom l'est plus que lui. Il est certes inquiet, mais pas désespéré comme tu dis.

_C'est étonnant, car quand on était ensemble, une simple égratignure l'alarmait. Je me demande ce qui a changé avec lui …

_Je croyais que nous ne devions plus parler de lui.

_Oui, oui. Avons-nous des pistes sur ses ravisseurs ?

_Oui, d'après le compagnon de Riddle Jr, le coupable pourrait être une connaissance de son ex petite amie.

_Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?

_Elle n'aurait, semblerait-il, pas supporté la rupture avec son ex et chercherait à se venger sur son rival.

_Donne-moi son nom, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur elle. Avait dit Sirius en éjectant un homme d'un des ordinateurs pour prendre sa place.

_ Ginevra Weasley. Ne te cantonne pas seulement à elle, regarde aussi dans les vidéos de surveillances de la ville pour voir si tu ne trouves rien sur l'enlèvement. Avec toutes les caméras qui se trouvent à Londres, cela ne devrait pas être bien difficile.

Sirius avait tapé le nom sur l'ordinateur et avait fait quelques recherches. En parallèle, il avait lancé un logiciel qui devait repérer le visage de Tom sur les vidéos de mercredi soir.

_Eh bien, cette jeune femme n'est pas une sainte. Avait dit Sirius au bout d'un moment.

_Qu'as tu trouvé ?

_La jeune demoiselle a été virée de plusieurs écoles pour violence gratuite sur ses camarades de classe. Elle a été l'objet de plusieurs poursuites en justice pour coups et blessures, mais aucune de ses poursuites n'a donné suite.

_Pourquoi ?

_Toutes les victimes ont toutes retiré leurs plaintes, étrangement, deux jours après que la jeune femme ait reçu sa convocation au poste de police. Elle a cependant fait trois mois de prison pour enlèvement et séquestration sur une jeune femme du nom de Luna Lovegood.

_Trois mois simplement pour un crime aussi grave ? C'est aberrant. Pourquoi la peine a été aussi dérisoire ?

_Normalement, comme elle n'avait retenu la jeune femme que quatre jours et qu'elle l'a elle-même délivrée, elle a été condamnée à cinq ans de prison et 75 000 livres d'amende. Mais, suite à une demande expresse de la victime et de l'intervention d'une personne très haut placée, la jeune femme n'a fait que trois mois sur les cinq ans d'origine.

_Tu n'as pas de renseignement sur cette personne et tu ne saurais pas les raisons qui ont poussé la victime à demander une remise de peine ?

_Attends une minute, avait dit Sirius en pianotant sur le clavier. Voilà, je l'ai ! Cela vient du frère aîné de la jeune femme qui travaille au ministère. Un certain Percy Weasley, qui, si j'en crois ce que je lis, est intervenu plusieurs fois pour éviter la prison à sa sœur.

_Foutu gouvernement ! C'est parce que des gens comme lui existent, que des meurtriers peuvent se balader en liberté et en toute tranquillité. S'était exclamé Greyback dégouté par autant d'injustice. Et pour le revirement de la victime ?

_Elle a reçu une somme conséquente et a quitté le pays quelques jours après avoir demandé la remise de peine. Avait annoncé Sirius après avoir pianoté une nouvelle fois sur le clavier.

_Elle a donc été achetée. Avait conclu Greyback.

_Il semblerait bien.

_Je pense que cette jeune femme fait partie des ravisseurs. Fais-moi une recherche sur ses amis qui correspondraient au profil que nous recherchons.

Quelques minutes après la demande, Sirius avait fait signe à Fenrir qui était parti auprès des combattants, de s'approcher.

_Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_Sinon, pourquoi je te demanderais de venir ! Avait rétorqué Sirius.

_Qu'as-tu découvert ? Avait simplement demandé Fenrir sans relever le sarcasme de son homme.

_La demoiselle aime semblerait-il, les mauvais garçons. Elle entretient depuis trois ans une relation avec le chef d'un petit groupe de dealer et de voleurs. Normalement, mis à part ces deux activités et quelques chantages, ils ne font pas dans les enlèvements.

_Cela doit venir de la jeune femme certainement. Trouve-moi une de leurs planques et allons cueillir ce petit monde.

_Donne-moi juste quelques secondes ... Alors même qu'il disait cela, un bip avait retenti. Sirius avait cliqué sur une fenêtre en bas de son ordinateur et une image de la rue où Tom et Colin s'étaient fait enlever était apparu.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?avait demandé Greyback qui n'avait pas vu l'image.

_C'est notre jour de chance. Des contrats comme ceux-là, je les prends sans problème. Avait-il dit en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Tu as trouvé leur planque ?

_Non, mais c'est tout comme !

_Explique-toi.

_Ma recherche sur le soir de l'enlèvement vient d'aboutir.

_Cela a été rapide.

_C'est normal, c'est moi qui ai conçu ce petit bijou, avait dit avec fierté Sirius.

_Donc tu as les images de l'enlèvement ?

_Oui, et grâce à cela, je vais pouvoir les pister avec l'aide des caméras et connaître leur destination. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient pensé à les éviter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les dénicher alors, une carte d'invitation peut-être ?!

_Je suis déjà sur le coup, boss !

Deux heures plus tard, la meute de Greyback encerclait une vieille maison dans un quartier malfamé de Londres.

* * *

Un petit com ça ne mange pas de pain!


	21. Chapter 21

**Je remercie une fois de plus Pulcotinette pour la correction.**

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire. En espérant que cette suite ne vous décevra pas trop, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Ginny était sur un petit nuage. Après avoir charcuté le visage de Tom, elle avait entraîné Vincent dans une pièce voisine et ils avaient fêté l'événement en faisant un peu de sport de chambre. Quand la jeune demoiselle avait été rassasiée, elle avait arrangé ses vêtements et avait demandé à Vincent de la prévenir quand il serait en possession de l'argent ; elle avait repéré une robe qui lui irait à la perfection, dans une nouvelle boutique du centre commercial. Elle avait ensuite quitté la planque de son petit ami par intérim et était retourné chez sa mère, en rêvant en chemin de sa (presque) nouvelle robe.

Avec une tenue comme celle-là sur le dos, elle était quasiment certaine de réussir à reconquérir son séduisant ex-petit ami. Harry n'allait pas pouvoir lui résister, elle en était persuadée ! Il allait comprendre, en la voyant dans cette nouvelle robe, qu'il avait fait une lamentable erreur en préférant la plaquer, elle, pour un mec. Ginny misait tous ses espoirs sur l'acquisition de cette toilette, et était donc très déterminée à l'avoir. Cette idée était tellement ancrée dans sa tête, qu'elle avait pris l'initiative de joindre Harry au téléphone.

Son but premier avait été bien évidemment de savoir si Potter était déjà au courant de la disparition de la pédale, mais pas que. La jeune femme voulait aussi prendre rendez-vous avec le jeune homme, afin d'engager une première approche dans sa reconquête. Ginny s'était même dit, que si Harry faisait montre d'un peu de remord pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il la suppliait de lui pardonner, elle allait peut-être revoir sa punition avec Vincent. Elle se disait, qu'au lieu d'un viol collectif, elle allait demander à Vincent de simplement le tabasser un peu pour lui donner une petite leçon.

Mais le téléphone de Harry avait sonné désespérément dans le vide. Cela avait mis la jeune femme dans une rage folle ; comme ce petit merdeux d'enculé osait l'ignorer comme ça ? Elle allait lui faire payer cher cette insolence ! La donzelle fulminait avec aigreur. Si cette tapette le prenait comme ça, elle allait demander à Vincent, qui était lui un vrai un homme, de filmer l'agression et de la mettre sur le net. Voila ! Potter allait regretter de l'avoir ignorée de cette façon. Cette humiliation n'allait pas rester sans suite, foi de Weasley.

En arrivant chez elle, la jeune femme avait croisé son idiot de grand frère, Ronald. Elle lui avait lancé un regard mauvais avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte avec violence. Elle avait ensuite mis la musique à fond avant de s'allonger dans son lit, en faisant bien attention à laisser son portable à porter de main pour ne pas manquer un appel de son homme par intérim. Elle s'était ensuite assoupie avec de la fureur au fond du cœur.

De son côté, en voyant sa sœur arriver de mauvaise humeur avec cette petite lueur dans les yeux qui apparaissaient toujours avant ou après qu'elle ait fait une grosse connerie, Ron s'était alarmé pour son ami Harry. Il était donc sorti de la maison et avait composé le nouveau numéro que le jeune homme lui avait donné : il avait répondu à la troisième sonnerie. Cela avait soulagé Ron, plus stressé qu'il ne le pensait, au final :

_Ouf mec ! Je suis heureux de t'entendre. J'ai cru que ma frangine t'avait réglé ton compte.

_Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore ? Lui avait répondu Harry avec surprise par l'entrée en matière.

_Je me suis fait du souci pour toi quand j'ai vu Ginny tout à l'heure. Elle avait cette lueur malsaine dans les yeux, tu sais, celle qu'elle a toujours après avoir fait un mauvais coup, du genre vraiment vicieux. De ceux qui te conduisent directement en taule quoi ! Et comme je sais qu'en ce moment, elle t'en veut à mort, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne s'en soit pris à toi.

_Tu peux être tranquille dans ce cas, parce que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'en est pris. Allons, tranquillise-toi !

_Ok, je voulais simplement m'assurer de ta sécurité, étant donné que ma sœur a tendance à me faire vraiment peur de temps en temps. Je pense que Percy devrait arrêter de la couvrir avec ses conneries, cela ne lui rend vraiment pas service à mon avis. Et puis, il devrait la laisser assumer ses bêtises, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Enfin, bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je te rappelle plus tard, je suis en retard pour le boulot !

_Ok, à plus Ron !

Ce coup de fil, Harry l'avait reçu le lendemain de la disparition de Tom.

MPJSG

Colin avait peur. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce lieu inconnu, il avait eu droit à la visite de certains de ses geôliers, et chaque fois pour le passer à tabac en le traitant de pédale, de trou à bite et bien d'autres mots. Tout cela s'était fait dans le noir, car il avait toujours les yeux bandés … Alors, quand le jeune barman avait entendu des pas descendre les escaliers, il avait naturellement pensé que ses bourreaux étaient revenus pour une énième correction. Colin s'était alors recroquevillé dans un coin du mur où l'avaient laissé ses derniers visiteurs.

Il avait levé péniblement ses mains et les avait posées sur sa tête dans le but de se protéger en prévision des prochains coups, puis avait suivi de son ouïe l'avancée des pas des nouveaux venus sur le parquet pourrissant. À chaque enjambée, le cœur du barman battait un peu plus vite de peur et d'appréhension ; son souffle s'était fait plus rapide à l'avancée de ses tortionnaires. Ceux-ci avaient fini par stopper à trois pas de lui.

Il y avait eu une discussion entre les nouveaux arrivants dont le prisonnier n'avait pas réussi à saisir la teneur, car son souffle était trop fort et recouvrait leurs voix. Après une courte attente qui avait paru une éternité au jeune homme, l'un de ses visiteurs s'avança vers lui, et Colin poussa un cri de peur en resserrant ses bras autour de sa tête. La personne se pencha sur le prisonnier et essaya de lui ôter les bras de la tête, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire.

_ Jugson, arrête et éloigne-toi de ce pauvre garçon. Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur avec tes manières de barbares ! Avait retenti la voix moqueuse de Sirius. Il faut être myope pour ne pas remarquer que ce n'est pas Riddle. Il est bien trop blond et petit pour cela. Cela doit être le jeune homme qui se trouvait avec lui dans la voiture le soir de l'enlèvement.

_Et comment tu peux en être certain ?

_Faut-il que je te fasse un cours de déduction ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi con pourtant. Dit son interlocuteur sans se départir de ses moqueries.

_Ferme ta grande gueule de folle Black, je ne suis pas un idiot.

_Si tu le dis. Avait dit Sirius dubitative en dépassant son collègue pour se pencher sur Colin. Écoute petit. Je m'appelle Sirius, je suis là pour te porter secours. Tu veux bien relâcher ta prise pour que l'on puisse te délivrer de tes entraves, s'il te plaît ?

Cinq minutes avaient passé avant que doucement, mais prudemment, Colin ne fasse ce que lui avait demandé Sirius. Le loup avait sagement attendu que le barman lui donne son accord, avant de découper les cordes qui l'entravait et de lui ôter le bandeau qu'il lui obstruait toujours la vue. Colin avait cligné les yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir les garder ouvert, et la première chose qui s'était présenté à lui, avait été l'homme le plus beau qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Sirius lui avait fait son plus beau sourire et était passé en mode drague devant la réaction du prisonnier. Il n'était pas mal du tout !

_Mon Dieu mec, t'es vraiment irrécupérable. Comment peux-tu penser à ce genre de choses dans de telles circonstances ? s'était exclamé son acolyte.

_Il n'y a pas d'endroit spécifique pour ces choses-là, Jugson. Et puis, même s'il est un peu abîmé maintenant, tu dois admettre que pour un homme, même pour toi, c'est une beauté.

_Ne me confond pas avec toi Black. Allez, prends le petit avec toi et sortez de là. Je vais rejoindre les autres et leur filer un coup de main.

_Et si on se fait attaquer sur le chemin, comment je vais faire ? Avait dit Sirius d'une petite voix où toute trace de peur manquait.

_Ne fait pas l'imbécile ! Si attaque il y a, c'est de tes attaquants dont je me ferais du souci, mais certainement pas de toi. Bouge tes fesses et va mettre le gosse à l'abri !

_C'est bon ! J'ai compris. Je m'en vais ! Pas besoin de devenir grossier.

_Non, sérieusement ! C'est à moi que tu dis ça ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ma parole ! Avait dit le dénommé Jugson avant de partir.

Sirius avait alors soulevé Colin et avait quitté la pièce à son tour en prenant le chemin opposé à celui de son collègue.

MPJSG

Tom était allongé sur un sol crasseux dans un état lamentable et naviguait entre conscience et inconscience. Il avait mal partout et sa joue gauche l'élançait atrocement. Il ne savait pas ce qui en était à l'origine, et cela lui faisait un peu peur de le découvrir ... Le PDG ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était retenu prisonnier ; il avait de la peine à se maintenir éveillé et avait souvent des hallucinations de son petit nain de jardin.

Tom avait même à un moment imaginé que celui-ci était venu le libérer de ses tourmenteurs, mais cela n'avait été qu'un simple rêve. D'ailleurs depuis qu'il avait reçu sa première raclée de la part de Vincent, le malfrat n'était plus revenu le voir. Il avait laissé Tom dans un état physique tellement désolant que le milliardaire, dans ses rares moments de lucidité, était convaincu qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir survivre à ses blessures.

Quand Tom avait entendu les bruits de pas se diriger vers lui, il avait pensé que Vincent revenait pour finir le travail. Tant bien que mal, il s'était rapproché du mur où il s'était collé en attendant sa venue. Malgré sa presque inconscience, il avait noté que plusieurs personnes se dirigeaient dans sa direction, et s'était alors demandé si Vincent avait décidé d'envoyer toute sa bande pour lui faire sa fête. Quand la porte de ce qui était sa prison s'était ouverte, Tom s'était mis à trembler légèrement, mais les secondes passants, rien ne s'était produit. Une voix grave avait finalement crié :

_Boss, nous l'avons trouvé ! Mais il est dans un très mauvais état. Je pense qu'il faudrait faire venir l'équipe de premier secours.

Donc, ces gens ne faisaient pas partie de la bande qui l'a kidnappé ? S'était dit Tom avant de s'évanouir de soulagement. La dernière pensée qu'il avait eue avant de perdre conscience avait été qu'il allait enfin être libéré. L'équipe de récupération de Greyback avait retrouvé les deux hommes en un temps record.

Après que Black ait découvert la localisation de la bande de Vincent, le reste n'avait été que simple détail. En à peine une heure et demie, un groupe de dix hommes avait fait une descente sur les lieux. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de résistance de la part des malfrats, qu'ils avaient tous capturés. Puis ils avaient délivrés les deux captifs, rapidement pris en charge par les deux ambulances qui attendaient devant la vieille maison où ils avaient été retenus.

Le groupe de récupération avait menotté les malfrats et les avaient conduits à un commissariat de police pour les remettre entre les mains d'un policier qui travaillait avec eux. En tout, six jeunes, âgés de quatorze à vingt-cinq ans, avaient été arrêtés. La meute de loups était ensuite retournée au QG, pendant que Greyback avait chargé Sirius de prévenir la famille en arguant qu'il avait des choses importantes à faire. Sirius avait bien tenté de refuser, mais Greyback ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Sirius était un homme qui avait peur de peu de chose dans la vie. La première était de se découvrir hétéro. Certes, cela était bien peu probable, mais lil en avait une peur bleue. La seconde chose dont Sirius Black avait peur, était un homme. Mais pas n'importe quel homme, non ! Sirius Black était effrayé par Severus Snape.

Pas que Snape ait une quelconque chance de le vaincre dans un corps-à-corps (enfin cela dépendait de quel corps-à-corps il était question …), non, Sirius était physiquement le plus fort et le plus endurant des deux. Ce dont le mercenaire avait peur en Snape, c'était sa langue, un peu trop agile et acerbe. Celle-ci avait le chic pour viser là où cela faisait le plus de mal. Et en plus, le salaud n'hésitait jamais à remettre une couche pour bien vous enfoncer !

Durant leur rupture, enfin, si le fait de se faire jeter à la rue comme un malpropre dans le plus simple appareil sans une explication et de se faire courser par trois pitbulls enragés sous les ordres de votre ex, était ce que l'on peut appeler une rupture, c'est-à-dire trois minutes avant de se retrouver à courir les fesses et la frite à l'air pour essayer de sauver sa vie, Snape avait fait comprendre avec des mots très colorés à Sirius qu'il n'était qu'un minable sans intérêt.

Et qu'il devrait avoir honte de simplement respirer le même air que le reste de la population mondiale. Il avait même réussi à convaincre Sirius qu'il était anormal ! Black avait mis trois ans à se remettre de ce que lui avait dit Snape et deux ans avant de parvenir à draguer un homme de nouveau. Un an de plus pour réussir à recoucher avec quelqu'un avait été nécessaire.

Alors, quand Greyback lui avait ordonné d'aller apprendre la bonne nouvelle aux parents de Tom, Sirius avait paniqué comme jamais dans sa vie, et les paroles de son ex lui étaient revenues en mémoire :

_Tu n'es qu'un animal Black ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi… Ta mère aurait mieux fait d'avorter en apprenant ta conception, cela aurait épargné au monde de devoir supporter une telle horreur… Tu me répugnes… Quand je pense que j'ai un jour partagé la même couche que toi, j'en n'ai des frissons… Même un océan ne peut parvenir à me débarrasser de ta souillure…

Sirius avait secoué la tête pour chasser ce souvenir indésirable. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers une grosse moto garée non loin de la maison en ruine, avant de l'enfourcher et de prendre le chemin du manoir Riddle. Le trajet lui avait paru vraiment trop court. Il était resté devant l'entrée pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se décider à pénétrer dans la grosse bâtisse, où il avait suivi le majordome jusque dans le salon où les parents de Tom, Harry et Snape attendaient sa venue. Sirius avait posé ses yeux sur les deux vieillards en prenant garde d'éviter le regard perçant de Snape.

_Je suis heureux de vous apprendre que nous avons localisé et libéré votre fils. Il se trouve en ce moment même dans une de nos cliniques privées où il est pris en charge par les meilleurs médecins du pays. Avait débité d'une traite Sirius d'une voix automatique et rapide. Il avait ensuite tourné les talons sans attendre et s'était dirigé vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre celle-ci, Snape lui avait barré le chemin en se plaçant devant lui.

_Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement t'en sortir de cette façon ?! lui avait dit le scientifique avec un sourire torve. Tu ne me dis même pas un petit bonjour, Black ? Tes manières sont devenues encore plus épouvantables qu'avant. Je vois que tu n'as pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre … Avait dit Snape sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Sirius avait essayé de contourner Snape par la droite, mais celui-ci lui avait de nouveau bloqué le passage. Le mercenaire avait donc tenté sa chance par la gauche avec le même résultat. L'homme avait le corps tendu et les dents serrées à l'extrême. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de ne pas poser son regard sur le gêneur, mais l'insistance de Snape avait fini par avoir raison de lui.

_C'est quoi ton putain de problème Snape ? Lui avait-il soufflé à bout de nerfs.

_Tu parles donc ! Avait feint de s'étonner Snape. J'avais fini par croire que tu avais perdu l'usage de la parole. Mais au vu de ce que tu en fais, je me dis que cela n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose... Je trouve absolument regrettable qu'il n'y ait pas une option qui permettrait aux bons gens de mettre fin aux inepties que certaines personnes débitent.

_C'est plutôt à toi que l'on devrait priver de l'usage de parole ! S'était exclamé Sirius rouge d'énervement. Le fait que cet homme qu'il avait un jour aimé, puis détesté à cause de ses paroles humiliantes, lui parle comme si de rien n'était, l'avait mis hors de lui. Je ne comprends pas qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu une loi contre les langues de vipère telles que toi. Maintenant cesse tes enfantillages et laisse-moi partir ! J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire ici.

Les deux hommes s'étaient fixés comme deux boxeurs avant le début d'un combat. Dans les yeux de chacun, on pouvait voir se disputer une myriade de sentiments contradictoires, mais au milieu de ces émotions, on pouvait distinguer clairement un grand regret dans les profondeurs de leurs regards remplis de haine et de colère.

_Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, Black ? Avait fini par demander Snape avec de la moquerie teintée de chagrin.

_Non, je n'ai rien oublié. Lui avait rétorqué Sirius en le contournant pour partir. La phrase avait été gorgée de sous-entendus et de douleur.

_Excusez-moi, monsieur? était intervenu Harry alors que Black s'était dirigé vers la sortie sans que Snape n'ait tenté de le retenir.

_Quoi encore ? Avait hurlé l'interpellé les poings serrés.

_Euh… je voulais savoir le nom et l'adresse de la clinique, s'il vous plait. Avait demandé Harry d'une petite voix.

Sirius avait alors fait face à Potter. Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement agrandis de surprise.

_James ! Avait-il laissé échapper sous le coup de la surprise.

_Non, moi c'est Harry. Avait répondu Harry en regardant l'homme avec attention et interrogation. James était le nom de son père et on lui avait toujours dit qu'il lui ressemblait comme deux goute d'eau, mais avec les yeux de sa mère. Cet homme était-il un ami de son père ? s'était demandé Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Oh, tu es donc le fils de James et de Lily. Qu'est donc devenu ce bon vieux Potter ? avait demandé Sirius avec un sourire nostalgique.

_Eh bien ...Il est mort, lui ainsi que ma mère. Avait répondu Harry.

_ Quoi ? Mais quand ? Avait demandé Sirius sous le choc.

_L'année de mes quinze ans.

_De quoi ?

_Dans un accident de voiture.

_Merde alors, je n'étais pas au courant de ça ! Je n'arrive pas croire que cet idiot soit mort ...Toutes mes condoléances. Mais alors, avec qui tu as vécu ? J'ai énormément de mal à croire que cette peste jalouse de Pétunia t'ait accueilli avec joie.

_J'ai été placé dans un orphelinat, quand elle a refusé de me recevoir chez elle. Lui avait révélé Harry. Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi il avait autant de facilité à répondre aux questions de cet inconnu, alors qu'habituellement, il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur son sort, même avec ses amis de longue date.

Harry s'était retrouvé par il ne savait quelle manière, dans les bras de Sirius qui le serrait avec force.

_Je suis désolé Harry…si j'avais su ce qui était arrivé à tes parents, je serais immédiatement venu te chercher. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette pimbêche de Pétunia ou même les services sociaux n'ont pas pris contact avec moi. S'était étonné Sirius avec un peu de colère dans la voix.

_ Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? avait demandé Harry en passant ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme. Harry se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme. Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme n'était cependant pas un sentiment amoureux. Non. Ce que Harry ressentait, c'était ce qu'un enfant éprouvait dans les bras d'un de ses parents.

_Mais enfin, ils ne t'ont rien dit ? Mais d'un autre côté, je ne dois pas trop en être surpris. Ta tante et son époux ne me portaient pas dans leurs cœurs. Toutefois, cela est étrange que les services sociaux ne l'aient pas fait. Enfin, c'est du passé maintenant. Je suis ton parrain, Harry ! Lui avait ensuite appris Sirius.

_Je ne savais même pas que j'en avais un ... Vous étiez un ami de mon père alors ? Avait timidement demandé Harry.

_Oui, j'étais même son meilleur ami, pour tout te dire !

_Pourquoi je ne vous connais pas alors ?

_Pour des raisons personnelles, j'ai dû prendre mes distances avec James. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que cela m'éloignerait autant de lui … Je suis attristé d'apprendre sa mort.

_Vous étiez aussi ami avec ma mère ?

_Pas autant qu'avec ton père, mais oui, je l'étais. Elle et moi avions une chose en commun et cela nous avait beaucoup rapprochés avant ta naissance.

_Nous ne vous dérangeons pas trop ? Avait retenti la voix de Merope. Alors que mon fils se trouve dans un lit d'hôpital en cet instant même, toi, son compagnon, tu te permets de te vautrer dans les bras du premier venu ! Avait-elle dit avec mépris. Sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre, elle avait ajouté d'un ton impérieux :

_ Vous, donnez-moi les coordonnées de l'endroit où se trouve mon fils !

Sirius n'avait pas très bien pris l'intervention de la femme. Il se préparait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, quand Snape était intervenu.

_Je vous pensais bien plus intelligente et au-dessus de cela, ma chère amie, avait-il dit à la femme.

_De quoi parlez-vous, Severus ?

_De votre comportement odieux vis-à-vis de ce jeune homme. Je pense que vous avez entendu tout comme moi les explications de Black sur le lien qui les unit ? Alors, accuser Harry de se vautrer dans les bras de Black, je trouve que cela est en dessous de votre rang. La dame avait rougi d'embarras et n'avait plus rien dit.

Harry s'était détaché de Sirius et lui avait demandé où se trouvait Tom. Sirius avait proposé de les y conduire lui-même, il voulait passer un peu plus de temps avec Harry et échanger avec lui leurs coordonnés. Il s'était dit que le jeune homme allait être très éprouvé par l'état de santé de son petit ami et il voulait être là pour lui. Même si Sirius avait coupé tout contact avec le couple Potter l'année des cinq ans d'Harry, il sentait que lui et le jeune homme allaient parfaitement s'entendre dans l'avenir.

MPJSG

Les Riddle, Snape, Sirius et Harry s'étaient rendus à la clinique où Tom avait été conduit. Ils avaient dû attendre des heures que le médecin responsable du cas de Tom vienne les prévenir de son état de santé. Quand enfin, le docteur s'était montré, la mère de Tom avait été sur le point de partir le chercher elle-même.

_Bonjour madame et messieurs ! Je suis le docteur Yaxley. Je suis en charge de votre fils.

_Qu'est-ce que a mon fils chéri ? Avait demandé madame Riddle avec anxiété.

_Il avait deux côtes et sa jambe droite cassées. Une commotion légère à la tête. Plusieurs hématomes dus aux coups reçus durant sa captivité. Il a aussi perdu trois dents et a une entaille très profonde sur sa joue gauche.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Avait pleuré madame Riddle.

_Vous ne devez pas vous alarmer pour si peu, avait dit calmement le médecin sous les regards courroucés de ses interlocuteurs. Je veux dire par là, avait-il ajouté rapidement, que même si ses différentes blessures semblent être graves dites comme cela, ils ne le sont pas vraiment. Dans son malheur, votre fils a eu une chance énorme. Si un morceau d'un des côtes cassées avait percé l'un de ses organes, il ne serait plus de ce monde à présent. De plus, même si sa jambe est cassée, elle n'est pas inguérissable et il retrouvera toute sa motricité sans aucun séquelle. Et ses hématomes sont peut-être impressionnants, mais rien de bien dramatique.

_Et pour sa balafre ? Avait demandé Harry après que le médecin se soit tu.

_Oh cela ! Elle est trop profonde pour ne pas laisser de trace. Malheureusement, il gardera une cicatrice à vie. Mais le plus important est qu'il ait survécu à tout cela ! Avait ajouté le médecin avec un grand sourire. Et puis, avec un bon dentiste, il ne tardera pas à retrouver un beau sourire. Hahahaha.

Le médecin avait ensuite indiqué la chambre de Tom avant de repartir vaquer à ses occupations, et le petit groupe s'y était rendu en silence. Tous avaient en tête les mots du médecin sur la balafre de Tom, et connaissant l'obsession de ce dernier pour son physique, ils avaient peur de sa réaction quand il apprendrait qu'il allait devoir vivre avec pour le restant de ses jours.

Tom avait mis trois jours avant de se réveiller. Durant toute cette période, Harry avait dormi dans sa chambre. La matriarche Riddle avait bien essayé de l'empêcher, mais l'intervention de son mari l'avait réduite en silence.

Quand Tom avait ouvert les yeux, il avait eu un grand sourire en découvrant Harry endormi sur la chaise près de son lit. Il avait tendu la main et avait passé tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux de celui-ci, qui avait ouvert les yeux au toucher délicat. Quand il avait constaté le réveil de Tom, il lui avait sauté dessus et lui avait donné un profond baiser. Il avait ensuite appelé un médecin qui était venu examiner le blessé.

Deux jours après son réveil, deux policiers étaient venus prendre la déposition de Tom. Le PDG avait donné le signalement de Ginny aux deux hommes en plus de ceux qui avaient été pris le jour de sa libération, mais la demoiselle avait été impossible à trouver. Harry avait eu du mal à croire à la participation de son ex dans ce qui était arrivé à Tom, mais ce dernier l'avait convaincu. Cependant, Harry avait vite oublié Ginny et s'était concentré sur Tom. Et avec l'aide des parents et du parrain du jeune homme, Harry avait réussi à cacher le petit problème de la joue gauche de son compagnon.

Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, Tom avait fini par découvrir le pot aux roses. De ce jour, son comportement avait complètement changé. Il avait mis de la distance entre lui et ses proches, et en était même venu à repousser Harry, allant jusqu'à lui interdire l'entrée de sa chambre. Pour cela, il avait eu recours aux services de sa mère, qu'il avait convaincu facilement. Un jour que Harry s'était fait mettre dehors par le garde du corps que la mère de Tom avait placé devant la chambre de celui-ci, il avait fait la rencontre de Colin, la seule autre personne en dehors de sa mère que Tom acceptait de voir.

Harry avait été pris d'une jalousie d'une telle ampleur qu'il en avait eue peur, quand la mère de Tom lui avait appris que son fils avait déjà trouvé un remplaçant et qu'il n'avait donc plus à revenir l'ennuyer. Harry avait pensé couper tout lien avec le PDG et ne plus se rendre à la clinique où il ne faisait que se faire rembarrer jour après jour, mais sa colère de se faire aussi vite remplacer l'en avait empêché. Harry voulait une explication avant de jeter l'éponge. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était rendu à l'hôpital sans relâche dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler avec cet imbécile de Riddle Junior. Étonnement, le père de Tom l'avait encouragé dans sa démarche, en cachette de sa femme.

Cela allait faire trois semaines que Tom était à la clinique et c'était la première rencontre entre Harry et Colin, car Harry ne venait que le soir pour tenter de voir Tom. Ils ne s'étaient donc encore jamais croisés. Alors que le garde du corps repoussait gentiment Harry dans le couloir, la porte de la chambre de l'idiot s'était ouverte sur un Colin en robe d'hôpital. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient fixés avec surprise.

_Harry !

_Colin !

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Avaient-ils demandé en même temps.

Après s'être regardé durant quelques secondes, Colin était complètement sorti de la chambre, avait attrapé Harry par le bras et l'avait tiré derrière lui. Il l'avait conduit dans sa chambre et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le serrer avec force.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est bien toi, mec ! Je croyais que tu étais parti en France. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué Harry ! Quand tu as dû quitter l'orphelinat à ta majorité, je me suis retrouvé sans personne avec qui parler. Personne ne voulait de moi. J'ai pleuré pendant une semaine après que tu sois parti ! Et comme tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de la France, je pensais que tu y étais allé …

_Non…euh, non, je suis resté ici. Mais dis-moi, que faisais-tu dans la chambre de Tom ?

_Ne me dis pas que tu es le fameux petit nain de jardin de Tom ! S'était écrié Colin avec surprise après avoir regardé Harry une longue minute.

_Hein, de quoi tu parles ? Qui tu traites de nain de jardin, microbe ?

_Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, avait dit avec précipitation Colin en se souvenant que Harry avait horreur qu'on lui rappelle sa petite taille.

_Je t'écoute.

_J'ai dit ça, parce que à chaque fois que Tom me parle de toi, il te désigne comme son nain de jardin.

_Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ! Il n'a pas osé me donner ce sobriquet idiot, hein ! Non, mais attend ! Et puis, tu veux dire que Tom parle de moi avec toi ? Avait ensuite demandé Harry avec intérêt.

Colin lui avait alors raconté sa rencontre avec Tom et tout ce qui s'était passé par la suite, puis ils avaient ensuite parlé de ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis leur séparation. À partir de ce jour, Harry avait rendu visite à Colin régulièrement.

Trois jours après leur rencontre, Tom était sorti de l'hôpital et avait regagné son appartement ; mais Harry n'était pas parvenu à lui parler et commençait à perdre espoir. Colin, en voyant son ami déprimé par le comportement irrationnel de Tom, avait mis au point un plan pour reconquérir cet imbécile.

MPJSG

Tom Riddle était allongé sur son canapé et regardait la télé sans vraiment la voir. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était sorti de la clinique, et depuis, il avait maigri et ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il vivait enfermé dans son appartement, refusant tout contact avec sa famille et ses amis ; il ne s'était pas encore rendu à son bureau et son père avait été obligé de le remplacer. Il filtrait les appels de sa mère et refusait de lui ouvrir la porte quand elle venait sur place. Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours aux joues, mais n'avait ni la possibilité ni le désir de se raser ; il avait brisé tous les miroirs de son appartement.

Ainsi, le reste de ce qui avait été le beau, le magnifique, l'égocentrique Tom Riddle Jr, était allongé de tout son long sur son canapé quand la sonnerie de son logement avait retenti. L'homme l'avait ignoré comme à son habitude, mais contrairement aux jours précédents, sa mère n'était pas partie à la cinquième sonnerie ; elle avait continué à appuyer sur celui-ci avec insistance à tel point que Tom, agacé par le bruit, s'était levé pour aller ouvrir la porte.

_Bonjour ! Beurk ! C'est quoi cette épouvantable odeur ? Ne me dis pas que tu as décidé de devenir écolo en économisant l'eau, parce que cela ne te réussit absolument pas : tu chlingues. Pire qu'un putois ! Si nous devons vivre ensemble, tu as intérêt à changer cette horrible manie. Lui avait dit son visiteur en le poussant pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Sois gentil et rentre le reste de mes affaires. Je suis épuisé d'avoir porté tout cela, avait-il ajouté avant d'aller tirer les rideaux qui étaient fermés.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et c'est quoi tous ces trucs ? Avait crié Tom en suivant son visiteur.

_J'ai décidé d'accepter ta proposition de venir vivre avec toi. Lui avait répondu celui-ci en se dirigeant à l'autre bout de la pièce pour ouvrir les autres rideaux. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant que je veuille bien venir cohabiter ici ! Surtout si tu continues à sentir aussi mauvais. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui accepterait de supporter une telle puanteur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_Cela ne se voit pas ? J'aère ! avait-il dit en ouvrant en grand la fenêtre. Il y a un parfum de rat mort dans cette pièce. Comment peux-tu vivre en respirant cette chose ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rentrer mes affaires, tu vas déranger les voisins ! Et quand tu auras fini, vas prendre un bain ! C'est vraiment insupportable cette odeur. C'est par là qu'est ma chambre ? Et puis, non. Ne te dérange pas, je vais trouver tout seul. N'oublie pas de prendre mes bagages, avait-il dit en disparaissant dans un couloir.

Tom avait regardé l'endroit où avait disparu son visiteur avec désolation, puis avait poussé un grand soupir, avant de se rendre à l'entrée pour faire ce qu'on lui avait si gentiment ordonné de faire. Bon Dieu, ces valises pesaient une tonne !

Mais pourquoi avait-il ouvert cette foutue porte ?

MPJSG

Ginny était cachée dans la maison d'une de ses amies en dehors de Londres. Quand la jeune femme avait appris aux informations que Riddle avait été libéré et que son homme ainsi que sa bande avaient été mis aux arrêts, elle avait fait sa valise et avait quitté la capitale. Même si elle savait que Vincent ne la dénoncerait jamais, il n'était pas certain que ses hommes ne le feraient pas, eux ... Ginny n'était pas très appréciée par la bande de Vincent, car l'homme avait la mauvaise habitude de la placer avant ses hommes et de leur faire prendre des risques inconsidérés pour elle.

De ce fait, Ginny avait quitté Londres avant même que Tom n'ai donné son signalement. Elle savait que cette fois, son frère n'allait rien pouvoir faire pour elle, car la personne à qui elle s'en était prise était bien trop importante pour faire disparaître le dossier d'accusation. La jeune femme était donc cachée dans un trou perdu de la compagne, en train d'échafauder des plans de vengeance envers Tom et Harry. Ces deux tarlouzes n'allaient pas s'en sortir ainsi après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ! Car, tout était de leur faute à eux deux.

* * *

Un petit com ça remonte toujours le moral!


	22. Chapter 22

**Je remercie une fois de plus Pulcotinette pour la correction.**

 **hermi :** Aucune envie de passe devant un tribunal, voici donc la suite. Heureuse d'accueillir une nouvelle lectrice. Merci pour le com.

 **akuryouxxakuma :** Oh, que c'est plaisant de lire ce type de com, merci ! Je suis ravi que tu apprécies ma modeste fic. Pour Snape, ne le juge pas trop vite. Il a ses raisons. Une autre fan de Ginny bienvenue dans le fan-club de l'adorable Miss Weasley ! Merci pour le com.

 **juju :** Merci pour le com.

 **kimykymi :** eh non, ils n'en'ont pas encore fini avec elle. Merci pour le com.

 **Kaori Jade :** Merci pour le com.

 **STL87 :** Merci a toi pour le com.

 **Piruli :** Je suis contente de le savoir, Merci pour le com.

 **Jessiluck :** eh oui, il était temps. Merci pour le com.

 **Demon Malfoy :** La voici donc, Merci pour le com.

 **seraphine13 :** C'est qu'elle est tenace la petite Weasley et confiante en son charme. Merci pour le com.

 **stormtrooper2 :** Coucou ! T'es super-perspicace dans tes com's. Je me demande si tu écris, car j'aimerais un jour pouvoir lire une histoire de toi. Tes déductions et remarques, même si mes fics ne sont pas complexes, mais d'une simplicité enfantine, me font penser que tu pourrais sortir un truc chouette de ton imagination. J'ai pu lire certains des com's que tu laisses sur des fics que je lis et comme dit plus haut, tes remarques sont impressionnantes tant elles visent juste. Enfin, bref, ce n'est que mon humble opinion et une très grande envie de quelque chose de toi. Sinon encore pour les coms, ils sont inspirants.

 **Nekyo :** C'est de Tom Riddle dont il est question…la question ne se pose même pas.^^ Merci pour le com.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Tom Riddle était d'une humeur de chien depuis qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre ses parents sur sa cicatrice. Tout son monde s'était écroulé devant lui. Il avait bien eu des doutes sur les raisons qui avaient incitées Harry et ses parents à faire enlever tous les miroirs de sa chambre d'hôpital, mais il avait ignoré ses doutes et fait l'autruche. Même après avoir découvert ce que lui cachaient ses proches, le PDG n'avait pas essayé de voir son reflet : il avait trop peur de découvrir ce qu'était devenu son beau visage.

Tom avait de vagues souvenirs du jour où il avait reçu cet affreux stigmate. Cela avait sûrement été une idée de la salope d'ex de Potter ; cette folle avait certainement dû le faire elle-même afin de se venger de sa rupture avec son nain de jardin. Le PDG n'avait qu'une idée en tête depuis qu'il avait su que sa cicatrice était permanente : faire payer à l'aliénée son geste et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Quand Riddle avait appris la disparition de cette dernière et l'incapacité de la police à lui mettre la main dessus, il avait été pris d'une colère noire qu'il avait passée sur les meubles de sa chambre d'hôpital. En rentrant chez lui après un mois passé dans la clinique, Tom avait enfin pu voir la fameuse cicatrice en sortant de sa douche ; en effet, un miroir en pied faisait face à la baignoire. Tom aimait s'admirer dans le plus simple appareil en sortant de son bain. Le choc lui avait fait perdre momentanément l'esprit, avant qu'une rage destructrice ne le conduise alors à briser toutes les glaces de son logis. Il avait hurlé de douleur en saccageant son appartement.

Tom s'était ensuite allongé nu sur le sol de sa chambre en position fœtale et avait pleuré sur son triste sort. Il s'était, par la suite, renfermé sur lui-même, refusant les visites et coups de fil de ses amis et de sa famille. Il avait trop peur du regard que ses compères poseraient sur lui et ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire ... Lui qui s'était toujours venté de sa beauté et s'était moqué de la plus petite imperfection qu'il percevait chez un individu, avait peur des critiques que sa cicatrice allait certainement engendrer chez ses ennemis, mais aussi chez la plupart de ses amis.

Ce fut cette peur qui l'avait incité à repousser Harry. Même si Colin lui avait à plusieurs reprises dit que cela n'aurait aucune importance pour son nain de jardin, Tom ne l'avait pas cru. Il savait que même si Harry lui disait présentement que cela ne le dérangeait pas, il n'était pas certain qu'il tiendrait le même discours dans l'avenir. Voilà pourquoi il avait chassé Potter avant que celui-ci ne le fasse, d'après lui il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Qui voudrait se mettre en couple avec un homme défiguré ? Lui, il ne le voudrait certainement pas. Alors, en se basant sur ce que lui aurait fait, Tom avait jugé que Harry ferait la même chose. Il l'avait rejeté le premier.

Après qu'il se soit isolé de tous, Tom avait pris l'habitude d'appeler la police plusieurs fois par jour afin d'être mis au fait de l'avancée des recherches, et les inspecteurs en charge de l'affaire avaient commencé à redouter ses coups de fil quotidiens et encore plus ses reproches cinglants. Entre-temps, Tom avait cessé de prendre soin de lui et de se nourrir correctement ; il passait son temps allongé dans son canapé sans en bouger de la journée. Le playboy était devenu un ermite crasseux et dépressif, qui s'abrutissait en regardant la télé en longueur de journée. Cependant il faisait toujours en sorte d'éviter les chaînes peoples : il ne souhaitait pas savoir ce que le monde pensait de lui.

La petite routine de Tom avait continué ainsi pendant deux semaines où le PDG s'était plu à se complaire dans son malheur. Elles avaient cependant été entre coupées par les appels et visites de sa mère auxquels il ne s'était pas donné la peine de répondre. Mais la petite vie tranquille du malheureux milliardaire avait été interrompue par l'arrivée d'une petite tornade qui n'avait aucune considération pour le pauvre homme : cette dernière répondait au doux nom de Harry-je-te-casse-les-pieds Potter. Ce dernier avait envahi l'appartement de Tom et avait pris possession d'une des chambres sans en demander la permission au propriétaire.

Tom avait bien essayé de le faire déguerpir, mais la tempête s'était révélée bien plus forte que lui. Maudit nain de jardin ! Quand Tom lui avait demandé de repartir d'où il venait, car il n'était pas le bienvenu, Harry avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre. En fait, le jeune avait fait la sourde oreille à tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas ... Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était que le squatteur l'avait obligé à prendre une douche en le trainant de force dans la salle de bains ! Cela s'était produit le jour même de son arrivée, et Tom ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie.

!Flash-back !

Tom était retourné s'étendre sur son canapé après avoir rentré les trois grosses valises de Potter. L'effort l'avait épuisé complètement (mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose quand on ne se nourrissait pas). Donc, le trentenaire s'était laissé glisser sur son confortable canapé quand Harry l'avait rejoint au salon. Il avait reluqué Tom sous toutes les coutures avec la main posée sous le menton, avant de pousser un énorme soupir et de faire deux pas vers lui.

_Il me semble t'avoir demandé d'aller prendre une douche. Je dirais même deux, tant ton odeur est incommodante !

Tom n'avait même pas fait l'effort de le regarder. Il s'était saisi de la télécommande et avait changé de chaîne mollement.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Je me trouve ici chez moi et je suis parfaitement bien comme ça. Je n'ai de ce fait, aucunement l'intention de prendre une douche pour te faire plaisir. Repart chez toi Potter, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Je ne veux plus de toi, alors fous moi la paix. Lui avait dit Tom sans le regarder. Si mon odeur est si désagréable, va prendre tes affaires et dégage de ma vue, avait rajouté Tom.

_Je ne vais pas te le répéter une troisième fois, avait dit Harry sans prendre en compte ce que Tom lui avait dit. Tu vas bouger tes fesses de ce canapé et me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre cette putain de douche, ou je vais recourir à la manière forte. Avait menacé Harry qui n'avait pas apprécié la réponse de Tom.

_ La manière forte. Oh là là, que j'ai peur ! Avait répondu Tom le regard visé sur l'écran de l'immense télévision. Il prenait un grand soin à ne pas montrer le côté abîmé de son visage.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle, si tu ne te magnes pas de faire ce que je te dis, je vais t'y obliger ! L'avait averti Harry.

_Cause toujours… tu m'intéresses ! Tu ferais mieux de virer tes bagages et toi-même de chez-moi. Si dans une heure, tu n'es pas encore parti, j'appelle la sécurité. L'avait négligemment averti Tom.

_Tu le prends comme ça alors ? avait dit Harry en s'approchant de Tom.

_Parfaitement.

Avant que Tom ne puisse faire un geste, Harry l'avait tant bien que mal soulevé et jeté sur son épaule. Au vu de sa petite taille et de la différence de gabarit qu'il y avait entre eux deux, cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi facile pour le petit nain de jardin de réussir un tel exploit. Mais la surprise et la forte perte de poids de Riddle avaient été désavantageuses pour le PDG : Harry avait conduit le putois à apparence humaine dans la salle d'eau et l'avait jeté comme un vulgaire sac à patates au sol.

Tom qui avait été pris de court ne s'était pas débattu durant le court trajet qu'il y avait entre le salon et la salle de bains. Il était trop hébété pour cela. Ce manque de réaction avait donc permis à Harry de porter sereinement l'homme jusqu'à destination. La douleur que lui avait causée sa rencontre avec le sol de sa salle de bains, avait sorti Tom de sa torpeur.

_Putain Potter, mais t'es un malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux ! Tu aurais pu me briser quelque chose !

_Ce qui n'est pas arrivé, alors il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une histoire. Et au lieu de beugler comme une vieille marchande de poisson, (dont tu en as déjà le parfum), tu ferais mieux de te laver. Lui avait rétorqué Harry sans pitié.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le ferais pas, avait dit Tom avec obstination.

_C'est ce que nous allons voir. Même si je dois te laver moi-même, tu prendras un bain que tu le veuilles ou pas !

_Hahaha ! J'aimerais bien voir comme tu vas réussir à m'y obliger ! S'était moqué Tom en évitant toujours de poser son regard sur Harry.

_Tu veux te la jouer comme ça Riddle ? avait demandé Harry en relevant ses manches.

_Je ne joue pas. Barre-toi de mon appartement Potter ! Je ne veux pas de toi ici.

_Certainement pas ! J'y suis, j'y reste. Avait dit Harry avant de se saisir du t-shirt de Tom et lui passer au-dessus de la tête. Il avait ensuite jeté le vêtement dans la poubelle non loin de lui.

Une fois de plus, il avait pris Tom au dépourvu. Celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux en grand comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

_Tu es complètement dément, non de Dieu ! S'était exclamé Tom.

_Tu enlèves le reste ou dois-je aussi le faire ? Avait tranquillement demandé Harry.

_Tu es devenu complètement fou, saloperie de nain de jardin !

Alors que Tom disait cela, Harry s'était rendu auprès de l'immense baignoire et avait entrepris de la remplir. Tom de son côté l'avait regardé faire en se demandant si le jeune homme avait réellement l'intention de lui faire prendre un bain de force, comme à un enfant de cinq ans. L'idée par certains côtés, plaisait énormément à Tom, mais d'un autre côté, il se voyait très mal être obligé de prendre un bain par un homme ne lui arrivant même pas à l'épaule.

_Alors, tu le fais ou je le fais ? Avait redemandé Harry après que le bain eut été prêt.

_ Non mais, des fois, tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais me foutre à poil devant toi, simplement parce que tu me le demande ! S'était indigné Tom.

_De quoi tu as peur ? Je te signale que j'ai déjà tout vu de toi. Tu n'as donc rien à cacher et je ne vais pas te violer non plus, alors vire-moi ton froc et vite !

_Certainement pas ! Je refuse de prendre une douche. Je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis parfaitement propre.

_Ce n'est pas ce que mon pauvre odorat me dit, alors tu le fais ou je le fais ? Avait réitéré Harry en amorçant un pas dans la direction de Tom.

_Je te dis que je ne vais pas prendre de bain. Lui avait dit Tom en allant reprendre son t-shirt dans la poubelle pour le repasser sur lui.

_Donc tu vas m'obliger à te traiter comme un enfant. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Tu as de la chance, j'ai une fois travaillé dans une maison de retraite, donc, je sais exactement comment m'y prendre avec les grands garçons de ton genre, avait dit Harry en prenant la voix qu'une mère prend pour parler à son enfant de bas âge.

Harry avait ensuite sauté sur Tom et une lutte sans merci s'était engagée entre les deux. Alors que Harry essayait de lui retirer ses vêtements, Tom lui tentait de les garder sur lui. La lutte fut longue et pénible, mais Harry était parvenu à ses fins. Il avait réussi l'exploit de mettre à nu le grand Tom Riddle. Cela fait, ce fut une autre lutte qui avait débuté pour mettre Tom dans la baignoire, mais une fois de plus, Harry y était parvenu haut la main.

Cependant, cela n'avait pas été sans la perte de quelques plumes. Tom avait été pire qu'un chat au toucher de l'eau. Quand Harry avait été satisfait de la propreté de Riddle, il lui avait lancé une serviette en lui ordonnant de se sécher, car il n'était pas sa mère pour le faire. Il avait ensuite quitté la pièce. Mais avant de passer la porte, il s'était tourné vers Tom qui avait détourné le regard.

_Je vais faire le repas et tu as intérêt à tout manger ou je t'y obligerais. Avait-il dit avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

!Fin Flash-back !

Ce matin-là, le lendemain de l'invasion de son logement par l'agaçant et autoritaire nain de jardin, Tom s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en refusant catégoriquement d'en sortir. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver face à l'énergumène indésirable qui avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie, pour il ne savait quelle raison ! C'était pour cela qu'avec la plus grande des maturités, Tom végétait dans son lit à plus de onze heures du matin.

La veille, avant de pouvoir se glisser sous ses draps, le PDG avait été obligé de les changer, car le parfum qui s'en était dégagé avait été un peu trop toxique pour lui. Il avait dû reconnaître, mais à contrecœur, que Harry avait eu raison d'insister pour qu'il prenne un bain. Même si les méthodes utilisées pour arriver au but avaient été abominables et humiliantes.

Vers midi, l'estomac du grand enfant boudeur avait commencé à se manifester en réclament d'être nourri. Mais le milliardaire, dans son obstination, s'était refusé à le lui accorder. Aux alentour de quatorze heures, un cliquetis provenant de la porte de sa chambre l'avait sorti de la léthargie dans laquelle il était plongé, avant qu'un sourire vainqueur ne vienne lentement étirer ses lèvres quand il avait compris que Harry essayait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Malheureusement pour l'indésirable, Tom avait verrouillé cette dernière en prévision d'une telle visite.

_Prends ça dans les dents, enquiquineur de nain de jardin. Avait ricané Tom en entendant les essais infructueux de son squatter sur la porte.

Le bruit avait fini par se stopper, et Tom avait perçu des grands pas rageurs qui s'éloignaient de sa chambre ainsi que des jurons. Le PDG avait rigolé de plaisir et s'était rallongé en ramenant les draps au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait ensuite fermé les yeux en ignorant les protestations de son pauvre estomac vide. Trois minutes n'avaient pas passé, que ses draps lui avaient été arrachés brusquement. Tom avait protesté en cherchant l'origine de ce retrait ; qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec le nain de jardin furax !

_Vire tes fesses de ce lit et va faire ta toilette, avait été le bonjour de Potter. Tom s'était tourné de l'autre côté du lit en tournant le dos à Harry. Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ? s'était demandé Tom.

_Tu veux que je t'y oblige encore ? avait demandé Harry.

Comme le milliardaire ne disait rien, Harry avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer. Tom exaspéré, s'était brusquement retourné en entrainant Harry avec lui. Il l'avait coincé sous lui et s'était allongé de tout son long sur le jeune homme en lui maintenant les bras au-dessus de la tête. Harry s'était débattu comme une anguille pour se soustraire de là, mais étonnamment, Tom ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il avait réussi à maintenir Harry dans son lit en le bloquant avec son corps.

_Lâche- moi immédiatement ! Avait ordonné Harry fulminant.

_Certainement pas, avait refusé Tom.

Les deux hommes s'étaient dévisagés avec colère. Harry avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, le souffle rapide et les yeux brillants avec tant d'intensité que Tom s'était, sans le vouloir, perdu dedans. Leurs yeux s'étaient happés et aucun n'avait ressenti le désir ni la force de détourner les siens des autres. À un moment donné pourtant, Tom avait fini par quitter les émeraudes de Harry pour glisser son regard sur ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Il brûlait de dévorer cette bouche incroyablement sensuelle et de refaire sienne une fois de plus le corps fin et musclé du nain de jardin … Son regard s'était chargé de désir, ce que Harry n'avait pas manqué de relever.

Celui-ci avait dégluti et avait passé suavement sa petite langue rose sur ses lèvres. Devant un geste d'une telle sensualité, Tom avait craqué et avait attrapé la coupable de son trouble entre ses lèvres pour la sucer avec gourmandise. Harry avait tressailli sous la brusque attaque en lâchant un gémissement de pur plaisir. Tom encouragé par le petit bruit, s'était frotté sans vergogne contre l'entre-jambes de Harry. Au travers de leurs habits, il pouvait sentir l'érection naissante de son prisonnier. Il s'était ensuite penché à son cou et avait plongé sa tête dedans, alors qu'il avait relâché les poignets de Potter pour glisser ses doigts dans sa tignasse indomptable.

Il avait mordillé sa gorge en savourant la texture de sa peau en montant vers le menton et en parsemant le trajet de petits baisers tendres. Et puis, il avait repris la bouche de Potter en entremêlant leurs langues, gouttant la saveur de l'autre en la taquinant voluptueusement. Le souffle court sous l'assaut, Harry avait renversé leur position et s'était installé sur les cuisses dures de Tom. Ce dernier avait pris un moment pour jouir de la vue que le torse nu de Tom lui offrait, laissant ses yeux errer avec appréciation sur le haut du corps de l'autre homme. Il avait ensuite longé ses prunelles dans celles de Tom avant de s'emparer avidement des lèvres de Tom.

La langue du jeune homme avait glissé légèrement sur la lèvre inférieure de l'homme sous lui, l'encourageant à y répondre. Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étaient entrouvertes dans un souffle et Harry y avait plongé sans attendre. Il l'avait embrassé avec une ferveur dévorante et passionnante en frottant leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Le baiser avait été dur et rapide, une percussion de lèvres, de dents et de langues, qui avait laissé les deux hommes à bout de souffle. Leurs poitrines montaient et descendaient avec vitesse à chaque respiration qu'ils prenaient. Les mains de Tom étaient plaquées fermement sur les fesses de Harry, alors que son cœur battait un peu trop vite.

Le PDG avait complètement oublié les raisons qui l'avaient exhorté à mettre de la distance entre lui et son nain de jardin. L'avoir là, au-dessus de lui, le souffle court et les yeux illuminés de désir pour sa personne, lui avait donné l'impression d'être désirable et beau à nouveau. Tous ces espoirs lui avaient tourné la tête durant quelques secondes, mais très rapidement, Tom avait recouvert sa lucidité. Il n'était plus ni désirable, ni beau. Il était devenu un laideron dont personne ne voudrait plus jamais.

Il avait alors dégagé avec peine ses mains du fessier alléchant de Potter et l'avait repoussé avec rudesse. Il avait ensuite quitté le lit, puis la chambre pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Tom s'était promis que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Mais avant de partir de la pièce, il avait dit à un Harry hébété de partir sans ménagement.

_Tu ferais mieux de dégager de mon appartement avant que je n'appelle la sécurité. Avait-il dit avant d'ensuite claquer fortement la porte de frustration.

Harry s'était saisi d'un oreiller et l'avait lancé sur la porte close. Il était frustré par le départ de Tom. Le jeune ne faisait pas grand cas des menaces de celui-ci. Avant de venir s'installer chez le PDG, il avait pris contact avec le père de Tom pour lui demander son aide ; il lui avait expliqué son plan pour sortir Tom de sa dépression. Une fois de plus, sa mère avait essayé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais son époux l'avait réduit au silence en lui demandant si elle désirait que son fils reste une épave pour le restant de sa vie.

La matriarche n'avait alors plus rien dit. Et avec l'aide des parents de Tom, Harry n'avait rencontré aucun obstacle à son envahissement de l'intimité de l'homme. En effet, les Riddle avaient appelé la direction de l'hôtel particulier de leur fils pour de les prévenir de l'arrivée de Harry, en leur donnant pour instruction de ne pas répondre aux exigences de leur fils en ce qui le concernait. Le jeune homme n'avait alors eu aucun problème à s'incruster dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Donc, les menaces d'expulsion de Tom ne l'inquiétaient absolument pas.

L'idée d'aller s'incruster dans le domicile de Tom était une suggestion de Colin qui n'avait vu que ce moyen pour remettre en place les idées du milliardaire. Après des jours à essayer de convaincre Tom que Harry ne faisait pas grand cas de sa balafre, le jeune avait eu une illumination qu'il s'était empressé de partager avec son ami. Harry avait été sceptique au départ, mais l'entêtement de Tom l'avait convaincu de suivre les directives de Colin. L'idée était que Harry séduise Tom et lui fasse accepter sa cicatrice. Le jeune homme savait que cela n'allait pas se faire en un jour et avec facilité, mais les sentiments qu'il avait pour l'entêté lui avaient donné le courage et la patience de le faire.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Tom dans un tel état d'abattement, de laisser-aller et de négligence. Le Tom qu'il connaissait, n'aurait jamais permis que l'on puisse le voir dans une telle situation ! Et son refus de prendre un bain avait donné envie de pleurer à Harry. Mais au lieu de se laisser aller à cela, il l'avait obligé à se laver. Ce dont le PDG avait sérieusement besoin, non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour Harry. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas eu à nourrir Tom de force ce soir là, car la bataille pour lui faire prendre un bain l'avait vidé de ses forces. Le bougre avait une force étonnante malgré sa perte conséquente de masse musculaire.

Le matin, quand l'enquiquineur ne s'était pas levé pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Harry avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il était trop épuisé par l'effort de la veille. Harry avait donc fini de manger et avait entrepris de faire un peu de ménage ; il avait passé l'aspirateur dans toutes les pièces et rangé le bazar que Tom avait mis dans l'appartement. L'idiot n'avait même pas pris la peine de se débarrasser des morceaux de miroirs qu'il avait brisés. Harry avait ramassé les fragments en maudissant le PDG.

Alors qu'il vidait des fleurs mortes dans un vase, la sonnerie de la porte retentit subitement. Harry qui était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, avait sursauté sous le bruit alors que le vase lui échappait des mains. L'eau qui s'y trouvait s'était renversée sur lui, imbibant son t-shirt. Harry avait pesté et l'avait retiré avant de se rendre à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnut le visiteur !

_Harry ! S'était exclamée Hermione. Que fais-tu ici ?

_Je vis ici. Et toi, que viens-tu faire là ? Avait-il demandé d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'amicale.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas répondu, son regard était posé sur le torse nu et musclé de Potter. Elle suivait du regard une goutte d'eau qui descendait lentement le long de la poitrine du jeune homme. Elle l'avait suivi avec fascination, alors qu'elle passait le nombril de Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse sous le pantalon de celui-ci.

_Eh oh, Hermione ! Je te parle. La voix irritée de Harry avait sorti brusquement la jeune femme de sa transe.

_Euh… oui… tu disais quoi ? Avait-elle demandé en bredouillant.

_Je te demandais ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

_Je…je suis venu…rendre visite à Tom, avait-elle dit avec hésitation.

_Il n'est pas disponible pour l'instant, lui avait dit méchamment Harry.

_Depuis quand tu vis avec mon fiancé ? Avait demandé Hermione.

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à l'appeler de cette façon, alors que tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux ?

_C'est la vérité ! Mon père s'est attendu avec la mère de Tom pour nous fiancer. Avait réfuté Hermione avec conviction.

_Tu as bien dit : ton père et sa mère, mais est-ce que Tom, lui, est d'accord avec cela ? Et ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il voulait se marier avec toi, ou t'a-t-il seulement donné une seule raison d'espérer que cela était possible ?

_Non, mais…

_Il n'y a pas de mais. Je vais te le dire une seule fois : Tom n'en a rien à faire de toi. Il ne doit sans doute pas se souvenir de ton nom, alors de là à vouloir se marier avec toi, ne rêve même pas ! Lui et moi formons un couple et nous n'avons aucune intention de nous séparer. Et cela même si la mère de Tom le demande. Et même si dans l'improbabilité où il viendrait à me quitter un jour, ce ne serait certainement pas pour se mettre avec toi ! Pour ton propre bien, oublie Tom et trouve-toi quelqu'un qui se souviendra de ton nom.

_Tu veux simplement te débarrasser de moi, parce que tu as peur de moi ! Lui avait dit Hermione qui ne semblait pas avoir écouté le moindre mot de ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire.

_Non mais, tu es complètement bouché ma pauvre fille ! Moi jaloux de toi ? Mais de quoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Ce que Tom aime, c'est la queue, pas le minou ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à moins que tu ne la caches, tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour l'appâter. Je te pensais être une fille intelligente et mon amie. J'étais même prêt à mettre de côté ce que tu m'as fait, mais je vois que tu es une cause perdue. Retourne chez toi, je ne veux plus voir ton visage. Avait dit Harry avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Hermione avait sonné et frappé sur la porte durant cinq minutes en criant des insultes très colorées. Harry avait quant à lui, repris ses activités sans faire attention au boucan et la sécurité n'avait pas tardé à venir chercher la jeune femme. Harry avait été étonné que Tom continue à dormir avec tout le bruit que cette dernière avait fait. Le jeune homme était parti pris une douche après avoir fini le ménage. Comme Tom ne s'était toujours pas montré après qu'il soit sorti de la salle d'eau, Harry s'était dit qu'il devait vraiment être fatigué pour dormir autant.

Mais quand, à quatorze heures, il ne s'était toujours pas présenté, Harry s'était décidé à aller voir s'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Alors qu'il s'échinait à essayer d'ouvrir la porte fermée à clef de l'intérieur sous l'inquiétude, les ricanements que le petit merdeux tentait de couvrir lui étaient parvenus. Indigné que l'on puisse se payer de sa tête de cette façon, Harry s'était rendu dans la chambre qu'il s'était appropriée et avait récupéré son kit de crochetage qu'il avait en permanence sur lui.

N'allez cependant pas imaginer que Potter était un petit voleur à ses heures perdues ! Non, Harry avait cet attirail pour la seule raison qu'il avait tendance à égarer ses clés une fois sur trois. Mais retournons à nos moutons. Donc Harry avait pris son équipement et avait crocheté la porte ...Vous connaissez la suite. Après le départ de Tom, Harry avait hésité à se soulager lui-même. Après réflexion, il avait décidé de le faire. Il avait donc fait sa petite affaire, installé confortablement dans la couche de Tom. Quand il avait eut fini, il avait poussé un grand soupir de contentement avant de sortir du lit, puis de la chambre.

En passant devant la salle de bains, il avait pu entendre l'eau couler. Il en avait déduit que Tom faisait sa toilette. Il s'était ensuite rendu à la cuisine pour réchauffer le repas qu'il avait mijoté pour son hôte. Tom avait fait son apparition quelques minutes après, en évitant de poser les yeux sur Harry, et avait pris place devant l'assiette sur la table. Le PDG ne voulait pas encourager Harry à mettre sa menace de le nourrir de force à exécution. Une humiliation lui avait suffi largement ! Et pour tout dire, il avait une faim de loup, ce qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis la découverte de sa cicatrice. Il avait mangé en silence en ruminant intérieurement sur la présence de Potter.

_Quand vas-tu partir ? Avait demandé après avoir fini son assiette.

_Je ne sais pas encore.

_Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Avait demandé Tom. Tu ne comptes pas t'imposer chez moi indéfiniment ! Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord. Fais tes bagages et retourne dans ton minuscule taudis !

_Je ne peux pas. Avait été la réponse de Harry.

_Pourquoi ?

_J'ai donné mon préavis au proprio et il a déjà trouvé un nouveau locataire.

_C'est impossible de trouver un preneur aussi rapidement, surtout dans un quartier aussi pourri. Et n'y a-t-il pas un délai pour donner un préavis ?

_Oui, normalement si, mais comme je lui ai trouvé un repreneur, il n'a pas fait d'histoire. Lui avait dit Harry.

_Quoi ! C'est toi qui lui as trouvé le nouveau locataire ! Dans ce cas, dis à cet individu que tu as changé d'avis et retourne dans ton trou.

_Peux pas.

_Pourquoi ?!

_C'est un ami qui avait vraiment besoin d'un endroit où loger. C'est pour cela que je lui ai fait cette proposition. Et comme tu m'avais dit de venir m'installer avec toi, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée.

_Je retire mon invitation, alors vas le lui dire.

_Non.

_Non ! Je vais appeler la sécurité, avait menacé Tom.

_Je t'en prie, fait ! L'avait mis au défi Harry.

_Je ne plaisante pas, je vais vraiment le faire ?!

_Mais je ne te retiens pas. Si c'est ton désir de me savoir à la rue, à la merci du premier venu, c'est ton droit. Alors, je t'en prie, ne te retiens pas. Et quand tu apprendras ma mort aux informations, ne culpabilise pas trop !

Tom avait saisi son téléphone et avait composé les premiers chiffres, cependant, il s'était arrêté avant la fin. Il avait ensuite poussé un énorme soupir.

_Je veux bien que tu restes ici, mais seulement le temps de te trouver un autre logement.

_C'est très aimable de ta part. Mais, tu dois savoir que je suis actuellement au chômage, donc cela va être difficile d'en trouver un, pour un sans-emploi. Avait prévenu Harry.

_Quoi, parrain t'a licencié ! Mais pourquoi ?

_Effectivement, il a moyennement pris le coup de poing que je lui ai balancé à la figure, quand il a traité mon parrain de chien galeux doublé d'un pervers qui ne savait pas garder sa queue dans son pantalon.

_Tu es parvenu à mettre une droite à mon parrain ! S'était étonné Tom avec respect.

_Parfaitement. Avait dit Harry avec satisfaction. Ce mufle a attaqué Sirius sans raison, alors qu'il parlait avec Colin. Il est sorti de nulle part et a commencé à l'insulter alors qui ne lui n'avait rien fait ! Il lui a dit des choses horribles, alors que Sirius ne disait rien et n'avait rien fait de mal. Je n'ai pas supporté cette injustice. Je lui ai donc cloué le bec de la manière la plus simple que je connaisse. Il avait eu l'air surpris que j'ai osé lever la main sur lui. Si tu avais sa tête, c'était hilarant !

_J'imagine bien, avait soufflé Tom ne croyant pas ce qu'il entendait. Il t'a dit que tu étais viré ?

_Non, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur ça.

_Qu'a-t-il dit ? avait demandé Tom en oubliant qu'il était fâché avec Harry et qu'il s'était la promesse sous la douche de ne jamais plus lui adresser la parole.

_Il m'a simplement fixé avec surprise avant de nous tourner le dos et de partir sans rien dire.

_C'est étrange. Habituellement, il n'est pas du genre à attaquer les gens sans raison. Tu es sûr que ton parrain ne l'a pas provoqué ? Et d'où sort-il, ce parrain d'abord ? Je te croyais sans famille ?

_J'ai fait sa connaissance durant ta disparition. Il a aidé à te délivrer. Tu devrais d'ailleurs le remercier, pour cela !

Les deux hommes avaient continué à parler de l'incident Snape et en avaient oublié pour un temps les vraies raisons de la présence de Harry chez Tom.

MPJSG

L'homme avait grogné en poussant son partenaire contre un mur, il avait dévoré ses lèvres gloutonnement tandis qu'il le déshabillait hâtivement. Les deux amants n'avaient pas tardé à se retrouver, tous les deux, nus, leurs corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre, les mains se baladant partout, pinçant et tirant la peau de l'autre. Le premier homme, le plus grand des deux, avait posé une main calleuse sur la poitrine de l'autre, le plus petit. Il l'avait poussé en direction du petit lit qui traînait dans la petite pièce où ils se trouvaient.

_Tu es tellement bandant que ça me donne envie de te baiser directement contre le mur, avait susurré le plus grand des deux hommes. Un éclair de désir à l'état brut avait brillé dans les yeux de son partenaire. Il avait pris plusieurs inspirations profondes avant de contourner son amant pour rejoindre le lit. Il s'y était ensuite allongé dans une position alléchante, avant d'incruster son regard dans celui de l'autre.

_Même si la proposition est très tentante, je préfère le confort d'un lit.

_Comme tu veux mon joli. Tout me va, tant qu'à la fin, ma queue se trouve plantée en toi, lui avait répondu son partenaire en le rejoignant.

L'homme s'était couché sur le plus jeune et avait utilisé sa langue pour lécher la poitrine et les abdominaux de celui-ci. Il avait descendu lentement le long de son corps en traçant un chemin humide vers l'érection de son cadet. Il lui avait écarté les jambes en poursuivant son trajet sur la peau veloutée de son périnée avant de remonter pour gober le bâton gorgé de sang. Son amant avait gémi alors que l'homme jouait de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Lorsque son partenaire avait commencé à se tordre et à gémir de plaisir sous ses attentions, il avait porté ses doigts à la bouche de celui-ci qui les avaient minutieusement léchés.

Quand l'homme avait été satisfait du travail, il avait porté ses doigts jusqu'à l'entrée serrée de son partenaire. Il l'avait ensuite patiemment préparé à sa venue en lui. Quand il avait été prêt, l'homme avait repoussé les jambes de l'autre sur le lit. Il avait léché et mordillé les mollets de celui-ci en remontant vers ses genoux.

_Putain ! Je te veux tellement, que je ne peux plus me retenir ! Tu me rends complètement fou !

_Qui te demande de te retenir ? Avait haleté son amant. Prends-moi, maintenant ! Je te veux en moi.

_À tes ordres mon joli, mais je vais te marteler tellement profondément que tu vas hurler mon nom ! Avait dit l'homme en positionnant sa queue devant l'entrée de l'autre.

_Des promesses que des promesses…ahhhhhhhh. Avait-il fini alors que l'homme plongeait subitement en lui. Il avait eu le souffle coupé par l'intrusion, mais rapidement, il s'était mis à haleter en prenant de grandes goulées d'air et en écartant un peu plus largement les jambes pour mieux le recevoir.

L'homme avait débuté un vas et viens parfaitement maîtriser. Il s'enfonçait profondément à l'intérieur de son partenaire, avant de se reculer un peu pour mieux replonger. Il s'était balancé en variant les vitesses contre lui.

_Plus fort, encore plus fort, l'avait encouragé son amant en se maintenant à lui et en suivant ses mouvements de bassin.

Ses paroles avaient été exécutées avec diligence. L'homme avait augmenté la force et la vitesse de ses assauts en s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en l'autre. C'était comme s'il voulait se planter en lui pour ne faire plus qu'un. L'orgasme les avait surpris et traversé avec la force d'un ouragan. Il s'était ensuite effondré sur le plus jeune toujours enfoncé en lui. Il était resté là quelques secondes avant de se soulever et de sortir avec précaution de la douce chaleur de son amant. Il s'était ensuite allongé aux côtés de celui-ci et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

_Tu es incroyable Sirius, avait chuchoté le plus jeune après avoir repris son souffle.

_Non bébé, c'est toi qui l'as été.

Ils étaient ensuite resté dans le silence durant un petit moment avant que le plus jeune ne demande d'une voix hésitante.

_Pourquoi le parrain de Riddle Jr te déteste à ce point ?

_Parce que je lui ai brisé le cœur, avait répondu Sirius après un long silence.

_Comment tu as fait ?

_J'ai séduit et couché avec son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'il considérait comme un frère, le jour de son anniversaire dans notre lit. Lui avait avoué Sirius.

_Mais, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_J'étais jaloux et en colère. Je voulais lui faire autant de mal que ce que je croyais qu'il m'avait fait.

_Comment ça tu croyais ?

_C'est une longue et triste histoire ... Je ne désire pas en parler maintenant. Peut-être une autre fois, quand le courage me viendra, je te la raconterais ... Je vais dormir maintenant, je suis épuisé. À peine ses mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, que Sirius ronflait déjà.

_Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous deux, pour vous briser de cette façon. Avait chuchoté le jeune homme avant de rejoindre lui aussi le pays des songes.

MPJSG

Ginny avait faim et froid. Son amie avait fini par la mettre dehors quand elle avait appris aux informations ce que la jeune femme avait fait. Elle lui avait dit, avant de la virer de chez elle, qu'elle n'était pas assez stupide pour mettre la vie de sa famille en danger pour une idiote de son genre. Ginny n'avait pas tellement apprécié d'être traitée ainsi : elle était une des femmes les plus intelligentes du pays, (selon elle). La demoiselle, n'ayant jamais accepté les critiques faites à son encontre, s'était saisie d'une poêle à frire et l'avait abattu durement sur le visage de son amie. Cette dernière s'était effondrée sur le sol avec un brut mat et n'avait plus fait un geste.

Ginny l'avait enjambée avec indifférence et avait pris un sac qu'elle avait rempli de quoi se sustenter avant de quitter la maison. Elle s'était enfoncée ensuite dans le bois qui se trouvait derrière la maison, avait trouvé une cachette naturelle au milieu des fourrés où elle s'était posée. La nourriture qu'elle avait emportée avec elle n'avait pas fait long feu, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à la rationner ... Trois jours après avoir agressé son amie, Ginny s'était retrouvée sans vivre. Elle avait songée à retourner se rapprovisionner chez sa victime, mais en s'approchant de la maison, elle avait constaté que cette dernière avait été mise sous surveillance policière.

Elle avait donc rebroussé chemin. Et comme si le manque de nourriture n'était pas suffisant, une pluie glaciale avait commencé à tomber sans interruption : son abri n'avait pas résisté au déluge et s'était écroulé, obligeant la jeune femme à partir. Durant son périple pour en trouver un autre, Ginny avait eu une illumination ; elle allait se rendre chez la pédale et lui faire payer ses malheurs avant d'aller régler son compte à Potter ! Si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne d'autre ne l'aurait. Et certainement pas une foutue tarlouze ! Se rappelant ce que Vincent lui avait dit sur le lieu de résidence de Tom, Ginny s'était mis en route pour la capitale. En chemin, elle n'avait pas hésité à pénétrer dans les maisons sur sa route pour s'approvisionner en nourriture et même voler une arme à feu.

_Attends petite tapette, je viens te faire ton affaire.

* * *

Un petit com pour embellir ma journée, n'est pas de refus.


	23. Chapter 23

**Un grand merci à Pulcotinette pour la correction.**

 **Comme me l'a demandé Hermi, je poste cette fic tous les vendredis.**

 **Gaby Lilith Malfoy :** Slt, c'est très flattant ce que tu dis, merci. Folle, c'est certain qu'elle l'est, c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle a tant d'admirateurs. Merci pour le com.

 **Paprika Star :** en effet, sinon ils ne sortiront jamais d'affaire. Oui, l'histoire de ces deux-là est bien plus compliquée qu'il ne semble. Merci pour le com.

 **Yami-ya-Nichi :** Merci a toi pour le com. voici la suite.

 **hermi :** La voici donc. Merci pour tes compliments, j'en suis toute rouge. Je pense finir toutes mes histoires, alors y a pas s'en faire. Oui, je poste tous les vendredis en soirée. Merci pour le com.

 **stormtrooper2 :** Slt! Oui c'est bien Colin qui est avec Sirius. Tu le découvriras dans les prochains chapitres. Je m'y attendais à ta réponse, mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien^^. Merci pour le com.

 **STL87 :** Merci pour le com.

 **Guest :** Merci pour le com.

 **Demon Malfoy :** Merci pour le com.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Harry avait emménagé de force chez Tom, et la cohabitation était tout ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de houleuse entre eux ; Tom avait menacé une centaine de fois de mettre Harry à la porte, car celui-ci ne le laissait jamais en paix, à tel point que le PDG n'avait plus eu une minute à lui depuis que le jeune homme s'était installé chez lui. Il avait même brièvement songé à retourner au bureau pour avoir la paix, mais sa peur du regard des autres était bien plus forte que son agacement d'avoir Potter dans les pattes. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs décrété que tant qu'il serait là, Tom l'accompagnerait faire un jogging dans le petit parc qui se situait près de son appartement.

Tom avait bien essayé de refuser en expliquant qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais Harry lui avait mené la vie tellement dure, qu'il avait fini par accepter. Il n'avait qu'une seule condition : le faire quand il n'y avait personne dehors. Potter avait donc pris l'habitude de le sortir de son lit à des heures inhumaines, alors qu'il ne demandait, lui, qu'à dormir …

Au début, Tom avait espéré que le nain de jardin allait vite se trouver un emploi, vu que celui-ci ne restait jamais plus d'une semaine sans activité, mais étrangement, Harry ne s'était même pas donné la peine de faire semblant d'en chercher un. Quand il avait demandé à son colocataire pourquoi il ne faisait pas des démarches pour s'en trouver un, Harry lui avait dit en souriant largement :

_Pourquoi faire ? Maintenant que je n'ai plus à payer un loyer et des factures, je ne dois plus me casser le cul et me ruiner la santé dans des travails éreintants ! J'ai décidé de profiter de ma jeunesse. Je vais prendre exemple sur toi et m'octroyer de longues vacances, comme je n'ai plus à me soucier de me retrouver dans la rue ou de mourir de faim. Avait-il dit avec sérieux.

_Et tu penses faire ça jusqu'à quand ? Avait demandé Tom avec crainte.

_Aussi longtemps que toi ! Je ne partirais à la rechercher d'un job que quand tu te décideras à retourner au bureau. Lui avait appris Harry en lui montrant toutes ses dents. Et le jeune homme tenait sa promesse …

Ce matin-là, le père de Tom avait appelé pour demander à Harry de lui amener son fils au manoir, car depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, Tom refusait de voir ses parents et ses amis. Les parents de Tom étaient très inquiets pour leur fils qui s'était coupé du reste du monde et s'était réfugié dans l'intimité de son appartement ; la mère de Tom en était même tombée malade. C'était la raison qui avait incité Tom Sr à demander cette faveur à Harry, qui lui avait promis de le lui amener. Après des heures de discussion (enfin, de hurlements), Tom avait accepté de se rendre au manoir le soir même.

Heureux de sa victoire, Harry était allé chercher dans la garde-robe de Tom une tenue adéquate pour l'occasion, puis il était retourné dans le salon et avait regardé Tom avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Tom l'avait ignoré et n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas avec le nain de jardin. Il ne voulait, en aucun cas, se mettre dans la merde pour avoir été trop curieux ! Il avait la sensation étrange qu'il n'allait pas aimer apprendre ce qui tracassait Harry ... Alors, il avait préféré garder sa bouche close et faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

_Je pense que tu n'as pas le choix, avait soudainement dit Harry.

_Le choix de quoi ? n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander Tom.

_Tu dois raser cette horrible barbe. Elle ne te va absolument pas ! Tu ne ressembles à rien avec.

_Non merci.

_Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. Lève-toi et vas-t'en débarrasser, lui avait ordonné Harry.

_Non.

_Si, tu vas le faire !

_J'ai dit que non.

_Et moi, je dis que si. Lui avait rétorqué Harry avec insistance.

_Non.

_Si. Lui avait assuré Harry en lui prenant la main pour le mettre debout.

_Putain, Potter ! Fous-moi la paix ! Je ne veux pas, un point c'est tout. Avait hurlé Tom en dégageant sa main avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé.

_Oh que si, tu vas le faire. Encore mieux, tu vas me laisser te le faire. Lui avait rétorqué Harry sur le même ton.

_J'ai dit non ! Alors, c'est non. Es-tu bouché, foutu nain de jardin ?! Lui avait crié Tom, poussé à bout de nerfs par l'insistance d'Harry.

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me qualifier de cet affreux surnom. Et je ne suis pas petit ! Je ne suis pas grand, voilà tout ! Et qui a besoin de l'être d'ailleurs, hein !

_Cela revient au même, nain de jardin. Et j'aime bien moi ce surnom. Il te définit à la perfection.

_Et moi je n'apprécie pas, alors arrête ! Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Depêche-toi et bouge. Avait ordonné Harry.

_Certainement pas ! Je suis très bien où je suis.

_Tom Riddle, je te le dis pour la dernière fois, sors moi tes miches de ce putain de canapé et viens avec moi. Avait menacé Harry.

_Non.

_Non ?

_Non.

_Parfait, tu l'auras voulu ! Avait dit Harry en s'approchant de Tom. Le jeune homme avait essayé, comme le premier jour, de soulever Tom, mais il n'y était pas parvenu.

_Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais me laisser aussi facilement faire ? s'était moqué Tom. Je ne vais pas me laisser prendre par la même ruse une seconde fois. Lui avait-il dit en faisant basculer brusquement Harry par-dessus son épaule pour le bloquer sous lui. Alors, petit nain de jardin, on fait moins le malin maintenant ! Avait fanfaronné Tom avec arrogance.

Harry s'était débattu avec Tom pour retrouver sa mobilité, mais Riddle l'avait fermement et habilement maintenu dans le canapé. Voyant que cela ne lui servait à rien de gigoter dans tous les sens, Harry avait cessé de lutter et avait pris une grande inspiration, avant de lancer un regard tueur sur Tom.

_Dégage de là Riddle, avait-il ordonné d'une voix posée, alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à l'homme assis sur ses cuisses.

_Nan, je suis bien là moi, je trouve. Lui avait répondu Tom en se penchant comme attiré par un aimant vers les lèvres d'Harry.

_Riddle, je te préviens que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts !

_J'aimerais bien voir ça, avait-il dit en ricanant étrangement. Sa voix était un peu rauque, et son regard aligné sur la bouche d'Harry de façon hypnotique. Tout en la scrutant avec insistance, il avait passé le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres étrangement sèches, pour les humidifier.

_Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tes lèvres étaient belles et appétissantes, avait-il chuchoté sans s'en rendre compte.

_Pardon ! Que viens-tu de dire ?

_Quoi ?! Avait répondu Tom, ailleurs.

_Qu'importe, vire ton popotin de moi ! Nous devons nous préparer. Avait dit Harry qui n'avait pas remarqué le changement d'attitude de Tom.

_Vraiment appétissantes, lui avait chuchoté Tom en guise de réponse. Harry avait alors, enfin pris conscient de ce qui se passait. Et avait, dans le même temps, clairement senti le désir de Tom qui avait commencé lentement à se réveiller sur sa cuisse. Ce constat avait immédiatement éveillé son désir à lui aussi. Leurs regards s'étaient alors croisés et fixés. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Tom avait happé la bouche d'Harry dans un langoureux et exigeant baiser.

L'échange avait été sensuel et passionné au début, avant de devenir tendre et sans retenue par la suite. Plus le contact de leurs lèvres s'était prolongé, plus leur désir mutuel avait augmenté. Les mains de Tom avaient glissé sous la chemise de Potter et s'étaient posées sur la savoureuse peau de son ventre. Elles avaient couru le long de ses flancs, sur sa peau lisse, alors qu'Harry poussait de petits soupirs d'aise. Tom avait ensuite semé, le long du cou de son partenaire, des baisers humides et de petites morsures. Son corps chaud et terriblement excité, s'était pressé encore et encore, comme s'il cherchait à se fondre avec l'autre, avec celui d'Harry.

Son souffle rapide et chaud dans le creux de sa gorge avait fait frissonner de plaisir son jeune amant. Tom n'avait plus semblé avoir aucune retenue, tout ce qui était autour de lui et qui n'était pas Harry avait disparu. Il n'existait plus que lui, son corps, sa bouche et les sons exquis qui s'en échappaient, telle une douce mélodie. Rien d'autre n'avait de l'importance pour le PDG à cet instant-là. Et Harry s'était complètement laissé emporter par ce que lui faisait Tom ... C'était tellement bon, qu'il n'avait voulu que profiter du moment présent.

Le son soudain et strident de la sonnette de l'appartement, avait mis brusquement fin à l'échange entre les deux hommes. Tom s'était séparé de Harry avec la rapidité d'un serpent, avant de s'enfuir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et Harry, une fois de plus s'était retrouvé seul et abandonné par l'idiot du village. Après avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et avoir tenté en vain de le faire avec sa chevelure, Harry s'était rendu à la porte pour découvrir l'identité du gêneur, alors que la sonnette résonnait pour la quatrième fois. Tout en pestant contre l'intrus, Harry avait ouvert violemment l'accès à l'appartement. Ce qu'il était sur le point de dire s'était bloqué dans sa gorge, tant il avait été surpris par l'identité du visiteur.

_Puis je entrer ? avait-il demandé.

_Euh…oui, bien sûr. Avait répondu Harry en se poussant du passage pour le laisser passer. Les deux hommes s'étaient rendus au salon et Harry avait proposé quelque chose à boire à son hôte.

_Non merci, monsieur Potter, je ne désire rien. Après un silence, l'homme avait repris la parole. Vous devez certainement vous demander les raisons de ma visite.

_Vous êtes venu rendre visite à votre filleul, certainement. Lui avait répondu Harry. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais Tom refuse catégoriquement de voir qui que ce soit ; aussi bien ses parents que ses amis. Avait poursuivi Harry.

_Vous vous méprenez monsieur Potter. Je ne suis pas ici pour voir Tommy, mais pour vous voir, vous. Lui avait appris Snape.

_Moi ! Mais pourquoi ?

_Comme vous avez rendu votre téléphone et disparu sans explication, et n'ayant plus aucune de vos nouvelles, je me suis dit que si je voulais avoir un éclaircissement sur votre départ précipité, je devais venir le chercher directement à la source. Lui avait dit Snape.

_Euh…je ne comprends pas.

_En clair, monsieur Potter, je voudrais connaître la raison de votre départ de l'entreprise, lui avait dit Snape.

_Mon départ…les raisons de mon départ, lui avait répété Harry perdu.

_Oui.

_Je pensais que c'était votre souhait après ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus … Lui avait dit Harry.

_Vous ai-je dit que c'était ce que j'attendais de vous ?

_Euh…non, mais comme vous ne m'avez pas rappelé ou autre, j'en ai déduit que j'avais fait la bonne chose.

_Comme je l'ai dit, vous n'avez laissé aucun moyen pour vous contacter et quand je me suis rendu dans votre ancien appartement- il avait serré fortement les poings à l'évocation du lieu- vous n'y étiez plus. À la place, ce fut un jeune blond qui m'a ouvert la porte pour m'apprendre votre déménagement ! Snape avait presque craché cette phrase avec aversion.

_Oh, vous voulez parler de Colin. Avait dit Harry. Il m'a repris mon bail après mon déménagement.

_Cela ne m'intéresse pas de savoir le nom de la nouvelle putain de ce chien ! S'était exclamé brusquement Snape.

_Pardon ?! Je n'ai pas saisi ce que vous venez de dire.

_Ce n'est rien d'important, avait dit Snape en prenant une grande inspiration. Donc la raison qui vous a fait quitter votre poste est que vous pensiez que j'allais vous mettre dehors pour m'avoir donné un coup de poing ? Avait résumé Snape.

_Oui.

_Eh bien, vous aviez tort. Lui avait révélé Severus.

_Hein…je ne comprends pas.

_J'entends par là, que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

_Mais, je vous ai attaqué ?!

_Même si cela me coûte de le dire, je dois reconnaître que je l'avais un peu mérité, et je comprends votre réaction.

_Vraiment ?

_Oui. J'avoue avoir été pendant un certain temps en colère contre vous, mais cela est vite passé.

_Oh.

_Maintenant que ce malentendu a été éclairci, voudriez-vous bien reprendre votre poste ? Même si vous avez un certain nombre de lacunes dans le domaine, votre travail et vos recherches personnelles, que vous avez laissées au laboratoire, sont vraiment étonnantes. J'envisage de vous faire profiter d'une bourse d'études que mon entreprise subventionne pour vous aider à finir vos examens et combler ces quelques lacunes. Je sais reconnaître un talent quand j'en vois un, Harry. Et toi, tu en as un énorme, crois-moi. Bien sûr, tu continueras en parallèle à travailler pour moi.

_Quoi ! ...vous êtes sérieux ? Avez demandé Harry ne relevant pas le passage au tutoiement à la fin du discours de Snape.

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Je suis prêt à te payer tes études, mais à la seule condition que tu t'engages à signer un contrat d'engagement à venir travailler pour ma société durant une période de quinze ans après l'obtention de ton diplôme.

_Vous être réellement sérieux alors !

_Puisque je te le dis. Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes ma proposition ?

_Oui, avait presque crié Harry. J'accepte avec plaisir.

_Parfait, je vais vous laisser à présent. J'ai une importante réunion qui m'attend. Avait ensuite dit Snape en se relevant pour se diriger vers la sortie. Oh, avant que je n'oublie, je t'ai déjà inscrit aux cours du soir dans votre ancien établissement. Ils ont les meilleurs enseignants en la matière. Tu commences dans deux semaines, ne sois pas en retard. Mon assistant te fera parvenir par courrier ton emploi du temps. Snape tourna ensuite le dos à Harry.

_Attendez ! Avait l'arrêté Harry.

_Oui ?

_Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

_Le père de Tommy me l'a fait savoir durant une conversation sur ce dernier. C'est tout ? Avait demandé après avoir répondu.

_Je voulais m'excuser de vous avoir frappé, ce n'était pas très adulte de ma part.

_J'accepte tes excuses, lui avait dit Snape en reprenant sa route, un (tout) petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Attendez ! Avait encore stoppé Harry.

_Oui ?

_Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous avez été aussi odieux avec Sirius.

_Cela ne te regarde pas, lui avait rétorqué rudement Snape avant de franchir la porte en vitesse, toute trace de joie disparue.

_Je me demande ce qu'il y a entre ces deux-là, avait chuchoté Harry regardant la porte encore ouverte. Je demanderais à Sirius la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

Tandis que Snape et Harry parlaient au salon, Tom avait discrètement quitté sa chambre pour aller voir qui était le visiteur, car contrairement aux autres fois, Harry n'était pas allé cogner violemment sa porte pour essayer de le faire sortir afin qu'il puisse aller saluer ses amis ou sa famille. Et Tom s'était demandé pourquoi ; alors, à pas de loup, Tom s'était caché afin d'espionner le salon. Quand il avait compris qui était leur visiteur, une jalousie monstre l'avait pris. Et comme le PDG était arrivé au moment de la proposition de Snape, il avait été aussi pris de rage.

Comment ce vieux serpent sans remords osait-il venir chez lui, pour essayer de lui voler son nain de jardin ?! Il était hors de question que Potter parte de son appartement. Et puis, c'était quoi ces conneries de reprendre ses études aussi ? Harry n'avait absolument pas de ça, il était bien trop intelligent ! Ensuite, qui avait besoin de diplôme de nos jours, hein ! N'importe quoi. Et pourquoi ce serait à Snape de payer les études de son nain de jardin, après tout ? Si quelqu'un devait le faire, cela devait être lui-même, pas son foutu parrain ! Tom était tellement irrité parce qu'il venait d'entendre, qu'il s'était rendu auprès de Harry pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

_Tu ne vas pas l'écouter ?! avait-il attaqué sans préambule.

_Hein, mais de quoi tu parles ? avait demandé Harry en fermant la porte.

_De cette ridicule proposition qu'il vient de te faire. L'avait renseigné Tom.

_Oh, tu parles de Snape. C'est fabuleux, tu ne trouves pas ? Je suis impatient de reprendre les études. Et en plus de ça, je ne vais même pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour savoir comment payer le prochain trimestre ! Et en prime, je vais regagner mon poste. Ce n'est pas merveilleux ! S'était exclamé Harry avec enthousiasme.

_Non, absolument pas, lui avait dit Tom d'un Tom agacé.

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? lui avait demandé Harry étonné.

_Où est parti ton ''je vais prendre de longues vacances pour profiter de ma jeunesse " ?

_Je pense qu'elles sont suffisantes maintenant.

_Et le ''je ne partirais à la recherche d'un emploi, que quand tu retourneras au bureau " ?

_Euh…j'ai changé d'avis. Si tu ne veux pas retourner travailler et rester enfermé pour le restant de ta vie dans ta chambre, qui suis-je pour t'en empêcher ? Lui avait dit Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Tu comptes aussi déménager ? Avait demandé Tom dont le seuil d'irritation avait explosé à la réponse indifférente de Harry.

_Maintenant que je viens de retrouver mon emploi, c'est envisageable. Tu devrais être content, toi qui ne cesses de m'inciter à partir et te foutre la paix ! lui avait répondu Harry avec sérieux. Mais si tu souhaites que je reste, je le ferais, avait ajouté Harry.

_Pourquoi voudrais-je une telle chose ... avait rétorqué Tom en lui tournant le dos.

Riddle s'était, suite à cela, enfermé dans sa chambre et avait déversé sa rage sur les pauvres meubles qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Comment ce stupide nain de jardin pouvait-il seulement envisager de le quitter ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il avait besoin de lui ? S'il partait, qui allait lui faire à manger, l'obliger à se doucher, le pousser à se lever pour aller faire du sport ? Mais le plus important, qui allait le regarder avec cette intensité incroyable dans le fond du regard qui lui faisait encore croire qu'il était toujours désirable, même avec sa balafre ?

Tom avait eu peur que Harry le repousse maintenant qu'il était défiguré, mais depuis son installation dans l'appartement et les nombreux échanges de baisers et de caresses qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir, Tom avait commencé à croire que le jeune homme le désirait toujours. Bien que le début de leur cohabitation ait été un véritable calvaire pour lui, Tom avait fini par s'habituer à avoir le nain de jardin avec lui.

La première semaine, le PDG l'avait passé à éviter de regarder Harry dans les yeux, par peur d'y trouver du dégoût.

Mais au fil des jours, Tom s'était aperçu que les seules choses qui traversaient les belles émeraudes de son petit emmerdeur, étaient l'irritation que le milliardaire lui faisait éprouver par son comportement enfantin et du désir pour lui ; Tom avait eu beaucoup de peine à le croire mais leurs échanges charnels avaient fini par le convaincre. Quand Harry lui avait déclaré qu'il n'allait pas faire les démarches pour se trouver un nouvel emploi, mais qu'il allait passer ses journées enfermé avec lui dans leur appartement, et cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à retourner travailler lui-même, Tom avait été euphorique.

Il avait cependant fait croire au concerné que cela l'agaçait, mais en réalité, il sautait de joie à cette idée. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il devait garder une cicatrice à vie et qu'il avait essayé d'éloigner Harry de lui, Tom s'était rendu compte à quel point il aimait son nain de jardin. Oui, Tom avait enfin accepté qu'il puisse être amoureux. Cette réalisation lui avait fait tellement mal, à présent qu'il avait perdu Harry, qu'il s'était laissé aller à la négligence. Il avait stoppé de se nourrir et de se laver et s'était enfermé dans la solitude.

Quand Harry avait débarqué chez lui et lui avait annoncé qu'il allait s'installer avec lui, Tom avait cru à un rêve, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas opposé une grande résistance à l'emménagement de ce dernier ; car, s'il l'avait réellement voulu, Tom aurait déjà mis Potter en dehors de son logement. Il avait par la suite lutté avec lui-même, pour s'empêcher de pousser Potter contre une surface plate pour le faire sien, mais sa peur du rejet et les derniers mots que Harry lui avaient balancés à la figure le lendemain de leur première fois, l'avaient aidé à garder ses distances.

Mais parfois, son désir pour le jeune homme était si fort, que comme sur le canapé, il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Cependant, à chaque fois, il se stoppait avant d'aller au-delà des embrassades et caresses : il avait perdu sa confiance de ce côté aussi et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre Potter devant son incompétence.

Néanmoins, Tom avait, d'un autre côté, grâce à la présence de Harry et sa manière de se comporter avec lui, commencé à reprendre lentement confiance en lui. Même s'il devait garder cet affreux stigmate au visage, il était encore en vie, riche, jeune et célèbre. Et le plus important : la seule personne qui comptait véritablement pour lui n'en avait rien à faire. Mais, le PDG s'était bien gardé de le montrer à Harry. Il ne souhaitait pas que ce dernier quitte l'appartement en pensant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Quand Harry lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient se rendre chez ses parents le soir même, Tom avait été mitigé. D'un côté, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à se retrouver face aux regards des gens, même s'il s'agissait de ses propres parents. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait que Harry soit fier de lui ... Il avait donc décidé d'accepter de voir ses parents, mais en soirée, en se disant que cela allait lui permettre de l'aider à surmonter la peur du regard d'autrui. Par contre, quand le nain de jardin avait suggéré de lui raser sa barbe, une peur sans nom l'avait pris. Il ne se sentait pas en mesure de découvrir son visage.

Sa barbe était pour lui un masque qui l'aidait à cacher l'atrocité qu'il était devenu. Il pensait que si Harry n'avait pas de difficulté ou du dégoût à le regarder, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience de l'importance de sa défiguration, et Tom avait donc peur que s'il se rasait, Harry le quitte. C'était pourquoi, il avait refusé de se la faire tondre ou de le faire lui-même.

Tom avait fini par prendre goût à leur petite routine et ne voulait pas en changer, alors la proposition de Snape était pour lui comme une grande masse reçue sur le sommet du crâne. Et ce que l'idiot de nain de jardin lui avait dit l'avait fait paniquer. Tom devait absolument et rapidement trouver un moyen de garder Harry auprès de lui, mais il se refusait à lui demander directement.

Que faire, alors ?

MPJSG

Severus Snape était un homme blasé, cynique et qui ne croyait plus en grand-chose. Quand ses parents l'avaient mis à la porte en découvrant son homosexualité, il avait été presque détruit. Severus avait découvert qu'il était gay à l'âge de quatorze ans, durant une sortie scolaire avec sa classe. Alors qu'ils étaient partis faire du camping sauvage, il avait dû partager une tente avec un ami de classe, et durant la nuit, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ils s'étaient, tous les deux, donnés du plaisir avec leur main. Après cela, ils avaient continué à se voir en cachette. Snape avait fini par tomber amoureux de celui-ci et il lui en avait fait part ; son partenaire n'avait absolument rien dit en retour et ils avaient fait l'amour durant des heures.

Severus avait pris la passion et la sauvagerie dont avait fait preuve son amant pour de l'amour. Le jeune Snape de cette époque avait été sur un petit nuage et avait commencé à se faire des idées sur un avenir heureux entre lui et son amant ... Un soir, alors que ce garçon dont il avait oublié le nom maintenant, lui avait donné rendez-vous devant un bar réputé pour accueillir des hommes partageant le même penchant que lui, il s'était retrouvé embarqué par la police avec une partie des clients du bar en question. Une personne anonyme avait appelé la police pour signaler que le bar prostituait des jeunes hommes mineurs.

Son père avait été appelé pour venir le chercher quand il avait été constaté que l'information était fausse. A son arrivée, ce dernier lui avait demandé brusquement de le suivre, et il avait conduit dans un silence de mort jusque chez eux. Severus avait trouvé sa mère sur le pas de la porte avec une petite valise. Snape avait demandé à sa mère où elle se rendait, mais cette dernière ne lui avait pas répondu ; elle avait les larmes aux yeux et évitait son regard. Une peur soudaine l'avait pris.

_Que se passe-t-il ? avait-il demandé d'une voix tremblante.

_Il se passe, saleté de pédale, que tu vas vider les lieux. Je ne veux pas d'un sodomite sous mon toit. Estime-toi heureux que ta conne de mère soit parvenue à me convaincre de te laisser prendre quelque vêtement ! Maintenant, prend cette malle et dégage de ma vue, tapette. Lui avait crié son père.

_Mais, papa, où vais-je aller ? Avait demandé Snape les larmes aux yeux.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis plus ton père. Je n'ai pas élevé une telle anomalie. Prends cette putain de valise et pars hors de ma vue. Ta vision m'insupporte.

_Maman … ? avait tenté Snape alors même que son monde s'effondrait.

_Va-t'en et ne reviens jamais. Avait-elle dit d'une petite voix gorgée de larmes.

Snape avait encore ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le poing que son père lui avait envoyé au visage l'avait arrêté.

_Dégage avant que je ne te tue de mes propres mains ! lui avait hurlé son père dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers.

Snape avait alors compris que s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui demandait, son père allait réellement le tuer. Il avait pris la valise et avait franchi le pas de la porte sans un regard en arrière, le cœur rempli de chagrin. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Snape s'était rendu chez son amant pour lui demander de l'aide ; mais à son arrivée devant la maison de celui-ci, il l'avait trouvé dans les bras d'une jeune fille. Ils étaient tous deux absorbés par l'échange d'un baiser langoureux et approfondi.

Snape s'était caché, le cœur battant la chamade, et avait attendu le départ de la fille avant de se diriger vers son amant. Le garçon à qui il avait avoué son amour et qu'il venait de surprendre avec une fille. Il avait demandé des explications à ce dernier, qui s'était contenté de se rire de lui : s'il était resté aussi longtemps avec lui, c'était uniquement pour le sexe et rien d'autre. Il lui avait appris qu'il avait toujours eu une copine, mais que celle-ci ne voulait pas coucher avec lui avant le mariage.

Que s'il l'avait séduit dans la tente, c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'était douté de son penchant dégoûtant pour les hommes ; mais que pour lui, un trou était un trou. Il avait ajouté qu'il était hors de question pour lui de se retrouver enchaîné avec une tapette pour le restant de sa vie ! Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était une femme et des enfants, pas un vulgaire suceur de bites. Alors qu'il lui disait toutes ces horreurs, Snape avait eu un doute.

_C'est toi qui as appelé la police ?!

_Oui, avait-il répondu sans même chercher à se défendre.

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Mon père a appris pour moi et m'a mis dehors ! lui avait révélé Snape les larmes aux yeux.

_La belle affaire. Je voulais me débarrasser de toi et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour ! lui avait-il dit avec indifférence.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as simplement pas dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi ? Je serais parti.

_C'était plus amusant de faire ça. Et comme ça, je m'assure que tu ne peux pas détourner un autre pauvre garçon du droit chemin, avait-il dit avec malveillance.

_Que vais-je devenir maintenant ? Avait pleuré Snape.

_Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, avait dit l'amant de Snape en se dirigeant vers sa maison. C'est dommage, maintenant, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour me vider les burnes. T'étais une sacrée bonne salope, avait-il jeté avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Snape s'était retrouvé debout là devant la maison du garçon qu'il avait aimé et avec qui il avait pensé finir sa vie, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur en miettes et ne sachant pas où allait. Ce fut la première fois qu'on lui brisa le cœur, et pas la dernière.

MPJSG

Ginny avait mis une semaine à retourner à la capitale. Elle avait voulu aller régler son compte directement à Riddle, mais en arrivant devant l'hôtel particulier de celui-ci, elle avait remarqué qu'une voiture de police était postée non loin de là. La jeune femme avait pesté et était reparti, avant de se trouver une cachette dans l'une des planques de la bande de Vincent. Le soir venu, elle avait crocheté la porte d'un petit salon de coiffure de quartier et y avait volé de la teinture pour cheveux.

Elle s'était ensuite teint les cheveux et les avait coupés très court. Elle s'était aussi procuré des faux piercings de la même manière et s'en était couvert ; Ginny était devenue méconnaissable même pour sa famille. Pour gagner de l'argent, elle s'était résigné à faire de petites passes, de temps en temps. Elle était retournée plusieurs fois devant l'hôtel particulier de Tom pour s'assurer de l'absence de la voiture de police, mais à chacune de ses visites, elle était toujours à la même place.

Ginny avait essayé de s'en prendre à Harry, mais celui-ci avait quitté son logement. Un soir alors que Ginny était à la recherche d'un client, une voiture luxueuse s'était arrêtée devant elle. L'homme, un très beau spécimen blond et habillé d'une élégante façon, lui avait demandé gentiment de monter. Sans perdre une seconde, la demoiselle avait grimpé dans la voiture ; celle-ci avait roulé durant un certain temps avant de quitter les quartiers chauds de Londres pour ceux plus fortunés de la capitale. La voiture avait franchi un grand portail en acier et s'était garé dans un immense garage.

L'homme était descendu du véhicule et avait fait signe à Ginny de le suivre. Il avait traversé le garage et avait pris un petit couloir alors que Ginny le suivait. Ils avaient marché en silence, avant de déboucher dans un grand vestibule. Sans laisser à la demoiselle le temps d'observer le décor, l'homme l'avait fait monter une rangée de marches et fait parcourir un long passage. Ils étaient passés devant de nombreuses portes avant de s'arrêter devant une de couleur grise. L'homme avait ouvert la porte et avait fait comprendre à Ginny d'entrer.

Après une petite hésitation, elle avait pénétré dans la pièce. C'était un immense bureau décoré sobrement. Il y avait un grand bureau, une carte du monde, un canapé, une table base ainsi qu'un mur couvert de bouquin. L'homme avait invité Ginny à prendre place sur le canapé avant de s'installer derrière le bureau. Après un silence, il avait ouvert la bouche.

_Vous avez été très difficile à localiser, miss Weasley.

_Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? avait demandé Ginny avec affolement en voulant se lever.

_Non miss, restez assise je vous prie.

_Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je ne vais certainement pas rester une minute de plus ici, avait-elle dit en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Je crois savoir que nous partageons la même animosité pour une certaine personne. Si je vous ai fait venir ici ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

_De qui vous parlez ? avait demandé prudemment Ginny en se retournant.

_Tom Riddle Jr.

_Je vous écoute, avait alors dit Ginny avec un sourire intéressé en retournant s'asseoir.

* * *

Des com's, des com's, des com's


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci Pulcotinette pour la correction.**

 **Kaori Jade :** Tu vas le savoir bientôt. Merci pour le com.

 **hermi :** Merci pour le com et voici la suite.

 **STL87 :** Merci à toi pour le com et voici la suite.

 **stormtrooper2** : Tu as tout à fait raison, mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Comme toujours, tu vises juste. Oui, oui, c'est ce cher Malfoy qui lui tient compagnie. Merci pour le com.

 **ptitcoeurfragile:** Merci pour le com.

 **Lord JadeStone :** Alors la voici, merci pour le com.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Après la visite de Snape, Harry avait dû se battre une nouvelle fois avec Tom pour que celui-ci accepte de se rendre chez ses parents ; il avait cependant fallu qu'Harry renonce à couper sa barbe. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient donc pas adressés la parole durant leurs préparatifs : Tom avait boudé dans son coin en essayant par tous les moyens de trouver une solution pour pouvoir garder Harry auprès de lui sans pour autant lui en faire directement la remarque, l'idée même de devoir supplier son nain de jardin pour ça le rebiffant.

Ok, Tom s'était avoué être amoureux de Potter, mais lui dire et le supplier de rester était au-dessus de lui. Il était trop fier pour cela. Mais surtout, il avait peur que Harry décide de partir malgré sa requête ... C'était une peur ridicule et sans fondement, car le jeune homme lui avait assuré qu'il resterait si Tom venait à lui en faire la demande, mais Riddle avait complètement éliminé cette partie-là de sa mémoire.

Quand les deux hommes avaient été enfin prêts pour leur rendez-vous chez les Riddle, ils avaient quitté l'appartement en passant par une sortie secrète que l'hôtel avait prévue pour ses clients célèbres qui voulaient éviter les journalistes postés devant l'immeuble. Suivant ce passage qui les avait menés directement au garage, Harry avait pris le volant de la BMW noire de Tom, et le trajet s'était fait dans le silence. En arrivant au manoir Riddle, les deux hommes étaient restés dans la voiture pendant environ un quart d'heure, Tom ayant besoin de temps pour se préparer mentalement à voir ses parents. Il avait été reconnaissant à son colocataire de ne pas l'avoir brusqué comme à son habitude. Quand il s'était senti prêt et capable de se présenter devant ses géniteurs, Tom avait pris la main de Harry dans la sienne et l'avait serré avec force.

Harry avait retenu la grimace de douleur qui avait menacé de s'afficher sur son visage et avait à la place tendu un sourire encourageant à son compagnon, qui en avait eu le cœur réchauffé et l'impression qu'il pouvait tout faire tant que son nain de jardin était à ses côtés. Ils étaient ensuite descendus du véhicule et avaient pénétré dans le manoir, avant qu'un domestique ne les emmène dans la salle à manger où les parents de Tom les attendaient. La rencontre entre le fils et ses géniteurs avait été un peu tendue, mais grâce aux pitreries de Harry, l'atmosphère s'était allégée.

_Fils, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Votre absence est incontestablement regrettée au sein de l'entreprise. Même si les employés essayent de ne pas me vexer en le faisan trop souvent remarqué devant moi, j'ai à plusieurs reprises surpris des conversations dans lesquelles il était mention de votre retour. Avait dit Tom Sr alors qu'il venait de s'attabler pour le dîner.

_Je ne suis pas encore certain de vouloir reprendre ... Lui avait dit Tom sans le regarder en face.

_Mais voyons Tom, était intervenu sa mère. Vous ne pouvez pas dire, et encore moins sérieusement penser de telles sornettes ! Vous êtes l'héritier et PDG de la compagnie, vous ne pouvez envoyer aux orties toutes vos responsabilités sur un simple caprice d'enfant ! Cela n'est pas digne et ne ressemble pas à l'enfant que j'ai élevé. Lui avait dit sa mère, enervée et abasourdi par le comportement de Tom.

_Mère, je comprends que cela puisse être un choc pour vous d'entendre cela, mais je ne me sens pas capable de retourner là-bas. Je ne me sentirais pas à mon aise.

_Et en quoi, je vous prie ?

_Je ne supporterais pas leurs regards et leurs moqueries ... Je ne me sens pas le courage d'endurer cela. Lui avait révélé Tom avec peine.

_Ne dite pas n'importe quoi, fils, personne dans notre entreprise ne se permettrait de dire du mal de vous.

_En face de moi, cela est certain, mais dans mon dos ? J'en suis moins sur ... Lui avait répondu Tom.

_Et alors, qu'importe ce que des gens sans importance peuvent bien penser ? Vous êtes un Riddle, nom de Dieu ! Fils, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de ce que le commun des mortels pensent. Vous êtes au-dessus d'eux en tout point. Vous n'avez donc pas à rougir de ce qu'ils peuvent dire ! Lui avait assuré sa mère. À ces mots, Harry avait compris d'où Tom tenait son narcissisme sans limite. Avec une mère pareille, il n'avait eu aucune chance de devenir autre chose que ce monstre d'égoïsme ...

Tom n'avait plus rien dit à cela, il avait semblé prendre en compte ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Le repas s'était ensuite déroulé dans le silence. À la fin de celui-ci, Tom Sr avait proposé de se rendre dans la salle de billard pour faire une petite partie ; au départ réticent, Tom avait fini par accepter la proposition de son père. Ils s'étaient donc tous rendu dans la pièce en question où une grande table de billard trônait au milieu d'une pièce vaste, avec un coin bar où des chaises confortables et une table étaient disposées.

Sur l'un des murs un jeu de fléchettes était fixé ; un peu plus loin, un écran télé avec une manette posée sur une table à côté de deux fauteuils à l'air très confortable. Le sol était tapissé d'une moquette rouge et dorée. Alors que Tom et son père commençaient une partie, Harry s'était retrouvé obligé de tenir compagnie à la matriarche Riddle. Le jeune homme avait alors décidé de faire des efforts pour s'entendre avec la mère de Tom, après tout, il n'avait pas le choix : comme il songeait sérieusement à devenir le compagnon officiel -mais pour de bon- de Tom, il devait mieux s'entendre avec la mère de ce dernier.

Pour cela, Harry avait pris la résolution de ne plus se comporter de façon immature et insolente avec la matrone. Depuis le début de la soirée, il s'était attelé à ne répondre qu'après avoir tourné sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour prévenir tout dérapage ; il n'avait, cependant, pas eu à beaucoup à se forcer durant le dîner, car il n'avait eu à répondre qu'aux questions du père de Tom, la marâtre étant occupée à essayer de faire revenir son fils à la raison. Harry n'avait pas pensé se retrouver seul à tenir compagnie à la mère de Tom, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait garder son calme face à elle.

La vieille dame n'avait jamais caché sa haine pour le jeune homme qui avait détourné son précieux fils du droit chemin, et le tenait responsable pour la déviation soudaine de son fils. La matriarche Riddle se targuait de bien connaître son fils et, celui-ci n'avait jamais eu de penchant pour les hommes avant ce freluquet de Potter. Elle savait aussi que Tom n'avait aucun problème à honorer une femme pour en avoir été témoin à de nombreuses reprises malgré elle.

Tom avait, durant une certaine période de sa jeunesse, prit la mauvaise habitude d'amener ses maîtresses au manoir. Et parfois, pour ne pas dire souvent, les deux amants se prouvaient leur désir dans des endroits où la première venue pouvait les surprendre ... Et étonnamment, Madame Riddle avait eu la malchance de toujours les surprendre. À un certain moment, elle avait pensé que son fils le faisait exprès pour la mettre en rage ; mais heureusement, en prenant de l'âge, elle n'avait plus eu à surprendre son fils dans de tels positons. Sachant cela, elle avait des doutes sur la prétendue homosexualité de son fils chéri.

Elle ne croyait pas une minute que Tom entretenait sérieusement une relation avec ce petit insolent de Potter et elle allait trouver le moyen de les confondre un jour ou un autre. Elle avait permis à Harry de s'installer chez son fils uniquement parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux deux et que cela allait venir en aide à Tom. Et elle s'était félicitée de sa décision, car une semaine après son installation, elle avait pu enfin franchir le seuil de la porte de son fils.

Même si elle ne l'avait pas vu de visu, elle avait pu se rassurer sur sa santé physique, et le dîner de la soirée l'avait conforté dans sa décision. Merope l'aurait certainement accueilli à bras ouverts et remercié avec reconnaissance, si elle n'avait pas eu la mère de Hermione Granger au bout du fil en début d'après-midi. Elle se rappelait encore de la teneur de leur conversation et ce simple souvenir lui faisait grincer les dents de rage.

Merope était allongée dans son lit pour prendre un peu de repos, car elle était stressée par l'isolement et le refus de son unique fils de les voir, elle et son époux. Son mari lui avait annoncé qu'il s'était arrangé avec le jeune Potter pour qu'il leur ramène Tom, le soir même, pour le dîner, et la vieille dame en avait été comblée de joie, mais l'émotion avait été si forte qu'elle en avait fait un petit malaise.

Tom Sr lui avait cependant dit qu'elle ne devait pas trop s'attendre à cette visite, car si Harry échouait à convaincre leur entêté de fils, il ne viendrait pas. Mais la marâtre n'avait pas pris cela en considération ; pour elle, c'était certain que Tom allait venir la voir. Alors qu'elle se reposait en attendant l'heure de se préparer pour recevoir son enfant, le téléphone avait sonné. Sa femme de chambre et de compagnie avait pris l'appel.

Elle avait échangé quelques mots avec l'interlocuteur avant de lui passer le téléphone. Merope avait été surprise, car elle lui avait expressément demandé de ne lui passer aucun appel, et la brave dame, qui était à son service depuis presque trente ans n'avait jamais désobéi à un seul de ses ordres. Donc, pour qu'elle juge nécessaire de lui passer le téléphone, cela voulait simplement dire que c'était important ... La matriarche s'était donc saisie de l'appareil.

_Merope Riddle, je vous écoute. Avait-elle dit.

_ Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, c'est Monica Granger à l'appareil.

_Oh, madame Granger, je suis heureuse de vous entendre. Mais que me vaut ce plaisir ?

_Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que nous mettons fin à cette mascarade de fiançailles entre votre dégénéré de fils et ma tendre fille. Nous pensions, mon époux et moi-même, que vous étiez une famille respectueuse et honorable, mais nous nous sommes bien fourvoyés ! Sachez donc que je ne vais pas rester une minute de plus les bras croisés, à regarder ma merveilleuse fille se faire humilier une nouvelle fois par votre anormal de fils. Notre arrangement se termine ici et maintenant. Je vous prie de ne pas chercher à nous joindre, car nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre décision.

_Madame Granger, puis-je au moins connaître les raisons de votre revirement ? Avait demandé Merope en essayant de garder son sang-froid et de ne pas remettre à sa place l'insolente.

_Vous osez me demander pourquoi en plus ! S'était-elle exclamée de colère. Vous vous moquez de moi ? Après ce que cette journaliste a annoncé au reste du monde, nous vous avons cru quand vous nous avez assurés qu'elle ne faisait qu'affabuler ...

_Ce qui est la vérité, lui avait dit Merope avec conviction.

_… Alors pouvez-vous me dire ce que cet homme fait chez votre fils ? Mais surtout, pourquoi il a raconté à ma petite fille qu'il était le compagnon de votre enfant ? Je veux bien croire que la journaliste ait pu mentir pour augmenter son audience, mais avec ce jeune homme installé dans la maison de votre fils et se targuant d'être son compagnon à qui veut l'entendre, j'avoue avoir énormément de réticence à croire à vos belles paroles !

_Il y a une explication rationnelle à la présence de ce jeune homme là-bas et, il se pourrait que votre fille ait mal interprété les dires de celui-ci. Je vous demande de bien vouloir reconsidérer votre décision, Madame Granger.

_Entendez-vous par-là que ma fille serait une menteuse ? S'était énervé son interlocutrice.

_Non, certainement pas ! Je ne me permettrai pas de dire ou penser de telles choses, ma chère. Avait réfuté Merope en serrant les dents sous la contrariété.

_Alors, qu'insinuez-vous ?

_Je voulais dire que votre fille avait simplement mal compris ce que lui a dit monsieur Potter.

_Ma fille est l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes de sa génération, et je l'imagine mal ne pas arriver à comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser, j'ai d'autres affaires bien plus importantes à traiter.

Et sur ce, elle avait coupé la liaison.

Merope ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humilié que ce jour-là. Comment cette guenon à face de lune se permettait-elle de la traiter de la sorte ? Elle devrait se sentir heureuse que, elle, elle veuille d'elle dans sa famille. C'était un immense honneur que Merope lui avait fait en lui proposant d'unir sa fille, dont personne ne voulait, à son magnifique fils !

Et c'était aussi la faute de sa laideronne de fille que son adorable Tom avait commencé cette mascarade. Mais que cela ne tienne, elle allait trouver une autre fiancée à son fils chéri ! Une, bien plus belle et qui allait le remettre dans le droit chemin. Et la matriarche avait déjà en tête la parfaite Future madame Riddle ...Miss Daphné Greengrass ferait parfaitement l'affaire ; et elle au moins, était issue d'une lignée honorable depuis plusieurs générations.

Merope était sortie de ses pensées et avait posé ses yeux perçants sur le profil de Potter. Son regard avait été tellement insistant que Harry s'était détourné de la partie de billard pour regarder la matrone, et les deux s'étaient alors observés en silence comme deux cowboys au cours d'un duel. C'était à celui qui possédait le regard le plus meurtrier et glacial. Alors qu'ils essayaient de se trucider à l'aide de leurs prunelles, un juron bien coloré avait mis fin au duel ; ils avaient dans un même ensemble tourné la tête vers la table de billard, où Tom Jr insultait copieusement les boules qui avaient osé dévier de la trajectoire qu'il leur avait donnée.

En écoutant plus attentivement Tom, Harry s'était aperçu qu'il était un peu ivre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué que le PDG avait bu un peu plus que de raison au dîner, et qu'il avait continué durant la partie de billard. Voyant que Tom n'était plus dans son état normal et pour éviter qu'il ne choque sa mère par ses injures très recherchées, Harry s'était approché doucement de lui pour lui proposer de rentrer, et avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Tom avait alors fait volte-face avec une rapidité que son ivresse n'aurait pas dû permettre, et avait pris Harry dans ses bras avant de le coller à son torse dans une étreinte d'ours.

_J'ai envie de toi, mon petit nain sexy ... Lui avait ensuite susurré Tom à l'oreille, mais assez fort pour que ses parents n'en perdent pas une miette. Il avait alors plongé son regard dans celui de Harry. Ses yeux étaient graves, gorgés de désir ; un désir qui avait pénétré Harry avec violence en répandant dans son corps une chaleur troublante et effrayante en même temps. Elle était d'une telle intensité qu'il lui avait fait oublier où ils se trouvaient et avec qui.

Soudain, n'en pouvant plus de la tension qui venait de se déclencher entre eux, Harry s'était mis sur la pointe de ses pieds et avait embrassé Tom avec passion. Il lui avait pris la bouche avec urgence et avait mélangé sa langue à la sienne dans un baiser fougueux. Tom avait posé ses deux mains sur les fesses de Potter et les avait saisies fermement en les massant. Il avait tourné, Harry dans ses bras, et l'avait appuyé sur la table de billard avant que sa main ne se glisse entre leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, pour partir en exploration dans son pantalon.

Il n'avait pas tardé à atteindre la verge de son (petit) ami qui était déjà bien dure. Il l'avait enserré entre ses doigts avec délicatesse et avait commencé un lent va et vient. Harry avait soupiré contre ses lèvres avant de les reprendre avec gourmandise.

_Au nom de tous les saints, mais que faites-vous mon fils ?! Avait croassé Merope Riddle, le souffle court et les joues rougies par le spectacle que lui offrait son fils.

_Cela ne se voit-il donc pas, mère ? Je suis en train de tripoter mon homme. Avait répondu avec sérieux Tom.

Le silence qui suivit ne fut rompu que par le bruit que fit Merope en perdant connaissance.

MPJSG

Sirius Black avait eu une vie mouvementée. Jeté à la rue comme un indésirable à dix-huit ans et coupé de tout contact avec sa famille quand sa mère avait appris son homosexualité par sa cousine, il n'avait dû la chance de ne pas finir sur le trottoir, qu'à la générosité des parents de son meilleur ami qui l'avaient pris sous leurs ailes. Grâce à eux, il avait pu finir ses études en toute quiétude.

Sirius avait connu James Potter à Poudlard, une école qui n'acceptait que les enfants des anciens élèves. C'était là-bas qu'avait débuté leur amitié.

Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus et n'avaient pas tardé à devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Sirius avait toujours trouvé que James était un bel homme, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi cela était aussi important pour lui ; cependant il avait une grande admiration pour son ami et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Il était toujours heureux quand il se tenait aux côtés de James. Avec lui, il avait fait les quatre cents coups : ils avaient souvent dragué ensemble, et même une fois partagé une fille dans le même lit.

C'était après cette expérience, qu'il avait découvert qu'il était gay, et qu'il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi il était autant fasciné par son ami et pourquoi il admirait tant sa beauté : simplement parce qu'il était amoureux de James. Sirius avait été bouleversé par cette découverte et s'était noyé durant un temps dans l'alcool, tentant de s'éloigner de son ami.

Mais James ne s'était pas laissé évincer comme ça, sans explication, et l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce que Sirius crache le morceau. Alors que ce dernier s'était attendu à ce que James lui tourne le dos à l'annonce de son homosexualité, celui-ci lui avait donné un coup de poing bien placé avant de le prendre dans ses bras en le traitant d'imbécile. Il lui avait assuré qu'il resterait toujours son meilleur ami quoi qu'il arrive … ce qui avait fait pleuré Sirius de joie et de soulagement. Après ça, leur amitié avait été encore plus forte.

James avait réussi à dégoter un bar qui recevait aussi bien les hétéros que les gays, un établissement connu de peu de personnes à cette époque-là ; et comme avant, ils allaient draguer ensemble : James, les filles et Sirius, les garçons. Tout allait parfaitement bien dans le petit monde de Sirius, quand un soir en sortant du bar avec un garçon qu'il venait de se taper, il était tombé sur sa cousine Bellatrix. Son monde avait alors volé en éclats.

Bellatrix avait rapporté ce qu'elle avait surpris à la mère de Sirius, et celle-ci l'avait directement mis à la porte sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Sirius s'était rendu immédiatement chez James et lui avait tout raconté ; son meilleur ami l'avait assuré qu'il pouvait rester chez lui et que ses parents ne s'y opposeraient pas. Sirius avait été perplexe, mais quand le jeune Potter avait expliqué la situation à ses parents, ceux-ci avaient tout de suite proposé au jeune homme de rester. En apprenant la nouvelle, la mère de Sirius avait essayé de faire changer d'avis les Potter et de les inciter à jeter son fils dehors, mais les Potter avaient refusé en la traitant de mère indigne.

Après son installation chez James, Sirius avait rapidement fait un trait sur sa famille. S'ils ne voulaient pas de lui, alors lui non plus ne voulait pas d'eux. Malgré cette perte, Sirius était heureux de vivre sous le même toit que James. Parfois, il avait eu l'étrange impression que James éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, mais jamais rien ne s'était passé entre eux, il s'était toujours comporté en ami. Et cela allait plutôt bien à Sirius : tant qu'il pouvait avoir James à ses côtés, même juste en tant qu'ami, tout irait bien. Mais une fois de plus, son monde avait été bouleversé quand celui-ci lui avait parlé de Lily Evans pour la première fois.

Sans connaître la jeune femme, Sirius avait développé pour elle une haine froide. James était à lui, pas à cette fille sortie d'il ne savait où ! Sirius avait tout fait pour détourner James de Lily sans pour autant lui avouer l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais son ami avait été comme envoûté par la parfaite jeune femme. Non seulement, elle était belle, intelligente, drôle, mais elle avait aussi le cœur sur la main ... Rapidement, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient fiancés puis mariés. Sirius avait bu comme un trou et avait baisé avec un type ramassé dans la rue la nuit des noces.

Il avait eu le cœur brisé ce soir-là. Le jeune homme avait eu, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, l'espoir fou que James allait se rendre compte de sa bêtise et enfin comprendre que c'était avec lui qu'il devait s'unir, pas avec cette Lily. Mais il n'était pas dans un film ou dans un roman à l'eau de rose ... Et de toute façon, dans ces cas-là, c'était toujours la fille qui gagnait, jamais le mec. Tout en débutant sa formation policière, Sirius avait commencé à songer sérieusement à mettre de la distance entre lui et James, mais la seule pensée de ne plus pouvoir voir le visage de l'homme aimé lui était insupportable.

Depuis sa première rencontre avec Lily, Sirius ne s'était jamais entendu avec elle. Au début, Lily avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui, mais Sirius l'avait rembarré sans état d'âme. James ne savait pas que sa femme et son meilleur ami ne s'aimaient pas, car quand James était avec eux, ils faisaient des efforts pour s'entendre. C'était pourquoi Sirius avait été étonné quand la jeune femme l'avait appelé un jour pour lui demander de se rendre chez eux, car elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui révéler.

_Je suis enceinte, lui avait-elle annoncé de but en blanc. Je sais pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas et je compatis avec toi, avait-elle poursuivi.

_Je ne veux pas et je ne demande pas ta pitié, avait répondu Sirius sans même chercher à démentir.

_Je le sais, mais tu l'as quand même. Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est justement pour te parler de cela.

_Je t'écoute.

_Je veux que tu disparaisses de notre vie. Avait dit Lily brutalement ; on sentait cependant une trace de regret dans sa voix. Elle savait parfaitement que Sirius occupait une place très importante dans la vie de James et s'en voulait (un tout petit peu) de les séparer ainsi.

_Pardon ! Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu.

_Au contraire, tu as très bien entendu.

_Mais pourquoi ? Avait demandé Sirius, perdu.

_Tu es un danger pour mon couple et je ne peux pas te permettre de bousiller ma vie et celle de mon enfant.

Un danger ? Mais qu'avait-il de dangereux ? s'était-il demandé. Le fait qu'il soit gay ? Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le genre de trucs qui s'attrape comme une maladie contagieuse ...

_Et si je ne veux pas partir ?

_Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je vais devoir en parler avec les parents de James ... Que crois-tu qu'ils vont dire et penser, quand tu vas les priver de la chance de devenir grands-parents en poussant leur seul fils dans la déviation, hein ? Te sens-tu prêt à faire subir cela aux personnes qui ont pris soin de toi, quand tes propres parents t'ont mis à la porte ? Es-tu assez insensible et ingrat pour faire cela à des gens auxquels tu es redevable ? L'avait accusé Lily.

_Quoi, tu veux me faire du chantage ?

_Dieu me pardonne, mais oui. Avait dit Lily.

_Tu es sérieuse ?

_Oui. Je sais que James tient énormément à toi. Parfois même, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime plus que moi.

... Apparemment si.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il m'avait aimé autant comme tu le dis, il ne t'aurait jamais épousé et serait avec moi en ce moment, avait dit Sirius, amer. Et de toute façon, rien ne s'est jamais passé entre nous.

_J'aurais préféré que cela soit le cas ! Au moins, il aurait pu te chasser de sa tête et je ne serais pas aussi effrayé de le perdre un jour à ton profit … Écoute, je sais que tu aimes James, mais il est marié maintenant et il va bientôt devenir père.

_Comme si j'allais l'oublier ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? Je ne comprends pas ta demande, étant donné que lui et moi, nous n'avons et ne feront jamais rien ensemble.

_C'est peut-être vrai maintenant, mais ce n'est pas toi qui te réveille le soir en entendant ton mari gémir le nom d'une autre personne que le tien ... Et peut-être bien que pour l'instant, il n'y a rien entre vous, mais personne ne sait de quoi sera fait demain.

_Ce ne sont que des peurs sans fondement. Avait dit Sirius d'une voix un peu tremblante.

James faisait des rêves de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à le croire. C'était impossible, impensable.

_Oh que si, elles sont tout à fait légitimes, Sirius. Tu ne t'es tout simplement encore jamais rendu compte de la façon dont James te regarde quand tu as la tête tournée ailleurs. Lui avait dit Lily avec tristesse.

_ Donc, James rêve de moi ? avait demandé ensuite Sirius incrédule et ne pouvant plus se retenir d'en avoir la confirmation. Son cœur avait battu très fort. Il ne pouvait croire sa chance. James était finalement amoureux de lui ? "Mauvais timing, mec", se dit-il en pensant à ce mariage qu'il avait essayé de faire capoter de toutes ses forces.

_Oui, oui ! Il le fait. Presque toutes les nuits maintenant. Je sais qu'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes… Et je sais aussi que ce que je m'apprête à te faire est horrible … Mais comprends-moi Sirius, je l'aime, moi aussi. Je l'aime tant, que je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre sans lui un jour. Mais toi, tu le peux ! Et puis, nous allons bientôt avoir un enfant…je ne peux pas le perdre, tu comprends. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Pars ou je vais devoir t'y obliger.

_Et si je dis tout à James ?

_Si tu t'en sens le courage et que tu penses pouvoir vivre en éloignant un père de son enfant. Parce que crois-moi, il n'aurait jamais un seul contact avec lui s'il vient à me quitter pour toi !

Sirius était parti avec cette menace résonnant sans fin dans sa tête. Maintenant qu'il savait que James partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui, il allait devoir mettre un trait définitif sur lui ... Encore et toujours, le fait qu'il soit marié n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre durant une semaine avant de se décider à abandonner l'homme qu'il aimait (et qui l'aimait), et la séparation avait été faite lentement pour ne pas attirer la méfiance de James.

Il avait pris comme prétexte son travail pour passer moins de temps avec son ami, et avait attendu la naissance de Harry pour complètement couper les liens. Il n'était revenu dans la maison Potter que pour enterrer les parents de James, mort dans un accident d'avion. Cela avait été difficile, mais il y était parvenu, pour le bien du petit Harry et des Potter.

MPJSG

Mimi Elizabeth Warren aimait son travail. Elle était responsable du personnel dans l'un des plus somptueux et célèbre hôtel particulier de Londres. La jeune femme de trente ans avait travaillé intensément pour l'obtention de son poste, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à user de son autorité sur les autres. Toute sa vie, elle avait eu à endurer les moqueries des gens de son entourage ; et maintenant qu'elle avait un peu de pouvoir, elle ne rechignait et ne se privait jamais d'en faire usage. Elle adorait particulièrement et par-dessus tout, l'utiliser sur les jolies jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient sous sa direction.

Dès son entrée en maternelle, elle avait été mise de côté par ses camarades de classe. Elle n'avait jamais pu réellement se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit, toutes ses connaissances l'avaient accusé d'être une pleurnicheuse qui passait son temps à geindre pour un oui ou pour un non. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait été baptisée du ridicule sobriquet de Mimi Geignarde depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et la jeune femme n'avait jamais réussi à se départir de ce surnom par la suite, que ce soit au collège, au lycée, à l'université ou même au travail.

Où qu'elle se trouve, il y avait toujours une de ses anciennes connaissances, qui la reconnaissait et l'interpellait avec l'affreux pseudonyme ; ce qui l'avait toujours étonnée, étant donné qu'elle n'avait été amie avec aucune d'elles. Mais le malheur voulait que tous se souviennent d'elle, sans exception ...La jeune femme ne s'était pas trouvée à travailler dans cet hôtel particulier par hasard. Non, loin de là : si elle avait postulé dans cet hôtel en particulier, c'était parce qu'elle savait que Tom Riddle, dont elle avait toujours été amoureuse depuis leur rencontre au cours d'une visite dans le célèbre collège Poudlard, y résidait comme client permanent.

Après sa rencontre avec le beau Riddle, Mimi avait développé une légère obsession malsaine pour lui. Elle avait suivi de loin l'évolution de l'adolescent en homme dans les journaux à scandale, elle savait tout ce qui était humainement possible de savoir sur le milliardaire. Et quand cette horrible menteuse de journaliste avait annoncé à la télé que le beau célibataire était non seulement gay, mais aussi en couple avec un homme, elle ne l'avait pas cru un instant et avait nourri des idées de meurtres à son encontre. Et puis, quand quelques semaines après cette annonce, elle avait appris l'enlèvement, la séquestration et le passage à tabac de l'homme de sa vie, elle avait été anéantie.

Mimi aurait voulu se rendre auprès de l'homme pour lui apporter du réconfort, mais elle était assez lucide pour ne pas se bercer d'illusions. Elle n'était rien pour le PDG et celui-ci ne devait certainement pas avoir remarqué sa présence dans l'hôtel ... Elle s'était donc rendue à l'église pour prier pour le rétablissement de l'homme qu'elle aimait d'un amour à sens unique. Elle avait attendu le retour de son idole avec une hâte frisant la frénésie, et quand le jour était enfin arrivé, elle avait été peinée par l'image de défaite que l'homme renvoyait, mais notamment de ne pas avoir pu distinguer son beau visage.

Mimi s'était demandée d'où pouvait venir un tel changement de comportement et quelle en était la cause. Le Tom Riddle qu'elle connaissait était un homme à la démarche sûre et qui regardait les autres de haut comme s'ils n'étaient que de la vermine qu'il pouvait écraser sans problème ! Non, le Tom Riddle dont elle avait l'habitude, n'était pas cet être qui marchait les épaules affaissées comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses faibles épaules. Le Tom Riddle auquel elle avait été accoutumée, ne se cachait pas derrière sa veste pour soustraire son visage aux regards des gens. La jeune femme s'était beaucoup questionnée sur ses changements.

Quand, presque trois semaines après son retour dans l'hôtel, il avait demandé à ce que plus personne ne s'occupe du ménage dans son logement et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu quitter son appartement, même pour aller travailler, Mimi avait sérieusement commencé à s'inquiéter pour lui. Et quand elle avait reçu pour instruction, de préparer et d'accueillir l'arrivée d'un jeune inconnu qui allait résider avec le beau célibataire, des questions en plus avaient rejoint les premières. Et parmi elles toutes, deux ne l'avaient plus quitté : la journaliste aurait-elle dit la vérité ? Et, le jeune homme était-il le petit ami de M. Riddle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le nouvel arrivé était une beauté.

Mimi était très bonne dans son travail. Et, mis à part les moments où elle se perdait dans ses pensées - toutes dédiés à Tom Riddle et son nouvel colocataire- elle était très sérieuse et rigoureuse. Elle faisait toujours en sorte que tout se déroule parfaitement dans l'hôtel. Et depuis qu'elle avait pris la tête du service du personnel, aucun client ne s'était jamais plaint de rien. Elle veillait à ce que tout soit parfait et n'hésitait pas à sévir pour obtenir la perfection qu'elle souhaitait. Pour en arriver à ce résultat, Mimi se faisait un point d'honneur de ne recruter que des personnes qualifiées avec de bonnes recommandations.

Ce jour-là, quand son supérieur l'avait fait venir dans son bureau, elle s'était demandé pourquoi, et elle s'était creusé la tête pour essayer de deviner, sans toutefois trouver de quoi il pouvait s'agir. En arrivant devant la porte du bureau, elle avait donné deux légers coups dessus, puis une voix masculine l'avait invité à entrer. Après avoir ouvert la porte et entrée dans la pièce, elle avait été surprise de trouver une personne en plus de son supérieur. Mimi l'avait détesté au premier regard.

La personne en question était une jeune femme de plusieurs années plus jeune qu'elle. Elle avait une chevelure noire corbeau courte, des yeux très sombres, une peau très blanche, des taches de rousseur plein le visage et elle était d'une beauté frappante. Mais malgré cette beauté, quelque chose dans son regard la gâchait un peu ... Il y avait dans celui-ci comme une lueur de folie qui avait fait peur à Mimi. Comme si elle pouvait lire l'enchainement de ses pensées, la jeune inconnue avait fait un sourire sardonique à la responsable qui avait ressenti un frisson de peur lui courir la colonne vertébrale.

_Je vous présente miss Angeline Wels, notre nouvelle femme de chambre. Avait annoncé son supérieur sans préambule. Elle débute aujourd'hui même. Elle n'a aucune expérience dans le métier, je compte donc sur vous pour la former.

_Mais monsieur, avait protesté Mimi. Si elle n'a aucune qualification, pourquoi l'avoir engagé ? Et je vous fais remarquer que notre équipe est au complète et que concernant ce qui retourne du personnel d'étage, c'est à moi que revient le choix de…

_Je sais parfaitement tout cela, mademoiselle Warren, mais les ordres viennent de plus haut. Nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire sur le recrutement de miss Wels. J'ai à faire, je vous laisse vous occuper d'elle. Leur avait donné congé le supérieur de Mimi.

_Suivez-moi. Avait ordonné ensuite glacialement Mimi. Miss Wels l'avait suivi en silence.

_C'est vrai que Tom Riddle réside dans cet hôtel ? avait demandé la jeune femme au bout d'un moment.

_Cela ne sont pas vos affaires, lui avait répondu sèchement Mimi.

_Je demandais parce que je suis une grande fan de lui, et je me demandais si j'aurais la possibilité de l'apercevoir un jour. Je suis tellement impatiente de le rencontrer ! Avait dit la jeune femme d'une voix qui faisait froid dans le dos.

_Nous ne sommes pas là pour ennuyer les clients. Si vous êtes ici avec l'intention d'agacer la clientèle et de violer leur intimité, vous pouvez repartir dès à présent, miss ! Lui avait dit Mimi. Et seuls les employés ayant de très bonnes qualifications sont autorisés à servir les clients V.I.P, ce que vous n'avez pas si je ne m'abuse.

_C'est ce que nous verrons, avait doucement marmonné la jeune femme avec un sourire mauvais. Je te tiens saleté de pédale, avait-elle ajouté encore plus doucement.

* * *

 **Alors! Alors! Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos com's, mais je remercie et suis reconnaissante à ceux qui prennent le temps pour me laisser un petit mot. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un grand merci à Pulcotinette pour la correction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Severus Snape était dans un état de désespoir affligeant. Il n'avait jamais pensé que revoir ce chien galeux de Black allait avoir un tel impact sur lui. Quand il avait mis l'homme infidèle à la rue, la nuit où il l'avait surpris vautré dans leurs draps avec cette pourriture de Lupin, Snape s'était promis de ne plus jamais penser à lui et de le rayer définitivement de sa vie. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait le soir même, en faisant appel aux services d'une agence de nettoyage : il avait vidé les placards, jeté le lit, changé les draps et le matelas. Cette nuit-là, il avait fait disparaître tout ce qui avait appartenu ou qu'avait utilisé Black dans sa maison.

Snape n'avait pas versé une seule larme, alors même que les employés de ménage effaçaient toute trace de la présence de Sirius de sa vie. Il ne s'était pas écroulé comme une merde, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois qu'il avait eu le cœur brisé. Non, Severus Snape avait continué sa vie comme si Black n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie. Il s'était noyé dans le travail, avait multiplié les rencontres sans lendemain ... La seule chose qu'il s'était permis de faire avait été de se venger de Lupin, cet homme qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un frère … Cet homme chez qui il avait l'habitude d'aller se plaindre de ses problèmes de couple et de travail ...

L'homme pour qui, il aurait donné toute sa fortune s'il lui en avait fait la demande. Snape avait été plus touché par la trahison de son ami, presque son frère de cœur, que par celle de Sirius, car Severus s'était toujours attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. L'expérience lui avait appris que la fidélité et l'amour n'étaient que des chimères, et la conduite de Black n'avait fait que le conforter dans cette croyance.

Son premier amour, son cher et tendre camarade de classe qui s'était tant moqué de lui, n'avait pas été une leçon suffisante ; la preuve, il avait récidivé quelques années plus tard avec un homme plus âgé que lui.

Le jeune homme s'était dit qu'à avec un homme plus mature, les choses se passeraient autrement. Mais après quatre ans de vie commune, Snape l'avait surpris, lui aussi, au lit avec un autre. Et quand il avait demandé des explications, l'homme s'était moqué et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait une relation ouverte, poussant le vice jusqu'à lui demander de les rejoindre au lit ... Snape avait pleuré comme une madeleine, fait ses bagages et avait trouvé refuge chez les Riddle. Il avait mis deux ans à se remettre de cette trahison et le peu de confiance qu'il avait en l'Homme s'était effrité.

Le jeune homme s'était ensuite coupé de tout et avait vécu comme un ermite, ne faisant que travailler et dormir. Ce fut sa rencontre avec Remus Lupin, un homme de son âge, bourré de charme et d'humour qui l'avait sorti de sa déprime. Remus était alors étudiant en médecine, alors que Snape était déjà chef d'entreprise ; les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une intervention de Snape durant un cours de Lupin, sur la découverte d'un médicament pour le traitement de cancer.

Les deux hommes étaient aussi différents l'un de l'autre, aussi distinct que le feu et l'eau ; et pourtant, quelque chose était passé entre eux deux tout de suite. C'était Remus qui avait approché Snape en premier, avec des questions sur le médicament en question. Au départ, ils ne s'étaient vus que de temps en temps, et n'avaient discuté que des recherches et découvertes des laboratoires de Snape. Mais ensuite, ils avaient commencé à se parler de leur vie, de leur famille et des rencontres qu'ils faisaient. Lentement, mais sûrement, ils étaient devenus inséparables ; un lien indestructible se créant entre eux deux ...enfin, c'était ce que Snape avait pensé, jusqu'à ce jour où Sirius était entré dans sa vie, faisant tout voler en éclats.

MPJSG

Tom Sr avait couru vers sa femme quand il l'avait vu tomber comme une masse sur le tapis, manquant de la rattraper de très peu, puis l'avait soulevée avec difficulté pour la déposer sur le canapé. Pendant ce temps, Tom, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, avait été pris d'un fou rire contagieux, et Harry n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre. Après s'être un peu calmé sous les reproches de son père, Tom s'était approché de ses parents l'un agenouillé et l'autre avachie dans le canapé. Il avait observé sa mère évanouie avec curiosité, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

_Tu penses qu'elle va encore douter de mon homosexualité, mon petit nain ? Lui avait-il demandé d'une voix pâteuse.

_Si cela avait été une autre personne, j'aurais dit non. Mais comme il s'agit de ta mère, je ne sais pas ... Lui avait répondu Harry en le rejoignant.

Tom avait passé immédiatement un bras autour des épaules de Harry et l'avait approché de lui pour lui donner un baiser profond.

_Tom, est-ce là une façon de se conduire alors que votre mère se retrouve dans cet état par votre faute ?

_Je n'y suis pour rien, Père, si Mère est aussi sensible. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu ! Elle devait donc s'attendre à ce que je montre de l'affection à mon compagnon. Et je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais avoir honte ! Je suis persuadé que si j'avais eu une femme dans mes bras, elle n'aurait pas fait autant de chichi ni réagit aussi théâtralement. S'était plaint Tom, tel un enfant de sept ans.

Son père avait soupiré en se tournant vers sa femme pour la réveiller. Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, et cela, malgré les appels incessants de son époux, Harry avait demandé à tenter sa chance quand Tom avait demandé, nonchalamment, si sa mère était morte sous le choc de l'avoir regardé tripoter un homme.

_Ne dit pas de bêtises plus grosses que toi, imbécile. Lui avait ordonné Harry avant de le pousser sur le côté et de s'accroupir devant Merope. Le jeune homme avait secoué doucement la vieille dame en lui parlant gentiment pour l'encourager à revenir à elle.

_Je ne vois pas la différence avec ce que mon père vient de faire, lui avait dit Tom en boudant. Et si c'était pour venir refaire les mêmes gestes, tu aurais très bien pu t'en abstenir et reste dans mes bras. Tu es nul. S'était moqué Tom. Et c'est quoi cette voix tout mimi que tu utilises, hein ? Tu te crois dans le monde des bisounours ou quoi ? Et pourquoi, moi, je n'ai pas droit à autant de délicatesse quand tu me touches ? C'est parce que je pus, hein ! Ou c'est à cause de ma barbe ? C'est vraiment injuste. Je me demande bien ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureux d'un insensible comme toi ! Je devrais aller chercher une personne avec plus de compassion et qui sera aux petits soins avec moi, avait déclaré Tom sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait tout juste d'avouer sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Une grosse baffe avait soudainement été entendue, rapidement suivie d'un cri de douleur et d'indignation. Les regards de Tom et de son père s'étaient alors tournés vers Harry, qui avait la main en suspens au-dessus de la joue de Merope, sur laquelle on voyait très clairement la marque bien voyante et rouge laissée par le coup. Quand Tom avait dit qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme sans s'en apercevoir, Harry avait senti son cœur s'emballer et sa main était partie toute seule à la rencontre de la joue de la vieille dame.

L'espace d'un battement de cils, la surprise avait rendu muet le père et le fils devant le geste de Potter ; puis Tom avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en était sorti. Son père avait réagi de la même manière, mais en faisant des allées et retours du regard entre sa femme et le compagnon de son fils. Et soudainement, sans que l'on puisse s'y attendre, Tom était parti dans une grande crise de rire. Harry, lui, était choqué ; non pas par son geste involontaire et presque instinctif, mais par la presque déclaration de Tom. Il s'était demandé si le PDG aurait un jour le courage de le lui dire en face, sans le concours de la boisson.

_Tom, comment osez-vous rire de ce que ce petit insolent vient de me faire ! Il vient de lever la main sur moi. Il m'a frappé ! avait précisé inutilement Mérope pour faire comprendre à son fils la gravité de l'action. Mais Tom s'était écroulé par terre tant il rigolait.

_Tom, s'était-elle adressé à son mari comme son fils l'ignorait royalement.

Mais son mari était trop perdu pour lui venir en aide. Entre la déclaration de son fils et la gifle donnée à sa femme, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

_Vous allez me le payer, jeune insolent. Je vais porter plainte pour coups et blessures, avait-elle menacé Harry.

_C'est donc aussi de vous, que Tom tient sa manie de toujours menacer les gens de les mettre en prison. C'est vraiment pénible et immature, si vous voulez mon avis. Avait dit Harry d'une voix distraite. Son regard n'avait plus quitté Tom depuis sa déclaration.

_Est-ce donc vos excuses, jeune homme ? Vous m'agressez et ne prenez même pas la peine de vous excuser! Non, bien sûr que non, au lieu de regretter votre geste, vous vous montrez insolent comme à votre habitude.

_Je ne suis pas insolent, je ne fais que relever la puérilité de vos dires. Et si cela vous tient tant à cœur, je m'excuse pour mon action. Je ne l'ai pas voulu et puis vous devriez me remercier de vous avoir sorti de votre évanouissement. Encore un peu et, c'est les pompiers qui seraient venus vous chercher. Lui avait déclaré négligemment Harry, le regard toujours fixé sur Tom.

_Ce n'est pas avec un tel comportement que je vais valider votre relation avec mon fils. Je suis contre votre présence à ses côtés. Vous ne possédez aucune manière et vous avez une très mauvaise influence sur lui. Je vais tout faire pour vous éloigner de lui, avait menacé la matriarche rouge de colère.

_Vous pouvez toujours essayer si cela vous dit, mais prenez tout de même en compte le fait qu'il est amoureux de moi. Et s'il ne vous a pas écouté quand vous lui avez ordonné de se marier avec Hermione, croyez-vous qu'il vous écoutera si vous lui demandez de me quitter ? Moi, je ne pense pas. Avait fanfaronné Harry en détournant difficilement le regard de Tom pour le poser sur la matriarche.

_Je suis sa mère ! Bien sûr, qu'il va m'écouter, avait dit Mérope d'une voix peu sûr de ce qu'elle avançait.

_Justement, c'est parce que vous êtes sa mère que vous devriez savoir qu'il est impossible de faire faire à votre fils ce qu'il ne veut pas. Tout ce que vous allez réussir, c'est de l'éloigner de vous et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts pour vous supporter, mais seulement si, de votre côté, vous en faites aussi.

_Vous êtes d'une arrogance sans bornes, jeune homme. Lui avait dit la matriarche.

_Pas du tout, je suis simplement réaliste ! J'aime votre fils et il se trouve que lui aussi m'aime. Même si nous avons quelques divergences d'opinions, qu'il est d'un narcissisme hors normes et qu'il est franchement pénible à vivre en ce moment, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Et je ne vous permettrais pas de nous séparer, jamais ! Lui avait dit Harry avec sérieux.

Merope avait regardé Harry avec une expression étrange sur le visage, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Ce fut à ce moment-là, que Tom s'était relevé du tapis où il s'était écroulé pour venir coller Harry comme une sangsue. Il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison. Et après avoir pris congé des parents de Tom, au grand plaisir de Merope, et leur avoir promis de revenir prochainement pour un autre dîner en famille (bizarrement, la matriarche avait moins apprécié cette partie-là …), les deux hommes étaient repartis. Tout au long du chemin, Tom n'avait pas arrêté de tâter Harry. Ils avaient manqué à plusieurs reprises de sortir de la route par la faute du PDG.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, les deux hommes avaient quitté la voiture avec empressement et avaient attendu l'ascenseur qui avait mis une éternité à venir selon Tom. À peine, les portes s'étaient-elles ouvertes, que le PDG avait poussé Harry dans l'ascenseur avant de se jeter sur lui. Il avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux de Potter, le rapprochant plus près de lui, et sans lui laisser une chance d'objecter, il avait pris doucement sa bouche, pour une savoureuse invasion, tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise.

Harry avait bien tenté de résister au baiser dominateur de Tom, car il avait un peu peur qu'on ne les découvre dans une position fâcheuse. Mais le léger effleurement des paumes de mains de Tom contre sa peau, la douceur de sa langue contre la sienne et l'éclair de chaleur qui avait traversé son corps, lui donnant l'impression que les feux de l'enfer prenaient possession de sa personne, lui avait fait perdre le sens commun. Lorsque Tom s'était rapproché de lui en appuyant sa chemise contre son torse presque nu, de petits gémissements s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres, .

La passion que Tom avait mis dans l'échange avait fait ressentir à Harry des bouffées de chaleur, combinées à ce baiser qui lui avait donné l'impression que l'homme cherchait à l'aspirer à l'intérieur de lui. La façon dont le PDG avait eue d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau délicate de Potter, avait fait comprendre à son amant à quel point Tom avait faim de lui ; une faim insatiable que Harry ressentait aussi comme étant sienne. C'était différent des autres fois où ils avaient échangé des baisers et caresses ; leurs sentiments se retrouvaient comme amplifié par un il-ne-savait quoi de mystique et quelque peu instinctif. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient mourir s'ils étaient privés du contact de l'un et de l'autre. Harry s'était brièvement demandé si cela était dû à la presque déclaration de Tom.

Pris par leur échange torride, les deux hommes n'avaient pas remarqué que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté et ouvert sur leur étage. Lorsque Tom avait enfin consenti à détacher ses lèvres de ceux de Potter, ce fut uniquement parce qu'il avait été dérangé par le petit cri d'ahurissement qu'avait fait une femme de chambre de nuit, en les découvrant dans cette position. Tom s'était alors détaché d'un Harry complètement perdu et avait toisé la gêneuse méchamment, avant de traîner son amant vers leur appartement, bien déterminé à reprendre ces lèvres aux saveurs paradisiaques. L'employée noctambule, si elle s'en remettait, pourrait faire courir bien des ragots ; mais cette pensée n'effleura pas seulement le cerveau de Tom, trop occupé qu'il était à penser avec son bas-ventre.

Riddle avait bataillé avec la poche de Harry pour retirer les clés de l'appartement, afin d'ouvrir la porte. Il avait poussé des injures devant la lenteur que cela avait demandée, puisque Tom, un peu ivre, n'avait pas une bonne coordination des mains. Quand il avait enfin pu ouvrir l'appartement, il avait poussé Harry dedans sans attendre, avant de claquer la porte de son pied ; mais pris par son désir de posséder son amant, le PDG avait oublié de retirer les clés de la serrure avant de la fermer. Il avait fait traverser le salon à son compagnon en le couvrant de baisers sur le chemin.

Il l'avait ensuite mené dans sa chambre. Sans faire une pause, il avait propulsé Harry qui avait atterri le souffle court sur un tas de coussins moelleux et soyeux posés sur le lit. Tom n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre et l'avait recouvert de son corps. Il avait ensuite fait sauter les deux boutons restant de la chemise de Harry, avant de glisser un long doigt sur la peau douce de son amant, de l'épaule à son nombril. Il s'était ensuite penché en avant et avait repris les lèvres de Potter dans un baiser dur et exigeant qui promettait des merveilles pour la suite. Sa langue en feu s'était enroulée avec savoir-faire, autour de celle de son compagnon. Se détachant à regret de Harry, Tom avait glissé au pied du lit et, avec des gestes urgents, il avait retiré les chaussures, les chaussettes et son pantalon.

En traçant un chemin de baisers, Tom avait remonté la jambe de Harry avant de s'arrêter au-dessus de son sexe. Il avait fait une pause et avait paru hésiter un court instant avant de faire doucement descendre le sous-vêtement de son partenaire sur ses fesses. Le désir de Harry s'était dressé fièrement de toute sa longueur devant le regard gourmand de Tom. Le PDG l'avait regardé en passant nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de fondre sur lui. Il l'avait d'abord léché avec hésitation pour ensuite l'avaler gloutonnement.

Harry avait poussé un petit cri de surprise avant d'être secoué par des sensations de purs plaisirs qui étaient venues vague après vague, alors qu'un désir sauvage l'avait traversé de part en part. Harry s'était tordu de plaisir sur le lit en s'agrippant aux draps. Les serrant avec force, désespoir, le corps tremblant, tentant de réfréner ses hanches qui se soulevaient, voulant s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans la chaleur humide et délicieuse. Cétait la première fois qu'on faisait une fellation à Harry, et chaque fibre de son corps vibrait sous la caresse de cette bouche et de cette langue.

Il ne savait pas que c'était aussi bon. S'il l'avait su, il l'aurait fait bien avant ! Il s'était cependant demandé si le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait était dû à l'homme en train de le lui faire, ou si c'était pareil avec tout le monde. Mais les suçons de Tom étaient tellement exquis, qu'ils n'avaient pas tardé à lui ôter toutes pensées cohérentes. Tandis qu'il était sur le point de jouir, ce fourbe de PDG avait arrêté tout mouvement, retiré ses lèvres de la colonne de Harry et s'était redressé au-dessus de lui.

_ Non, ne t'arrête pas ! Avait gémi pitoyablement Harry.

_ Dis-moi mon petit nain, avait dit Tom en caressant paresseuse les cuisses de Potter de ses doigts en faisant de petits cercles près de son désir tremblant, de sorte de le laisser au bord de la jouissance.

_Tout ce que tu veux, lui avait soufflé Harry tremblant.

_Tu penses réellement que je suis nul au lit ? Avait demandé Tom d'une voix qu'il voulait désinvolte, mais qui sonnait incertaine et peureuse. L'homme n'avait pas oublié ce que son nain de jardin lui avait dit après leur première fois. Et même s'il voulait par-dessus tout s'enfouir au plus profond de Potter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ne pas s'y prendre correctement.

_Hein, de quoi tu parles ? Lui avait demandé Harry perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

_Après notre première fois, tu m'as dit que je t'avais fait mal et que tu n'y avais pas pris de plaisir. Lui avait rappelé difficilement Tom.

_Oh, tu veux parler de ça, avait dit Harry en rougissant.

_Oui.

_Euh, en fait…j'ai beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup apprécié notre première fois.

_Alors, pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?

_C'est parce que j'avais très mal au matin, et quand je souffre, je deviens désobligeant ... Avait dit Harry d'une petite voix et en rougissant un peu plus. Et puis, j'ai tout de suite regretté ce que je t'avais dit. J'avais même l'intention de venir m'excuser, mais M. Snape m'avait dit d'attendre un peu avant de venir.

_Le fourbe, avait rouspété Tom. Donc, cela veut dire que je ne suis pas nul au lit ! Pas que j'en ai douté un instant, hein. On sentait bien une point d'orgueil dans la voix de Tom.

_Non, tu es parfait. Lui avait dit Harry en souriant de son commentaire.

_Bien.

_Maintenant, peux-tu reprendre ce que tu faisais si parfaitement, s'il te plaît ?

_Attends, une dernière question. Lui avait dit Tom.

_Quoi encore ? avait demandé Harry avec frustration.

_Tu vas vraiment déménager, maintenant que tu as retrouvé du travail ?

_Uniquement si tu ne retournes pas au bureau et que tu me fais la demande. Je ne tiens pas à vivre avec un ermite. Je suis encore jeune moi, contrairement à certains ! Avait dit Harry en rigolant devant le froncement de sourcils que ses mots avaient suscité chez son partenaire.

_Je vois. Et je ne suis pas vieux ! Avait-il dit en lui donnant une petite claque sur la cuisse.

_Alors, prouve-le-moi, avait dit Harry d'une voix provocatrice, accompagnée d'un clin d'oeil suggestif.

_Tout de suite mon petit nain de jardin. Je vais te prouver à quel point je suis jeune !

_ Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, avait raillé Harry. Et ne m'appel…ahhhhhhhh, avait fini Harry alors que Tom reprenait là où il s'était arrêté.

_Ne t'inquiète pas chaton, dans quelques instants tu ne sauras plus qui tu es. La lueur de désir et de promesse qui brillait dans les yeux de Tom avait électrisé Harry.

La main de Tom avait ensuite glissé dans un lent haut et bas sur l'érection de Harry, provoquant des étincelles de plaisir qui s'étaient répercutées dans tout son être. Les lèvres de Tom avaient ensuite pris celles de Harry, provoquant un petit gémissement et, lorsqu'il avait senti Tom se retirer de sa bouche en léchant une derrière fois ses lèvres, Harry avait râlé de mécontentement.

Il l'avait regardé de ses profonds yeux verts qui reflétaient la lumière de la lune au dehors, passant par la fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts. Ses lèvres rouges, gonflées et luisantes, n'avaient pas tardé à donner envie à Tom de l'embrasser encore et encore. De sentir son odeur sur ses lèvres, de plonger dans sa bouche brûlante pour en tirer les plus fabuleux des cris ... Le PDG l'avait alors embrassé à en perdre haleine comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses grandes mains l'avaient caressé, alors que son corps s'était pressé sur le sien.

Harry avait senti le sexe de Tom pressé contre le sien. Le jeune n'avait pas pu se rappeler quand le PDG s'était déshabillé et s'en fichait royalement : tout ce qui comptait était le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en sentant la pression du grand corps musclé de Tom sur lui. Il avait murmuré une litanie de compliments sur l'adresse de son amant en poussant des grognements sourds, et avait halé de plaisir en gémissant de bien-être.

Tom avait été un peu plus silencieux, se limitant à procurer le plus de béatitude possible à son partenaire. Les seuls bruits qui rebondissaient dans la chambre du PDG, n'avaient été que les halètements et les gémissements de Harry, et c'était la plus douce des musiques pour Tom. Le regard plongé dans celui de son amant, Tom avait porté un doigt sur les lèvres de Harry qui avait doucement ouvert la bouche et l'avait léché.

Tom avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait, devant la sensualité du geste de Potter. Harry avait tiré plus profond le doigt de Tom dans sa bouche et s'était mis à le sucer avec gourmandise, comme son compagnon l'avait fait avec son membre. Rapidement, un autre doigt avait rejoint le premier. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à lécher les doigts de Tom, Harry avait senti le corps de celui-ci bouger. Il s'était placé entre ses jambes et lui avait écarté les cuisses.

Le jeune homme avait dégluti difficilement quand Tom avait aligné leurs membres ensemble. Il savait à quoi allaient servir les doigts qu'il enduisait de salive et caressait de sa langue, et cela le rendait impatient, quoique un peu nerveux.

Bientôt, les doigts avaient été retirés de sa bouche. Tom les avait portés devant son entrée et l'avait minutieusement préparé à sa venue, se redressant et s'approchant de Harry afin de déposer une multitude de baiser sur son visage, tandis que des tremblements de plaisir s'y affichaient.

Il avait été fasciné par les réactions et émotions qui s'étaient affichés sur ce visage. Harry lui avait souri et s'était redressé pour mordiller et lécher les tétons de son amant. Il avait parcouru avec révérence et de ses mains, le plastique parfait de son compagnon, puis avait fermé ses doigts sur la verge de Tom et l'avait caressé en un rythme lent. Son geste avait fait trembler son partenaire. Des spasmes avaient agité ses cuisses et son corps avait été pris de tremblements pendant que sa respiration était devenue de plus en plus difficile.

_Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir, je vais venir en toi. Tu es prêt à m'accueillir mon petit nain ?

_Oui ! Viens, s'il te plaît, avait gémi Harry d'une voix brisée.

Tom avait ouvert le tiroir de la table de chevet et s'était saisi d'un préservatif et d'un tube de lubrifiant. Il l'avait enfilé en vitesse, puis Harry l'avait stoppé avec un regard sensuel, avant d'étaler du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, et d'en enduire le membre dressé de Tom. Ce dernier avait ensuite plonger lentement dans Harry, en faisant attention de ne pas y aller trop brusquement comme la dernière fois. Il avait pris son temps pour s'enfoncer en son amant, et le plaisir n'en avait été que plus intense.

— Ahh, avait crié Harry en relevant instinctivement les jambes pour que son amant puisse avoir un meilleur accès.

Tom avait alors commencé des vas et viens dans le corps de son amant. Quand, soudain, Harry s'était raidi dans un cri muet : Tom venait de trouver un point sensible en lui. Le PDG l'avait frôlé à nouveau et avait pris plaisir à entendre son jeune amant pousser un cri.

_ Plus fort ! Avait haleté Harry.

Tom avait alors donné un brusque coup de reins, le pénétrant jusqu'à la garde, s'enfonçant dans le fourreau moelleux et brûlant. Il avait martelé Harry avec force, en rythme et en frôlant sa prostate à chaque fois. Faisant crier Harry, le plaisir montant toujours plus fort pour les deux hommes.

— Viens ! Jouis pour moi chaton ! Avait murmuré Tom après un certain temps, tout en continuant à pilonner la prostate de Potter.

Et obéissant instantanément, Harry avait explosé dans un grognement de pure félicité. Sa semence avait jailli en longs jets, faisant trembler son corps. Un instant plus tard, Tom l'avait rejoint en poussant un rugissement avant de s'effondrer sur lui et de rouler rapidement sur le côté, pour ne pas écraser son amant. Il avait ensuite enfoui son nez dans le cou de Potter en soupirant d'aise.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Une silhouette fine en avait émergé, tenant dans ses mains une arme à feu ; puis un bruit sourd s'était fait entendre, suivi de près par un cri de douleur et un autre de rage et de désespoir.


	26. Chapter 26

**Merci à Pulcotinette pour la correction du chapitre.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me laisse des com's.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

La première fois que Sirius avait posé les yeux sur Severus Snape, il avait su, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il était l'homme de sa vie ; mais sans prendre réellement conscience de ce fait. Sirius avait craqué pour le beau brun à l'air intouchable, à l'assurance et l'arrogance sans limite, qui avait donné envie à l'homme de le faire sien. C'était quelque temps seulement après avoir quitté les forces de police et avoir rejoint la meute de loups de Greyback, que Sirius avait croisé Snape pour la première fois. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, mince et émacié.

Au premier regard, Black avait pensé que les deux jeunes gens étaient ensemble tant ils avaient l'air proche l'un de l'autre, ce qui l'avait extrêmement contrarié ; mais en y regardant de plus près, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Rassuré sur le célibat de son coup de cœur, Sirius était parti en chasse : il avait d'abord tourné autour des deux jeunes gens durant une longue minute avant d'oser enfin faire une première approche. Il avait offert un verre aux deux amis, de même que son plus beau sourire. Bien sûr, Snape avait refusé le verre, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de son compagnon.

Profitant de l'ouverture donnée par le compagnon de Severus, Sirius avait pris place aux côtés des deux amis. Il avait donné son nom et l'ami de Snape lui avait dit s'appeler Remus Lupin, tandis que son grincheux compagnon s'appelait Severus Snape. Black avait immédiatement remarqué que Lupin était intéressé par lui, mais, malheureusement pour le jeune brun, le coeur de Sirius était déjà pris. Le nouvel arrivant avait passé toute la soirée à essayer de dérider Snape, sans toutefois y parvenir : le jeune homme n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole durant cette soirée-là.

Et quand Sirius lui avait donné un morceau de papier avec son numéro dessus, Snape l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, avait froissé le papier avec application et l'avait jeté dans une poubelle. C'était certainement ce comportement indifférent qui avait attisé la curiosité de Sirius ; habituellement, et cela, encore plus depuis qu'il avait coupé tous les liens entre lui et les Potter, Sirius était devenu accro au sexe : fan des coups d'un soir, il avait ses habitudes dans tous les bars gays et ressortait parfois avec plusieurs conquêtes au bras. Avec son sourire charmeur, il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui résiste ... Après sa dernière rencontre avec James, durant laquelle son ancien ami lui avait demandé des explications sur sa soudaine distance avec lui, Sirius avait failli revenir sur sa parole et retourner vers lui.

Cela avait été le lendemain de l'enterrement des parents de celui-ci ; mais en voyant le petit Harry dans les bras de sa mère non loin d'eux, il n'avait pas eu la force de le faire. Il ne souhaitait pas que James soit privé de son fils après avoir perdu ses parents ... Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'être la cause de l'éloignement entre un père et son fils, il n'était pas suffisamment insensible pour infliger cela à l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors, une fois de plus, Sirius avait donc donné comme raison qu'il avait trop de travail et que cela ne lui laissait plus assez de temps libre.

Il avait expliqué, en feignant de se plaindre un peu, qu'il avait parfois juste la force de se doucher avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur son lit ; et même si James n'avait pas eu foi en le mensonge de son ami, il n'en avait pas débattu avec lui. Sirius avait longtemps pensé, après cette dernière rencontre, que James était certainement au courant de la véritable raison de son éloignement, et ce fut ce doute et le fait que James n'avait rien fait pour essayer de le retenir ou de trouver une solution pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau vivre ensemble qui avait poussé Sirius dans la décadence.

Le poussant à enchaîner les rencontres d'un soir, jour après jour. Cependant, l'homme s'était fait un devoir de ne jamais s'attacher émotionnellement à un mec après James ; il levait les types dans les bars et clubs, les baisait parfois sur place et les oubliait juste après la jouissance. Il ne voulait ni liaison, ni engagement. Il avait, d'ailleurs, était toujours relativement très clair dans ses intentions avec ses amants d'un soir, et s'était ainsi fait une solide réputation de dragueur invétéré sans cœur.

Mais malgré sa réputation de putain d'insensible, il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à se trouver un plan cul. Bien au contraire, les mecs, attiré par sa coupe d'enfer et son regard de braise, faisaient tout pour mettre ce diable en cage, pour l'attirer dans leur lit avec le secret espoir de le retenir pour toujours ; mais personne n'y était jamais parvenu. Ainsi, l'attitude distante de Snape à son égard avait aiguillonné sa curiosité et, voyant que cela allait demander plus de travail que d'habitude pour avoir le jeune homme, Sirius s'était approché de Remus afin d'atteindre Snape.

Il avait donc fait du charme à Lupin. Cependant, sans jamais passer le pas avec lui, car il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de méprise avec Snape au moment où il allait réussir à le prendre dans ses filets ; pour Sirius, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'un jour Snape lui appartiendrait. Donc, en utilisant le béguin que Lupin lui portait, Sirius était parvenu à approcher suffisamment le couple d'ami pour franchir les barrières que le jeune ténébreux avait placées entre lui et le reste du monde. Ce fut certainement le fait d'avoir eu à le poursuivre durant autant de temps, qui avait contribué à faire comprendre à Sirius ce que Snape représentait pour lui.

Quand Black avait finalement compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de Snape et que cette envie désespérée de le conquérir grâce à ses tentatives de séduction n'avait été qu'un signe de son inconscient follement amouraché, il avait été complètement déboussolé. À force de tout faire pour ne plus penser à James et sa famille, ses sentiments à son encontre avaient fini par s'estomper, pour ensuite disparaître complètement. Sirius en avait été attristé, car il avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir se départir de ses sentiments envers son ami de longue date. Il avait songé brièvement à reprendre contact avec les Potter, mais il avait eu peur de leur réaction.

Après cette prise de conscience, Sirius avait redoublé d'efforts, allant même jusqu'à arrêter complètement ses rencontres d'un soir. Il lui avait fallu presque six mois pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec Snape ; mais ce délai en avait valu la peine. Ils étaient allés doucement dans leur relation, mettant quelques temps avant de s'embrasser vraiment, et deux mois avant d'avoir leur première relation sexuelle ensemble. Mais ce rapprochement n'avait pas plu à certaines personnes, notamment à Lupin et à l'ex de Snape qui avait tenté de reprendre sa liaison avec le jeune homme.

Afin de récupérer Snape, son ex avait pris contact avec Lupin dont il connaissait le penchant pour Sirius, comme la majorité des gays de Londres et, ensemble, ils avaient mis en place un plan pour séparer les deux hommes. Connaissant la méfiance et le manque d'assurance qu'avait Snape envers les autres, l'ex de celui-ci, avec la complicité de Lupin, avaient voulu soûler Sirius pour l'attirer dans les bras de Remus. Lupin avait donc attiré Sirius dans un bar avec la promesse d'une idée de cadeau pour Snape ; sans méfiance, l'autre l'avait suivi dans l'un des bars gay les plus chauds du monde de la nuit, et accesoirement ancien lieu de drague de Sirius.

Depuis sa mise en couple avec Snape, le jeune homme n'avait plus remis les pieds dans ces lieux. Les habitués avaient donc été très surpris par son retour, surtout que Lupin l'avait attiré dans une alcôve prévue pour les personnes ne pouvant attendre d'être chez eux pour se donner du plaisir. Lupin avait commandé plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, dont une où il avait versé un peu de poudre que lui avait donnée son complice, et Sirius n'avait pas tardé à se retrouver enivré et à côté de la plaque. Lupin en avait profité pour lui déboutonner sa chemise et le décoiffer afin de donner l'impression qu'ils venaient juste de prendre du bon temps.

Ensuite, il avait aidé Sirius à sortir du bar et l'avait conduit dans l'appartement que Snape et lui partageaient à cette époque. Pendant ce temps, l'ex de Snape était parvenu à prendre contact avec lui, par le billet d'un de ses amis, qui avait convié ce dernier à une réunion sur un projet de création d'une association pour les jeunes gays mis à la porte par leurs parents après la découverte de leur homosexualité.

Après la réunion, l'ex de Severus l'avait attendu devant l'entrée de l'immeuble où avait eu lieu le rassemblement. Il avait tenté d'engager la conversation avec le jeune homme, mais celui-ci l'avait ignoré et repris sa route. Son ex l'avait poursuivi dans la rue en parlant de tout et de rien. Snape ne faisait pas réellement attention à ce qu'il disait, mais pourtant, ses oreilles n'avaient pu louper une phrase précise.

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, tu sais. Avait-il dit. Ce que je t'ai fait n'était pas vraiment reluisant et crois-moi quand je te dis que je l'ai toujours regretté, et je le regrette toujours ... Quand j'ai appris que Black s'était rangé avec toi, je n'en avais pas cru mes oreilles ! Tu vois, connaissant sa réputation, je me suis inquiété pour toi, toujours méfiant envers les gens, et si renfermé dans ta coquille ... Pourtant, avec le temps, j'avais fini par croire qu'il avait effectivement changé pour toi, qu'il était devenu meilleur, qu'il pourrait te rendre heureux ! Mais quand je l'ai vu, tout à l'heure, je me suis maudit de ne pas avoir écouté ma première intuition.

_Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Avait demandé Snape.

_Tu ne sais pas ?! Ton amant est, en ce moment même, en train de s'amuser avec ton ami, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Lunard ? Quelque chose comme ça ...

_Comment ça ?

_Je pense que le mieux est de te le montrer directement. Lui avait dit son ex en simulant la peine. Il avait alors sorti son téléphone portable et lui avait montré une photo de Remus embrassant Sirius dans le cou, ce dernier avachi dans un fauteuil, les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte en un gémissement muet. Quiconque regarderait cette image verrait les joues trop rouges de Sirius et son air perdu, non dans les limbes du plaisir mais dans les nuages de l'alcool ; mais Snape, aveuglé par la jalousie, n'avait pas remarqué ces détails.

Il avait senti comme un poignard planté droit dans le cœur. Reprenant sa route dans un état d'hébétude et de trahison complète, il était parvenu sans trop savoir comment à rentrer chez lui. En poussant la porte de leur appartement, Snape avait été étonné de trouver des habits éparpillés un peu partout de l'entrée au salon ; en pénétrant plus avant de la pièce, il avait été attiré par les gémissements provenant de sa chambre à coucher. Le cœur battant la chamade et la peur au ventre, il avait suivi les bruits. La porte de la chambre était grande ouverte.

Il n'avait donc eu aucun mal à voir son ami et son amant en pleine action, Remus entre les jambes de Sirius et plongeant en lui avec violence. Le monde de Snape s'était écroulé ce soir. La nuit de ses trente-trois ans.

MPJSG

Ginny était fière d'elle, et, alors qu'elle courait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel particulier en tentant de semer son poursuivant, elle ne pouvait se retenir de rire aux éclats. Certes, elle n'avait pas eu le bon, mais elle avait toutefois réussi son coup. Elle était parvenue à tuer cette saleté de tapette ! Grâce à elle, le monde avait été débarrassé d'une nuisance. Rien qu'en revoyant le regard que lui avait lancé cet enculé quand la balle l'avait touché, un plaisir indescriptible parcourrait son corps. Elle était heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été de sa vie. Dommage que cette garce soit intervenue, sinon, elle aurait aussi réussi à se débarrasser de l'autre pédale ...

La jeune femme n'avait pas cru sa chance quand l'homme blond lui avait proposé de lui venir en aide, afin d'atteindre sa victime. Elle lui devait une fière chandelle, car sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais pu atteindre la tafiole dans son immeuble ultra-protégé.

Ginny courait devant elle sans jamais jeter un regard en arrière. Elle avait négligé l'ascenseur au profit des escaliers. Alors qu'elle descendait les volées de marches comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses (ce qui n'était pas faux en quelque sorte), elle s'était remémoré les évènements qui l'avaient menée à sa fuite.

Après que l'homme qui l'avait abordé sur le trottoir lui ait demandé de se rasseoir, Ginny l'avait écouté religieusement pendant qu'il lui expliquait son plan pour atteindre son but. L'homme qui n'avait pas voulu lui donner son nom, lui demandant simplement de penser à lui comme "Mr X" ; puis il lui avait appris qu'il avait une sacrée dent contre le gay qui lui avait volé et perverti son adorable et innocent Harry. Il lui avait ensuite expliqué que cela faisait des années qu'il cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, mais il n'avait cependant, jamais pensé à le faire assassiner ; cela était bien trop barbare pour un homme de sa position.

L'action de la jeune femme et de son groupe, lui avait néanmoins fait réviser ses méthodes, et c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait fait rechercher par un détective privé. Il connaissait une personne haut placée au sein du logement de Riddle, et il avait pensé, avec le concours de cet ami, à la faire entrer comme femme de ménage à l'hôtel. Puis une arme serait ensuite déposée à son attention dans un endroit qui lui serait indiqué plus tard ; il fallait éviter de se faire prendre la sécurité en essayant d'en faire passer une, car l'endroit était aussi bien gardé que Buckingham Palace. Elle pourrait alors accomplir sa vengeance ...

Pour plus de sécurité et afin d'éviter que la jeune femme ne se fasse trop vite démasquer par la police, qui avait placé une voiture de fonction devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, et qui s'était jointe à la sécurité pour le contrôle des entrées et sorties de l'endroit, Mr X lui avait offert un relooking intégral, afin de perfectionner son déguisement. Il lui avait également parlé de cette connaissance qui allait les aider.

En fait, elle n'avait pas été bien difficile à trouver. C'était à croire que la police faisait exprès pour ne pas la retrouver. Donc, le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Mr X, un homme très digne et muet s'était présenté dans le petit taudis qu'elle avait déniché. Sans un mot, il lui avait remis une enveloppe, que Ginny s'était empressée d'ouvrir : elle y avait trouvé une petite note manuscrite d'une très belle écriture. Cette dernière lui indiquait que son complice avait déjà tout mis en place avec son ami et, qu'elle devait se présenter le lendemain pour son premier jour. Le coursier s'était avéré être aussi le relookeur que lui avait envoyé son associé de crime.

Il lui avait donné une perruque, des lentilles de contact et montré comment se faire blanchir la peau avec une poudre. Il lui avait aussi fourni des vêtements décents, à mettre non seulement pour l'entretien mais aussi pour le temps de sa mission. Le jour J, Ginny avait opté pour les vêtements qui la mettaient le plus en valeur, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plaire. Elle s'était présentée avec une heure de retard ; elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de répondre aux invitations des hommes qu'elle avait croisés en route. L'homme avec qui elle avait rendez-vous, l'avait accueilli froidement et l'avait toisé comme si elle n'était rien de moins qu'une merde ; Ginny avait bien essayé de le séduire, mais elle aurait eu plus de chance avec un mur qu'avec cet homme.

La jeune femme s'était consolée en se disant qu'il n'était qu'une tapette de plus dont il faudrait éradiquer l'existence définitivement. Elle avait ensuite pincé les lèvres de contrariété et avait regardé l'homme appeler la responsable du personnel. Cette dernière, une femme à qui Dieu avait oublié de fournir un peu de charme, était arrivée quelques minutes après. Ginny avait immédiatement détesté la jeune femme, et elle n'avait pas non plus manqué de remarquer que cette dernière le lui rendait bien.

C'était une de ces femmes qui jalousaient les femmes comme elles, c'est-à-dire les belles femmes, les femmes fatales. Ginny avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge à détecter cette lueur d'envie mélangée à de la haine que certaines de ses congénères lui lançaient à leur première rencontre ; c'était la faute de cette lueur, de ce détail, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir une véritable amie. Les seules amies qu'elle se faisait étaient jalouses d'elle, et n'avaient jamais hésité à médire dans son dos. Ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute, si leurs petits amis les quittaient tous pour elle ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas dire non à un beau garçon pour faire plaisir à une amie, quand même !

Ce devrait plutôt être à elles de venir la remercier de les avoir débarrassé d'un infidèle. Enfin, bref ! Là n'était pas la question. Donc, quand la responsable du personnel était arrivée, l'homme les avait mis dehors sans ménagement après un rapide échange. Ginny avait mis de côté son aversion pour la Mimi quelque chose afin de se renseigner sur la tapette, mais la garce l'avait rembarré méchamment. Il avait fallu quatre jours à la jeune femme pour découvrir le numéro et l'étage de l'appartement de Riddle, car la responsable avait demandé à ce qu'aucune information sur Riddle ne lui soit dite.

Et comme elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de monter dans les étages, elle avait dû recourir à la ruse pour avoir l'information, et avait donc séduit un garçon d'étage pour parvenir à ses fins. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait appris la présence de Harry dans l'hôtel. Elle avait d'abord eu des difficultés à digérer l'information, puis une colère orageuse s'était emparée d'elle. Comment ce petit trou de cul osait-il offrir à cette tapette ce qu'il lui avait refusé à elle, depuis des mois ? Comment osait-il s'afficher devant n'importe qui et sans aucune honte avec cette ordure ?

Ginny avait perçu l'aménagement de Harry avec Tom comme une insulte faite à sa féminité et à son honneur de femme, et ses idées de meurtres s'étaient alors éloignées de Tom pour se fixer sur celui qu'elle qualifiait alors de traître et d'infidèle. Deux jours étaient passés depuis la découverte de l'installation de Potter avec Riddle et pendant ce temps, Ginny n'avait pas cessé de cogiter sur le couple en les imaginant dans différentes positions et situations. Et cela l'avait rendu encore plus dingue qu'elle ne l'était déjà ... Le lendemain soir, alors qu'elle venait de finir son service, elle s'était cachée dans un des réduits inoccupés de l'hôtel et avait attendu que le nombre d'employés de nuit diminue.

Quand les allées et venues étaient devenues moins nombreuses, elle avait quitté sa cachette et avait rasé les murs en évitant de se faire voir par les caméras ; en effet, la jeune femme avait pris note des différents emplacements des caméras éparpillées un peu partout à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Ainsi donc, en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer, elle était parvenue dans les vestiaires des femmes, où elle avait alors troqué ses vêtements de ville contre la tenue réglementaire de l'hôtel. Fin prête, elle s'était rendue dans une des soupentes où étaient stockés les produits et chariots de ménage et en avait pris un, sans oublier auparavant de prendre l'arme à feu laissée pour elle.

Elle s'était dirigée vers les ascenseurs de service et était montée à l'étage où elle savait que se trouvait l'appartement de sa victime. Mais en arrivant, une gouvernante d'étage lui avait demandé d'aller chercher des serviettes dans un des réduits se trouvant près des ascenseurs réservés aux résidents. Ne pouvant refuser sans se faire remarquer ou démasquer, la jeune femme avait fait demi-tour pour s'exécuter, et n'avait pas eu trop de mal à retrouver le cabinet de stockage.

Elle avait eu de la chance en trouvant la porte de celui-ci ouvert, car elle n'avait pas de passe pour ouvrir les portes : elle avait pensé fracturer la serrure de l'appartement de Riddle, comme Harry le lui avait appris quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Elle avait pris ce qu'elle était venue chercher mais, alors qu'elle se préparait à repartir d'où elle venait avec sa charge, la porte de l'ascenseur s'était ouverte. Surprise, elle avait tourné la tête vers le bruit quand elle avait entendu des gémissements très suggestifs. Quel n'avait pas été son ahurissement et sa colère en découvrant le propriétaire de ces gémissements ?!

Elle en avait lâché sa charge en poussant un petit bruit de gorge. Riddle avait alors relevé la tête et s'était détaché de Potter pour la toiser avec mépris, avant de traîner Harry à sa suite. Après avoir réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et avoir calmé un peu ses tremblements, Ginny était retournée donner les serviettes à la gouvernante et s'était saisi de son arme. Elle avait poussé le chariot de ménage dans un coin et s'était dirigé vers la porte de l'appartement de Riddle ; en découvrant les clés sur la porte, elle s'était quasiment mise à danser.

Elle s'était introduite dans l'appartement et avait soigneusement fermé la porte derrière elle ; mais elle était tellement concentrée sur le fait de ne pas faire de bruit, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la jeune femme qui venait de la surprendre en train de pénétrer dans le logis. Sans savoir qu'elle avait été repérée, Ginny avait suivi les geignements de plaisir que faisait Harry, qui l'avaient fait grincer des dents de mécontentement. Arrivée devant la porte entrouverte, elle avait observé avec une curiosité malsaine les deux hommes se donnant du plaisir sur le lit.

Elle avait été comme paralysée sur place et n'avait pas pu détourner son regard des deux corps nus et entremêlés devant elle : elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer tant elle était fascinée par la danse qu'avaient exécutée les deux hommes. Ce n'avait été qu'au moment de leur jouissance qu'elle était enfin parvenue à détourner son regard et à lever son arme vers les deux insouciants. Elle avait poussé brutalement la porte avant de soigneusement viser le torse du plus petit des hommes. La balle était partie dans un bruit sourd et un hurlement avait retenti ensuite.

Sans regarder si elle avait touché sa cible, elle avait relevé l'arme une seconde fois, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de viser ; au moment où elle allait réitérer son geste, elle avait été brusquement poussé sur le côté. La bousculade lui avait fait lâcher son arme alors qu'elle appuyait sur la gâchette, et le revolver avait une nouvelle fois craché son feu. Elle était aussi tombée au sol, alors qu'un poids lourd l'avait écrasé. Légèrement étourdie, elle avait néanmoins rapidement repris ses esprits, puis s'était dégagé du poids, qui n'était autre que Mimi.

Elle avait seulement eu le temps de voir un corps couvert de sang, allongé immobile sur le lit, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou ,le sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de l'appartement, elle avait entendu un rugissement derrière elle, qu'on aurait pu sans crainte confondre avec celui d'un animal blessé, et la peine et la souffrance qu'il contenait l'avaient frappée. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui en était le propriétaire et qu'il était à ses trousses.

MPJSG

L'homme poursuivait Ginny dans le plus simple appareil. Quand il avait entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avec brusquerie, il n'avait eu que le temps de voir l'arme pointée vers eux avant d'essayer de basculer au-dessus du corps de son amant afin de le protéger avec le sien. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son compagnon avait eu la même idée que lui et avait été plus rapide. La balle l'avait alors touché dans la poitrine et une flasque de sang était apparue. Il avait poussé un cri de douleur quand il avait vu les yeux de son compagnon se fermer, tandis qu'un dernier sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

Un autre coup de feu n'avait pas tardé à retentir, et l'homme avait alors tourné sa tête vers les deux femmes qui étaient en train de se débattre ensemble, avant que l'une ne parvienne à se soustraire de la prise de l'autre et à prendre la fuite. L'homme avait vu rouge, et sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment, il avait bondi hors du lit avant de partir à la poursuite de la meurtrière. Il n'avait qu'un désir en tête : faire payer à la jeune femme ce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il allait lui fournir un aller simple pour les enfers, et cela, sans attendre la moindre seconde !

Dans son plus simple appareil, il avait talonné Ginny à travers les couloirs et les escaliers en poussant des hurlements de fou furieux. Sur son chemin, certaines portes avaient été ouvertes et des regards hallucinés s'étaient braqués sur lui ; des femmes avaient poussé des hurlements de peur avant de refermer leurs portes en voyant cet homme nu qui coursait une jeune femme en hurlant à la mort. Rapidement, des agents de sécurité avaient fait leur apparition, tandis que l'homme parvenait à se saisir de la demoiselle et lui serrait le cou avec une joie malsaine.

Ginny avait essayé avec désespoir de se soustraire à la poigne de l'homme en se débattant avec la force du désespoir, mais celui-ci était bien plus fort qu'elle. Lentement, elle avait commencé à cesser de se débattre, ses yeux avaient commencé à se fermer, ses veines apparaissant encore un peu plus clairement à travers sa peau pale, quand trois agents de sécurité avaient assailli l'homme, à califourchon sur elle.

_Lâchez-moi putain de connards ! Je vais la tuer ! Je vais tuer cette garce. Je vais l'envoyer dans les sous-sols de l'enfer ! Lâchez-moi, bordel ! disait l'homme en se tortillant pour essayer de se soustraire de la poigne des policiers qui le maintenaient fermement au sol. Je vais buter cette salope ! Je vais la tuer comme elle l'a tué !

Pendant ce temps, un des agents s'occupait de la demoiselle à moitié évanouie.

_Calmez-vous, monsieur, ou nous allons devoir recourir à la violence.

_Que je me calme, alors que cette putain vient de le tuer ?! Elle lui a tiré dessus ! Il y avait tellement de sang sur lui ... Avait-il dit d'une voix brisée. Oh mon Dieu ! Il est mort. Il est vraiment mort … La réalité le rattrapait doucement, alors que son souffle revenait doucement. Que vais-je devenir sans lui ? avait encore dit l'homme en arrêtant de bouger. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point je l'aime … Sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus faible à mesure que la peine le submergeait.

Les agents de sécurité avaient demandé plus d'informations, mais il avait été impossible de lui faire dire quoi que ce soit d'autre après sa déclaration poignante. L'homme avait été tellement calme après ses dires, que les vigiles avaient relâché leurs prises sur lui. Profitant de cette relaxe, il s'était dégagé et avait sauté comme un serpent sur Ginny, qui venait juste d'être remise en position assise. Il lui avait donné un violent coup de pied au ventre avant d'être à nouveau empoigné.

_Tu vas rôtir en enfer ! Je te promets que tu ne vas pas l'emporter au paradis, salope ! Avait-il hurlé avec haine.

_C'est bien, comme ça je pourrais faire un coucou à ta petite putain de tapette ! avait-elle réussi à souffler avant de partir dans un rire hystérique.

Pendant ce temps, Mimi, après s'être mise debout, avait saisi le poste de téléphone fixe, et avait appelé une ambulance. Elle s'était approchée de l'homme qui baignait dans son sang sur le lit, et avait essayé de stopper l'écoulement de sang. Malgré cela, l'hémoglobine avait continué de couler, et elle avait les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'elle regardait le liquide vital quitter lentement le corps de l'homme. L'ambulance n'avait mis que peu de temps avant de venir, l'hôpital se trouvant à quelques rues de là ; et les pompiers avaient pris le corps en charge et étaient repartis.

La police avait mis Ginny aux arrêts, et par la même occasion, l'homme nu. Les parents de Tom et le parrain de Harry avaient été contactés ; Mimi avait trouvé ces informations dans le dossier de l'hôtel.. Les journalistes avaient envahi l'hôtel, l'hôpital et le commissariat de police. Le lendemain, les gros titres diraient qu'une fusillade avait eu lieu dans l'appartement que Tom Riddle partageait avec son compagnon, et qu'il se pourrait qu'il ait un mort, mais on ne savait toujours pas qui.

Alors qu'un homme en peignoir pleurait la mort de son compagnon dans l'un des bureaux du commissariat de police, un groupe de chirurgiens essayait de maintenir en vie un autre homme dans une salle d'opération.

_Son cœur est en train de lâcher. Faites vite, passez-moi le défibrillateur, avait retenti la voix d'un des médecins, alors qu'un long bip, se fait entendre dans la pièce.

* * *

 **Ps : on ne trucide pas l'auteur. Ce n'est pas très productif pour la suite.**

 **Pps: J'ai lancé un petit sondage sur ma prochaine fic. J'ai mis quatre résumées d'idées de fics. Si cela ne vous dérange pas de faire un petit tour sur mon profil, vous n'avez qu'à clic sur le " Vote now! " en haut à droite. Merci de votre participation.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sieba972 :** cela fait plaisir de lire un tel com. Merci pour le com.

 **Tinga Bella :** Heureuse d'apprendre que tu as accroché à l'histoire. Merci pour le com, ça fait toujours plaisir. Voici donc la suite.

 **aude33 :** Merci pour le com, la voici la suite.

 **Lolita :** Tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture et merci pour le com.

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama :** Merci pour le com, la réponse à ton vœu est peut-être la dedans. ^^

 **bethy972 :** Merci pour le com, voici la suite. En espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi. Eh non, tuer Ginny aurait forcément entrainé le coupable en prison.

 **STL87 :** J'ai normalement une bêta pour la fic, mais elle ne peut pas toujours rendre le chapitre a l'heure pour la publication. Merci pour le com et l'info.

 **kimykymi :** mais non, si peu ! hihihih! Merci pour le com. Il reste un chapitre et peut être un épilogue.

 **stormtrooper2 :** eh oui, c'est bientôt fini. J'en suis tout émue, car cela va être ma première fic à laquelle je vais mettre le mot fin. Pour la vengeance de Remus, tu vas la découvrir à la fin du chapitre. Bon, elle n'est pas super-horrible non plus. Enfin...peut-être pas trop. C'était vraiment amusant de lire les hypothèses sur le blessé, vraiment tordant. Je devrais faire des fins comme cela plus souvent. ^^

 **Séraphine13 :** bien sûr, sans l'auteur, pas de suite.^^ Je trouvais pourtant qu'elle était parfaite, moi. La voici la suite.

 **Un grand merci à Pulcotinette pour la correction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

Quand Mérope avait reçu le fameux coup de téléphone l'informant de ce qui s'était passé, elle venait à peine de s'endormir après le départ tourmenté de son fils, et avait cru halluciner en entendant son interlocutrice. Elle avait pris sur elle pour ne pas perdre son calme, puis avait donné une gifle retentissante à son époux qui ne tenait plus sur ses pieds, abasourdi. Elle avait ensuite fait sortir leur voiture et avait soutenu son mari durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital.

D'eux deux, elle avait toujours été celle qui recevait le mieux les mauvaises nouvelles. Elle devait, de ce fait, rester forte ; non seulement pour son fils, mais aussi pour son tendre mari qui peinait à avancer. Même si Mérope portait à son fils un amour très fort, elle savait que cela n'était pas comparable à celui de son mari pour leur fils. Quand Tom Jr était venu au monde, Mérope avait été prise d'un baby-blues. Après l'accouchement, elle avait été sous l'emprise d'une dépression inexplicable ; une espèce de peur que son mari ne l'aime plus, qu'il chérisse son fils et qu'il la délaisse ...

Quand la responsable du personnel de l'hôtel particulier avait appelé en pleurs pour leur dire que leur fils et son compagnon avaient été victimes d'une fusillade avec un blessé grave, que dieu la pardonne, mais elle avait prié pour que cela ne soit pas son fils. Mais, comme pour la punir de son vœu, la femme lui avait appris, la gorge serrée, que c'était bien son précieux fils qui avait été touché par la folle furieuse qui avait tiré.

Heureusement, la police semblait avoir mis la main sur elle. Potter avait aussi été emmené par les forces de police, pour un interrogatoire sur les événements de la nuit, et Mérope s'était maudite pour ne pas avoir demandé aux deux hommes de rester dormir le soir même. Quand la voiture s'était stoppé devant l'entrée de l'hôpital où leur fils avait été amené, Mérope avait été heureuse de trouver leur ami, Severus Snape, accompagné de l'homme qui avait aidé à la libération de son fils, en train de les attendre.

La dame s'était approchée des deux hommes en essayant de rester digne et de ne pas s'effondrer. Severus s'était alors détaché de l'autre homme et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils avaient pénétré dans la grande bâtisse et étaient allés prendre des nouvelles de Tom ; cependant, malgré les menaces et les cris que la dame avait fini par laisser sortir, rien n'avait pu leur être révélé sur l'état de santé de leur protégé, ni s'il était simplement encore de ce monde.

Sirius, qui s'était tenu un peu en retraite de la famille, avait été content de l'absence de Harry en cet instant-là. L'homme avait reçu la nouvelle alors qu'il se rendait à un rendez-vous avec Colin, et le jeune homme avait voulu l'accompagner ; mais Sirius l'en avait empêché. Il lui avait cependant de le tenir informé de l'évolution de la situation.

Il avait encouragé le blond à se rendre en boîte pour se changer les idées et lui avait, par la même occasion, fait comprendre qu'il devait prendre du bon temps, et ne pas laisser les évènements le miner. N'ayant pas été informé de l'identité du blessé, Sirius s'était immédiatement rendu à l'hôpital ; mais connaissant le tempérament de son filleul, l'homme s'était dit que ce devait certainement être lui qui avait été blessé en essayant de protéger Tom.

À son arrivée, il avait été surpris de trouver Snape devant l'entrée du dispensaire. Les deux ne s'étaient adressé la parole qu'une seule fois ; l'ancien flic avait demandé à Snape s'il avait été mis au courant de la gravité ou de l'identité du blessé. Celui-ci lui avait dit que c'était Tom, mais qu'il ne savait rien de plus sur son état. Black s'était alors posé la question de savoir s'il devait ou non partir, mais l'arrivée des parents de Tom l'avait obligé à rester.

Alors qu'il attendait que la famille Riddle prenne des renseignements sur la situation de leur fils et filleul, Sirius avait passé un coup de fil à Greyback ; il voulait lui demander de se rendre au commissariat de police, pour s'informer de ce qui était advenu de son filleul à lui. Son patron ayant une quantité conséquente d'amis dans les forces de l'ordre, cela n'allait pas présenter un souci majeur pour lui, et il pourrait de cette façon en savoir plus sur le déroulement de la soirée et informer Sirius, par la suite.

Sirius avait pensé qu'il serait plus utile de rester sur place afin de se tenir au fait de l'état de santé du compagnon de Harry, que d'aller au commissariat pour poireauter en attendant que sa garde à vue ne prenne fin. Le mercenaire s'était dit qu'il pourrait ainsi donner des nouvelles à son filleul et en cas de décès, lui évitant de se rendre inutilement sur place.

N'ayant reçu plus d'indications sur l'état de Tom, les Riddle et Snape avaient pris place aux côtés de Sirius dans un silence de mort. Ils avaient dû attendre presque quatre heures pour qu'un médecin vienne leur donner des indications sur la santé de leur héritier. L'opération avait été longue et le résultat hasardeux ; leur fils avait eu un arrêt cardiaque.

Personne n'avait pu entendre la suite car une gifle retentissante avait résonné dans le silence que l'annonce avait fait tomber.

MPJSG

Harry était dans un état second à son arrivée au commissariat de police. On lui avait posé une couverture sur les épaules afin de recouvrir sa nudité avant d'être pris en charge par deux hommes en uniforme, tandis que deux autres s'étaient occupés de la garce hystérique qui riait en continu. Le son de son ricanement stupide avait provoqué Harry et l'avait encore une fois de plus, incité à attaquer la jeune femme. Quelque chose en elle le poussait à bout, comme un relent de déception, de colère … un arrière-gout de haine. Cette femme, au delà de sa tentative d'assassinat, provoquait chez lui un sentiment de déjà-vu, de mépris ; et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur ce visage déformé par la folie.

Il s'était alors emparé de l'arme de l'un des policiers qui devait s'occuper de lui mais, malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour la jeune demoiselle, on était parvenu à le désarmer avant qu'il n'ait pu appuyer sur la détente. Les policiers avaient alors dû lui mettre les menottes avant de le forcer à monter dans leur véhicule. Harry avait projeté des menaces de mort et des insultes colorées à Ginny alors qu'on l'éloignait d'elle, et le trajet jusqu'à Scotland Yard à Westminster s'était fait en silence.

À l'arrêt de la voiture, les deux policiers l'avaient conduit dans un bureau, avaient détaché une de ses mains pour l'attacher à sa chaise, pour ensuite sortir et l'abandonner à son triste sort sans un mot. En essayant de se recouvrir correctement, Harry avait posé son regard sur ses mains recouvertes du sang de son compagnon.

Le sang de Tom. Le sang de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Le sang de la personne avec qui il venait tout juste de commencer à croire qu'il finirait sa vie.

Le sang de sa moitié d'âme. Le jeune avait été alors pris d'une crise de larmes silencieuse, alors que son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Il avait porté ses mains tachées de l'hémoglobine de son amoureux sur son visage sans se soucier de se salir ; il venait de réaliser que Tom, son arrogant et narcissique petit ami, était mort. Irrémédiablement ... Il avait été tué d'une balle dans le cœur sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire pour le sauver. Et le plus dur dans cette prise de conscience, c'était que tout était entièrement de sa faute … C'était sa faute si cette folle furieuse lui avait tiré dessus … Si seulement il avait été plus rapide, Tom serait toujours de ce monde …

Puis un éclair avait traversé son esprit. Ses cheveux volants autour de son visage, certes déguisé, mais nettement reconnaissable aux taches de rousseur qui perlaient sous le fond de teint … Ses petites mains fines qu'il avait tant de fois senti dans les siennes … Sa bouche, grande ouverte dans un éclat de rire … Le bruit régulier de ses pas lors de sa course … En fermant les yeux et en y appuyant ses poings serrés comme pour repousser la réalité, Harry mit enfin un nom sur ce visage : Ginny. Son ex. Cette fille superficielle à qui il avait refusé ce qu'il avait donné à Tom sous ses yeux … Son amour.

Cette révélation avait été un coup dur au jeune homme. Et dire qu'il lui avait fait confiance, à une époque ...Le jeune homme avait longuement pleuré, avant qu'une personne ne vienne s'enquérir de lui. Harry avait les yeux rougis par ses pleurs, et le nez qui coulait disgracieusement ; depuis le temps, le sang avait fini par sécher de ses mains et sur son visage.

Deux hommes en costumes cravates de très mauvaises qualités avaient pénétré dans le petit bureau. Après un bref salut, ils avaient pris place sur les deux chaises se trouvant derrière la table. La pièce où avait été maintenu Harry était très petite, de la taille d'un cagibi même. Elle ne comportait qu'une table moyenne qui à elle seule occupait déjà la majorité de la pièce ; trois chaises, une caméra bien visible et un miroir occupaient le reste de l'espace.

Les deux policiers s'étaient présentés comme étant Williams Wallace et Cedric Diggory, les inspecteurs en charge de l'affaire. Ils étaient là pour éclaircir les choses avec Harry.

_Donc, votre nom est Harry Potter ? avait demandé le plus jeune, Cedric.

_Oui, avait chuchoté Harry après un long silence.

_Bien. Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qui se passait dans l'appartement de M. Riddle au moment des faits ? Quelles sont les relations exacts que vous entretenez avec lui, et que faisiez-vous là-bas à cette heure tardive de la nuit ?

À la dernière question, Harry avait regardé l'homme étrangement. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire en gros caractères ''NON, MAIS VOUS ETES SERIEUX AVEC VOTRE QUESTION POURRI ?''.

_Je suis le compagnon de Tom. Nous avons commencé à vivre ensemble il y a seulement quelques semaines. Avait dit Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux le jeune inspecteur en le défiant de dire quoi que soit à ce sujet.

_Hum…Et avez-vous pu reconnaître la jeune femme qui vous a attaquée ? Nous aimerions avoir … plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'est précisément passé, s'il vous plait. Avait demandé le jeune inspecteur avec de la gêne dans la voix et en se tortillant de malaise sur sa chaise.

_Cela vous pose-t-il un problème que je sois gay ? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous pouvez immédiatement partir. Je n'aime pas les coincés du cul et les moralisateurs, ce que je fais de mon cul ne regarde que moi et personne d'autre. N'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire Harry avec morgue.

_Euh…Non, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels. J'ai un cousin qui l'est et c'est mon meilleur ami. Avait démenti Cédric.

_Alors, c'est quoi votre foutu problème ?! avait voulu savoir Harry.

_C'est que l'on voit votre, hum…

_Mon quoi ?

_Euh…

_Il veut dire que votre sexe est à découvert, Monsieur. Lui était venu en aide son équipier.

_Et alors, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire cette tête de constipé fini ! Je vous signale que vous avez le même service trois-pièces que moi ! Ce n'est pas comme si cela vous faisait quelque chose non plus, ou que j'étais une femme. À moins que vous ne soyez un de ces gays refoulés qui se cachent encore dans leur placard, bien à l'abri de ce que les bonnes gens de la société peuvent dire ou penser sur cette affreuse défaillance ... Avait dit Harry hargneusement, et en accentuant la fin de sa phrase d'un ton moqueur.

_Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît monsieur. Etre embarrassé de voir le "service trois-pièces" d'un autre homme, comme vous dites, n'est pas interdit que je sache ! Avait rétorqué sèchement Cedric. Et ce n'est pas parce que je me sens gêné d'avoir votre machin en pleine face, que je suis gay aussi. La pudeur, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

_C'est bon, Cedric. Ce jeune homme est sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de vivre, c'est pour ça qu'il est agressif, était intervenu en chuchotant le coéquipier de Cedric.

_Je veux bien qu'il soit sous le choc, mais ce n'est en aucun cas une raison pour lâcher ses nerfs sur moi ! avait dit Cedric en rouspétant.

_Tu dois apprendre à garder ton sang-froid dans toutes les situations si tu veux continuer à faire ce métier plus longtemps.

_Je me demande bien pourquoi je persiste dans ce monde pourri aussi …

_Tu aurais dû y penser avant de t'engager dans la police et de postuler par la suite au poste d'inspecteur. Lui avait dit son ami en souriant.

_Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'était pas moi qui ai posé ma candidature ! On m'a piégé.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas foiré ton exam alors ?

_Comme si j'allais laisser à ces imbéciles l'occasion de se payer de ma tête pour un stupide test, avait sifflé le jeune homme.

Harry avait regardé les deux hommes discuter sans plus prêter attention à lui. D'une façon étrange, cet échange entre les deux policiers avait contribué à le calmer un peu.

_Je suis désolé pour mon comportement, avait-il dit d'une petite voix, quand les deux hommes s'étaient tus. Il avait ensuite couvert son truc en souriant avec embarras.

_Euh…ce n'est rien. J'ai parfois tendance à monter sur mes chevaux trop rapidement. Avait dit à son tour Cedric.

_Maintenant que cela est fait, pouvons-nous revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, messieurs ? Avait demandé Williams.

_ Ouais ouais, avait dit Cedric. Alors, monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous nous relater les événements de la soirée ?

_Nous venions de rentrer d'une soirée chez les parents de Tom. Avait commencé Harry avec difficulté.

_Ensuite, avait réclamé Williams.

_Nous avons fait l'amour…et… Raconter les événements les rendaient plus réels aux yeux fatigués et peinés de Harry.

_Oui ? L'avait encouragé Cedric.

_Nous…avait dit Harry en reniflant…nous venions à peine de finir…il avait essuyé avec rage ses yeux rempli de larmes…quand cette salope de Ginny a défoncée la porte avant de tirer sur Tom…J'ai essayé…J'ai essayé de me mettre dans la trajectoire de l'arme…mais cet imbécile de Tom m'a repoussé sur le lit et a pris la balle à ma place.

_C'était très courageux de sa part et de la vôtre aussi d'avoir essayé, lui avait dit Williams.

_J'aurais mille fois préféré qu'elle m'atteigne, moi, plutôt que lui ... Avait dit Harry, les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues. Il serait encore de ce monde, si j'avais été plus rapide que lui … Avait-il continué en reniflant. Vous savez le plus absurde dans tout ça ?

_Quoi ? Avait demandé Williams.

_Je ne me serais jamais attendu à un tel geste de sa part.

_Pourquoi, s'il vous aimait ? l'avait interrogé Cedric perplexe.

_Tom est, enfin, était … non, est ! Utiliser la passé rendait inutile tout espoir et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. L'homme le plus narcissique et égoïste que cette terre ait portée. Il était plus du genre à vous prendre comme gilet par balle, plutôt que l'inverse.

_Cet acte prouve qu'il vous aimait plus que lui-même. Vous devriez en être reconnaissant, et non le maudire, pour une si belle preuve d'amour. Peu de personnes sont capables de faire le geste qu'a eu votre compagnon !

_Je me rends compte maintenant, qu'il m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais, avait dit Harry en souriant à travers ses larmes.

_Revenons à notre affaire, avait interrompu William.

Et quand Harry avait tourné son regard sur lui, il lui avait demandé s'ils connaissaient l'agresseuse, identifiée comme Ginevria Weasley et, si oui, dans quelles circonstances.

_Ginny était mon ex, avait dit Harry avec haine.

_Oh, donc si je puis me permettre … Vous êtes bi ? avait demandé Cedric.

_Non, je suis bien gay. Simplement, je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant ma rencontre avec Tom, avait réfuté Harry.

_D'accord. Et donc depuis combien de temps aviez-vous rompu avec cette demoiselle ?

_Quelques semaines seulement.

_Et l'avez-vous fait à l'amiable ? Avait poursuivi Cedric.

_Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler, mais c'était clair pour nous deux que c'était fini.

_La demoiselle ne semblait pas vraiment de cet avis ... Avait dit Williams.

_C'est son problème, pas le mien ! Avait rétorqué Harry.

_Bien, dis l'inspecteur pour couper court à sa colère. Comment avez-vous fait la connaissance de M Riddle ? Et était ce avant ou après votre rupture avec mademoiselle Weasley ?

_Avant ma rupture, avait dit Harry.

_Et c'était dans quelles circonstances ? Avait insisté Williams. Harry avait un peu hésité avant de répondre.

_Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, promettez-moi de ne rien dire aux parents de Tom, avait exigé Harry.

_Si cela n'a rien à voir et n'entrave pas à la bonne marche du dossier, nous vous en faisons la promesse. Lui avait assuré Williams.

_J'ai fait la connaissance de Tom dans le parking d'un club huppé où j'occupais l'emploi de voiturier.

_Et comment en êtes-vous arrivé à sortir ensemble ? Avait demandé Cedric.

_J'étais en train de ranger la voiture d'un client qui venait d'arriver lorsqu'il m'est rentré dedans. Il était trop ivre pour prendre le volant ce soir, mais il l'avait tout de même fait.

_Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'un tel accident durant notre recherche d'antécédents, avait fait remarquer Williams.

_Cela ne me surprend pas vraiment ... lui avait dit son coéquipier les lèvres pincées.

_Continuez, avait encouragé Williams.

_J'avoue que quand cela s'est produit, je n'étais pas vraiment dans de bonnes dispositions.

_C'est-à-dire ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? avait voulu connaître Cedric.

_Je lui ai gueulé qu'il devait faire attention aux autres et pas seulement à sa petite personne, et exigé qu'il prenne en charge les réparations des dégâts qu'il venait de causer. Hors de question que je paye pour sa connerie !

_Ce qui est tout à fait normal, puisqu'il était en tort. Lui avait accordé Williams.

_Mais cet idiot avait refusé de payer. Il a même tenté de me frapper ! avait dit Harry avec incrédulité.

_Et, qu'avez-vous fait ? Avait voulu savoir Cedric.

_Je lui ai mis une droite, mais comme je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force, je l'ai mis K.O. par la même occasion ... Les deux flics avaient regardé Harry avec incrédulité avant de fondre en larmes, pris par une crise de rire mémorable. Quand ils étaient enfin parvenus à se ressaisir, Cedric avait demandé à Harry ce qui s'était ensuite passé.

Harry avait alors raconté toute l'histoire qui avait suivi cet accident de voiture. Les deux policiers avaient beaucoup rigolé et à la fin de l'interrogatoire, ils étaient presque devenus amis, faisant momentanément oublier à Harry la mort de Tom. Mais quand Cedric avait annoncé la fin de l'interrogatoire et que Harry pouvait partir, la réalité lui était tombée dessus : Tom était bel et bien mort ce soir-là. Et c'était pour cette raison, qu'il s'était trouvé en face des deux inspecteurs de police.

Cédric avait fait apporter des vêtements pour Harry, un bas de jogging et un t-shirt avec le logo des forces de police dessus. Il avait ensuite demandé à Harry s'il voulait qu'on le raccompagne chez lui, mais le jeune homme avait décliné l'offre. Il voulait marcher pour se changer les idées et ne souhaitait pas retourner dans l'appartement ; maintenant que Tom n'y était plus, il ne voyait pas de raison de s'y rendre ; de plus, cet endroit ne ferait que le déprimer encore plus. En parlant de cela, il devrait rapidement se trouver un nouveau toit, s'était dit Harry en sortant du commissariat.

Alors que le jeune homme tournait sur sa droite sans savoir où aller, une ombre massive s'était dressée devant lui. Harry avait dû relevé la tête pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage de l'intrus, et reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui avait mené les investigations au moment de l'enlèvement de Tom. C'était le supérieur de son parrain, Greyback quelque chose.

Harry lui avait demandé ce qu'il fabriquait là. Il était venu le chercher sous la demande de Sirius qui était, lui, coincé à l'hôpital dans l'attente d'en savoir plus sur l'état de santé de Tom.

_Il n'est pas mort ? Avait demandé Harry d'une petite voix. Un fol espoir avait commencé à ressurgir dans son cœur.

_Je ne sais pas, lui avait répondu en toute honnêteté Greyback.

_Mais vous venez de dire que Sirius attendait de ses nouvelles, avait dit Harry avec déception.

_Oui ; le parrain, les parents de Mr Riddle et lui attendent qu'un médecin vienne leur donner des nouvelles. Personne ne sait s'il est toujours en vie. Lui avait expliqué Greyback en le dirigeant vers sa voiture.

L'homme avait conduit Harry en direction de l'hôpital où se trouvait Tom dans un silence de mort. À leur arrivée, Harry avait foncé comme un diable à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et n'avait pas eu à aller très loin pour trouver ceux qu'il cherchait.

L'espoir au cœur, Harry avait couru vers eux, sans prendre en compte les avertissements d'une infirmière qui lui rapellait qu'il était interdit de courir dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. En s'approchant du petit groupe, il avait remarqué la présence du médecin qu'il n'avait pas aperçu plus tôt.

_Votre fils a fait un arrêt cardiaque durant l'opération, nous sommes…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put entendre : et il poussa un petit cri d'anéantissement à cette annonce. Toutes ses espérances venaient d'être réduites à néant. Tom était mort, réellement, définitivement, incontestablement ; mort. Décédé. Trépassé. Parti. Pour toujours. À jamais ... Harry avait été tellement affligé par cette annonce, qu'il n'avait pas senti la claque que lui avait mise Mérope.

( **NDA : J'ai pensé à m'arrêter là, mais j'ai eu peur des représailles. Donc, j'ai continué.)**

 **(NdT : Merci !)**

_Sale petit ordure ! C'est ta faute si mon fils est mort ! Tu aurais dû prendre cette balle à sa place, toi au moins, personne ne t'aurait regretté. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela soit mon fils ? avait hurlé Mérope en pleurant sa perte. Depuis que tu es rentré dans sa vie, il ne lui arrive que des malheurs !

Mais alors que la matriarche Riddle déversait sa haine sur le pauvre Potter, son mari lui avait mis, à son tour, une claque bien mérité.

_Comment oses tu avoir de tels propos à l'encontre du compagnon de notre fils ?! Ne vois-tu pas que ce garçon est autant affligé, voir même davantage, que nous-mêmes ? Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi vile, pour en venir à t'en prendre à un enfant innocent. Enfin, il sort d'un interrogatoire ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est assez comme ça ? Et je te signale, ma chère épouse, que c'est en partie de ta faute, si Tom s'est mis en ménage avec lui !

_Alors, maintenant c'est de ma faute, cet assassinat ? Avait demandé la matriarche indignée en se sentant trahie par les accusations de son conjoint.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je voulais simplement souligner que, sans ton insistance à vouloir absolument caser notre fils à la première venue, il n'aurait peut-être pas fait la rencontre de Harry, qui, selon toi, est la cause de ce qui lui est arrivé. Donc, si je prends en compte ton raisonnement, toi aussi tu es responsable de ce fait ! Avait dit le père Riddle avec logique. Je ne cautionne pas que tu t'en prennes à M. Potter pour rien. Ce qui est arrivé n'est de la faute de personne, si ce n'est de cette pauvre femme cinglée et dérangée qui lui a tiré dessus. Avait-il fini par conclure. Harry avait été étonné par tant de bon sens ; comment cet homme si intelligent avait-il pu s'abaisser à épouser Merope ? Mariage d'intérêt, s'était-il dit en soupirant.

Pendant que les parents de Tom étaient en train de se disputer, Sirius avait pris Harry dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à quitter le bâtiment avec son filleul afin de lui éviter plus de reproches non mérités. Ils venaient à peine de faire trois pas quand le médecin s'était écrié avec exaspération.

_Il n'est pas mort ! Le silence avait une nouvelle fois accueilli son intervention. Bordel, cela vous arrive de prendre la peine d'écouter votre interlocuteur jusqu'à la fin, bon sang de bon soir ?!

_Il est en vie ? avaient demandé, dans un même ensemble, toutes les personnes présentes.

_Oui ! Avait confirmé le médecin en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

_Mais, vous venez de dire qu'il était mort … Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque, et ... Avait retenti la petite voix brisée de Harry.

_J'ai dit qu'il avait fait un arrêt cardiaque durant l'intervention, pas qu'il en était mort, bon sang !

_Il est donc bien en vie ? Avait encore demandé Harry qui avait eu du mal à croire le médecin.

_Oui, monsieur, lui avait confirmé le médecin en lui souriant gentiment. L'homme s'était rappelé que, quand l'ambulance avait amené le jeune blessé, celui-ci avait repris conscience durant quelques secondes. Et durant cette courte période, il n'avait pas arrêté d'appeler après le jeune homme et un nain de jardin. Tous s'étaient demandé ce qu'était le fameux petit nain de jardin ... Donc, le médecin était heureux d'annoncer cette nouvelle à Harry, il ne pouvait rien pour le nain de jardin cela dit.

Quand Harry avait eu confirmation que Tom était en vie, il s'était évanoui de soulagement dans les bras de Sirius.

MPJSG

Colin avait fait comme lui avait demandé Sirius ; il s'était rendu dans une boîte de nuit et s'y était amusé avec insouciance. Même si le jeune homme avait été peiné d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Tom et à Harry, comme lui avait dit Sirius, il ne pouvait rien pour eux. Le jeune homme avait donc fait en sorte de se sortir pour un temps les deux hommes de sa tête.

Colin était dans la boîte de nuit depuis à peu près une demi-heure, quand son regard avait été attiré par la forme avachie d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années assis sur un tabouret du bar.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Colin s'était approché de lui et avait pris place à sa droite. Il avait commandé un verre et en avait offert un à l'homme, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de soulever la tête pour regarder Colin, lui demandant simplement de partir. Mais Colin avait été piqué par la curiosité : l'homme ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qui se rendaient dans le club. Et cela avait suffit pour exciter son incessante indiscrétion.

L'homme était de taille moyenne, très maigre, avec une peau pâle et un teint qui semblaient relativement maladifs. Il avait des cheveux châtain clair coupés n'importe comment et clairsemés de mèches blanches, des yeux marron. Il était plutôt bel homme malgré ses fringues vieillottes et la fatigue flagrante sur son visage.

Il avait également un air d'une tristesse infinie qui avait donné envie à Colin de le consoler. Allez savoir pourquoi le jeune homme avait ressenti cela … Il n'avait, bien sûr, pas écouté l'homme., et s'était au contraire bien installé, puis avait commencé à lui parler de tout et de rien. L'homme avait fini par se dérider et petit à petit, une discussion avait débuté entre eux deux. L'homme portait le nom de Remus Lupin, médecin sans emploi.

Quand Colin lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'en avait pas trouvé avec tous les offres existant dans cette branche, l'homme avait baissé la tête avec défaitisme sans répondre. Colin lui avait alors dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

_Es-tu si peu doué pour que personne ne veuille de toi ?

_Je suis sorti majeur de ma promotion, avait réfuté Remus.

_Alors quoi ?

_Il y a quelques années, j'ai fait une chose horrible à un ami que je considérais comme un frère. Et maintenant j'en paye le prix ... D'une certaine façon, je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais. Avait dit l'homme encore plus triste et abattu.

_Je ne comprends pas. Où se trouve le lien entre le fait que tu ne trouves pas de taf et ta trahison ?

_Tout est lié.

_Explique-moi, avait exigé Colin.

_Durant ma dernière année d'études, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme de mon âge qui était venu nous présenter un produit de ses laboratoires. Après l'avoir arrêté pour lui poser un peu plus de questions sur le produit, nous avons commencé à sympathiser et à nous voir en dehors de l'école. Et lentement nous sommes devenus des amis, et plus encore.

_Vous sortiez ensemble ?

_Non, mais j'aurais tout donné pour cela ! Malheureusement pour moi, il ne voyait en moi qu'un frère. Rien de plus ...

_Ce n'est pas de chance, vieux, avait compati Colin. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Lui as-tu avoué tes sentiments ?

_Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire, par peur de mettre fin à notre amitié. Et comme lui ne semblait pas intéressé par les hommes, même si je savais, car il me l'avait dit, qu'il était gay, j'étais heureux que nous ne soyons que tous les deux.

_Mais ? Car il doit bien y avoir un mais ...

_Un soir, en l'ayant forcé à se rendre dans une boîte, nous avons fait la rencontre d'un gars de notre âge. J'ai immédiatement su que l'homme plaisait à Severus. Ce nom avait fait tilté Colin.

_Attends ! Tu as bien dit Severus, comme dans Severus Snape ? Le mec super-bandant, mais avec un caractère de merde ? Avait demandé Colin.

_Tu le connais ?! avait demandé Remus, surpris.

_Non, pas vraiment … Simplement de vu et des on-dit. Mais continue ton histoire, l'avait poussé Colin.

_Donc dans cette boîte, un homme s'était approché de nous. Il avait fait directement du rentre dedans à Severus, mais celui-ci l'a éconduit sans aucune délicatesse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai vu en lui un moyen de faire reconnaître à Severus ses vrais sentiments à mon égard.

_Severus t'aimait alors ? avait demandé Colin.

_Pas le moins du monde, mais cela, je ne l'ai su qu'après ... En effet, dans mon délire, j'étais persuadé que lui aussi avait de tendres sentiments amoureux pour moi. Je me suis donc dit que si j'arrivais à me rapprocher de l'homme qui lui faisait du charme, j'arriverais à attiser sa jalousie.

_Et alors ?

_Il est bien devenu jaloux, mais pas de la manière que je voulais … Tout mon stratagème a profité à l'autre homme, qui lui non plus n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour moi.

_Ah merde, c'est vache. Tu devais avoir la haine.

_Et pas qu'un peu. Quelques mois après leur mise en couple, j'ai été approché par l'ex de Severus, un con fini.

_Que te voulait-il ?

_Il voulait reconquérir mon ami. J'ai vu là ma chance de pouvoir récupérer Severus.

_Mais n'aviez jamais été ensemble !

_Certes, mais dans mon esprit de cette époque, c'était le cas.

_Qu'as-tu fait?

_J'ai attiré Sirius dans un bar sous un faux prétexte, je lui ai fait boire comme un trou et l'ait drogué par la même occasion. Ensuite, je lui ai fait croire que Severus le trompait avec son ex.

_Et il t'a cru sur parole ? Avait demandé Colin incrédule.

_Non, bien sûr que non. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Severus.

_Comment l'as-tu persuadé alors ?

_L'ex de Severus avait une vidéo d'eux deux en plein action qu'il avait fait à l'insu de Severus. Je l'ai donc montré à Sirius, qui était trop éméché pour voir que Severus était plus jeune qu'à ce moment-là. Je l'ai ensuite ramené chez eux, mais au moment de le mettre au lit, j'ai été pris d'un désir irrépressible pour lui.

_Qu'as-tu fait ?

_Je lui ai sauté dessus. Il a d'abord résisté, mais quand je lui ai fait revoir la vidéo, cela n'a pas manqué. Nous avons fait l'amour comme des bêtes. Severus nous a surpris au lit tous les deux.

_Je vois le malaise … Qu'a-t-il fait ?

_Il nous a mis dehors tous les deux, et à poil ! Il a même viré tout ce qui appartenait à Sirius le soir même.

_La vache, il ne perd pas de temps lui. Et que t'a-t-il fait ?

_Je venais d'être diplômé et avait déjà été engagé dans l'un des plus prestigieux hôpitaux de Londres. Hé bien, il a utilisé ses contacts et a fait en sorte que personne ne veuille de moi, même dans les campagnes environnantes.

_Putain ! Il est aussi influent que ça ?

_Je ne te fais pas dire.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas changé de pays ?

_J'ai bien essayé, mais il semblerait qu'il ait pris un détective privé chargé de me traquer où que j'aille ... Depuis, dès que je me fais embaucher, il fait en sorte que la personne me licencie sans raison valable.

_Merde alors, il est rancunier ce type !

_A qui le dis-tu ... Avait dit l'homme en poussant un soupir d'accablement, avant de reprendre une gorgée d'alcool.


	28. Chapter 28

**Un grand merci à Pulcotinette pour la correction et les ajouts en plus.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'attentat contre Tom et suite à l'opération qu'il avait dû subir afin de préserver sa vie, le trentenaire avait été plongé dans le coma. Cependant, les médecins avaient rassuré la famille sur ce fait : l'opération s'était parfaitement bien déroulée et il fallait simplement lui laisser temps de se remettre. Et effectivement, le PDG avait ouvert les yeux une semaine après son opération ; encore faible, il était cependant capable d'écouter ses proches lui parler de ses affaires fructueuses. Les médecins avaient accepté, sous la lourde insistance de Mérope, de le garder plus longtemps à l'hôpital et ainsi, il n'était sorti que cinq semaines plus tard.

La première chose que le PDG avait demandée en se réveillant de sa semaine de coma avait été son nain de jardin. En ouvrant les yeux, il avait été un peu perdu, désorienté ; il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait voulu se lever, mais en avait été incapable : il s'était senti faible, ramolli, léthargique et souffreteux. Un bip incessant lui rebattait les oreilles en continu.

Il avait alors pris le temps de bien observer son environnement. Et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il comprenne où il se trouvait, et par la même occasion ce qui l'y avait mené : la chambre blanche, les appareils médicaux et le lit inconfortable l'en avaient parfaitement informé. La découverte de sa localisation et le rappel des événements de la nuit, où il avait enfin réussi à surmonter sa peur pour pouvoir recoucher avec Potter, lui avaient aussi fait se demander où se trouvait ce dernier. La dernière fois qu'il avait été hospitalisé, il avait été présent à son réveil, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

De ne pas le savoir accroché à lui comme une ancre à la mer l'avait amené à se demander si la folle dingue qui lui avait tiré dessus, n'avait pas retourné l'arme sur Harry ensuite. Pourtant, Tom était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire, car une tierce personne l'en avait empêché. Mais si la tireuse n'avait pas réussi à toucher Harry, où se trouvait ce putain de nain de jardin ? Il avait tout de même pris une balle et manqué de mourir pour lui ! La moindre des choses aurait été qu'il ne quitte pas son chevet une seule seconde et cela, même pour aller pisser ! Il était tout de même son héros ! Ce n'était qu'un sale putain d'ingrat, ce nabot !

La prochaine fois, il le laisserait encaisser la balle. Il allait voir alors, si son petit et chétif corps de minus allait pouvoir s'en remettre aussi bien que lui. N'était pas Tom Riddle qui voulait ! Même une balle n'était pas parvenue à venir à bout de lui, alors qui pourrait bien le faire, hein ?! Tom, tout en maudissant Potter de son ingratitude à son égard, avait tenté de se mettre dans une position assise.

Dans sa frustration de ne pas avoir trouvé Harry dans la chambre, au pied de son lit, à attendre sagement et désespérément son réveil comme il se devait, Tom s'était mis à fulminer à voix haute sur l'absence de son petit et égoïste nain de jardin qui lui aurait permis de mieux supporter la douleur qu'il ressentait à la poitrine. Sa mère, qui avait été présente à son chevet à ce moment-là, mais qui s'était trouvée dans les WC, avait été très heureuse de le voir éveillé en sortant des toilettes.

Elle n'avait cependant, pas très bien saisi de quelle statue ridicule son fils parlait, la maudissant et la réclamant en même temps, alors qu'elle s'était approchée de lui. Elle lui avait pourtant promis, en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras, qu'elle allait lui faire livrer une dizaine de ces choses dans la journée si c'était aussi important pour lui. Elle avait ensuite appelé une infirmière qui avait averti un médecin du réveil de son fils.

Le légiste n'avait pas tardé à venir examiner le jeune trentenaire. Quand l'excitation de son réveil était passé et que tout le monde avait finalement quitté sa chambre, Tom avait demandé à sa mère où se trouvait Harry. Curieusement, sa mère était restée silencieuse ; et Tom eut l'impression qu'elle cherchait un moyen approprié de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire sur Potter. Le silence et la gêne que cette dernière avait montrée avaient fait peur à Tom. Se serait-il trompé en supposant que la folle n'était pas parvenue à atteindre Harry ? Son enquiquineur de nain de jardin serait-il mort ?

L' angoisse avait alors commencé à monter en son coeur. Les machines qui étaient reliées à lui s'étaient mises à bipper de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, à mesure que les entrailles de Tom se serraient et que la détresse s'emparait de lui, petit à petit ; alors que le silence de sa mère durait, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'effroi et des pensées des plus pessimistes avaient envahi son esprit. Des images de Potter allongé sur leur lit, reposant dans une mare de sang encore chaud, comme endormi dans un cocon de velours, inondèrent ses pensées, tandis qu'un flot de larmes coulaient, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, sur ses joues.

Il le revit lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré ; ses yeux verts émeraudes alors remplis de colère posés sur lui, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ses lunettes pleines de Scotch ; son visage ahuri lorsqu'il lui avait proposé son marché ; puis lors de la soirée avec ses amis, avec l'un de leurs premiers vrais baisers, après son splendide strip-tease ; la façon franche et entière qu'il avait de répondre à sa mère, la manière dont il lui avait répliqué que ses préjugés étaient dépassés et qu'il fallait se remettre au goût du jour ; le feu qui embrasait ses entrailles lorsqu'il le voyait, la caresse de ses doigts sur son corps, le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes, la sensation enivrante de son souffle contre le sien … Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, comme un besoin impérieux … Le bonheur de le sentir contre lui, en lui, partout autour de lui … Le voir faire parti de sa vie, sans contrepartie ; juste parce qu'il était lui, et qu'il l'aimait ...

A ce bruit assourdissant, une équipe d'infirmières et de médecins n'avaient pas tardé à envahir sa chambre une nouvelle fois. Tom avait senti que son monde était sur le point de se désintégrer. Potter ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit… Tous leurs bons moments, tous ses souvenirs heureux ... Il avait pris cette putain de balle pour qu'il puisse vivre ! Qu'ils puissent réellement établir quelque chose ensemble ! Une vraie vie à deux, avec un appart', des disputes de couple, parce que l'un était trop bordélique et l'autre trop maniaque, ou parce que les chaussettes n'étaient jamais par deux dans le bac à linge, ou parce que vraiment, les épinards ce n'était pas son truc … Une putain de vie normale ! Les efforts qu'il avait fait, qu'ils avaient faits, pour s'en sortir, pour essayer de s'entendre, ne pouvaient se solder comme ça !

Alors, comment…comment, cela pouvait-il être arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? À quoi cela rimait-il de l'avoir maintenu en vie sur cette terre, si c'était pour apprendre que cet imbécile n'en faisait plus partie ? Le monde s'était alors assombri peu à peu devant lui. Tom avait commencé à perdre contact avec la réalité ; des larmes coulaient sans arrêt sur ses joues, et il gémissait des paroles incompréhensibles. Petit à petit le noir s'était fait et il s'était évanoui.

_Il faut faire vite, s'était exclamé l'un des médecins. Nous sommes en train de le perdre.

_Que…quoi…que se passe-t-il avec mon fils ? avait demandé Mérope, la peur au ventre. Mais personne n'avait pris le temps ou la peine de lui répondre, ils étaient tous trop occupés à essayer de maintenir Tom en vie.

L'une des infirmières l'avait bousculé hors de la chambre privée où Tom se trouvait, alors que l'on amenait ce dernier hors de la pièce. Mérope s'était alors effondrée au sol, avait fondu en larmes et avait éconduit toutes les infirmières qui avaient voulu lui venir en aide par la suite. Quelques minutes après le départ de Tom, son mari était arrivé, suivi de Severus qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. En voyant l'état de sa femme, Tom Sr avait senti ses jambes se couper sous lui, et avait du s'appuyer sur Snape pour parcourir la distance jusqu'à sa femme.

_Que se passe-t-il ma chère ? Avait-il demandé d'une voix tremblante sans parvenir à regarder dans la chambre de son fils. Est-il arrivé quelque chose à notre fils ?

_Je n'ai pas voulu cela ! Tu me crois ? Je n'ai pas voulu cela. Avait-elle continué à dire inlassablement, des larmes pleins les yeux.

_Quoi donc ? avait demandé Snape comme Tom Sr n'était pas parvenu à poser la question, étranglé par l'angoisse.

_Tom…

_Oui ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Tom ? Son ton était pressant.

_... Il s'est réveillé…

_Où est donc le problème ?! avait encore demandé Snape qui avait lui aussi peur de la réponse.

_Il était très agité et n'arrêtait pas de réclamer un nain de jardin. Je lui ai donc promis de lui en faire livrer dans la journée…

_Ensuite ?

_Les médecins sont venus l'examiner et tout allait parfaitement bien.

_Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

_Il m'a demandé où se trouvait le jeune insolent.

_Et ?

_Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire qu'il a été appelé au poste de police pour un deuxième interrogatoire, parce que cette idiote a déclaré que c'était lui qui avait tiré sur Tom et non elle ; alors j'ai gardé le silence et ...

_Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! Seules ses empreintes ont été retrouvées sur l'arme du crime, s'était indigné le père de Tom, la coupant. Il venait seulement d'apprendre la nouvelle, qui le révoltait. Et la femme qui nous a prévenus l'a formellement reconnu comme la tireuse !

_Nous savons tout cela. Mais cette horrible femme prétend que Potter et la responsable du personnel ont comploté tous les deux pour se débarrasser de Tom et que c'était parce qu'elle les avait surpris que l'impertinent lui avait couru après ; il aurait voulu la réduire au silence.

_Mais c'est du délire ! Qui pourrait croire à ce genre d'idiotie ?! S'était écrié le père de Tom indigné.

_Je suis aussi de votre avis, mais il semblerait qu'une personne haut placée y ait suffisamment porté foi pour exiger un nouvel interrogatoire de l'insolent.

_Cette petite idiote doit connaître des gens vraiment très influents. Je me demande qui cela peut bien être ? Avait demandé Snape.

_Je ne sais pas encore, mais quand je le découvrirais, je vais lui faire chèrement regretter, avait assuré Tom Sr. La vengeance brillait dans ses yeux : il avait vraiment accepté le jeune homme dans sa famille et s'il pouvait l'aider, il ferait tout son possible !

_Nous verrons cela plus tard, dites-nous plutôt ce qui est arrivé à Tom, avait coupé Snape.

Le rappel de Severus avait jeté un froid entre les trois adultes. Le Patriarche Riddle avait donc tourné son regard vers sa femme et lui avait demandé des explications.

_Quand il a demandé où se trouvait son compagnon… (Elle avait eu des difficultés à faire sortir le mot ''compagnon " de sa bouche).

_Que lui avez-vous répondu ? avait demandé Snape avec presque de la brusquerie dans son ton sec.

_Je ne lui ai rien dit, avait expliqué la vieille dame, honteuse.

_Et ? Avait demandé Snape alors que la peur lui enserrait la poitrine, en devinant déjà les conséquences de ce que le manque de réponse de la dame avait certainement produit sur Tom.

_Je ne sais pas exactement, mais les appareils qui étaient reliés à lui se sont emballés, il avait un air terrifié et des larmes dévastaient son visage ; puis des médecins l'ont pris avec eux. Personne ne m'a rien dit et je n'ai toujours pas reçu de nouvelles.

_Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Mais vous êtes inconsciente ma parole ! Ne saviez-vous pas ce qui risquerait de se produire en ne lui donnant pas de réponse sur la santé de Harry ?! Mais bon Dieu de bons sang, il a pris une balle à la place de ce jeune homme ! Le connaissant, il a dû croire que Potter était mort malgré son geste honorable ...

_Je le sais bien maintenant, avait crié la dame. Mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il le prendrait aussi mal. Je ne voulais pas lui parler de la femme qui lui a tiré dessus et qui essaye maintenant de faire porter le chapeau à autrui ... Avait pleuré la dame d'une petite voix.

_Je comprends, ma chère, lui avait dit son conjoint en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Ce n'est pas votre faute et vous ne l'avez pas voulu. N'ayez pas peur, notre fils est fort, il va sans doute possible se remettre de cela.

_Vous pensez vraiment ?

_Oui ma chère. J'ai foi en notre fils. Ce n'est pas un Riddle pour rien.

Snape avait regardé les deux parents avec pitié avant de pousser un gros soupir. Il avait ensuite aidé Tom Sr à ramener sa femme dans la chambre de leur fils et l'avait installé sur le petit fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Ensuite, lui et le père de Tom s'étaient assis sur le lit qu'avait occupé ce dernier. Ils avaient ainsi attendus de longues heures que quelqu'un veuille bien leur donner des nouvelles sur l'état de santé du PDG.

MPJSG

Harry avait été pris d'une rage folle en sortant du poste de police, après son entrevue avec Diggory et Williams. Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, il s'était remémoré sa nuit mouvementée. Quand le médecin leur avait appris que Tom était toujours en vie, le soulagement l'avait vidé de toutes ses maigres forces et il s'était effondré. On l'avait ensuite porté dans une chambre où il avait dormi jusque tard dans la journée. En se réveillant, il avait été un peu perdu, ne reconnaissant pas le lieu où il se trouvait. Il s'était levé et avait fait le tour de la minuscule chambre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, les actes de la nuit dernière lui étaient revenus en mémoire.

Harry avait fait un arrêt d'une micro-seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Il avait jeté un regard dans le couloir et ses yeux avaient immédiatement noté la présence de Sirius et de Colin en compagnie d'un autre homme de l'âge de Sirius ; Harry s'était alors avancé vers eux et avait impatiemment demandé des renseignements sur l'état physique de Tom et sur son réveil. Sirius l'avait calmé un peu avant de lui indiquer la cambre où se trouvait le PDG.

Sans attendre son parrain et sans même avoir pris le temps de saluer Colin et l'autre homme, Harry s'était précipité dans la direction indiquée. Il n'avait pas frappé à la porte avant de la pousser et de pénétrer dans la pièce. La chambre était bien plus grande et lumineuse que celle qu'il venait de quitter : il y avait un fauteuil posé près d'un grand lit double où gisait le corps endormi de Tom, une télévision collée au mur, un petit réfrigérateur, une petite armoire et une petite table pour deux accolée à l'un des murs.

Mérope, la mère de Tom, était installée sur le fauteuil, alors que son mari était, lui, posé sur le bord du lit, la main posée sur le visage pâle de son fils. L'entrée très fracassante de Harry avait surpris les deux occupants conscients de la pièce et leur avaient fait tourner la tête vers lui. Sans faire attention à eux, le jeune Potter s'était précipité sur le lit, et il avait quasiment viré le père de son orgueilleux compagnon de la couche pour prendre sa place. Il avait ensuite posé lentement une main tremblante sur la joue droite de Tom.

Les larmes s'étaient alors mises à couler doucement et silencieusement de ses propres joues. Il s'était ensuite baissé pour poser sa tête sur le torse musclé de son amant ; puis, doucement comme s'il avait besoin de l'entendre, il avait dit encore et encore :

_Tu n'es pas mort, merci mon Dieu.

Les gestes de Harry envers leur fils avaient eu un impact curieux sur les parents de Tom. Tous deux avaient pris conscience de la réalité des faits : leur fils était incontestablement gay et le petit homme insolent qui vivait avec lui était indubitablement son compagnon. Compagnon pour lequel, il avait été prêt à donner sa vie, lui qui par nature était très égoïste.

Ce geste, mais par-dessus tout le désespoir poignant qu'avait eu Harry en le croyant mort et son air si heureux en le sachant toujours de ce monde, leur avaient en quelque sorte fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'ils s'échinaient depuis des semaines à nier. Après s'être assuré de l'état de santé de Tom, Harry était retourné dans l'appartement avec son parrain pour se prendre des habits de rechange et faire une petite toilette.

Sirius lui avait demandé s'il ne préférait pas le laisser, lui, y aller car il avait peur que le fait de retourner sur les lieux de cette terrible tragédie ne fasse de la peine à Harry. Son filleul lui avait répondu qu'il devait y retourner un jour ou l'autre, alors maintenant ou après, il ne voyait pas la différence. Les deux hommes étaient donc partis dans l'appartement de Tom en passant par le passage réservé aux VIP qui ne voulaient pas se faire voir par les journalistes.

Comme c'était un lieu de crime, ils avaient prévenu le poste de police qu'ils voulaient se rendre sur les lieux. L'inspecteur Wallace et son collègue étaient venus pour s'assurer qu'ils ne toucheraient à rien qui nuerait au déroulement de l'enquête. Harry était heureux de les revoir les attendre devant la porte de l'appartement. Cedric lui avait fait un grand sourire en le félicitant pour la santé de Tom.

Le jeune homme l'en avait remercié avant de prendre un grand bol d'air et de franchir le pas de la porte. Il avait ensuite traversé le salon en regardant droit devant lui, était passé devant la porte de la chambre de Tom sans y jeter un œil et s'était rendu dans la sienne.

Il avait pris quelques vêtements qu'il avait entassés dans un sac de sport, avait pris une douche rapide avant de se rendre au salon où les trois autres hommes l'attendaient en discutant. À son approche, Sirius lui avait demandé s'il voulait qu'il aille prendre des rechanges pour Tom.

Harry avait hoché la tête en le remerciant. Williams l'avait suivi pour s'assurer qu'il ne touchait à rien d'autre. Alors que Harry et Cedric les attendaient, le flic avait demandé à Harry s'il savait que son parrain avait fait partie des forces de police de Londres, quelques années plus tôt ? Celui-ci avait dit que non et avait demandé pourquoi Cedric lui posait la question.

_Il y a peut-être une vingtaine d'années de cela, ton parrain était une véritable légende dans la police.

_Ah bon ! Et pourquoi ?

_Il avait le quota le plus élevé aux examens d'entrée et dans les arrestations. À lui seul, il a réussi à démanteler plus de réseaux de drogue et de trafics humains que trois équipes assemblés. Il avait une facilité incroyable pour bosser en sous-marin sans jamais éveiller la suspicion de ceux sur qui il menait des investigations ... C'était un pro. Mais un jour, sans explication, il a donné sa démission et a quitté son poste.

_Je ne le savais pas. En fait, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui ...

_Pourquoi, il est si secret que ça ?

_Non, pas vraiment. Mais cela va seulement faire quelques semaines que j'ai repris contact avec lui. Il s'était brouillé avec mes parents et je viens seulement de le retrouver.

_Oh, c'est dommage.

_Mais nous apprenons petit à petit à nous connaître, avait ajouté Harry.

_C'est bien.

Sur ces entrefaites, Sirius et Wallace étaient revenus et ensemble, ils avaient quitté l'appartement. Suite à cela, Harry avait passé tout son temps dans la chambre de Tom, lui parlant de tout et de rien. Il ne quittait son chevet que pour se rendre aux toilettes, et se faisait même livrer ses repas par son parrain dans la chambre.

Tous avaient tenté de lui dire qu'il devrait sortir un peu et retourner chez lui, mais Harry s'était contenté de leur dire que son chez lui, c'était auprès de Tom. C'était vraiment débile comme réponse, même lui en avait conscience, mais c'était réellement ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là.

La veille du réveil de Tom, Harry avait reçu un coup de téléphone de la part de Cédric. Celui-ci l'avait informé qu'il était attendu le lendemain matin à sept heures au poste, et quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi, l'inspecteur, un peu embarrassé, lui avait appris que Ginny les avait accusés lui et Mimi de la tentative d'assassinat. Harry s'était écrié que c'étaient des sornettes et Cedric avait été lui aussi de son avis, mais ses supérieurs avaient demandé qu'une enquête soit ouverte dessus. C'était pour cela qu'il devait se rendre au poste.

Harry avait très mal dormi tant la colère lui avait enserré le cœur. Comment cette putain de salope osait l'accuser lui, d'avoir voulu attenter à la vie de Tom ? Bon, c'était vrai qu'au début de leur rencontre, il en avait souvent rêvé. Mais ce n'était que de simples rêves et il n'avait pas vraiment souhaité sa mort ! Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire que cette connasse puisse faire cela après son geste. Quand il pensait qu'il l'avait cru incapable de faire du mal à une mouche ! Mais quel con il avait été alors !

Heureusement pour lui, il l'avait quitté avant d'avoir eu l'idée d'en faire sa femme. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Tom pour lui avoir évité une vie de misère, car même s'il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'amour pour Ginny, il aurait été capable de l'épouser pour simplement se créer une famille à lui. Tout en ruminant et en pestant sur la jeune Weasley, Harry avait plaint la famille de cette dernière, car il savait à quel point ils aimaient leur petite sœur et fille, malgré ses nombreux défauts.

Au matin, Harry, qui ne voulait pas que Tom se réveille seul en son absence, avait appelé la mère de celui-ci pour lui demander de venir le remplacer. Mérope avait fait un peu de chichi, mais elle s'était tout de même rendue sur place. Le jeune homme avait voulu attendre son arrivée avant de partir, sans s'inquiéter d'arriver en retard à son rendez-vous, afin de lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

La matriarche avait évidemment très mal pris l'annonce. Rassuré que Tom ne soit pas seul s'il venait à ouvrir les yeux durant son absence, Harry s'était rendu à sa convocation. Deux inspecteurs, en plus des agents Diggory et Wallace l'attendaient dans un bureau. Après les présentations des deux nouvelles têtes, Viktor Krum et son coéquipier Zacharias Smith, une pluie de questions aussi farfelues les unes que les autres étaient tombés sur Harry. Avec une colère contenue, le jeune homme avait répondu patiemment (enfin, presque).

Non, il ne connaissait pas Mimi Elizabeth Warren. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Non, il n'entretenait aucune relation avec elle. Non, il n'avait jamais voulu, pensé, ou tenté de tuer Tom Riddle. Non, il ne possédait aucune arme. Oui, effectivement, il couchait avec lui. Oui, il entretenait une relation amoureuse avec Tom Riddle. Non, ce n'était pas pour son argent, mais bien pour lui-même que Harry sortait avec Tom. Oui, il était réellement gay, il ne jouait pas la comédie.

Oui, il était sorti durant un temps avec Ginevra Molly Weasley, mais ils s'étaient séparés ensuite. Non, il n'avait jamais couché avec elle, même pas en rêve. Oui, il aimait se faire mettre et oui, il y prenait du plaisir ! Et si cela lui posait un problème, il n'avait qu'a aller voir ailleurs s'il y était ou bien essayer pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait de plaisant à se faire prendre !

_Bon y'en a marre ! Je ne vais pas rester une minute de plus, assis là, à me faire insulter gratuitement par un putain de connard de merdeux d'homophobe aux idées archaïques et à l'intelligence d'un poisson rouge mort, bordel ! Avait explosé Harry.

_Monsieur, contrôlez votre langage ! Vous êtes en présence d'officiers de police, pas de vos amis, avait hurlé Krum.

_Autant pour moi, manquerait plus que j'accepte de me faire insulter par mes propres amis ! Mais si je comprends bien, moi, je dois me la fermer et encaisser vos injures grossières sans rien dire, mais vous, vous ne le pouvez pas ?!

_En aucun cas, nous n'avons été insultants envers vous, Monsieur. Avait réfuté Krum, de mauvaise foi. Nous ne posons que des questions essentielles à la bonne marche de l'enquête.

_En quoi savoir combien de fois ''je me suis fait mettre " selon vos propres mots et si j'y prenais du plaisir est ''essentielle " au bon déroulement de l'enquête ? Je vous écoute petit malin ! Je suis impatient de connaître le lien. L'avait mis au défi Harry.

_Tu vas la boucler saloperie de tapette ou je te fous au trou presto ! Mais je pense que tu n'attends que cela pour pouvoir aller te faire mettre comme tu aimes tant ! Avec ta jolie petite gueule et tes jolies fesses fermes, ils feront la queue pour te la fourrer bien profond ! Comment peut-on délaisser une bombe pareille pour un mec, c'est aberrant ! Avait crié Krum à l'intention de Potter.

Harry avait mis une seconde pour réaliser ce que le trou du cul venait de lui dire. Quand cela avait été fait, il avait sauté sur le connard et lui avait mis une droite bien placée ; puis les coups s'étaient ensuite enchaînés à une vitesse incroyable. Les trois autres policiers avaient mis un certain temps avant d'intervenir tant l'attaque avait été rapide. Quand ils s'étaient enfin levés pour séparer les deux bagarreurs, Harry venait de placer un coup de genou entre les jambes du flic et s'apprêtait à l'achever avec un coup de pied à la tête.

_Je vais te coller un procès au cul, pédale, avait réussi à souffler Krum en repoussant son partenaire qui voulait l'aider à se relever.

_Je ne te retiens pas connard ! En tout cas, la tapette vient de mettre une branlée bien méritée, avait provoqué Harry qui avait tellement entendu Tom lui faire la même menace, qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience que c'était à un policier qu'il s'adressait. Et j'aimerais bien te voir expliquer à tes collègues et amis, comment un mec qui fait la moitié de ta carrure, une ''tapette " qui plus est, a réussi à te dérouiller ! S'était moqué encore Harry. Et puis, j'ai trois témoins ici même et une vidéo, qui peuvent attester que non seulement tu as eu des propos homophobes à mon encontre, mais que tu m'as agressé verbalement.

_C'est vraie ce qu'il dit mec, restons-en là, avait dit Cedric le sourire aux lèvres. Si on lui avait donné une livre à chaque fois qu'il avait rêvé de donner une correction à cet abruti, il serait devenu millionnaire.

Viktor Krum était une ordure avec toutes les tares du monde. Il n'était pas seulement homophobe, mais aussi raciste, misogyne, fasciste, insultant, et bien d'autres qualificatifs. Le voir allongé sur le sol, se tenant les parties, le nez et la bouche en sang avaient été tout simplement jubilatoire pour Cedric, et le contraste entre son visage couvert de sang et froncé par la douleur et celui impeccable et joyeux de Potter avait été une chose que l'inspecteur n'oublierait jamais.

En voyant que mettre sa menace à exécution ne ferait que le rendre ridicule aux yeux de son entourage, Krum avait fermé sa bouche en ruminant sa rage. L'interrogatoire avait pris fin et Harry était parti. Avant de franchir la porte du bureau, il avait entendu Krum lui dire qu'il allait parvenir à prouver que c'était lui qui avait tiré sur Tom. Harry lui avait ri au nez avant de partir.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, il avait trouvé les parents de Tom et Snape de la chambre de son amant ; mais de ce dernier, aucune trace. Lorsqu'il avait demandé où il se trouvait, Mérope lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé ; et étrangement, au lieu de ressentir du désespoir, Harry avait eu le sentiment que tout allait bien se passer, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il avait donc rejoint Snape et Tom Sr sur le lit.

Durant leur longue attente, il avait relaté ce qui s'était passé au poste de police. Snape lui avait dit qu'il avait appelé Sirius pour lui demander de faire des recherches sur l'affaire ; puis l'attente se fit en silence.

Quelques heures plus tard, on avait ramené un Tom endormi et remis dans sa couche. Les médecins avaient assuré que tout devrait bien se passer à présent, mais qu'il fallait éviter de lui faire des frayeurs, car ils n'étaient pas certain de parvenir à le sauver une troisième fois.

Il était ensuite parti. Suite à cet incident, Tom avait deux jours pour se réveiller, et avait eu cette fois l'agréable surprise de trouver son nain de jardin, endormi, la joue posée près de sa tête. Il avait eu un sourire lumineux à cette vision, avant de se demander si son réveil précédent n'avait pas été un cauchemar ; puis s'était rendormi, les lèvres étirées de contentement. Il demanderait plus tard. Au matin, quand Harry était sorti de son sommeil, il avait eu la joie d'être accueilli par un délicieux baiser venant d'un Tom parfaitement conscient. Il avait poussé un cri de joie et lui avait rendu son baiser avec fougue.

Tom s'était rétabli très rapidement par la suite. Après quelques explications de Harry et des excuses de sa mère, il avait pu pleinement apprécié la présence de Potter à ses côtés ; et c'était d'ailleurs tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se remettre de ses mésaventures. Suite à son réveil, la police était venue recueillir sa déposition sur les événements qui l'avaient conduit sur un lit d'hôpital. Ginny avait été mise en examen pour association de malfaiteurs, enlèvement, coups et blessures et tentative de meurtre, et avait été enfermée en attendant que l'on décide d'une date pour son procès.

Sirius avait découvert que c'était le frère de Ginny, Percy, qui avait ordonné l'enquête sur la prétendue participation de Harry dans l'attentat de Tom ; mais personne ne sut jamais comment la jeune femme avait fait pour être embauchée dans l'hôtel particulier. Merope avait exigé que son fils change d'adresse ; mais Tom avait refusé de déménager. Il avait cependant fait refaire la décoration et fait transférer toutes les affaires de Harry dans sa chambre, tout cela depuis son lit d'hôpital.

Pendant que Tom était confiné à la clinique, Harry, rassuré sur sa santé, avait commencé les cours auxquels Snape l'avait inscrit, mais avait refusé de reprendre le travail tant que Tom ne serait pas de retour dans leur appartement. Le jeune homme avait passé toutes ses nuits dans la chambre de Tom et avait partagé son lit en tout bien tout honneur.

Le jour où Tom avait enfin eu l'autorisation de quitter les lieux, il avait fait une petite danse de la victoire. Il n'avait pas une seule fois regardé en arrière en passant les grandes portes. Une flopée de journalistes l'avaient attendu à la sortie, et il avait été noyé sous une montagne de questions et de flashs.

_Monsieur Riddle, ce charmant jeune est-il votre compagnon ? avait demandé une journaliste. « À votre avis, petite idiote, c'est bien connu que les hommes ont pour habitude de se tenir par la taille en marchant ! avait pensé très fort Harry. » Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui de répondre, la pauvre femme en aurait pleuré ; en effet, après ces cinq semaines plus qu'éprouvantes, tout ce qu'il voulait était une nuit tranquille avec son amant, dans leur appartement, loin du bruit continu de l'hôpital et des intrus. Mais heureusement pour elle, Tom l'avait devancé dans sa réponse.

_En effet ! Je vous présente mon compagnon, Harry Potter.

_Il est superbe, avait remarqué la journaliste.

_N'est-ce pas ? avait fanfaronné Tom, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres. Mais attention mesdemoiselles, pas touche ! Ne tombez pas amoureuse, il n'aime que moi !

_Oh ! Avaient soupiré plusieurs femmes dans l'assistance.

_Qu'est-il arrivé à votre joue, Tom ? Avait demandé une autre femme.

Tom avait porté sa main à son visage et avait passé un doigt sur sa cicatrice. Le PDG avait rasé sa barbe deux semaines après son réveil ; être passé à deux reprises si près de la mort, lui avait fait réviser ses priorités. Mais n'allez pas croire que Tom était devenu un Abbé Pierre ! Non, rien de ce genre, Tom avait simplement décidé de vivre sa vie sans prendre en compte ce que les gens diraient ou penseraient de lui, ce qui commençait par exemple par assumer son homosexualité ou sa cicatrice. Ce qu'il, entre nous, faisait déjà parfaitement bien, mis à part sur son physique : et la seule personne pour qui cela avait de l'importance, s'en fichait royalement.

_Un petit souvenir de ma captivité, lui avait dit Tom. Quelle histoire ! Je vous raconterez cela un jour, si j'ai le temps … Entre deux rendez-vous galants avec ce charmant petit nain ! Il avait lancé un clin d'oeil à Harry, espérant le dérider ; celui-ci rougit furieusement. En ne relevant pas le ''petit nain''. Sinon, comment me trouvez-vous ? Me va-t-elle bien ? Avait-il ensuite demandé par simple curiosité, en se tournant à droite et à gauche ; pas que la réponse lui importait, mais jouer avec les journalistes lui avait manqué. Harry avait grimacé à la question.

_Elle vous va parfaitement. Elle vous donne un côté sauvage, mystérieux … Un air aventurier sans peur !

_Vraiment ? avait incité Tom.

_Parfaitement, n'est-ce pas les filles ? Avait-elle ensuite demandé aux femmes qui s'étaient agglutinées devant l'hôpital pour le voir à sa sortie.

_Je vais donc la garder, puisqu'elle semble tant vous plaire, avait dit Tom ensuite. Harry avait soupiré devant tant de comédie.

_Euh…avait demandé une femme qui s'était détachée d'un groupe de groupie pour s'approcher de Tom.

_Oui mademoiselle, avait dit Tom, charmant.

_Est-ce que…moi et mes amies, on se posait la question de savoir…

_Oui?

_Est-ce que vous avez envisagé de vous marier avec votre compagnon ? avait-elle lâché tout à trac.

L'assemblée avait retenu son souffle. Un grand silence était tombé sur la place, brisé par un éclat de rire de Tom.

_ Ce n'est même pas une question à poser. Avait dit Tom sur un ton dédaigneux et moqueur. Harry est l'homme de vie, celui avec qui je vais emménager, payer mes factures, m'engueuler dans le salon et me réconforter sur le canapé, et même … brrrrr ...vieillir ! Alors, c'est une évidence que nous comptons nous unir tous les deux ! Je veux que la terre entière sache qu'il est à moi et rien qu'à moi. Notre union est prévue pour l'année prochaine, le temps d'organiser les préparatifs et nous ne ferons plus qu'un. Avait-il tranquillement et sérieusement déclaré, alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche et les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

_ Euh, votre ami ne semble pas être au courant, avait fait remarquer la groupie avec timidité.

_ Ah ? Et bien, maintenant c'est fait. Mon adorable petit chaton sauvage veux-tu m'épouser ? Harry n'avait rien pu répondre car il était trop ahurie pour cela. C'était quoi cette merde ? !

Fin.

* * *

 **NdA : Alors, merci pour tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'encourager au fil des chapitres de MPJSG, je suis très émue de mettre une fin à cette fic. J'espère que vous avez autan pris plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire, même si c'est truffé de fautes.**

 **Comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est la fin de MPJSG (snif). Il reste cependant l'épilogue. Donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier poste de cette histoire. encore merci pour vos encouragements.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sieba972 :** C'est triste, mais il fallait bien une fin. Moi de même en lisant ton com. C'est vraiment trop gent ce que tu dis. Je vais essayer de le faire le plus longtemps possible.

 **Celine sLineC-Line :** Merci pour le com.

 **Alycia Panther :** Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, merci pour le com.

 **Jessylove drarry :** Le voici donc le bonus, merci pour le review.

 **stormtrooper2 :** pour la demande en mariage à ce moment-là, tout le mérite revient à ma bêta, parce que moi, je voulais le finir sur quand Tom a annoncé leur prochain mariage. Je dois dire que j'ai trouvé la demande à ce instant-là très amusante après qu'elle m'a rendu la correction. Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire la partie avec Krum. Merci pour le com, en espérant que cette fin te plaira aussi.

 **Erika-Malefoy** : Merci pour ton com et voici l'épilogue.

 **Hermi :** siiiiiiii, c'est fini ! Merci pour tes gentils com's.

* * *

 **Épilogue.**

Le lendemain de la tentative d'assassinat de ses deux amis, Colin, accompagné de Remus, s'était rendu à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles des deux hommes. Le jeune homme qui avait hébergé cet adulte un peu étrange la nuit précédente, et évidemment, ne lui avait pas dit qui étaient les amis qu'il tenait tant à visiter. Sirius l'avait appelé tôt le matin pour le prévenir de ce qui s'était passé, et lui avait assuré qu'Harry se reposait de ses fortes émotions et que Tom récupérait de son opération. Le barman avait été heureux d'apprendre que ses amis étaient tous deux hors de danger.

Lorsqu'il avait eu ces nouvelles, Colin avait demandé à Sirius s'il pouvait passer les voir. Black lui avait dit que ce n'était pas vraiment la peine, car ni le PDG ni Harry ne seraient en mesure de recevoir des visites ; mais Colin, qui avait une idée en tête, avait insisté pour se rendre sur place ; et après s'être assuré que Sirius restait à la clinique jusqu'au réveil de son filleul, il avait embarqué Remus dans son sillage pour se rendre sur les lieux.

La rencontre entre Remus et Sirius avait été très musclée et injurieuse, surtout de la part de Sirius. Après avoir découvert la tromperie de Severus avec son ex et avoir séduit Remus (Sirius avait toujours pensé que c'était lui qui avait poussé Remus à coucher avec lui) pour se venger de cette trahison, Sirius s'était toujours senti responsable de la dispute, et de la séparation par la suite, des deux frères de cœur. Quand Sirius avait repris ses esprits le lendemain de sa beuverie, il était retourné voir Snape pour le confondre sur son hypocrisie.

En effet, comment cet asocial avait-il osé le mettre à la rue comme un malpropre pour s'être conduit de la même manière que lui ? Certes, lui-même n'avait pas choisi le meilleur gars pour se venger, mais il aurait au moins pu lui donner des explications sur sa conduite ! Lui accorder des éclaircissements sur le pourquoi il avait recouché avec son ex, et pas simplement se contenter de le foutre dehors avec ses bagages sans un seul mot ! Sirius était très remonté quand il avait sonné à la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait encore la veille avec Severus.

Le chimiste avait entrouvert la porte avant de la lui claquer au nez. Black avait alors cogné sur le battant en l'appelant avec rage, menaçant de défoncer la porte et de le réduire ensuite en bouillie s'il ne lui ouvrait pas ; mais ses menaces avaient été vaines. Snape ne lui avait jamais répondu ; pire, il avait appelé la police afin qu'elle embarque Sirius pour effraction et menaces de mort. Le mercenaire n'avait pu se sortir de prison que grâce à ses anciennes connaissances qui avaient fait disparaître le dossier et la plainte. Heureusement pour lui, Snape n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qui était advenu de lui après que les flics l'avaient amené avec eux.

Ce flagrant manque d'intérêt pour son sort avait fait plus de mal à Sirius que sa trahison ou même son éloignement de James. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait plus cherché à le revoir pour clarifier les choses après sa libération de prison ; au lieu de cela, il s'était rendu chez Remus, qui lui avait lui aussi claqué la porte au nez en l'accusant d'avoir gâché sa vie. Le jeune diplômé de médecine l'avait rendu coupable de tout et lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, car par sa faute, il venait de perdre son frère de cœur. Sirius avait encaissé les accusations sans broncher, car il ne pouvait contredire l'homme, ayant perdu la mémoire sur la majorité des événements de la soirée.

Tout ce dont il s'était souvenu de la nuit passée était la vidéo de son amant, son compagnon, l'homme à qui il s'était déclaré (car il ne voulait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec James) ; l'homme qui l'avait impunément trompé sans aucun remords. Sans pouvoir rien dire, Sirius avait laissé Remus répandre sa haine sur lui en pensant qu'il l'avait bien méritée ; et durant des années, il a été persuadé d'être le responsable de la rupture du lien qui unissait si solidement les deux hommes.

Ainsi, quand Colin était arrivé à l'hôpital avec Remus, Sirius avait été pris de remords en le voyant. Tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Snape lui était revenu en tête, de même que sa honte de s'être servi du doux et aimable Remus Lupin pour sa vengeance. Il n'avait pas pu, dans les premières minutes, poser les yeux sur le bel homme négligé qui s'était approché de lui la tête basse, et un malaise s'était installé entre les deux hommes ; personne n'avait rien pu dire, chacun se pensant coupable. Ce n'était que lorsque Colin avait pris la parole en disant à Sirius que Remus avait quelque chose à lui avouer, que celui-ci avait réussi à poser son regard une fraction de seconde sur Remus.

Lupin, quant à lui, avait regardé Colin sans rien comprendre. Le barman ne lui avait pas fait part de son plan ; il voulait tenter de remettre Sirius et Snape ensemble, car il sentait que les deux hommes avaient toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Quand Remus lui avait révélé son implication dans la séparation des deux hommes, il avait d'abord été dégoûté par lui, mais rapidement sa situation lui avait fait pitié. Il avait donc décidé de lui venir en aide. Colin s'était dit que si Black et Snape venaient à se remettre ensemble, Snape consentirait peut-être à laisser Lupin en paix.

Voilà pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour se rendre à l'hôpital. En voyant que Remus ne comprenait pas ce que l'on attendait de lui, Colin l'avait pris de côté et lui avait exposé son plan. Remus n'avait pas été très enthousiasmé à l'idée d'avouer sa duperie à Sirius, mais faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée, comme on dit, et quand Colin lui avait expliqué que c'était là sa seule chance d'un jour pouvoir vivre librement, il avait pris son faible courage à deux mains et avait tout dit à Sirius.

_Tu veux dire, si j'ai bien compris, que tu ne m'as pas seulement saoulé, mais aussi drogué, afin de me faire croire que Severus m'avait trompé ? C'est bien ça ?!

_Oui, avait répondu Remus d'une voix honteuse.

_Et ensuite, tu m'as séduit, on a couché ensemble, puis tu m'as fait croire que c'était moi le responsable de tout ? Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? avait continué Sirius d'une voix soudainement calme. Un peu trop calme même ...

_Oui.

Le coup de poing était parti sans que Sirius ne l'ait vraiment voulu. Il avait ressenti une telle haine envers la pourriture qui se tenait devant lui, qu'il n'avait pas pu résister au désir de lui refaire le portrait. À cause de cette charogne, il avait perdu l'homme de sa vie, avait passé presque vingt ans de sa vie à le maudire sans jamais pouvoir l'oublier ; car Snape, quoi qu'il ait fait pour l'oublier, était resté dans sa tête durant tout ce temps. À cause de lui, il était devenu une coquille vide qui ne croyait plus en rien, et seul Colin les séparant l'avait fait se rendre compte qu'il était en train de passer Lupin à tabac.

Heureusement pour eux (enfin, pas vraiment pour Remus, hein), le couloir où ils se trouvaient était vide à ce moment-là.

_Pourquoi, nom de Dieu, tu as fait ça ? Avait demandé Sirius après s'être calmé. L'exaspération transparaissait toujours légèrement dans sa voix.

Colin s'était penché sur l'homme au sol et l'avait aidé à se remettre debout. Il avait le nez qui saignait méchamment et une lèvre ouverte, et tenait son ventre en grimaçant de douleur.

_Je… Mais la douleur l'avait empêché de poursuivre.

_Oui ? Avait exigé Sirius qui sentait la colère revenir.

Mais Remus n'avait rien trouvé à lui répondre. Il en était incapable, non pas par la souffrance physique qu'il ressentait, mais par la honte, l'embarras, le regret et les remords qui lui enserraient le cœur.

Son mutisme avait fini par faire perdre patience à Sirius qui s'était apprêté à le cogner une nouvelle fois, mais heureusement pour lui, Harry avait émergé de sa chambre comme un diable à cet instant-là et s'était rué sur son parrain pour exiger des renseignements sur son compagnon. Sirius s'était repris et avait indiqué le numéro de la chambre de Tom.

Ensuite, quand Harry s'était dirigé dans la direction indiquée, Sirius s'était retourné vers Remus.

_Je te donne une seule chance de t'expliquer sur ton geste. Et si la réponse ne me plaît pas, je te promets que tout ce qu'a bien pu te faire Snape ne sera rien à côté. Parce que je suis persuadé qu'il s'est vengé sur toi ; après tout il n'est pas homme à laisser passer une telle chose de la part d'une personne à qui il tenait tant. Donc, si ce que tu me dis ne me convient pas, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer sur terre. L'avait menacé Sirius.

_J'étais jaloux, avait fini par avouer Lupin d'une voix faible et honteuse.

_De Severus ? Tu étais amoureux de moi ?

_Certainement pas ! Avait réfuté Lupin avec véhémence.

_Donc c'était de Severus … en avait déduit Sirius. Je pensais que tu le considérais comme un frère ?

_C'est ce que je lui ai toujours fait croire.

_Mais pourquoi, bordel, il avait confiance en toi !

_Parce que je ne voulais pas le perdre ! Avait presque crié Remus les larmes aux yeux. Je l'aimais, et je l'aime encore tellement maintenant, que je serais toujours prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Et cela, malgré tout ce qu'il me fait endurer depuis ces longues années ... Nous étions tellement bien avant ton arrivée. Tu as tout gâché ! Sans toi, Severus aurait fini par partager mes sentiments, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais tu as tout foutu en l'air ! Avait dit Remus avec désespoir.

_Alors, pour quelle raison tu me dis ça maintenant ? Avait demandé Sirius qui commençait à éprouver de la pitié pour l'homme. Sa situation lui rappelait un petit peu James, à la différence que lui-même était bien plus raisonnable.

_Parce qu'avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre ...

_Comprendre quoi ?!

_Qu'aimer, ce n'est pas seulement vouloir que l'autre partage ses sentiments et qu'il reste auprès de soi pour toujours, mais c'est aussi vouloir son bonheur avant tout. Même si pour cela, on doit le laisser partir et le regarder se faire aimer par un autre homme que soi-même ... Et puis, avant, j'avais encore le fol espoir qu'il partagerait un jour mes sentiments. Mais en réalité, et je le vois bien à présent, Severus ne m'a jamais aimé de la manière dont je voulais qu'il m'aime … Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant ...

_En effet, cela n'était pas le cas à cette époque, et cela ne changera jamais, s'était soudainement élevée la voix de Snape.

Les trois hommes, qui étaient alors dos à lui, s'étaient tous retournés dans sa direction ; le quadragénaire se tenait adossé à un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard fixé sur Sirius. Les deux hommes s'étaient dévorés des yeux durant une longue seconde avant que Sirius ne demande :

_Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

_Assez longtemps pour avoir compris l'essentiel. Lui avait dit Snape en souriant timidement et narquoisement. Je pense que nous devons parler.

_Je le pense aussi.

Ensuite, sans faire attention aux deux autres hommes et sans un "au revoir", ils étaient partis en silence. De temps en temps, ils s'étaient jeté des regards interrogateurs et remplis d'espoir.

MPJSG

Presque deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Tom avait fait sa demande en mariage et beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées entre temps. Harry en avait énormément voulu à Tom de la façon dont il avait fait sa demande. Et étant ce qu'il était, il lui avait bien fait payer en commençant par lui refuser de partager le même lit tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé une façon plus acceptable de refaire sa demande.

Tom n'avait pas compris pourquoi son petit nain de jardin lui faisait tout un cirque pour sa demande. Il avait pensé que cela lui aurait fait plaisir, mais non ! Il fallait toujours qu'il y trouve à redire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tomber amoureux d'un idiot pareil, hein !

Cela avait été une fois de plus Colin qui lui était venu en aide. Un soir alors qu'il en avait sa claque des conneries et des bouderies de son insupportable et fourbe petit-ami, Tom s'était rendu au bar où travaillait Colin.

Après s'être bien saoulé, il avait fait part de ses malheurs au barman.

_Attends, tu veux dire que tu as annoncé aux infos que vous alliez vous marier, sans avoir fait ta demande, ni même songé à demander son avis à Harry ? S'était exclamé Colin qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Eh bien, si j'avais été ton Harry, j'aurais peut-être réagi de la même manière.

_Ben quoi ! Il m'aime et je l'aime. C'est tout à fait logique que l'on se marie, n'est-ce pas ?!

_Mec, t'es le type le plus bizarre et le plus imbu de lui-même que je connaisse. Pourtant, j'en ai vu passer de sacrer numéros depuis que je fais ce métier …

_Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu as compris pourquoi il me fait la tête ? avait demandé Tom avec espoir.

_ Écoute Riddle, le mariage est quelque chose de très important dans la vie d'un couple ; une promesse de confiance et de soutien, l'un envers l'autre, pour toujours. C'est une chose qui se décide à deux. Et parfois, même si deux personnes s'aiment plus que tout au monde, ils peuvent décider de ne jamais se marier, et cela tout en vivant ensemble !

_Mais moi, je veux me marier avec mon petit chaton. Je veux que tout le monde sache qu'il m'appartient ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me le pique ... Même si, maintenant, mon parrain n'est plus un danger puisqu'il s'est remis en ménage avec celui de Harry, avec le physique qu'il a, il ne va pas arrêter d'attirer la convoitise des gens, et il n'aura aucun mal à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

_Et tu penses que le mariage va le retenir de partir si un jour il se décide à te quitter ? Avait demandé doucement Colin.

_Ne dis pas de conneries, Harry ne me quittera jamais ! J'ai pris une balle pour ce petit emmerdeur, alors il n'a pas intérêt à s'éloigner, ou même à y songer une seconde, ou je l'enferme dans une cellule à vie. Il est ligoté maintenant, à moi, pour le restant de ses jours et même au-delà ! avait dit Tom avec conviction.

_Tu sais que parfois tu es flippant comme type ! On dirait un psychopathe, quelque fois. Tu me files la chair de poule ! Et puis, ce n'est pas très altruiste de te servir de ton acte de bravoure pour le retenir.

_Je n'ai jamais été altruiste de ma vie et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le devenir. Avait répliqué Tom sans honte. Et si tu m'éclairais plutôt sur ce qui m'empêche de partager le même lit que cet idiot au lieu de dire des stupidités ? avait demandé Tom.

_Bon, je pense que Harry aurait voulu une demande en règle. Pas nécessairement une demande romantique, mais une demande officielle avec une bague et un genou à terre, quoi. Tu as pigé ?

_Mais ce n'est pas une femme, avait souligné Tom.

_Faudrait penser à te sortir ces conneries de la tête. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un homme qu'il n'aimerait pas un peu de douceur et de romantisme !

_Donc, tu penses que c'est de là que vient le problème ? Si je lui fais ma demande plus formellement, il acceptera de m'ouvrir ses draps à nouveau ?

_Non, mais je rêve ! En fait tout ce que tu veux, c'est coucher avec lui !

_Oui, avait dit Tom avec un sourire débile aux lèvres.

_Pff !

Après cette discussion, Tom avait disparu, sans dire à personne où il allait et quand il reviendrait. Harry avait commencé à sérieusement se demander si sa grève de sexe n'en était pas la cause, et était même parti demander conseil à Mérope, avec qui il avait commencé à mieux s'entendre. Le troisième jour, alors que tous songeaient à aller signaler sa disparition à la police avec un sentiment de déja-vu fort prononcé, un livreur avait apporté un colis à Harry de la part de Tom.

C'était une longue boîte avec un bel emballage et un gros ruban doré dessus de la taille de Harry, et le jeune homme s'était demandé ce que cela pouvait être. Ce jour-là, Colin était passé à l'improviste pour prendre le thé avec lui : il avait encouragé Harry à déballer le présent. Harry l'avait donc ouvert avec hésitation, et avait trouvé à l'intérieur une belle veste noire avec une chemise de la couleur des yeux de Harry.

Avec le costume, il y avait aussi une paire de mocassins noirs et un petit mot à l'intérieur qui disait : _'_ _ **'Une voiture t'attend dans le parking, elle te conduira à moi. Tom.''**_

Nerveux, Harry avait montré la note à Colin. Celui-ci l'avait poussé dans la salle d'eau avant de le presser d'enfiler le costume, qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Quand il avait été prêt, le barman l'avait pressé dehors avant de composer un numéro sur son Mobile.

_C'est bon, il est en route, t'as intérêt à pas gaffer cette fois.

_Pour qui me prends-tu ? Avait dit dédaigneusement Tom.

_Justement, pour toi-même ! Et c'est ça qui m'inquiète, car tu es… Un long biiiip l'avait coupé : Tom lui avait raccroché au nez. Connard !

Harry avait suivi les indications et effectivement une limousine noire patientait sur le parking. Le chauffeur l'attendait avec la portière ouverte.

Il avait invité Harry à prendre place dans le véhicule ; ensuite, il avait fermé la porte avant de se mettre au volant. La limousine avait roulé durant une trentaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une piste d'atterrissage privé. En sortant de la voiture, Harry avait suivi un chemin fait de roses blanches posées sur les bords d'un tapis rouge. Le chemin l'avait conduit devant la porte ouverte d'un jet privé.

On l'avait prié de monter à bord. Harry, le cœur battant la chamade, avait fait comme on lui avait demandé. L'intérieur avait plus l'apparence d'un salon d'hôtel de luxe que d'un avion ; on aurait aisément pu se croire caché au sein d'une somptueuse auberge aux bords de la mer ou dans un palace princier. Il y avait trois longs sofas en cuir blanc ivoire fixé au sol ainsi qu'une longue table basse de la même couleur, avec en son milieu une bouteille de champagne. Tom était assis sur l'un des canapés et avait fait signe à Harry de le rejoindre.

La moquette qui recouvrait le sol du jet était d'une blancheur telle, que Harry avait eu peur de la salir en posant ses pieds dessus. Il avait même songé à retirer ses chaussures, mais Tom lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine. Harry l'avait donc rejoint, le cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine, excité et fébrile. Dès qu'il avait été assez près de lui, Tom lui avait pris la main doucement pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui avait donné un long et savoureux baiser. Et il n'avait consenti à y mettre fin que pour donner l'ordre de décollage.

_Où allons-nous ? lui avait demandé Harry entre deux baisers.

_C'est une surprise.

_Ok. Avait simplement répondu le jeune homme en reprenant leurs embrassades. Ils avaient dû cependant se séparer le temps du décollage.

Tout le temps qu'avait duré le vol, les deux hommes l'avait passé à se grignoter la face et à boire la bouteille de champagne.

_Essayerais-tu de me soûler pour profiter honteusement de moi ? avait demandé Harry après le troisième verre.

_Que vas-tu donc chercher là ? Avait réfuté Tom. Je n'ai nullement besoin de cela pour profiter de ton sublime et délicieux corps, mon petit nain.

_Hmm, je vais faire semblant de te croire. Avait dit Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Après une heure de vol, le jet s'était posé sur une autre piste privée alors que le soleil venait de se coucher. Tom avait bandé les yeux de Harry avant de le faire descendre avec précautions de l'avion. Une autre limousine les attendait à leur arrivée, Tom avait fait monter Harry en faisant attention qu'il ne se cogne pas la tête. La voiture avait roulé une autre heure avant que de s'arrêter, puis Tom avait mené Harry devant les portes d'un ascenseur.

Quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes, ils étaient montés dedans. Tenant toujours Harry contre lui, les deux hommes avaient attendu patiemment d'arriver à destination, Tom déposant quelques baisers papillons dans le cou de Harry qui frissonnait sous la caresse fantôme. Quelques minutes après, les portes s'étaient ouvertes ; Tom avait fait avancer Harry devant lui et le jeune homme avait senti un léger vent. Puis, son compagnon lui avait retiré son bandeau. Alors s'était dressé devant le jeune homme, une vue saisissante sur Paris et ses monuments.

Harry avait été agréablement surpris par la vue, mais également ému par le geste de Tom. Il avait toujours rêvé de se rendre à Paris, mais cela n'avait été qu'un rêve pour le pauvre orphelin qu'il était ; et cet abruti qui lui tenait lieu de compagnon venait de réaliser son plus précieux rêve en quelques heures, d'un simple claquement de doigts. Harry avait sauté dans les bras de Tom et l'avait remercié avec joie. Ensuite, il avait fait le tour de la grande terrasse où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient au sommet de la tour Eiffel.

Rien que tous les deux et personne d'autre. Lorsque Harry s'était étonné de cela, Tom lui avait appris en boudant et en pestant qu'il lui avait fallu trois jours pour parvenir à convaincre les abrutis responsables du monument de lui réserver tout le dernier étage pour la soirée.

_Tu as réservé tout le sommet de la tour, rien que pour nous deux ?!

_Évidemment ! Je ne tenais pas à me trouver à l'étroit.

Harry avait regardé Tom, puis ce qui les entourait, avant de secouer la tête devant l'ânerie de l'homme. Et dire qu'il avait fait la bêtise d'en tomber amoureux ! Il ne comprenait pas comment il a pu être aussi idiot ... Mais enfin, bon, personne n'était parfait ! Et certainement pas son homme, qui avait tout de même quelques qualités ; notamment un certain sens de la démesure.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à admirer le panorama, Tom avait conduit Harry auprès d'une table dressée pour deux. Il lui avait tiré la chaise avant de prendre place lui-même à son tour. Le jeune Potter était aux anges ; des serveurs s'étaient approchés dès qu'ils avaient pris place et leur avaient servi un délicieux repas, se finissant sur une mousse au chocolat. Lorsqu'ils avaient fini leur repas, une musique douce et très romantique s'était élevée dans les airs. Les lumières de la tour s'étaient éteintes, ainsi que celles des quartiers alentour.

_Que se passe-t-il ? avait demandé Harry.

_ Lève les yeux, lui avait conseillé à la place Tom. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry n'avait pas discuté et avait levé les yeux. Il avait alors été sans voix, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux (mais il avait retenu ces gouttes de joie), alors qu'un sourire resplendissant s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Dans le ciel noir de Paris, en grosses lettres bleues, on pouvait lire ceci : **'** ** _'ÉPOUSE-MOI, NAIN DE JARDIN, OU JE T'ENFERME DANS UNE CAGE DORÉE ET ISOLÉE DE TOUT POUR LE RESTANT DE TA VIE !'_** _'_ Alors que Harry s'était tourné pour cogner l'imbécile, il s'était retrouvé en face d'un magnifique anneau en or blanc.

Le bijou était simple, sans aucun ornement, mais tellement beau, que Harry n'avait pas pu retenir plus longuement ses larmes. Il avait croassé un ''oui " retentissant tout en se jetant dans les bras de Tom.

Un an plus tard, nos deux tourtereaux s'étaient unis devant un maire. La cérémonie avait été très médiatisée et splendide ; on n'en avait parlé des semaines après l'événement. Harry avait poursuivi ses études du soir tout en reprenant son poste dans les labos de Snape.

Il s'était réconcilié avec Hermione en reprenant son boulot, et l'avait invité à son mariage. Elle avait pensé jusqu'à la dernière seconde que c'était une blague, mais quand les deux hommes s'étaient échangé leurs bagues, elle avait dû accepter l'horrible vérité. Ron, qui l'avait vu pleurer de chagrin, l'avait consolé et une chose en entraînant d'autres, ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Il était même question de mariage.

Colin était toujours célibataire et restait le confident de Tom. Remus s'était exilé en Amérique et Snape lui avait enfin foutu la paix. Sirius et Severus s'étaient remis ensemble après des semaines à se tourner autour ; quant à Ginny, elle avait pris trente ans de prison. D'après ce que Harry avait entendu, elle serait devenue une sorte d'esclave pour un groupe de femmes là-bas et elle avait fait plusieurs requêtes pour être changée de prison, mais elles n'avaient jamais donné suite. Son frère Percy ayant perdu sa place, personne ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.

Voilà, l'histoire de Tom et Harry se termine ainsi. Oh, mais non, il manque un petit détail à l'histoire. Vous souvenez-vous de cette fois-là, où Tom, après avoir échangé son premier baiser avec Harry, avait pris la fuite pour se rendre chez une de ses maîtresses ? Oui, celle-là même, Pansy Parkinson. Maintenant, vous rappelez vous que, pris dans leur passion, les deux amants n'avaient pris aucune précaution ? Eh bien, cela avait eu quelques conséquences.

Ainsi, un matin alors que les deux hommes étaient sur le point de faire l'amour, on avait sonné à leur porte. Les deux amants avaient bien essayé de faire la sourde oreille et de continuer leur petite affaire, mais leur visiteur avait été très persistant. Harry, suivi d'un Tom très grincheux, était allé ouvrir après avoir enfilé quelques vêtements… À peine avait-il ouvert la porte que leur voisine, une femme que Dieu avait privé des cases amabilité et tolérance, leur avait tendu un paquet bruyant.

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez encore trafiqué, bande de dégénérés, mais faites taire cette chose et ôtez là de ma vue ! avait-elle dit avant de repartir dans son appartement en claquant violemment la porte. Tom et Harry s'étaient regardés sans rien comprendre. Ensuite, ils avaient porté leurs regards sur la ''chose " en question. C'était un bébé de quelques mois, et d'après les habits, c'était un garçon.

Il était très mignon et avait cessé de pleurer dès que Harry l'avait pris dans ses bras, avant de porter un regard curieux sur les deux hommes.

_C'est quoi ça ?! avait demandé Tom en grimaçant devant la chose.

_Un bébé … avait répondi Harry avec un regard éberlué. Attends, je crois qu'il y a un mot par terre. Peux-tu le ramasser s'il te plaît ? Tom s'était baissé de mauvaise grâce et l'avait pris. L'écriture lui avait dit vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il l'avait tendu à Harry en rentrant dans l'appartement.

_Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour que l'on nous débarrasse de ça, avait-il dit en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

_Je pense que tu devrais prendre le temps de lire cette note avant de faire quoi que ce soit ... avait dit Harry en ramassant un sac qui était adossé contre le mur de leur logement avant de fermer la porte.

_Pourquoi ?

_Lis là et tu verras bien.

Tom avait pris le papier et en avait lu le contenu, tandis que son compagnon allait chercher une couverture pour l'enfant. Harry avait ensuite entendu un grand boum ; il s'était précipité pour voir ce qui se passait. Tom était évanoui au salon, le mot serré dans sa main.

_C'est vraiment une petite nature, ton papa, mais heureusement que je suis là moi ! avait dit Harry en enjambant le corps de Tom.

Sur la note, on pouvait lire :

 **'** ** _'_** ** _Chéri, je crois avoir fait plus que ma part en portant cet enfant durant neuf longs mois épouvantables, alors que toi, pendant ce temps, tu batifolais avec ce beau jeune homme. C'est vraiment injuste ! J'ai même pris la peine d'attendre ton retour de lune de miel. Ne suis-je pas magnanime ? Donc, voilà, j'ai enfin décroché un rôle vedette dans une pièce à Broadway, et tu sais à quel point j'attendais une telle occasion. Je ne peux évidemment pas emmener Teddy avec moi (c'est le nom de ton fils. Hors de question qu'il s'appelle aussi Tom ! Deux c'est déjà bien suffisant)._**

 ** _Donc, tu imagines bien ce que cela veut dire : tu vas devoir prendre le relais. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais un jour dans le coin, alors prends bien soin de lui. Je lui enverrai des cadeaux pour les grandes occasions. Avec amour, Pansy.''_**

* * *

 **Note de fin : Alors cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment la fin de l'histoire et j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop déplu. Je tiens à remercier berkano pour la correction des premiers chapitres de cette fic et particulièrement Pulcotinette qui a repris le flambeau par la suite. Elle m'a vraiment été d'une grande aide pour la suite de mon histoire. Donc, mercier mille fois pour ta fantastique contribution à MPJSG.**

 **Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps pour me lire, mais aussi pour m'avoir laissé un petit mot d'encouragement, car sans eux, je pense que j'aurais depuis longtemps mis la fic en pause. Merci à vous pour vos com's. Je n'oublie pas les favoris et les followers. Merci à vous aussi.**

 **Pour ce qui est du vote sur ma prochaine fic, les résultats sont sur ma page profil. Bon ben, je crois avoir tout dit. Bonne soirée ou journée !**


	30. Chapter 30

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la correction.

 **NdA :** Salut salut!

Alors me voilà de retour avec un petit bonus de MPJSG. En fait, il n'était pas prévu, même si on m'en avait demandé. Je ne comptais absolument pas en écrire un, mais cette phrase obsédante m'est venue en tête et ne voulait absolument pas partir. La phrase en question était : cet insolent petit nain de jardin me trompe !

Donc tout est parti de là. Ensuite, je me suis dit, tant qu'à faire, pourquoi ne pas intégrer au bonus les demandes qui m'ont étés faites. Voilà comment est né ce petit bonus. Même si je ne suis pas très contente de lui, je le poste tout de même. Je tiens à préciser que celui-ci ne serait pas publié aujourd'hui sans l'efficacité et la rapidité de ma bêta **Pulcotinette** , donc je vous invite cordialement à la remercier pour sa diligence. Sur ce, bonne lecture, **Joyeuses Pâques** et n'hésitez à me faire part de vos avis.

 **(Les paroles de la chanson et la traduction viennent de )**

* * *

 **Bonus : Mère, Père…je suis gay !**

 **La jalousie tout comme la curiosité, est un très vilain défaut**.

_ Je crois qu'il me trompe ! Non, je sais qu'il me trompe. Cet insolent petit nain de jardin me trompe ! Moi, Tom Riddle, le plus beau, le plus riche et le plus convoité des hommes de cette terre. Il ose me tromper ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ! Il ose m'être infidèle alors que j'ai pris une balle pour lui ! Il ose aller voir ailleurs après cinq ans de vie commune ! Comment ose-t-il me faire ça à moi ?! Hein, tu peux me le dire toi, pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? demanda Tom à Colin avant de vider son verre cul sec.

_ Je suis sûr que tu as dû te méprendre, comme à ton habitude, le rassura Colin.

_ Non, cette fois c'est pour de bon, réfuta Tom, sûr de ses accusations.

_ Tout comme tu étais persuadé qu'il te trompait avec l'instituteur de Teddy.

_ Tu aurais pensé la même chose que moi si la situation avait été inverse.

_ Non, certainement pas. Je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi mal placé que le tien **.**

_ Mais cette ordure lui tenait sa main quand je suis rentré, ce jour-là !

_ Pour l'aider à se remettre debout, lui rappela Colin avec exaspération.

_ Il n'avait pas besoin de la tenir aussi fermement non plus, rétorqua Tom de mauvaise foi.

_ Il le fallait bien, sinon il n'y serait pas parvenu.

_ Harry aurait parfaitement pu se relever tout seul. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de l'aide de cet empoté.

_ Je te signale que l'empoté comme tu le dis, est mon copain.

_ Je m'en fous, il n'avait qu'à ne pas toucher à ce qui m'appartient.

_ Marc est un type bien et il n'a jamais eu de vue sur ton mari.

_ Si tu le dis. Bref, revenons à mon problème. Quand je pense que tout se passait bien entre nous … Ma mère a même fini par l'accepter ! Et lui, il me fait cocu. C'est inqualifiable ! Et tu veux savoir ce qui est le pire dans tout ça ? demanda Tom avec dégoût.

_ Non, mais je suis sûr que tu vas me le dire, lui dit Colin en se massant la tempe de fatigue. Le jeune homme venait seulement de finir son service quand Tom avait débarqué chez lui complètement torché.

_ En effet, je vais quand même te le dire, lui confirma Tom. C'est ton rôle d'ami de m'écouter quand je ne suis pas bien, ajouta le milliardaire en hochant la tête et en se servant un autre verre.

_ Ah, parce que maintenant nous sommes amis ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais la semaine dernière … Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu m'as qualifié de petit esclave blanc qui se devait d'être à ton entier service. Lui rappela Colin un peu énervé en se souvenant de ça.

_ J'ai dit ça moi ? demanda Tom avec étonnement.

_ Oui, tu l'as dit, confirma Colin.

_ Oh, c'est vache ! Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant. Mais, passons, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça. Maintenant, nous sommes amis, c'est ce qui compte, pas le passé.

_ Enfoiré !

_ Oui, je sais. On me le dit souvent. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

_ En effet, je me le demande aussi, lui dit Colin avec ironie en se massant les deux temps cette fois.

Seigneur, il maudissait le jour où cet homme avait franchi les portes de son bar !

_ C'est quoi le pire ? demanda ensuite Colin en se disant que plus vite Tom aurait fini de se plaindre, plus vite il retrouverait son lit.

_ Quoi ? demanda Tom qui avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

_ Quoi, Quoi ?

_ Euh…quoi…euh, le pire ? lui répondit Tom.

_ Tu m'as demandé si je voulais savoir le pire dans le fait que ton mari t'est peut-être infidèle. Colin lui rafraîchit la mémoire, avec fatigue.

_ Oh ! C'est Malfoy.

_ Hein ! Malfoy ? Je ne comprends pas.

_ Ben, tu sais, le fils de Lucius., dit Tom comme une évidence.

_ Qui c'est Lucius ?

_ Ben, mon ennemi numéro 1, lui dit tranquillement Tom.

_ Que lui as-tu fait comme vacherie ?

_ Rien de grave.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Ce n'est qu'une très vieille histoire de vraiment rien du tout.

_ Là, je veux bien savoir.

_ Euh, si je me souviens bien, c'est en rapport avec la maternelle et la destruction d'un livre, dit vaguement Tom, pas vraiment concerné.

_ Quoi, tu lui as volé son livre et ensuite tu l'as détruit ?

_ Mais non, le livre était à la maîtresse qui ne voulait pas me le donner, dit Tom comme si Colin était un imbécile.

_ Bon, si le livre n'était pas à ce Lucius, que vient-il faire là-dedans ?

_ Ben, comme la maîtresse n'a pas voulu me le céder, je l'ai détruit. Dit Tom tout fier de lui.

_ Je ne le crois pas ! Même à cette époque t'étais déjà un con fini. Sinon, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec ce Lucius.

_ Je lui ai fait porter le chapeau et comme cet entêté n'a pas voulu reconnaître son forfait, toute l'école s'est retournée contre lui.

_ Il a eu raison de ne pas accepter de se faire accuser pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas fait. J'ai du respect pour lui.

_ Mais s'il m'avait écouté et fait comme je lui avais dit, l'école ne se serait pas liguée contre lui !

_ Tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu dis ?! remarqua Colin sans surprise.

_ Pas le moins du monde. Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Donc, je te disais que c'était Malfoy fils.

_ Il a fait quoi et qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

Colin sentait qu'il allait bientôt commettre un meurtre à ce train-là. Mais qu'avait-il fait d'aussi horrible pour qu'on lui inflige ça ? Tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était aller s'étendre auprès de son copain. Ce n'était pas beaucoup demandé, si ?

_ C'est avec lui que le nain de jardin me trompe, dit Tom avec véhémence. Pourquoi il a fait ça, hein ? Et, est-ce qu'il a un peu pensé à Teddy et à ce qu'il va ressentir quand il me verra enfermer son papa dans une cage afin de l'empêcher de nous quitter ? Hein ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a pensé ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Cela va traumatiser notre fils à vie, mais lui, il n'en a rien à faire. Moi je te dis que ce nain de jardin n'est qu'un putain d'égoïste ! C'est pourquoi je vais devoir l'enfermer pour qu'il ne parte pas. Tu comprends toi, hein, mon ami, que c'est la seule chose à faire ! dit Tom avec sérieux en collant son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Colin.

_ Que…quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux, ne put que dire Colin complètement abasourdi.

_ Si, pourquoi ? demanda Tom qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de Colin.

Cet homme était-il malade pour dire ce genre de choses avec autant de normalité ? Devrait-il prévenir la police ou Harry en premier ? Alors qu'il se posait la question, Tom s'écroula sur le tapis tandis que le téléphone de Colin se mettait à sonner.

_ Allo, dit le jeune homme en se saisissant de son portable sans regarder qui l'appelait à une heure aussi tardive.

_ Colin, c'est Harry. Rassure-moi, Tom est avec toi ? demanda Harry avec empressement.

_ Euh, oui. Dis-moi **...**

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit comme bêtise cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir d'exaspération.

_ Harry, tu es au courant que ton mari est un psychopathe ?

_ Merci, mais depuis le temps, je le sais déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu me demandes ça ?

_ Il a comme projet de te mettre en cage.

_ Ah, ça ! Je le sais aussi, dit Harry avec flegme.

_ Et tu n'as pas peur ?

_ Qu'il essaie et on en reparlera ensuite. Bien, mise à part qu'il veut m'enfermer, autre chose à signaler ?

_ Il pense que tu le trompes avec un certain Malfoy.

_ Purée, ça ne va pas encore recommencer ! s'exclama Harry en poussant un soupir de désespoir. Quand est qu'il va comprendre que je ne vais pas le quitter ? Mais merde, il sait pourtant que je suis dingue de lui !

_ Je le sais et il le sait, mais c'est Riddle. Donc, il n'y a rien entre toi et ce Malfoy si j'ai bien compris ?

_ Évidemment.

Alors qu'il disait cela, Harry se remémora quelques épisodes de sa vie après l'arrivée de Teddy dans leur existence **.**

 _Suite à la lecture de la note laissée par Pansy ce jour-là, Tom avait passé plus d'une heure dans les vapes. Après son réveil, il y était retourné aussi sec en voyant le bambin dans les bras de Harry. Ce ne fut qu'à son troisième réveil que le PDG était parvenu à rester éveillé. Il était cependant comme complètement déconnecté de la réalité et n'arrêtait pas dire : « Je suis papa. Je suis papa. Je suis papa », sous les rires du petit Teddy. Après dix minutes à l'écouter répéter la même phrase, Harry fatigué, lui avait dit après lui avoir donné une claque retentissante : « Oui, effectivement, tu l'es ! » Sur quoi Tom était reparti dans les nuages._

 _Les premiers jours, Tom avait refusé catégoriquement de s'approcher de l'enfant et Harry avait été obligé de s'en occuper tout seul, ce qui n'avait pas été des plus aisé pour le jeune homme qui ne savait rien de la manière de s'occuper d'un enfant **en** bas âge. Pour pouvoir s'occuper tranquillement de Teddy, il avait pris des jours de congé en expliquant à Snape le problème. Harry avait toutefois demandé à son patron de ne pas en parler aux parents de Tom afin de laisser le temps à ce dernier de digérer la nouvelle. Le nouveau papa n'était sorti de sa torpeur que la deuxième semaine de l'arrivée de Teddy dans l'appartement **et** petit à petit, mais avec l'aide un peu musclé et une grève de sexe de la part de Harry, Tom avait bien voulu accepter de prendre son fils dans ses bras. _

_Ce fut comme une révélation pour le jeune père. Il était devenu complètement gaga de son fils, même si, comme il fallait s'y attendre venant de lui, il était devenu un peu jaloux de **lui**. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi un père en vient à jalouser son fils ? Eh bien, aussi ridicule que cela soit, Tom trouvait que son fils monopolisait un peu trop son jeune époux, ce qui n'était vraiment, alors vraiment pas une bonne chose. Quand Harry avait découvert cela, il avait tellement rigolé qu'il en avait eu mal au ventre pendant deux jours. _

_Comme il va sans dire, Tom lui avait fait la tête. Pourtant, malgré sa jalousie, le jeune grognon aimait son fils autant qu'il aimait son mari ; mais s'il devait choisir entre les deux, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, Tom favoriserait Harry sans aucune hésitation, car Riddle Jr faisait tout à l'excès, et son amour pour Potter ne faisait pas exception. Lorsque Tom avait enfin accepté son fils, Harry et lui avaient décidaient d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents, eux qui avaient tant hâte d'avoir un petit fils. La rencontre avait été … spéciale. Tom, comme vous le savez maintenant, est un homme fourbe, manipulateur, presque sans cœur, imbu de soi-même et plein d'autres joyeusetés de cette acabit._

 _Ce fut pourquoi, au lieu de prévenir ses parents qu'il était père, il les avait appelés pour leur annoncer avoir décidé de se séparer de son mari et de revenir dans le droit chemin afin de produire un héritier pour la famille Riddle. Parce que, avait-il ajouté avec le plus grand des sérieux, il ne pouvait plus supporter de décevoir ses parents ; cela lui était devenu trop pénible._

 _Il **l** es avait ensuite prévenu de son intention de se rendre, Harry et lui au manoir le weekend suivant afin que ses parents l'aident à annoncer la nouvelle à son mari ; puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire seul. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de leur soutien. Il va de soi que la mère de Tom avait sauté de joie à cette annonce, en oubliant dans la seconde le rapproche presque amical qui s'était opéré entre Harry et elle les quelques mois suivants son mariage. À la place, Mérope s'était attelé à trouver l'épouse parfaite pour son fils. _

_Quant au père, il avait été très étonné par ce revirement soudain de situation et avait, en cachette de sa femme, tenté de faire revenir à la raison son abruti de fils, qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi épanoui que depuis que Potter était entré dans sa vie. Il avait même dit à Tom que si ce n'était que pour concevoir un enfant qu'il envisageait de quitter son époux, il pouvait toujours recourir à une mère porteuse. Mais Tom avait été intraitable, il lui fallait absolument quitter Harry. Ce n'était pas négociable._

 _Comme vous devez vous en douter, le petit malin n'avait rien dit de son plan à Harry. Celui-ci pensait que Tom avait déjà mis au courant ses parents de l'existence de Teddy et qu'ils se rendaient au manoir Riddle pour faire les présentations. Ainsi, le jour de la rencontre, en arrivant au manoir, Tom avait demandé à Harry de laisser Teddy avec une des femmes de chambre, le temps pour eux de bien préparer le terrain._

 _Quand Harry s'en était étonné, Tom lui avait avoué ne pas avoir parlé de Teddy à ses parents, comme il était né hors mariage et qu'il ne connaissait pas l'opinion de ses parents sur le sujet étant donné qu'ils étaient de la vielle-école. Tom avait aussi ajouté qu'il avait pensé que cela serait bien plus rassurant pour lui, si son tendre mari se trouvait à ses côtés pour leur annoncer._

 _Touché par cette déclaration, Harry trop crédule, lui avait donné un long baiser d'encouragement avait confié Teddy à une femme de chambre avant de lui prendre la main. Content du bon déroulement de son plan, Tom s'était mentalement frotté les mains d'un plaisir anticipé. Il allait vraiment s'amuser ... Le jeune couple avait alors rejoint les époux Riddle dans un des nombreux salons qui composaient le manoir familial. À leur entrée, Mérope avait eu un sourire de satisfaction en voyant les mains liées des deux hommes. Enfin, s'était-elle dit, je vais être débarrassé de cette vermine insolente **!**_

 _Elle s'était ensuite avancée devant les deux hommes et les avait pris dans ses bras chacun **leur** tour, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Le père de Tom avait quant à lui, semblé très contrarié et s'était tenu très loin du couple. Les comportements étranges de ses beaux-parents avaient beaucoup étonné Harry, et quand il s'était ouvert discrètement à Tom sur le sujet, son mari avait mis cela sur le compte de l'âge. Pas vraiment dupe, Harry avait tout de même hoché la tête. Mérope avait invité les deux hommes à s'asseoir autour d'une table basse avant de s'installer à son tour. _

_Elle avait par la suite, prié son mari de leur servir un verre de vin et avant demandé à Harry comment cela se passait entre lui et son compagnon. Tout heureux, Harry avait dit que tout allait parfaitement bien dans leur vie. Mérope avait étiré ses lèvres devant la réponse en lui prenant la main pour la serrer brièvement dans les siennes. Même si la relation entre Harry et sa belle-mère avait évolué et était devenue peu plus amicale, la mère de Tom n'avait jamais eu un tel geste à son encontre. Ce fut pourquoi Harry avait demandé le plus naturellement du monde à Mérope :_

 __ Belle maman, allez-vous mourir ou quelque chose comme ça ?_

 __ Que…mais que dites-vous encore comme bêtise petit insolent ! Je ne vais en aucun cas mourir, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Avait répondu la matriarche après avoir failli s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin._

 __ Pauvre belle maman, avait pourtant insisté Harry avec tristesse en lui prenant à son tour l'une de ses mains pour la comprimer entre les siennes._

 __ Pourquoi pauvre ?! avait demandé Mérope sincèrement intrigué par l'attitude étrange de son beau-fils._

 __ Il…il vous reste combien de temps ? avait demandé Harry en lâchant une unique larme._

 __ Combien de temps ? Mais du temps pour quoi ? avait demandé la matriarche avec étonnement, de plus en plus perdue._

 __ Le cancer bien sûr, lui avait dit Harry avec évidence._

 __ Harry, mon enfant, avait demandé le père de Tom comme sa femme avait été pétrifiée par la réponse de Harry. Qu'est-ce qui vous fais penser que votre belle-mère a un cancer ?_

 _En effet, quand Harry avait parlé de cancer, Mérope avait ouvert la bouche ainsi que les yeux à leur maximum et n'avait plus rien dit. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été statufiée sur place._

 __ Eh bien, elle, ainsi que vous-même, avez un comportement étrange depuis notre arrivée ... Donc, j'ai pensé qu'il devait avoir un problème grave._

 __ Et la première chose qui t'est venue à l'esprit est que Mère devait avoir un cancer ? avait demandé Tom un peu moqueur._

 __ C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si personne n'y penserait en premier, avait rétorqué Harry en boudant._

 __ Je confirme, personne n'aurait pensé à ça, avait rétorqué Tom. Il n'y a que toi pour déduire cela à partir d'une telle situation._

 __ C'est bon, toi ! On ne t'a rien demandé, avait vitupéré méchamment Harry. Alors, si ce n'est pas dû à un cancer, que se passe-t-il avec vous deux ?_

 __ Rien, avait dit le père de Tom en baissant la tête pour éviter de rencontrer le regard de Harry._

 __ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais comme l'impression que l'on me cache quelque chose ..._

 __ Non, mon garçon, je t'assure, nous ne vous cachons rien du tout._

 __ Allons, mon ami, ce n'est pas la peine de le lui cacher plus longtemps. Avait dit Mérope, qui sortait lentement de son engourdissement._

 __ Me cacher quoi ? avait demandé Harry avec curiosité. S'en était suivi un dialogue plutôt animé entre les deux parents Riddle._

 __ Ma chère, je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée de faire ce que vous apprêtez à faire. Je suis contre cette idée, car je la trouve ridicule._

 __ Mais mon ami, nous faisons cela pour l'avenir de notre lignée. Auriez-vous oublié les enjeux dont il est question ?_

 __ Non ma chère, en aucun cas, mais comme Tom l'avait dit au tout début de cette histoire, il existe d'autres moyens pour y parvenir. Nous n'en avons pas à en arriver là. La seule chose que nous allons en retirer, c'est des cœurs brisés._

 __ Je me rappelle qu'à une certaine époque, vous n'étiez pas aussi tendre. Vous étiez même très loin de là, avait dit la matriarche avec perfidie et un peu de colère._

 __ Et j'ai vu où cela a failli nous mener. Sachant cela et l'ayant vécu, je ne souhaite pas cela pour mon fils._

 __ Je te signale qu'il s'agit de son idée et non de la mienne !_

 __ Qu'importe de qui elle vient, je m'y oppose catégoriquement ! Avait déclaré fermement Tom Sr. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je vous laisse imposer votre loi impunément. Mais cette fois, il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire._

 __ Mais, mon ami, vous ne pouvez pas…_

 __ Oh que si ma chère, je le peux et je vais le faire._

 __ Et que comptez-vous faire pour l'en dissuader ? l'avait provoqué Mérope pas très contente de la façon dont son époux venait de s'adresser à elle._

 __ Dans ce cas, et si cet entêté s'obstine dans sa démarche, je n'aurais d'autre choix que le déshériter. Un mariage n'est pas une chose qui se fait à la légère. Et je refuse de le voir mettre un terme au sien après tout ce qu'il nous a fait endurer pour y parvenir, déclara sérieusement Tom Sr._

 __ Vous n'oserez pas. C'est votre unique enfant, lui avait dit Mérope hautaine._

 __ Qu'il me mette au défi et nous verrons si je n'oserais pas ! avait répliqué le patriarche Riddle._

 __ Attendez ! Etait intervenu Harry alors que les deux époux se toisaient. Qui va mettre fin à quel mariage ? avait demandé Harry en ayant peur de la réponse. Tom ne pouvait pas réellement vouloir se séparer de lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

 __ Le vôtre bien entendu, lui avait répondu calmement sa belle-mère sans détourner son regard de son époux._

 __ To…Tom…c'est vrai ?! Tu envisages de me quitter ? avait demandé Harry d'une voix tremblante, en se tournant vers son mari après un instant de stupéfaction._

 _Le visage de Harry avait été tellement défait en posant cette question, que Tom s'était senti très, mais alors, vraiment très mal pour sa petite plaisanterie. Depuis sa rencontre avec son époux, Tom ne l'avait jamais vu arborer une expression aussi déchirante. On aurait dit que l'univers du jeune homme venait de s'effondrer au-dessus de sa tête. Jamais le PDG n'aurait pensé que la simple mention d'une séparation entre eux deux aurait un tel impact sur son petit nain de jardin ... Et de découvrir à quel point cela l'affectait, lui avait procuré un sentiment de pouvoir immense … ainsi qu'une étrange amertume qui lui comprimait le cœur. Quand Tom avait aperçu une larme glisser le long de la joue de son mari alors que le corps de celui-ci était pris de tremblement incontrôlable, il avait eu honte de lui._

 _Et comme hypnotisé par celle-ci, Tom l'avait suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse sous le menton de son petit nain de jardin qui quant à lui, avait son regard posé sur Tom qui n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question. Le changement s'était opéré très vite et le coup tout aussi rapidement. Comme Tom ne faisait pas mine de répondre à sa question, la peine de Harry avait été brusquement métamorphosé en colère. Et, depuis le temps vous devez vous en douter, celui-ci n'avait trouvé d'autre moyen de l'exprimer, qu'en la déversant sur son pauvre demeuré de mari : Harry avait décroché un direct du gauche à son amant. Le coup avait été donné avec tant de rage, qu'il avait cassé le nez de Tom._

 __ Alors comme ça tu comptais me quitter ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te permettre de faire une connerie pareille ? Tu es à moi, foutu fils à papa ! À moi, tu entends ? avait dit Harry en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise. Je ne t'avais rien demandé moi, mais tu es venu me chercher. Tu m'as traîné contre mon gré chez tes vieux, tu as envahi ma putain de vie sans me demander mon autorisation, tu as failli mourir pour moi… Bordel de merde, tu m'as même épousé devant le pays tout en entier ! Et maintenant que Teddy est là avec nous et que nous allons enfin pouvoir former une vraie famille, tu me sors ce genre de merde ?! Tu te fous de moi, hein, hurla Harry en secouant Tom comme un prunier. Écoutes moi bien petit merdeux, jamais, tu comprends…jamais je ne te laisserais t'éloigner de moi et si pour cela je dois recourir à tes méthodes pour y parvenir…crois-moi, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde avant te foutre dans une cage pour te garder à mes côtés ! Si tu as compris, hoche la tête ou je te promets de te réduire en bouillie._

 _À ce moment-là, vous devez vous douter que Tom avait obéi avec empressement. Le pauvre bougre avait amèrement regretté sa petite blague et s'était juré de ne jamais, au grand jamais, rejouer une plaisanterie du même genre à son dément de mari. Et après, c'est lui que l'on traitait de psychopathe ! Le monde était vraiment injuste, avait-il pensé en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche d'une main légèrement tremblante. Il avait ensuite assuré Harry qu'il n'avait jamais voulu divorcer et qu'il s'agissait d'une simple petite plaisanterie qu'il avait voulu faire à ses parents. Après s'être assuré, au moyen de quelques menaces subtiles, qu'il était sincère, cette fois-ci, Harry l'avait traité d'idiot immature, mais au moins, il était rassuré._

 __ Mais vous êtes un grand malade ! avait hurlé Mérope après la tirade très musclée de Harry. Et vous, vous voudriez que notre fils reste marié avec ce fou ! avait-elle ajouté à l'intention de son mari. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Tom veut mettre fin à cette plaisanterie. Il doit certainement se faire maltraiter par ce monstre, avait terminé Mérope qui n'avait cru qu'à l'histoire de Tom. Mais personne n'avait pris la peine de lui répondre._

 __ Qui est Teddy ? avait demandé le patriarche Riddle sans prendre en compte les dires de sa femme._

 _L'homme connaissait suffisamment son fils pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser maltraiter par qui que ce soit. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait eu recours à des méthodes douteuses pour empêcher que cela ne se reproduise ... Mais si Tom Sr n'avait rien trouvé à dire sur la scène violente qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux, c'était parce qu'il était du même avis que Harry ; même si lui n'aurait pas usé de telles méthodes. Mais une petite, enfin, une grande partie de lui était très satisfaite de la raclée donnée à son fils pour ce qu'il venait de faire. À son avis, quelqu'un aurait dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. Mais ce que le patriarche se demandait, c'était qui pouvait bien être ce Teddy ?_

 __ Le fils de cet imbécile, avait dit Harry en allant se rasseoir._

 __ Pardon ! s'étaient exclamés les époux Riddle d'une même voix._

 __ Teddy est le fils de Tom._

 __ Comment ? Avait demandé Riddle Sr._

 __ En fait ce n'est pas le cancer que vous avez, vous deux en fin de compte ! Eh bien, je ne pense pas que c'est à moi de vous apprendre comment les bébés sont faits. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils ne viennent pas des choux._

 __ Qu'avez-vous encore inventé, petit intrigant ? avait demandé Mérope soupçonneuse._

 __ Je n'invente rien du tout ! Votre fils est parti tremper son biscuit là où il ne fallait pas sans protection et cela a eu pour résultat la naissance de Teddy. C'est un charmant petit garçon plein de vie, dit Harry en souriant bêtement. Et si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous le présenter._

 __ Mais je pensais que Tom était homosexuel, avait dit le patriarche._

 __ En effet, il l'est._

 __ Alors, comment ?_

 __ Une crise identitaire, mais heureusement, il est vite revenu à la raison, avait dit Harry en regardant presque tendrement Tom ; ce regard laissait deviné toutes les fois où Harry avait rappelé cet épisode à Tom en se moquant de lui. Ce dernier lui aurait tiré la langue s'il n'avait pas craint une réprimande de sa mère et un pic de douleur de son nez toujours saignant._

 __ À la raison, vous vous moquez de nous, avait demandé la matriarche rouge de contrariété._

 __ Cela suffit Mérope, avait ordonné le patriarche à sa femme avant de se tourner vers Harry et de lui demander : où se trouve-t-il à cet instant ?_

 __ Avec une des femmes de chambre dans la pièce d'à côté. Nous voulions vous en parler avant de vous le présenter._

 __ Avez-vous la preuve que c'est bien le fils de mon fils ?_

 __ Oui, pour l'être, il l'est. C'est le portrait craché de Tom, avait confirmé Harry en souriant de fierté._

 __ Et la mère de l'enfant, où est-elle ?_

 __ Aux États-Unis. Elle est partie faire carrière._

 __ C'est ignoble, comment une mère peut-elle abandonner son enfant comme ça ? avait dit Mérope._

 __ Vous êtes très mal placé pour jeter la pierre, ma chère ! Comme vous le savez, tout le monde n'est pas fait pour être mère._

 _Mérope avait eu le bon goût de rougir en se remémorant la période où elle ne pouvait pas son fils en peinture._

 __ Pouvez-vous faire venir mon petit-fils, fils ?_

 _Tom s'était alors péniblement levé tout en pressant un mouchoir sur son nez, puis était allé ouvrir la porte afin de récupérer son fils dans la pièce d'à côté. La femme de chambre avait été horrifiée en voyant le sang qui tachait la chemise blanche de Tom, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Tom s'était ensuite silencieusement emparé de Teddy et avait fait demi-tour sans même faire l'aumône d'un merci à la femme de chambre. Teddy avait été intrigué par le mouchoir que son père pressait sur son nez et s'était amusé à essayer de le lui enlever. Mais comme il n'y était pas arrivé, le petit bonhomme s'était mis à hurler de toutes ses forces. Bien entendu, Harry avait accouru et avait arraché le bambin des bras de son père._

 _Ensuite, il avait hurlé et tapé sur Tom sous les rires de Teddy qui avait trouvé très amusant de voir son père se faire battre par son autre père. Après cela, les présentations avaient été faites. Étrangement, Teddy s'était très rapidement attaché à sa grand-mère qui lui rendait tout aussi bien. La preuve de cela était que quand le petit Teddy avait vomi son repas sur elle, elle en avait ri au lieu de pester comme à son habitude. Il ne faut pas croire que Teddy n'aimait pas son grand-père aussi, mais c'était seulement qu'il avait une préférence pour sa grand-mère._

 _Après cet épisode, Harry se repassa en tête le premier jour d'école de Teddy. L'enfant avait trois ans quand il avait fait son entrée à la maternelle. Teddy, tout content de ça, avait fortement insisté pour que ses deux papas soient là ce jour-là. Contrairement à la majorité des enfants de son âge, Teddy n'avait pas eu peur de l'école ni n'avait pleuré après le départ de ses pères. Non, mesdames et messieurs, le petit bonhomme avait simplement fait deux gros bisous à ses deux papas avant de se diriger vers sa classe sans un regard en arrière._

 _En fait, celui qui avait versé des larmes, avait été Tom, et Harry n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se moquer de lui durant des jours après ça. À l'heure d'aller chercher Teddy à l'école, Harry et Tom avaient été pris à part ainsi que deux autres parents par la directrice et la maîtresse de leur enfant. Tom avait demandé ce qui se passait, comme il ne voyait pas son fils parmi les enfants. Il avait craint que quelque chose de grave ne soit advenu à son petit. La directrice aidée de la maîtresse de classe avait alors expliqué aux deux couples que leurs enfants s'étaient battus quelques minutes avant la fin de la journée._

 __ Pour quel motif ? avait demandé tranquillement Harry._

 __ Je ne pense pas que le motif de la bagarre soit d'une réelle importance, Monsieur Riddle, avait dit la directrice avec gène. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de faire en sorte que cela ne puisse pas se reproduire à l'avenir._

 __ Moi je pense que cela en a, avait rétorqué Harry._

 __ Qui a commencé ? avait demandé l'un des parents de l'autre enfant en même temps._

 __ C'est Monsieur Riddle, avait dit la maîtresse d'une petite voix. Mais…_

 __ C'est bon Clémentine, je vais leur expliquer, avait coupé la directrice._

 __ Non, j'aimerais entendre ce qu'elle allait dire, car mon fils n'est pas du genre à se battre, avait dit Harry à l'intention de la directrice._

 __ Ce n'est rien, Miss Edward exagère, voilà tout, avait dit la directrice._

 __ Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, était intervenu Tom d'une voix qui n'invitait aucunement à la discussion._

 __ Je tiens toutefois à dire que ce n'est qu'une bagarre d'enfants qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent._

 __ Je prendrais en compte ce que vous venez de dire, maintenant, peut-on connaître le fond du problème ? avait dit Harry_

 __ Clémentine ? avait dit la directrice._

 __ Eh bien, depuis ce matin, le petit Tobias et quelques-uns de ses camarades de classe n'ont pas cessé de provoquer Teddy. Bien entendu, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour les en empêcher, mais quelques minutes avant la fin de la classe, madame la directrice m'a fait demander et j'ai dû laisser mes élèves seuls durant quelques minutes. À mon retour, Teddy avait jeté Tobias au sol. Quand je suis enfin parvenu à les séparer, Teddy avait déjà cassé le nez de son camarade. Quand j'ai demandé ce qui s'était passé, Teddy n'a rien voulu me dire, mais une des élèves m'a appris que Tobias avait repris ses moqueries et que Teddy en avait perdu son sang-froid._

 __ Oh, mon dieu, comment va mon fils ? avait demandé la mère de Tobias._

 __ Il va bien, madame. Il est avec l'infirmier en ce moment._

 __ J'exige que ce petit voyou soit renvoyé pour ce qu'il a fait à mon fils, avait dit le père de l'enfant. Avec des parents de ce genre, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il se conduise de façon aussi violente._

 __ Dites-nous, miss Edward ... avait commencé Harry pour ne pas casser la gueule à l'idiot injurieux._

 __ Oui Monsieur Riddle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

 __ Quelle était la teneur de ces provocations ?_

 __ Euh… c'est que c'est un peu…_

 __ Oui. Un peu quoi ? avait encouragé Harry qui se doutait un peu de ce que cela pouvait être._

 __Eh bien **…** croyez bien que ce ne sont absolument pas mes opinons personnelles sur le sujet Messieurs Riddle._

 __ Cela va sans dire, avait approuvé Harry._

 __ Eh bien, Tobias et deux de ses petits camarades ont dit à Teddy que ses parents étaient des monstres voués aux flammes des enfers et qu'ils allaient tous les deux mourir brulé vif. Ils ont aussi ajouté que Teddy irait aussi les rejoindre, avait dit la maîtresse avec gène._

 __ Ça c'est bien mon fils, avait dit avec fierté le père de l'enfant._

 __ Si je comprends bien, c'est vous qui avez mis ces idées ignobles dans la tête de votre fils. avait demandé tranquillement Harry._

 _Bien étrangement, Tom n'était plus intervenu dans la conversation après avoir exigé les explications. Il avait simplement laissé Harry s'occuper de l'affaire._

 __ Bien entendu, avait répondu l'homme en bombant le torse. Et ce qui est ignoble jeune homme, ce ne sont pas mes idées, mais vous deux. Quand je pense que la police ne fait rien pour soustraire ce pauvre enfant de votre influence nuisible, j'ai honte d'être anglais. À une époque ou dans un autre pays, on vous aurait déjà décapité pour ça._

 __ Je vois, je pense que cela ne servira à rien d'essayer de vous faire changer d'avis ou de discuter avec vous, avait dit Harry. Madame la directrice, j'exige réparation, avait ensuite dit Harry en se tournant vers la femme._

 __ Qu'entendez-vous par là ? C'est votre fils qui a envoyé celui d'un autre à l'infirmerie, avait dit la femme sous le sourire vainqueur du père de Tobias. Si quelqu'un doit exiger des réparations, c'est les parents de l'enfant blessé, pas de celui qui est en tort. C'est pour cela que je pense qu'un renvoi de deux semaines pour punir votre fils de son comportement violent et inqualifiable est ce qui est le mieux à faire. Bien entendu, le petit Riddle devra aussi présenter des excuses à son camarade de classe._

 __ Je vois, je me doutais que vous alliez prendre son parti. Je vais donc retirer mon fils de cette école et reprendre l'intégralité des donations versées à votre établissement pour en faire don à une école bien plus tolérante que celle-ci. Ensuite, je vais vous poursuivre en justice pour incitation à la haine et propos homophobes. Maintenant, je veux mon fils._

 __ Monsieur Riddle, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. C'est exagéré pour si peu de chose._

 __ Oh, parce que vous trouvez que pénaliser mon fils pour s'être défendu, après des heures passées à écouter des petits cons aux esprits étriqués et empoisonnés par leurs parents, lui répéter encore et encore que ses parents sont des monstres qui vont finir **en** enfers avec lui, est ''si peu'' ! Si c'est ce que vous pensez Madame, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. _

__ Laissez-les partir madame, et rendez-leur leur argent, je m'engage à vous reverser la somme perdue par la suite._

 __ Vraiment ?_

 __ Oui._

 __ Dans ce cas, Clémentine allez chercher le fils de ces Messieurs et **raccompagnez** -les à la porte._

 __ Vous en êtes certaine, madame ?_

 __ Faites ce que je vous ai demandé, avait ordonné la directrice._

 __ Bien madame._

 _Après cela, Tom et Harry avaient suivi la jeune femme et avaient récupéré leur fils. Tom avait demandé le nom complet du père de Tobias avant de partir. Quand la jeune femme avait demandé pourquoi, Harry avait souri et lui avait dit que c'était par simple curiosité. De retour chez eux, ils avaient consolé Teddy qui avait été très secoué par cette journée. Après quelques coups de fil, Tom avait rapidement trouvé une autre école pour son fils ; et après quelques autres appels, il avait trouvé tout ce qu'il y avait à connaître sur Maxwell Downside._

 _Ensuite_ _, Tom avait fait ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Il avait tout fait pour faire couler l'entreprise de l'homme, avant de l'acheter et de la démanteler. Harry avait quant à lui, mis sa menace à exécution et avait poursuivi l'ancienne école de son fils en justice ; et même s'il n'avait pas gagné la bataille juridique, l'école avait eu tant de mauvaise publicité qu'elle s'était vue obligée de mettre la clé sous la porte. Après cet épisode, plus personne ne s'était aventuré à chercher des noises à la petite famille. Et même si la famille Riddle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais changer les mentalités, elle se savait assez influente pour que personne ne vienne se risquer à déverser leur haine en face d'eux, au risque de finir comme Maxwell Downside et l'école St Catherine._

_ Harry, tu es toujours là, retentit la voix de Colin à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Oui, oui, je suis toujours là.

_ Bon, s'il ne se passe rien entre toi et ce Malfoy, pourquoi ton mari est convaincu du contraire ?

_ C'est parce qu'il a encore été un peu trop curieux et a mal interprété les choses.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Eh bien, pour venir en aide à quelqu'un, j'ai accepté de lui rendre un petit service qui a pu porter à confusion.

_ Tu m'expliques ?

_ Alors, il y a une semaine, je suis tombé sur un jeune homme qui faisait le guet devant l'entrée de l'immeuble des bureaux de Tom. Tu me connais.

_ Oui. Et j'imagine que tu es allé lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, dit Colin.

_ Tout à fait.

_ Et alors ?

_ Il se trouve que le jeune homme, du nom de Draco Malfoy, avait suivi Regulus Black, le petit frère de mon parrain Sirius.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Regulus lui avait dit qu'il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un quand Draco s'est déclaré à lui.

_ Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi il l'a suivi ?

_ Il voulait découvrir qui était l'homme qui lui avait volé le cœur de son amoureux.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pour pouvoir comprendre avec qui il devait rivaliser.

_ Et ?

_ Il ne l'a jamais découvert.

_ Que viens-tu faire dans l'affaire ?

_ Quand je lui ai dit qui j'étais…

_ Qui ne te connaît pas dans ce pays ? À force de faire la une des magazines people, tu es devenu aussi populaire que ton mari.

_ Apparemment, lui ne savait pas qui j'étais. Donc, quand je lui ai fait part de mon identité, il m'a supplié de lui venir en aide.

_ De quel genre d'aide ?

_ Il voulait que je me fasse passer pour son petit ami pour rendre jaloux Regulus.

_ Dis-moi que tu n'as pas accepté, pria Colin.

_ Eh bien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre, car à ce moment-là, Tom et Regulus sont sortis de l'immeuble.

_ Et ?

_ Le type m'a sauté dessus et m'a roulé une pelle devant eux deux. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me dégager que Tom était déjà parti.

_ Il n'a pas frappé ce Malfoy ?

_ Non, il est simplement parti ; et depuis plus aucune nouvelle.

_ Et maintenant que tu sais où il se trouve, je fais quoi de ton mari ?

_ Garde le moi bien au chaud, j'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sonnait à la porte de Colin. Il réveilla son mari sans ménagement. Colin se retira dans sa chambre et laissa les deux époux s'expliquer. Harry raconta la même histoire qu'il avait racontée à Colin. Tom eut du mal à le croire, mais il finit par y parvenir. Cependant, à la seule condition que son nain de jardin coupe tout lien avec le jeune Malfoy. Harry tergiversa un peu, mais il finit par accepter après avoir trouvé une solution pour aider Draco. Ensuite, la vie du couple reprit son cours normal.

MPJSG

Ce soir-là, en se glissant sous ses draps, Sirius n'avait en aucun cas pensé que Snape irait jusque-là. Même s'il savait déjà que celui qui était devenu son mari depuis trois ans maintenant était rancunier, jamais cela ne lui était venu à l'esprit qu'il ferait une chose pareille. Pourtant, pour une fois, il était complètement innocent. Il n'avait fait que rendre service à son petit frère qui était venu le supplier de lui venir en aide. Bon ce n'était pas lui, qui lui avait demandé, mais c'était tout comme. Enfin qu'importe, voilà ce qu'il récoltait pour son altruisme…du poil à gratter dans ses draps, de la colle dans son gel pour cheveux et du colorant dans son dentifrice.

Quand il pensait que tout allait parfaitement bien dans sa vie, il n'y a pas une semaine, Sirius voulait pleurer. Et tout ce gâchis, il le devait à ce petit con de Malfoy. Merde, mais pourquoi avait-il écouté Harry déjà ? Il lui en donnerait des "mais parrain, c'est pour la bonne cause'' et de ses ''Regulus est tout de même ton petit frère'' ou encore ses ''la famille c'est sacré''. La prochaine fois, il le laisserait se débrouiller tout seul. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire maintenant, pour faire comprendre à cet entêté de Severus qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment trompé avec le blondinet, mais seulement fait semblant pour aider son petit frère ?! La vie était vraiment mal faite, se lamenta Sirius en regardant les agents de nettoyages emporter son matelas.

Se dire que depuis les aveux de Remus, Severus et lui vivaient le parfait amour avant tout ce malentendu, donnait mal au cœur à Sirius. Maintenant, loin de son amour, il se retrouvait seul, presque chauve (parce qu'il avait été obligé de se raser entièrement la tête à cause de la colle présente dans son gel. De la super glu, rien que ça. Le coiffeur avait perdu deux paires de ciseaux et une tondeuse dans l'opération. Quand Sirius pensait à ses pauvres cheveux qui n'avaient rien fait de mal, les larmes lui venaient presque aux yeux.). Et ne parlons même pas de son beau sourire blanc éclatant dont il était si fier ! Celui-ci était à présent devenu vert fluorescent. Vraiment, la vie était mal faite, se dit Sirius en se grattant les fesses.

 _Tout en supervisant le déménagement de sa chambre, Sirius se rappela de ce qui avait suivi l'aveu de Remus. Après être parti de l'hôpital ce jour-là, les deux anciens amants s'étaient rendus dans un petit café non loin de là. Ils y étaient restés durant des heures sans dire un seul mot, se contentant tout simplement de se jeter de brefs coups d'œil de temps en temps. Ils n'avaient pas ressenti le besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit. C'était un peu comme si toute la haine qui les avait animés durant toutes ces années n'avait jamais existé : ils s'étaient enfin sentis en phase après tout ce temps passé à se maudire mutuellement. Ils n'avaient en aucun cas oublié le passé et le rôle de Remus dans l'histoire, mais étrangement, cela n'avait plus la moindre importance pour les deux hommes._

 _Tout ce qui leur importait était de s'être enfin retrouvé après une si longue séparation. Après cela, les deux hommes avaient pris leur temps pour se redécouvrir, car ils avaient tous les deux évolué depuis leur dernière rencontre. C'était comme s'ils étaient retournés en adolescence ; ils s'envoyaient des SMS pleins de mots doux **,** se baladaient main dans la main **...** Rectification, Sirius envoyait des SMS pleins de mots doux et emprisonnait presque la main de son compagnon lorsqu'ils marchaient **;** et Snape faisait comme si cela le dérangeait. Pourtant, il les stockait précieusement dans son téléphone, et voir ce gros molosse agir en homme romantique était pour lui une source de divertissement sans fin. Les deux hommes avaient eu plusieurs rendez-vous, mais ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble ; ils voulaient attendre le bon moment. Être sûr que c'était ce qu'ils désiraient vraiment, pas juste un fantasme qui aurait été amplifié par l'absence et les années._

 _Ce ne fut quelques mois plus tard qu'ils avaient passés le cap. Le soir où ils avaient enfin réuni leurs deux corps pour n'en former qu'un avait été ardant. Parfait, si vous demandez à Sirius, et complètement banal, si la question était posée à Snape. Mais comme vous le savez, c'est Snape. Enfin, ce soir-là, Sirius avait fait les choses en grand. Il **l'** avait invité dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Londres, puis s'étaient rendus à l'opéra, car Snape en était un grand fan. Après cela, ils avaient fait une balade au clair de lune en discutant de tout et de rien. Naturellement, sans avoir à en parler, ils s'étaient rendus chez Snape. Le propriétaire des lieux leur avait servi un dernier verre qu'ils avaient bu installé sur un sofa._

 _C'était Sirius qui avait fait le premier pas. Alors qu'il s'était tourné pour poser son verre vide sur la table basse, son visage s'était trouvé à quelques millimètres de celui de Snape et les deux hommes s'étaient alors regardés durant une longue seconde alors que leurs souffles se touchaient. Les yeux dans les yeux, ce fut comme si le temps s'était suspendu pour marquer l'instant. Puis, tout s'était passé très vite : Sirius avait comblé le peu de distance qui le séparait de Snape et avait happé **s** es lèvres. Le baiser avait été violent, profond et pressant. Les deux hommes avaient étés pris dans une sorte de frénésie pressante._

 _Ils s'étaient arraché leurs vêtements en vitesse et dans l'urgence, en faisant attention à ce que leurs lèvres ou une partie de leur corps ne se détachent jamais l'une de l'autre, un peu comme si le simple fait de briser ce contact leur était insupportable. Snape avait bien tenté de les mener dans sa chambre, mais l'urgence qu'ils avaient ressentie avait été bien trop forte ; ce fut donc à même le sol et à quelques pas de la chambre que les deux amants s'étaient unis dans l'urgence. Sirius avait plaqué solidement son amant sur le parquet ; l'avait saisi fermement par les cheveux et lui avait penché la tête sur le côté, avant de mordre son cou dans l'intention évidente de le marquer comme sien, et ce sous le gémissement de douleur de son compagnon._

 _Black, n'avait consenti à relâcher sa prise sur le crâne de sa victime plus que consentante, que quand la trace de ses dents s'était imprimé dans le cou de Severus. Pendant ce temps, la main de Snape avait glissé presque délicatement sur le dos large et musclé de son amant, griffant la colonne vertébrale du brun. Il avait ensuite remonté brusquement ses mains vers la tête de Sirius et l'avait obligé à se pencher en avant. Il avait alors emprisonné sa bouche de la sienne avant de lui mordre à son tour sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Quand le sang avait perlé, Snape l'avait léché avec délice avant de la suçoter avidement._

 _Le traitement n'avait pas eu l'air de déplaire à Sirius qui avait entrepris de frotter son bassin contre celui de son amant. Quand Snape avait dû relâcher prise afin de reprendre son souffle, Sirius avait redressé sa tête pour croiser le regard assombri de désir de son amant. Celui-ci avait les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court, les joues et le torse rougis. Snape avait été à cet instant-là, l'image même de la débauche. Cette image de luxure n'avait fait qu'amplifier l'excitation de Sirius qui s'était alors jeté sur Snape comme un chien en chaleur, le rendant encore plus ardant et fougueux. Snape s'était entièrement soumis au contrôle de Sirius et son plaisir n'avait alors plus dépendu que de la langue, des mains et de la virilité de son amant._

 _Sirius l'avait léché, mordu, caressé et préparé avant d'investir son corps tel un envahisseur sur des terres conquises. Snape avait rendu autant que lui avait permis de faire Sirius. Sans jamais que leurs regards ne se relâchent, Sirius avait fait monter encore et encore le plaisir de Snape sur le seuil de la jouissance sans pour autant, le dépasser complètement. Et après une éternité de préparation et de tortures, Sirius avait porté sa main à son membre et l'avait enfin glissé lentement en Snape. Le corps chaud et accueillant de son amant l'avait alors complètement avalé, lui procurant un plaisir divin._

 _Les deux hommes avaient alors poussé un soupir de contentement avant de commencer la plus vieille danse du monde. Torse contre torse et lèvres scellées pendant que leurs mains s'agrippaient fiévreusement au corps de l'autre comme elles pouvaient, les deux hommes avaient fait l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre sans aucun complexe. Ils s'étaient parfois détachés avec réticence afin de chercher le regard de l'autre pour plonger dedans avec délectation._

 _Mais cela n'avait jamais duré très longtemps, car immédiatement, ils avaient éprouvé le présent désir de reprendre le contrôle de la bouche de l'autre. Ils s'étaient alors jetés comme des affamés sur les lèvres de l'autre en cherchant le contact avec frénésie, ce qui les avait entraînés dans des baisers ardents et humides. Leurs langues s'étaient ensuite battues pour la dominance, devenant de plus en plus sauvage avant de redevenir un peu douces, plus tendres. Mais bientôt, la délivrance s'était fait connaître et avait fauché les deux hommes pour les mener à l'extase dans des grognements animaux, bestiaux._

 _Après cette nouvelle première fois, les deux hommes avaient continué à se voir et petit à petit, les vêtements et effets personnels de Sirius s'étaient accumulés dans l'appartement de Snape. Puis un jour, Sirius avait annoncé à Snape que c'était beaucoup plus pratique pour lui de ramener le reste de ses affaires dans l'appartement, étant donné qu'il passait plus de temps chez Snape que chez lui. Snape lui avait dit qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il n'était pas son père et de ce fait, il n'avait pas à lui demander sa permission pour faire quoi que ce soit. Deux ans plus tard, Sirius avait demandé Snape en mariage alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. En fait, il avait fait sa demande lors de sa jouissance : Snape lui avait donné un coup de poing avant de lui dire oui. Il avait ajouté que c'était seulement parce que personne d'autre n'aurait la patience nécessaire pour l'épouser, surtout avec une telle demande en mariage._

Sirius poussa un grand soupir de désespoir en revenant au présent. Mais comment en était-il arrivé à là, déjà ?

 _En fait, tout avait commencé il y a une semaine approximativement. Sirius venait de finir une mission de surveillance quand Harry l'avait appelé pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui rendre un service. Intrigué, Sirius avait accepté sans demander de quoi il s'agissait. Le lendemain matin, Harry lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit bistro non loin de son lieu de travail. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Sirius avait appris dans quel merdier il s'était foutu : Harry voulait le mêler dans une histoire foireuse incluant son petit frère et le fils Malfoy._

 _Bien entendu, Sirius avait catégoriquement refusé. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la famille Black et encore moins avec les Malfoy. Mais Harry avait tellement insisté, que Sirius n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui dire non. Ensuite, Harry avait organisé une rencontre entre Draco et Sirius. Draco avait alors expliqué son plan : il voulait que Sirius l'accompagne dans une soirée où il savait que Regulus serait présent. L'idée de base était de rendre Regulus fou de jalousie. Dans l'esprit de Draco, si Regulus le voyait dans les bras d'un autre homme, et a fortiori de son frère, c'était certain, cela allait le rendre jaloux et lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments envers Draco._

 _Quand Sirius lui avait demandé ce qu'il ferait si cela ne marchait pas, Draco l'avait regardé de haut et lui avait dit que cela allait forcément marcher puisque Regulus l'aimait. Quand Sirius avait suggéré que peut-être, son frère n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour lui et avait mentionné la possibilité que celui-ci soit hétéro, Draco avait gonflé les joues de contrariété et lui avait rétorqué que cela était impossible. Au pourquoi de Sirius, il avait dit que personne ne pouvait et ne se devait de repousser ou de résister à un Malfoy, car il n'y avait rien ni personne de mieux qu'un Malfoy. Sirius avait eu l'étrange impression d'avoir une de ces conversations surréalistes avec le mari de son filleul._

 _Le soir où la soirée devait avoir lieu, Malfoy, habillé comme un mannequin sorti tout droit d'un magazine de mode de luxe, au bras de Sirius tout aussi bien habillé, s'était présenté à la petite fête. Immédiatement, il s'était lancé à la recherche de Regulus en trainant Sirius derrière lui. Dix minutes d'intenses recherches avaient été nécessaires pour trouver l'homme, dont Draco s'était instantanément approché. Celui-ci qui était déjà en compagnie d'un autre homme ; mais sans même un bonjour, Draco avait dit avec suffisance :_

 __ Regulus, je te présente mon amant Sirius Black, avait-il dit avant de se saisir de Sirius et lui donner un long baiser._

 __ Votre amant dites-vous ? s'était alors élevé une voix que Sirius connaissait par cœur en même temps que son cœur accélérait. Depuis combien de temps ?_

 _Non mon dieu, non ! Tous, mais pas ça, avait prié avec ferveur Sirius tous en ouvrant les yeux tous grands de surprise **.** Mais il avait semblé que Dieu était un peu débordé ce jour-là et n'avait pas entendu sa prière, car quand il était enfin parvenu à se libérer de Malfoy, ses yeux avaient étés harponnés par ceux de son mari. _

__ En quoi cela vous concerne ? avait demandé Draco hautain. Et de toute façon, je ne m'adresse pas à vous, mais à Regulus. Mais si cela vous intéresse vraiment, sachez que cela fait presque trois ans déjà que nous sommes ensemble. Et c'est un très bon amant…une vraie bête sauvage au lit, avait fini Draco en regardant Regulus droit dans les yeux._

 _Non, avait hurlé de toutes ses forces Sirius dans sa tête. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, le mal avait été fait._

 __ Oui en effet, une vraie bête sauvage, avait été la réponse de Snape avant de faire demi-tour._

 __ Severus, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, avait prié Sirius en retenant Snape par une manche._

 __ Il n'y a absolument rien à expliquer, avait rétorqué Snape avant de se détacher de Sirius._

 __ Severus, avait encore tenté Sirius en retenant son époux._

 __ Lâche-moi Black, avait ordonné Snape d'une voix polaire._

 __ Non et mon nom est Snape maintenant, avait dit Sirius._

 __ Plus pour longtemps, avait promis Snape avant de donner un coup de poing à Sirius, le projettant ainsi à terre._

 _Snape était alors parti sans un regard en arrière. Après cela, Sirius s'était relevé et avait couru après son mari, mais celui-ci s'était envolé. Il s'était ensuite rendu chez eux dans l'espoir de le retrouver, mais il n'y était pas. Pourtant, il y avait trouvé certaines traces de son passage : avant de partir, Severus lui avait laissé quelques cadeaux. À savoir, le poil à gratter dans leurs draps, la colle dans son gel et le colorant dans le dentifrice. Sirius ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour mettre cela en place aussi rapidement, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était le retour de son mari qui avait complètement disparu de la circulation._

Et maintenant, après plus d'une semaine à tenter de rentrer en contact avec lui en vain, Sirius commençait à perdre espoir. Après le départ des déménageurs, Sirius retourna s'allonger sur son canapé. Il broyait du noir en se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver son homme, quand Harry lui passa un coup de fil pour lui apprenant qu'il savait où allait se rendre Severus le soir même. Celui-ci, d'après Harry, serait dans une boite de nuit très en vogue pour sa scène ouverte au public. Après cette annonce, une idée lumineuse germa dans la tête de Sirius … Et le soir venu, il l'a mis en exécution. Il se faufila dans la boite un peu avant l'arrivée de son mari. Quand celui-ci pénétra à son tour dans l'établissement, Sirius monta sur scène et prit le micro. D'une voix captivante et que Snape trouva incroyablement sexy sans vouloir se l'avouer, il déclama en le fixant dans les yeux :

_ Toi et moi avons vécu une belle histoire, mon amour. Certes, semée d'embûches, mais pourtant belle. Et malgré tout l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre, nous avons trébuché et nous sommes tombés la tête la première. Pourtant, bien que le temps et l'éloignement aient été contre nous, la vie nous a tout de même offert une seconde chance, ce que peu de gens ont. Et après toutes les épreuves et souffrances que nous avons endurées et surmontées, je veux encore croire que nous deux, c'est possible … c'est pour la vie, déclara Sirius depuis la scène. Cette chanson est pour toi Severus. Tu m'as tourné le dos la dernière fois sans me donner l'occasion de m'expliquer, alors rien que pour cette fois… je t'en supplie… donne-moi cette chance… non, donne-nous cette chance.

Et sur ce, Sirius poussa la chansonnette de sa belle et incroyable voix, il chanta : Don't Leave Me Now (Ne Me Laisse Pas Maintenant) de Supertramp en y mettant tout son cœur.

 **Don't leave me now**  
 _Ne me laisse pas maintenant_  
 **Leave me out in the pouring rain**  
 _Me laisser dehors sous cette pluie battante_  
 **With my back against the wall**  
 _Mon dos contre le mur_  
 **Don't leave me now**  
 _Ne me laisse pas maintenant_

 **Don't leave me now**  
 _Ne me laisse pas maintenant_  
 **Leave me out with nowhere to go**  
 _Me laisser dehors sans endroit où aller_  
 **And the shadows start to fall**  
 _Et les ténèbres commencent à tomber_  
 **Don't leave me now**  
 _Ne me laisse pas maintenant_

 **Don't leave me now**  
 _Ne me laisse pas maintenant_  
 **Leave me out on this lonely road**  
 _Me laisser dehors sur cette route solitaire_  
 **As the wind begins to howl**  
 _Alors que le vent commence à hurler_  
 **Don't leave me now**  
 _Ne me laisse pas maintenant_

 **Don't leave me now**  
 _Ne me laisse pas maintenant_  
 **All alone on this darkest night**  
 _Tout seul dans cette nuit des plus sombres_  
 **Feeling old and cold and grey**  
 _Me sentant vieux et froid et gris_

 **Don't leave me now**  
 _Ne me laisse pas maintenant_

 **Don't leave me now**  
 _Ne me laisse pas maintenant_  
 **Leave me holding an empty heart**  
 _Me laisser garder un cœur vide_  
 **As the curtain starts to fall**  
 _Alors que le rideau commence à tomber_  
 **Don't leave me now**  
 _Ne me laisse pas maintenant_

 **Don't leave me now**  
 _Ne me laisse pas maintenant_  
 **All alone in this crazy world**  
 _Tout seul dans ce monde fou_  
 **When I'm old and cold and grey and time is gone...**  
 _Quand je suis vieux et froid et gris et le temps s'est enfui..._

À la fin de la chanson, un silence religieux s'installa dans la boite : on peut dire que la chanson avait fait son effet ! Ce silence fut rompu après quelques secondes par une voix faible mais qui portait.

_ Donnez-lui **une** chance Severus. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça !

_ Si vous ne voulez pas de lui, moi je veux bien prendre votre place, avait hurlé une seconde voix.

Les deux phrases de la première voix furent alors reprises par la boite tout entière.

_ Donnez-lui une chance Severus. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça ! Donnez-lui une chance Severus. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça ! Donnez-lui une chance Severus. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça !

_ Je t'en prie mon amour, donne-nous une chance, pria à son tour Sirius.

_ Vas crever Black, lui était venue la voix colérique de Snape avant que celui-ci ne quitte l'établissement à grandes enjambées.

_ OUH ! fut le cri qui accompagna la sortie de Severus.

Sirius sauta alors de la scène et partit à la poursuite de Snape. Alors qu'il se faisait un chemin vers la sortie, Sirius entendit une voix lui dire.

_ Allez mon mignon, laisse ce type partir, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Viens plutôt me tenir compagnie … !

_ Mon mari vaut toutes les peines de ce monde, rétorqua Sirius sans s'arrêter.

Quand l'homme parvint enfin à s'extraire de la boite de nuit, il aperçut au loin son mari qui discutait avec quelqu'un. En s'approchant de plus près, Sirius remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas une personne, mais deux. Il fut très surpris en découvrant qui ils étaient : les deux personnes en compagnie de Severus, n'étaient autre que Draco et son petit frère Regulus. À son approche, les deux s'éloignèrent, bien qu'en réalité, Regulus poussait Draco devant lui. Après que les deux hommes aient disparu de sa vue, Sirius se risqua à s'approcher de son mari. Celui-ci contrairement à ce que Sirius avait pensé, ne s'était pas enfui, il l'avait **même** attendu tranquillement.

_ Je t'écoute, dit Snape dès que Sirius fut à sa hauteur.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais trompé et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Malfoy m'embrasse réellement… Cela ne devait être qu'une mise en scène afin de le rapprocher de Regulus. Encore un plan foireux d'un de nos amis **…** Je te le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde mon amour ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé depuis que nous nous sommes remis ensemble. Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui puisse m'éloigner de toi ou te faire du mal… Crois-moi je t'en conjure. Tu es le seul homme de ma vie et tu le resteras à tout jamais. Alors, s'il te plait, s'il te plait … Je te le demande à genoux, ne me quitte pas. Ne me laisse pas maintenant après tout ce que nous avons vécu, car je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre.

_ La prochaine fois que tu fais une chose aussi stupide, Black, je te jure que je te coupe les bourses.

_ La…la prochaine fois ? Alors…est-ce que cela veut dire que tu me pardonnes…que tu reviens ?

_ Oui, lui dit Snape du bout des lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda tout de même Sirius malgré le soulagement et la joie qui l'envahirent après cette déclaration.

_ Regulus vient de tout m'expliquer.

_ Donc, tu as préféré que l'explication vienne de mon frère que de moi. Ne me fais-tu donc pas confiance, demanda Sirius, cachant mal la peine transperçant sa voix.

_ Je te fais confiance.

_ Pourtant, ton attitude au cours de cette semaine ne me donne pas cette impression.

_ Je le sais Sirius. Pourtant, je te fais confiance, mais je devais m'éloigner un peu de toi afin de faire le point.

_ Si tu me fais confiance, pourquoi es-tu parti sans me donner le temps de m'expliquer ? Et pourquoi avais-tu besoin de t'éloigner de moi ?

_ Comprends que même si je te fais confiance, j'ai toujours cette peur incontrôlable qu'un jour tu finisses par me quitter pour un autre plus jeune et plus beau. Et quand ce jeune homme t'a embrassé devant moi, j'ai vu avec horreur mon cauchemar se matérialiser devant mes yeux. Et même si au fond de moi je savais qu'il y avait une explication logique à cette situation, ma peur a été bien trop grande. J'avais besoin d'être loin de toi pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées avant de faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté par la suite.

_ Oh, mon amour, tu sais pourtant que je t'aime et que je ne ferais jamais ça. Tu es l'homme de ma vie Severus. Après notre séparation je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Et je te signale que j'ai eu plus que ma dose d'hommes jeunes et beaux, mais pourtant aucun n'est jamais parvenu a me détourner complètement de toi ... Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela. Et puis, dis-toi que le physique n'est pas tout dans la vie !

_ Et qu'est-ce qui l'est ?

_ L'amour bien évidemment… Sinon quoi d'autre ?

_ Oui, en effet…sinon quoi d'autre, si ce n'est l'amour, dit Snape avant d'attirer Sirius dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

_ Dis ? demanda Sirius à la fin de l'échange

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi étais-tu parti en me criant d'aller mourir ?

_ A ton avis ? J'ai cru mourir de honte ! Ce que tu as fait été bien trop embarrassant pour que j'y réponde devant tous ces étrangers, avait marmonné Snape en croisant les bras derrière la nuque de Sirius et en se blottissant un peu (un tout pitit peu, voyons, faut pas exagérer non plus) contre lui.

_ Donc, cela t'a touché ?

_ Hmm.

_ C'est un oui ?

_ Si cela te plait à le croire, dit Snape en reprenant les lèvres de son homme.

Fin

* * *

 **Je dédie ce chapitre à Kuniko's qui va bientôt fêter son anniversaire. Joyeux anniversaire à toi !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la correction

* * *

 **Il faut sauver notre fils de la perdition !**

Harry ouvrit la porte de son appartement et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il venait de sortir du travail et il était épuisé. Il ne demandait que trois choses : un bain, un repas et son lit. De préférence, un lit vide de son épuisant mari ; lui voulait dormir, mais avec Tom sous les draps, son désir de repos n'avait aucune chance de se réaliser. Harry soupira de fatigue et posa ses clés dans le bol près de la porte prévue à cet effet. Un peu somnolent, il se dirigea vers le salon les yeux fermés. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait là, il connaissait l'emplacement des meubles au millimètre près. Donc, il n'avait aucun risque de se prendre les pieds quelque part. Pourtant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce commune, il rencontra un obstacle qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Harry ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction. Dans quoi venait-il de rentrer ? Il était certain qu'il n'y avait aucun meuble à cette place. Étonnamment, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'était l'obstacle en question : en effet, son stupide et demeuré de mari était accroupi devant l'entrée du salon et jetait des regards soupçonneux à celui-ci. Que pouvait-il bien regarder avec autant de méfiance ? Cela avait l'air d'être vraiment intéressant, car l'espion en herbe ne semblait pas avoir conscience de sa présence alors même qu'il venait de lui rentrer dedans. Décidé à découvrir ce qui intriguait son mari à ce point, Harry se mit à son niveau et jeta un coup d'œil au salon.

À première vue, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Le salon avait l'air vide. Ne parvenant pas à comprendre pourquoi Tom s'était mis à espionner un salon vide, Harry tourna son regard vers celui-ci qui malgré la proximité de leurs deux corps, ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la présence de Harry. Exaspéré par l'attitude étrange de Tom, ce dernier lui donna un vicieux coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne et enfin, put obtenir une réaction de la part de son époux. Tom poussa un petit cri de douleur en portant la main à sa pauvre tête qui n'avait rien demandé. Ensuite, il jeta un regard tueur sur Harry et lui chuchota méchamment :

_ Tu n'es qu'une brute ! Je me demande ce qui peut bien me pousser à rester avec toi alors que tu passes ton temps à me maltraiter ! Quand je pense que je pourrais me trouver facilement un homme bien plus doux, beau et reconnaissant que toi, c'est à se demander si tu ne m'as pas jeté un sort de magie noire, conclut Tom.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui donna un autre coup, mais sur l'épaule cette fois.

_ Si je te frappe, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! lui répliqua Harry. Et essaye simplement de m'échapper et tu verras ce qui va t'en coûter. Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de venir me chercher. Et puis, qui voudrait d'un vieil homme dégarni comme toi ? Le taquina Harry. Et avec un caractère aussi pourri que le tien, mis à part moi, personne ne pourra te supporter. Dis-toi que tu as beaucoup de chance de m'avoir !

_ Dégarni ! Dégarni ! Qui viens-tu de traiter de vieil homme dégarni ?! explosa Tom. Tom Riddle n'a rien de dégarni ou de vieux ! Je suis un homme mûr à la beauté ravageuse ! N'importe qui serait plus qu'honoré de recevoir un regard ou un sourire de ma part, alors retire ce que tu as osé insinuer, Potter !

Le milliardaire était parvenu à crier tout cela en silence. Harry en fut tellement interloqué qu'il explosa de rire. Tom mit fin à son fou rire en plaçant sa main sur la bouche de son compagnon.

_ Chute ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! chuchota Tom à son oreille en oubliant sa colère.

Harry se dégagea de la main de son époux et lui demanda qui allait les repérer.

_ Notre fils, bien entendu ! lui répondit Tom.

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu espionnes notre fils ? demanda Harry qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil au salon.

Cette fois, il repéra Teddy, assis sur l'un des canapés du salon. Celui-ci n'était pas seul, mais en compagnie d'une jeune fille de son âge.

_ Je le fais parce que je suis inquiet pour l'avenir de notre enfant.

_ Inquiet pour son avenir ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je pense que notre petit Teddy est perdu et qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ni ce qu'il veut, lui révéla Tom avec sérieux. Nous devons rapidement lui venir en aide avant que cela ne soit trop tard.

_ Là, je suis complètement perdu. Sois plus clair.

_ Je pense que notre fils est…

_ Notre fils est ?

_ Teddy est…

_ Il est quoi bordel ? s'énerva Harry qui n'avait jamais été très patient avec son mari.

Il se retint de justesse de lui donner un autre coup. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu trop violent avec Tom, mais cet abruti avait le don de le sortir de ses gonds. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il le frappait tout le temps et avec force. Il ne le faisait que quand il était fatigué et que Tom faisait des conneries un peu trop grosses. Ce qui résumait parfaitement leur quotidien, en fait …

_ Je crois… je suis persuadé que notre Teddy aime…

_ Aime ?

_ Il aime les…

_ Putain, tu vas cracher le morceau ! explosa Harry en silence.

_ Il est attiré par les …

_ Les quoi à la fin ?! s'exclama Harry qui n'en pouvait plus du suspense.

_ Les filles, lâcha finalement Tom la larme à l'œil et d'une voix dramatique, de la même manière qu'il aurait annoncé le décès de leur fils adoré.

Harry en tomba par terre. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tom était-il sérieux ? Il lui jeta un coup d'œil pour s'en assurer. Merde ! Il l'était vraiment. En quoi les préférences sexuelles de leur enfant étaient-elles un problème ? Harry posa la question à Tom, curieux de connaître la réponse.

_ Mais Harry, les femmes sont perfides, manipulatrices et avides. Si l'une d'elles met la main sur Teddy, ce sera catastrophique ! s'exclama Tom.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que de telles conneries viennent de franchir tes lèvres, dit Harry en regardant son mari avec incrédulité. Dis-moi Tom, ce n'était pas toi l'homme à femmes qui est passé de l'une à l'autre comme on change de chemise pendant des années ? demanda ensuite Harry. Alors, comment peux-tu tenir un tel discours ?

_ Je ne faisais que m'amuser avec elles. Et c'est parce que j'ai connu autant de femmes que je peux l'affirmer ! Teddy est bien trop jeune pour comprendre le danger qu'elles représentent, et c'est donc à nous, ses parents, de le mettre en garde contre elles. Et si possible, lui montrer le bon chemin à suivre. À savoir qu'un homme n'est vraiment heureux que dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Tom se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire ? Avait-il toute sa tête ? Mais où trouvait-il toutes ces idées abracadabrantes ? Cette question, Harry se la posait au moins une fois par semaine, voire par jour depuis sa rencontre avec Tom Riddle.

_ Quand tu dis que les femmes sont perfides, manipulatrices et avides, tu mets aussi ta mère dans le lot ? demanda finalement Harry en se disant qu'ainsi son mari comprendrait l'énormité de sa bêtise.

_ Bien entendu ! C'est parce que j'ai été élevé par elle que j'ai appris à me méfier des femmes, répondit Tom immédiatement.

_ Et Pansy ?

_ Elle, c'est une exception. Elle a la mentalité d'un homme, donc elle ne peut pas être considérée comme une femme à 100%.

_ N'importe quoi ! soupira Harry. Sinon, même si cela n'a aucune importance pour moi, car le plus important est que Teddy soit heureux, comment sais-tu qu'il aime les filles ?

_ Parce que je l'ai vu en embrasser une ce matin devant son collège.

_ Oh, était-ce son premier baiser ? demanda Harry avec excitation. Tu connais le nom de cette jeune fille ?

_ Non, j'étais trop loin pour voir son visage, bouda Tom. Et le temps que j'arrive à leur hauteur, ils étaient déjà entrés dans l'établissement.

_ Tu crois que c'est elle ? demanda ensuite Harry en pointant la fille assise à côté de Teddy au salon.

_ Je ne sais pas, voilà pourquoi je suis là. Je veux m'assurer que c'est bien elle avant de la mettre dehors.

_ Hein ! Mais tu es complètement con ! Tu ne feras rien à cette jeune demoiselle ! Et si elle est bien la petite amie de Teddy, tu me feras le plaisir de bien l'accueillir ! ordonna Harry tout en le menaçant.

_ Je refuse que mon fils soit hétéro, dit Tom en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. Il sera gay comme ses pères, un point c'est tout !

_ Tu te rends compte du ridicule de ta déclaration ? fit remarquer Harry en souriant tendrement.

Parfois son mari pouvait être très mignon dans sa bêtise.

_ Que faites-vous là ? s'éleva soudainement la voix de Teddy.

_ Teddy ! dirent Harry et Tom en même temps.

_ Ton papa a perdu une de ses lentilles de contact, improvisa Tom en faisant semblant de la rechercher.

_ Oh, vous voulez que je vous aide ? proposa le jeune homme de quatorze ans.

_ Non, c'est bon ! répondit rapidement Harry.

_ Tu es sûr ? demanda encore Teddy.

_ Oui, va rejoindre ton amie, lui dit Harry.

Teddy retourna au salon. Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

_ Toi, tu as intérêt à bien te comporter ! avertit Harry en se relevant et en pénétrant au salon à son tour.

Tom le suivit en trainant les pieds. Foi de Riddle, il allait remettre son fils sur le droit chemin ! Teddy deviendra gay qu'il le veuille ou pas ! Lui, il l'était bien devenu, alors, pourquoi pas Teddy ? Dans la tête de Tom, son fils ne pouvait être heureux qu'avec un autre homme. N'était-il pas la preuve vivante que partager sa vie avec un homme amenait le bonheur absolu ?! Lui qui n'avait jamais cru à l'amour et qui pensait que le bonheur ne se résumait qu'à une partie de jambe en l'air avec une femme différente chaque semaine, vivait maintenant le parfait amour avec l'homme de sa vie. Tom voulait ce qu'il avait de mieux pour Teddy, c'est-à-dire, une personne qui l'aimerait tel qu'il était, rien que pour lui et non pour sa fortune et sa position sociale. Et pour Tom, tout cela ne serait possible que si Teddy était gay.

_ Alors, tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie ? demanda Harry à Teddy en s'installant sur le canapé.

_ C'est Rose, une amie de ma classe. Nous avons un exposé à faire ensemble. Je l'ai donc invité à venir le faire à la maison, dit Teddy. Rose, je te présente mes parents, Harry et Tom Riddle, indiqua ensuite Teddy la tête plongée dans un livre.

_ Oh ! Alors la rumeur était vraie ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec excitation.

_ Quelle rumeur ? demanda Harry.

_ Que Teddy avait deux papas !

_ Et tu as un problème avec ça ? demanda Tom sur la défensive.

_ Non, monsieur, je trouve ça super ! Moi, des fois, j'aimerais bien échanger ma mère contre un autre père.

_ Tu n'aimes pas ta mère ? demanda Teddy avec surprise.

Même si sa mère n'était pas la plus présente des mères ni la plus chaleureuse et qu'il ne la voyait pas très souvent, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, tout comme il aimait ses deux papas.

_ Non, j'aime beaucoup ma maman, réfuta Rose. Mais parfois, elle est tellement surprotectrice que je l'échangerais bien contre un autre papa. Mon père est bien plus cool que ma mère.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, deux papas ce n'est pas mieux qu'une maman. Mes pères sont tellement protecteurs que je ne peux pas mettre le nez dehors sans un garde du corps ! C'est une chance qu'ils me laissent aller dans une école normale, se plaignit Teddy sans se soucier que ses parents l'entendent.

_ Quoi ! Tu as un garde du corps ! s'exclama Rose les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Oui, tu n'as jamais remarqué le type super balaise et roux qui me suit partout et qui traîne toujours devant l'entrée du collège ?

_ Ah ! Le pervers ! s'exclama Rose.

_ Charlie n'est pas un pervers ! détrompa Teddy.

_ Ah bon ! Pourtant, c'est ce que tout le monde dit à son sujet. Hélène nous a dit qu'il a essayé de la draguer la dernière fois.

_ Hélène ne raconte que des bêtises. C'est elle qui a dragué Charlie, mais comme il n'est pas attiré par les petites filles, il l'a envoyé promener. Si Hélène colporte ces rumeurs, c'est seulement pour se venger.

_ Oh la garce !

_ Jeune fille, fais attention à ce que tu dis. Les gros mots sont interdits dans cette maison, intervint Harry.

_ Interdit à tout le monde sauf à toi, marmonnèrent Tom et Teddy dans leurs barbes.

_ Pardon ! Vous avez dit quelque chose ? demanda Harry, tout innocent alors qu'il savait très bien de quoi il retournait.

_ Non, se dépêchèrent de dire le père et le fils.

Harry avait un très mauvais caractère. Les deux ne le savaient que trop bien !

_ Dis-moi Teddy ... commença Harry.

_ Oui papa ?

_ Ton père m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu embrasser une jeune fille ce matin ?

_ Et ?

_ Qui était-ce ?

_ Ma petite amie, lui répondit Teddy avec désinvolture.

_ Et aurons-nous la chance de faire sa connaissance un jour ? se renseigna Harry avec un grand sourire engageant.

_ Si j'ai le choix, jamais ! fut la réponse catégorique de Teddy.

_ Hein ! Mais pourquoi ? Tu as honte de nous ? demanda Harry peiné.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça, le rassura Teddy.

_ Quoi alors ?

_ Je ne tiens pas à ce que Père aille encore menacer les parents de ma petite amie.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire ? interrogea Harry.

Tom se fit tout petit à la question de Harry.

_ Quoi ! Tu ne savais pas pour ça ? s'étonna Teddy.

_ Non. Alors, qu'est-ce que ton adorable père a encore fait ?

_ Eh bien ! Depuis la maternelle, Père a pris l'habitude de surveiller mes fréquentations. Et lorsqu'il se rend compte que je suis trop proche d'une fille, il se rend chez les parents de cette dernière et les menace de je ne sais quoi. Résultat, elle ne m'adresse plus la parole ! Donc, non, je refuse de vous présenter ma copine ! Je tiens trop à elle pour la perdre aussi bêtement.

_ Tom, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

_ Bien sûr que je l'ai fait ! se vanta l'imbécile en bombant le torse de fierté.

_ Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, Teddy ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut vraiment. Je ne fais que le protéger en entendant qu'il le découvre.

_ Tu es complètement fou ma parole ! s'écria Harry.

_ Non, je suis seulement un parent qui pense au bien-être de son enfant.

_ Tu vois, je ne peux pas vous amener ma petite amie tant qu'il est comme ça.

_ Et si je te promets de le garder sous contrôle ? tenta Harry.

_ Certainement pas ! Père est tellement perfide, qu'il trouvera un moyen de passer au-dessus de toi sans que tu ne le saches, lui dit calmement Teddy.

_ Teddy, intervint Rose en chuchotant même si Harry et Tom pouvaient parfaitement l'entendre.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sais que c'est de ton père que tu parles, hein ?

_ Bien entendu. Où est le problème ?

_ Tu ne peux pas le traiter de perfide. Ce n'est pas très gentil.

_ Mais c'est la vérité ! s'écria Teddy. Et puis, même s'il est parfois très con, cela ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer. Et je pense que c'est le plus important.

_ Oh ! Il est vraiment adorable notre fils ! s'extasia Harry. Et toi qui lui mène la vie dure pour rien, ajouta-t-il en pinçant vicieusement Tom assis à ses côtés. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi.

_ Bien sûr qu'il est adorable, c'est mon fils ! fut la réponse arrogante de Tom.

Harry et Teddy poussèrent un long soupir d'exaspération.

_ Sinon, ton amie reste pour le dîner ? demanda Harry dont la faim commençait à se faire sentir.

_ Je ne sais pas. Rose, ça te dit de manger avec nous ?

_ Attends, je vais demander la permission à ma mère, dit-elle en se saisissant de son téléphone intelligent.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés autour de la table à manger. Harry avait fait le repas avec l'aide de Teddy et de Rose ; Tom, comme à son habitude avait refusé de mettre les pieds dans la cuisine. L'expérience lui avait appris que Harry était un tortionnaire et un esclavagiste lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire le repas : bien entendu, le milliardaire exagérait encore.

En fait, ce qu'il désignait comme de l'esclavagisme et de la torture faisaient référence à une fois où Harry lui avait demandé de découper un oignon. Et parfois, couper un oignon pique les yeux ; ce qui bien évidemment fut le cas de Tom. Celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux s'était plaint à Harry de la douleur occasionnée et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait s'arrêter. En guise de réponse, Harry l'avait traité de bébé et lui avait dit que s'il ne finissait pas le travail, il irait dormir le ventre vide. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que Tom proposa à Harry de l'aider à faire à manger comme celui-ci refusait d'aller au restaurant tous les jours ou de se faire livrer à manger !

Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils discutèrent de l'école des enfants, des amis de ces derniers et un peu de la famille de Rose. À la fin du repas, Harry et Teddy accompagnèrent Rose chez elle en laissant Tom s'occuper de la vaisselle. Au retour, Harry parvint finalement à faire cracher le morceau à Teddy sur l'identité de sa petite amie.

_ Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais ? Erwan est vraiment ma copine. On s'est mis ensemble il y a six mois.

_ Je n'en reviens pas. Si ton père vient à l'apprendre, il va piquer une de ces crises de nerfs ! Déjà qu'il refuse que tu sois hétérosexuel, apprendre avec qui tu sors va le rendre complètement fou !

_ Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas le lui dire ... Le connaissant, il irait Le voir et tu sais ce qui risque de se passer.

_ Un petit séjour à l'hôpital pour ton père ...

_ Exactement !

_ Est-ce que son père est au courant pour vous deux ?

_ Non, pas encore. Erwan pense qu'il faut attendre un peu avant de le lui dire. Son père est parfois aussi tordu que le mien. Heureusement que son deuxième père est plus cool.

_ Plus décontracté que Sirius, je ne connais pas.

_ Oui, ton parrain est vraiment génial.

_ Est-ce qu'il est dans la confidence ? voulut savoir Harry.

_ Oui, Erwan ne peut rien cacher à Sirius. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas confiance en son autre père, mais elle est bien plus proche de Sirius que de Severus.

_ Je l'imagine bien. Severus est parfois un peu trop rigide. Je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction le jour où il apprendra que sa précieuse princesse est en couple avec le fils de Tom Riddle ... Ces deux-là sont comme chien et chat. Mon chéri, tu vas devoir te montrer très fort dans les prochains mois, voire même, années à venir. Avec ces deux têtes de mule comme obstacle à votre amour, vous allez en baver.

_ Je le sais déjà. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai déjà la migraine ... Mais je ne vais pas abandonner ! J'aime Erwan et même si je ne sais pas si nous passerons le reste de notre vie ensemble, j'aimerais voir où cela nous conduit. C'est pour ça que je me battrais contre père et Severus s'il le faut.

_ Je reconnais bien là mon fils. En tout cas, tu peux compter sur mon soutien.

_ Merci papa.

_ C'est naturel. Tu es mon fils et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

Deux mois après cette conversation, Tom et Snape furent mis au courant de la relation qu'entretenaient leurs enfants. Comme tous s'y étaient attendus, la découverte ne fut pas très bien accueillie par les deux hommes ; une bagarre éclata entre eux et comme prévu, Tom se retrouva à l'hôpital. Cela se passa le soir du Nouvel An au manoir Riddle ; lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, Teddy et Erwan se rapprochèrent naturellement et s'échangèrent un baiser pour se souhaiter la bonne année. Lorsque Snape les vit, il manqua de faire basculer Sirius qui se trouvait près de lui sur le balcon dans sa précipitation pour aller séparer les deux jeunes gens. Tom, qui se trouvait non loin de là avec Harry, poussa un cri d'indignation à la vue des deux adolescents et chercha lui aussi à aller mettre fin à l'échange. Les deux hommes se croisèrent en chemin.

_ Ta dévergondée de fille est en train de pervertir mon fils ! Accusa Tom à la vue de Snape.

_ Ton dégénéré de fils est en train de souiller ma fille ! déclara Snape en même temps.

_ Pardon ! Que viens-tu d'insinuer, espèce de déficient mental ? s'énerva Snape. Ai-je mal entendu ou bien viens-tu de traiter ma fille de dévergondée ? Le ton était bas et froid.

Si Tom avait été un peu plus attentif, il aurait pu voir le danger venir. Mais l'homme était tellement pris par sa colère et son indignation, qu'il ne vit rien. À la place, il dit à Snape :

_ Cela ne t'a pas suffi d'avoir tenté de me voler mon mari, maintenant tu te sers de ta fille pour dépraver mon innocent petit Teddy ! Mais je te préviens que je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés sans rien faire. Non ! Je vais m'assurer d'éloigner ta libertine de fille de mon fils. Je ne permettrais pas que mon Teddy s'acoquine avec une personne aussi immorale ! Je suis vraiment déçu parce que je pensais que tu aurais élevé ta fille bien mieux que ça, ajouta Tom avec un zeste de tristesse. Mais avec un père comme toi pour exemple il ne…

Le coup de poing de Snape fut si fort qu'il envoya Tom s'écraser sur une table.

_ Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter ma fille ou je te brise les os un à un, menaça Snape.

L'homme ne supportait pas que l'on s'empenne à sa douce Erwan, cela avait le don de le mettre dans une rage noire ; pourtant, quand il menaça Tom, il n'éleva pas la voix. Non, les mots avaient été dits très calmement, il était en apparence d'un calme olympien. À l'opposé de Snape, Tom bouillait de rage, et lorsqu'il parvint à se délivrer des assiettes et des restes du dîner qui n'avaient pas encore étaient débarrassés et qui le recouvraient, il chargea Snape comme un taureau devant un drapeau rouge. Son épaule entra en contact avec le ventre de l'homme, et la force de l'impact les fit rouler tous les deux sur le sol. Les deux hommes échangèrent ensuite des coups comme deux adolescents.

Comme la bagarre avait commencé un peu à l'écart des autres, les amis et les familles des deux hommes furent très surpris quand ils virent les deux idiots rouler sur le sol en se crêpant le chignon. Après que la surprise fut passée, Sirius, Rabastan, Théo et Harry se jetèrent sur eux pour les séparer. Snape avait cassé le nez de Tom et lui avait fendu la lèvre. Quand Harry vit le sang qui recouvrait le visage de son époux, il crut que celui-ci s'était gravement blessé ; il appela donc une ambulance et Tom fut amené à l'hôpital pour être soigné. Et pendant que le véhicule roulait vers l'établissement, Harry passa un sacré savon à Tom. Snape quant à lui, s'en était sorti avec un simple œil au beurre noir. Teddy et Erwan levèrent les yeux au ciel devant la conduite immature de leurs deux pères. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être très amusants, épuisant et exaspérant, se dirent-ils ! Et ils eurent raison.

* * *

 **Un petit com ça ne mange pas de pain !**

 **Note de fin :** Snape et Sirius ont eu recours à l'adoption pour leur fille.

 **Alors c'était mon cadeau de Noël et de Nouvel An, certes en retard, mais là. Bonne année à tous et merci de lire mes histoires loufoques !**

 **Bonne vie à tous ! Que 2017 soit pour vous une année de bonheur et de souvenirs joyeux ! Pulcotinette**

 **Ps :** Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres histoires, les publications reprendront le vendredi 3 février.


End file.
